


A Flawless Plan

by 0LaunaAlvara0



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humour, It's got a bit of everything!, Relationship(s), Romance, saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 121,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LaunaAlvara0/pseuds/0LaunaAlvara0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Douglas gives Martin's love-life a bit of a jump start, neither of them could have imagined where it would lead.........</p><p> </p><p>Reviews/comments/suggestions welcome! (and needed!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_What started out as a couple of chapters to give Martin a bit of fluffy happy, has turned into a bit of a saga with more angst than I intended!_

_Cabin Pressure and it's brilliant characters belong to the talented Mr John Finnemore. Kate belongs to me._

 

-oOo-

 

Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath, digging her fingers into the armrests, as the plane started to make its way down the runway. It was quite ironic how her company had chosen the one person with a fear of flying to supervise three weeks of important overseas deliveries. Ironic, and somewhat cruel, she thought. She tried her best to let her mind wander rather than concentrate on the take-off itself.

Despite the actual flying, she was actually really enjoying her time with MJN air. At first she had dreaded the idea of spending vast amounts of time with virtual strangers. However, the crew of MJN made pleasant and entertaining company, much more so than she'd expected. In reality, she had spent virtually every waking hour for the past two weeks with them.

Carolyn Knapp-Shappey, the CEO and sometimes stewardess of MJN, could come across as fearsome, but mostly because she didn't suffer fools gladly. Now she realised that Kate wasn't one, they got on extremely well. Carolyn wasn't nearly as fierce as she wanted people to believe and Kate thought very highly of her. Keeping the other three crew members in check was something of a full-time job, and something Carolyn managed very well. Her son, Arthur, served as steward of MJN. Well... if you could really call it that. Arthur could be exceedingly daft at times, but he was incredibly sweet in a childlike way and his heart was in the right place. He'd been enthusiastically welcoming to Kate and kept her amused and distracted during take-off and landing. You really couldn't dislike Arthur, there wasn't a bad bone in his body.

Then there was Douglas Richardson, the First Officer. She'd mistakenly assumed he was the Captain when they were first introduced, much to the anguish of the _actual_ Captain. He had that kind of confident air about him and was overwhelmingly charming, which is what had made her make the assumption. Douglas was amazingly quick witted and dripping in sarcasm, but it was mostly good humoured and, even if he was loathe to admit it himself, he was really rather a decent kind. He was, though, a terrible tease; which was mostly directed at their hapless Captain.

Ah, the Captain. _Captain_ Martin Crieff, as he reminded nearly anyone who stood still long enough. Martin was something of a conundrum. He could come across as incredibly prissy and self important, a stickler for rules and regulations and doing things in the proper manner (as opposed to Douglas' more free-spirited approach). And yet at the same time, he also managed to be altogether the opposite; completely unsure of himself. This was never more apparent than when he first met with Kate, he'd stuttered and flustered and spent a lot of time apologising and going a rather fetching shade of red. Martin wasn't the super-confident Captain he clearly longed to be and he was obviously desperate to be taken more seriously.

Martin had taken seven attempts to get his commercial pilot's licence; something Douglas had informed her with great glee as Martin watched on, looking like he'd like the ground to swallow him whole. This had two effects on her, simultaneously filling her with horror for the impending flight but also something of an admiration for Martin himself. He obviously showed determination and willpower. Most people, if faced with six rejections for their dream career, would just give up, but Martin hadn't. He'd picked himself up and tried again. She'd pointed this out to Douglas, who had promptly made a quip about 'taking a hint', but Martin had smiled shyly at her, a blush creeping over his face again.

Despite his faults, Kate could help but like Martin. He was rather sweet really, once you learned to look past his ability to put his foot in his mouth. She'd confided in him about her fear of flying on the first day at MJN and he'd rather clumsily tried to help by telling her how statistically unlikely a serious accident would be. Unfortunately, he'd then somehow managed to tell her all about the worse air accident in recent history, whilst actually trying to prove how safe air travel really was. She was endeared by his efforts to help, he had a kind heart no matter how clumsy the method of delivery.

The plane had finally levelled and the seatbelt sign pinged off. It suddenly dawned on Kate that she had managed to spend take-off lost in her own thoughts. She smiled to herself. Well, it was certainly better than having a panic attack, like the first flight.

-oOo-

The trip to Rome had gone well. Once the delivery had been made, they'd enjoyed a delicious meal in a local restaurant and a rather pleasant night in a lovely hotel; all compliments of Kate's employers. This had made Carolyn particularly happy. Kate suspected this was mainly because it meant she had saved money on feeding and housing her crew for the night. She knew this wasn't because Carolyn was particularly tight fisted, well mostly, but because MJN seemed to operate on a permanent knife edge of bankruptcy. Kate wasn't quite sure how MJN survived in a cut throat world, but she'd really grown to admire them.

Douglas had, rather generously and perhaps with some ulterior motive in mind, offered both her and Martin, whose van appeared to have broken down for the second time in as many weeks, a lift home once they touched down back in Fitton.

"Not taking the front seat then, Martin?" Douglas enquired as Martin slid into the back seat behind Kate.

"No, I offered it to Kate."

"Oh? I thought Sir always took the front seat?" Douglas took a sideways glance at Kate and winked, so Martin couldn't see.

"No I don't Douglas!" Martin answered a little annoyed and flustered. "I'll be getting out first, so it seemed more appropriate for Kate to sit in the front."

Douglas smiled at Martin's obvious annoyance. "Our Captain is the very paragon of chivalry."

"I'm happy to sit in the back, really." Kate interjected, happy to keep the peace.

"No, it's fine." Martin spoke a little too quickly. "Douglas is just trying to be deliberately annoying."

Kate couldn't deny this was true. Douglas did seem to take great pleasure in winding Martin up. But then, in his defence, winding Martin up was fairly easy.

"Right, buckle up kiddies, time for home, sweet home."

They pulled up outside Martin's place some ten minutes later. Kate knew that he lived in a house-share; he'd told her about both that and his 'Man with a Van' business after a few glasses of wine in France a week or so ago. She didn't think that he'd actually intended to, but then Martin often said things he didn't actually mean to, and clearly alcohol didn't help matters.

"Here we are then, chez Crieff." Douglas brought the car to a halt outside a rather ordinary looking semi-detached house.

Martin gathered his bag from the back seat. "Thanks for the lift, Douglas."

"Oh it was my pleasure, Martin." Douglas' tone seemed to imply that some rather large favour was being stored up for later use. "Exciting plans for the weekend have we?"

Douglas twisted around in his seat to look at Martin and Kate did the same.

"Um...not really." Martin looked a little flustered. "Just my...van."

"Really, Martin." Douglas tutted at him. "Youth is _wasted_ on you, isn't it?" He turned back to look at Kate. "Imagine that, no plans at all for the weekend."

Kate looked at Douglas quizzically, while Martin grabbed his bag and made an exit from the car, clearly a little embarrassed. "Well, I'll...I'll see you on Monday." He said stiffly and headed towards the front gate.

"Have a good weekend, Martin," Kate called after him, her window slightly ajar, and watched him walk down the path to the front door. His posture seemed to drop a little as he reached it, stretching to turn his key in the lock. He turned around to watch as Douglas pulled the car away from the curb and Kate watched his expression in the wing mirror. Captain Martin Crieff didn't look particularly happy to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are mean, Douglas." Kate told him as they drove away.

Douglas acted shocked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." She raised an eyebrow at him. "To Martin."

"Oh, he can take it." Douglas brushed her off, his eyes on the road. "Besides, it's character building."

"I don't know about that."

"Oh, it is!" Douglas exclaimed. "And Martin certainly needs a little character building."

"There's nothing _wrong_ with his character." She replied.

"Yes, I had noticed you thought that." Douglas smiled knowingly.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that your appreciation of mon capitan hasn't gone unnoticed. Well...I say that. It has gone unnoticed by Martin, certainly."

Kate started to see what Douglas was trying to get at. "Douglas." She warned him.

"Oh be assured, your secret is safe with me. It's not like Martin will notice, he never does."

"Douglas, I _like_ Martin, but not..."

He talked over her. "Oh you say that, but I'm afraid the blush creeping across your cheeks speaks otherwise." Douglas was unbearably observant.

Kate turned to watch the road ahead, suddenly aware of the burning in her cheeks. She hadn't even noticed it creeping up on her. She momentarily considered refuting Douglas' claim, but decided to just ignore him instead. This didn't faze Douglas in the slightest, who simply carried on.

"Of course, if you were to decide to, how does one put this delicately? Make a move...because Lord knows if you wait for him you'll probably die of old age...you would need something subtle."

Kate turned to watch Douglas speak, now half amused and wondering where this was going.

"It just so happens that I have given this some thought and come up with what, I think you'll admit, is a flawless plan." He continued.

"Oh?" She was intrigued now. "And what, pray tell, is your brilliant plan?"

"Well, if you would just open the glove box..." He indicated in front of her and she found herself obeying, despite her better judgement. Lying in the glove box was a mobile phone and she picked it up.

"It's a mobile." She started simply.

"Wrong." Douglas grinned. "It's _Martin's_ mobile."

"What?" Kate crinkled her nose, confused. "Douglas, why do you have Martin's phone? Does he know?"

"Of course he doesn't know. What would be the point of that?"

She looked at him incredulous. "So you've _stolen_ Martin's phone?"

"Stolen? No. _Borrowed_ without his knowledge, and all in a good cause."

"B-but..." Kate stuttered. "Doesn't he need it? For the van business?"

"Undoubtedly." Douglas looked pleased with himself.

"I really don't understand."

"Of course you don't yet. I haven't explained. Attend." He commanded her. "Martin's phone must have fallen out of his bag when he got out, and you noticed it on floor as you were leaving the car at your house..."

"That's not what happened, Douglas. You _stole_ it." She reminded him.

Douglas looked a little annoyed at her interruption. "A fact that, if all goes to plan, Martin need not be made aware of."

Kate sighed. "OK, I notice the phone and what?"

"Well, this is where is get's interesting." Douglas looked immensely pleased with himself. "I point out how important it is that Martin has his phone, due to his paid career as a man with a van. Sadly, however, I am unable to drop his phone back to him due to a pressing prior appointment. You, however, inform me that you have no plans for the evening and that you are more than happy to reunite the Captain with his phone later this evening. _Friday_ evening."

Kate wasn't sure she followed. "The point being?"

Douglas looked annoyed again. "The point being that it would make a lovely excuse to avail yourself of his company of a Friday night, without either party having embarrassed themselves with a request."

"What?"

"I mean to say, that should you find yourself at Martin's house this evening, after reuniting him with his phone, you might find yourself feeling a little peckish and noticing that Martin probably hasn't eaten either... because let's face it he rarely does these days... you may suggest that you partake of...oh I don't know, let's say... a pizza."

"Douglas is this whole plan of yours a very clumsy attempt to set us up on a date?"

Douglas looked at her wide eyed. "You're just getting it now?"

Kate couldn't help but chuckle. She turned Martin's phone over in her hand, studying it and thinking.

"So tell me..." She looked back up at Douglas. "What's in it for you?"

"I'm simply an old romantic."

"Yes. But what's in it for you?" Kate intoned again, unperturbed.

"A deep seated desire to stop Martin's metaphors about rafts."

Kate looked at him completely confused. "What?"

 

-oOo-

 

It was 6.30pm when Kate found herself parking up outside Martin's house.

_Bloody Douglas Richardson._

Not that it had really taken all that much arm-twisting to get Kate to agree to taking Martin's phone back to him. She had to admit, though not to Douglas, that part of her was a little curious about Martin. He might not have been the kind of guy that would turn heads, but there was _something_ about him. He had a handsome face and the most stunning aquamarine eyes that Kate had ever seen; the colour of his eyes was accented by his wavy reddish hair, which he wore short. He had a slightly lop-sided grin which lit up his whole face, giving him a boyish air. He was teased mercilessly by the others at MJN with regards to his height, but in reality he wasn't _that_ short, perhaps five foot eight or so. Certainly short when compared to Douglas' six foot plus frame, but not compared to Kate's five foot five. He was an attractive man, but his lack of confidence didn't help him standout.

Although they had spent time together over the past two weeks, Kate hadn't really got to know Martin all that well. Most of what she had learned had been from the others and Martin's occasionally unintended declaration when under the influence of alcohol. She was intrigued about him. What make Martin tick?

Kate stepped out of the car, locked it behind her and started toward the front door. It was a nice enough looking house with a tidy lawn out the front. Only the beer bottles on the living room window sill picked it out as a student house from the outside. She rang the doorbell and after a moment a young student answered the door, beer in hand.

"Hi."

"Hi. I uh...I'm looking for Martin?"

"Martin?" He looked at her quizzically for a moment and she started to wonder if she had the right house. "Oh Martin!" He suddenly exclaimed. "The pilot guy, right?"

She smiled, relieved. "Yeah, the pilot guy."

"Sure. Come in, come in." He ushered her in and pointed up the stairs, which were directly opposite. "He's probably upstairs." He explained. "Right at the top. Can't miss it."

She smiled her thanks and watched him disappear down the hall towards, what she assumed, was the kitchen. The house seemed quiet, but most of the students would probably be out tonight, it was Friday after all and she'd never spent a Friday at home as a student.

Martin's room was up two flights of stairs and appeared to be the only room at the very top of the house. She recalled him mentioning it was an attic room, so was fairly sure this was the right door. She hesitated briefly, before tapping on the door lightly.

After a moment she heard someone undoing the lock on the other side and the door opened.

To say Martin looked surprised to see her was an understatement. "Oh... Hi!"

"Hey." She chuckled a little at his shock. "I brought you a present."

Martin looked bewildered. "A p-p-present?" He stammered.

She rummaged in her bag, put her hand around his phone and held it out in front of her with a smile.

The look of relief on Martin's face was apparent. "My phone!" He reached out to take it from her. "Thank you! I really thought I'd lost it. Where did you...?" The rest of the question went unspoken.

"You dropped it in Douglas' car." She lied. "He would have brought it himself, but he had to be somewhere, and I wasn't busy. I thought you'd probably need it."

He smiled; a big broad genuine smile that lit up his face. "I really do. Thank you so much."

They stood awkwardly in the doorway. Martin didn't make a move to invite her in, but she wasn't sure if that was because he really didn't want to, or because he didn't think she'dwant to come in.

"Don't suppose there is any chance of a coffee while I'm here?" She ventured.

Martin looked briefly surprised, but his expression quickly changed to look pleased. "Oh, of course. Yes." He answered a little too quickly. "Come in." He opened the door wide and she walked past him into his room with a smile. It was bigger than she'd thought, taking up most of the roof space of the house.

"I'll just go and...make it. Um...milk, no sugar?" Martin still stood at the doorway.

Kate was impressed that he'd remembered how she took her coffee from their flights together. "Perfect, thank you. Do you need a hand?" She offered.

"No, it's fine. Make yourself...you know...at home." Martin gestured at the room whilst looking decidedly uncomfortable. She smiled reassuringly at him.

Once he had left, she took her bag off her shoulder and dropped it to the floor next to a small desk by the window. There was a computer on the desk which looked like it was more than a little outdated, a desk lamp, various books on aviation and some paperwork. On the wall over the desk she noticed a framed letter. Kate moved closer to see what it was and realised that it was the letter telling him that he had passed his CPL exam. She felt a pang when she realised. Of course he had framed it; she would have done the same.

She turned around from the desk, feeling slightly guilty for looking. At the other end of the room there was a small bookcase, a chest of drawers and a wardrobe with his work uniform hanging proudly from the door. There was a small TV and DVD player in the corner and opposite it a neatly made single bed. Everything was neat, Kate noted. _Of course it's neat, this is Martin._ If anyone's room would be this tidy and ordered, it would be Martin's.

The room wasn't nearly as gloomy as Kate had thought it might be. In fact, it was really quite homely and cosy. However, Kate couldn't help but wonder how much time Martin spent up here on his own. She imagined that, what with flying for Carolyn and working with his van, there wasn't much time, or money, for anything else. She took a seat on the bed and idly picked up the book lying on Martin's bedside table. _Pride and Prejudice._ Well, well... wasn't Martin just full of surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

Martin carried the coffee upstairs carefully; trying to concentrate on making every step without falling over, while failing to keep his internal panicking in check. Kate was waiting in his room, she'd bought his phone back and asked for coffee. _What does it mean? Is she just being polite? But she didn't have to ask for coffee, she could have just left. Is this a date? Oh God, is it? Maybe she likes me? No, don't be stupid, she's just being friendly._

Martin was even more flustered than normal because he liked her, _really_ liked her. She was lovely and she actually treated him like a real professional Captain. True, she had mistaken Douglas for being in charge at first, but that was hardly anything new, everyone did. She smiled him at him and she laughed at his lame jokes, though perhaps not as heartedly as she laughed at Douglas', but still. He had asked her on a date at least twenty times in his head, but never managed to actually get the words out when she was in front of him. At least that way the answer could still be yes, instead of the definite no he was expecting.

She was pretty. Very very pretty. She was very pretty and in his room. His heart started to race again.

He reached the door and took a deep breath before entering. _Just please let me get through a conversation without stuttering and looking like a total idiot._ He thought to himself, pushing the door open. He didn't see Kate immediately and his heart sank at the thought that she might have changed her mind and left.

"Kate?" He called quietly as he came back in the room.

"Hey." She was sitting on the bed, but jumped immediately up to grab her coffee from him. _She's still here!_ Martin felt a little leap of excitement. She gestured with the mug. "Thanks, I really need this. I think I still have jet lag from Florida."

"That's because flying east makes it worse." Martin blurted out. _Oh lovely, Martin. Dull flying facts. That's a sure fire winner._

Kate sat back down at the bed and looked up at him, taking a sip of her coffee. She didn't seem in the least perturbed by his statement. Martin stayed standing and sipped from awkwardly from his own coffee cup, trying desperately to think of something to say.

"S-s-so...are you feeling any better about flying?" he ventured. _Good grief man, can't you talk about anything unrelated to flight._ Martin had to confess that he couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't _like_ flying. It was the greatest thing in the world, ever. However, he knew that people did have a fear or it and Kate, unfortunately, was one of them. He'd had secret thoughts about being the one to help her get over her fear, changing her mind until she loved it as much as he did. But in reality his attempts to help hadn't gone overly well.

Kate took a another sip of her drink. "Oh it's...improving." She said hesitantly. "Though, I wouldn't say I'm _enjoying_ it just yet. There is a definite improvement though." She grinned, before adding. "I think it helps knowing _you're_ on the flight deck."

"Really?" He squeaked with surprise and then coughed, trying to deliberately lower his voice. "I-I-I mean...I'm glad I make you feel good...better! Glad I make you feel _better_." A blush played across the edges of his cheeks but he fought it away and perched uncomfortably on the edge of the chest of drawers behind him.

Nobody ever found Martin reassuring. A fact he was reminded about on a fairly regular basis. He felt his chest swell with a little pride and couldn't stop a small smile playing across his lips, despite his clumsy words.

Kate smiled at him warmly. "Well, I amputting my life in your hands... _literally_."

"And I promise to keep it safe." Martin grinned back at her, suddenly boosted with a little confidence.

He took a sip of coffee, trying to think what to say next, but before he could formulate a question Kate pointed towards his feet and asked "Are they photos?"

He'd completely forgotten about the small box of old photos he'd been sorting through when Kate had called round. It had been a job he'd been meaning to do for quite some time, but hadn't gotten around to. He'd found the box in the back of his Dad's van after his Dad had left it to him.

"Oh. Yes...just some old ones I was sorting out." He went to push the lid back on the box with his foot.

"Can I see them?" She looked up at him earnestly.

"They're really nothing."

"That's ok." She grinned. "I love photos and photography is a bit of a hobby. Besides, I interrupted you."

"It's not important. I can do it another time." He really hoped she'd change her mind.

Kate put her coffee on the bedside cabinet. "Have you got some embarrassing ones in the there or something?" She asked playfully.

"N-n-no..." _Yes, pictures of me as a gawky little kid._ Did he really want her to see those?

"Please?" She looked at him pleadingly, a smile playing on her lips.

He sighed, put his coffee down and reluctantly reached down to pick up the box, leaving the lid on the floor. _How can I say no to you?_

Kate shuffled back on the bed, so that her back was resting against the wall and patted the bed to invite him to sit next to her. He didn't need asking twice. Perhaps the embarrassing photos were a small price to pay to be able to get a little closer to her. He tried not to sit too much in her personal space, but once he was leaning back against the wall it was her who shifted to move closer. He suspected it was just in order to see the photos better, but he wasn't complaining as their arms brushed against each other.

He removed a handful if photos from the box and then placed it beside him, before turning to her to explain "Honestly, they're really old. I don't know what half of them are."

"The old ones are the best ones." She reassured him, smiling.

Martin turned over the first picture and felt his heart sink. _Oh God._

"Is that you?" Kate leaned over even closer to him to peer at the photo in his hand.

"Y-y-yes. I was only five." He stammered as his face flamed red.

"Oh Martin!" She exclaimed, taking the photo from his hand. "You really did start young, didn't you?"

 

-oOo-

Five year old Martin was undeniably the cutest thing Kate had ever seen. The photo appeared to show him running around a garden, arms held high, in what was clearly an impression of an aeroplane. He had a huge grin on his face, soft ginger curls wildly flying in the wind. He looked blissfully happy.

She turned to look at now grown-up Martin and put her hand on his arm. "That's adorable."

"I wanted to be a p-p-plane." Martin stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

She chuckled. "Of course you did! That's the beautiful thing about being five. It all makes perfect sense at that age."

Martin smiled, looking slightly less self-conscious "Yes, I suppose five years olds don't have to abide by logic, do they?"

"Nope." She agreed. "It's a shame we have to grow up really."

Martin hesitated for a moment. "So what...what did you want to be? As a child I mean?"

Kate didn't even have to think about it "A photographer." She looked at Martin before she continued. "I had this little pretend camera when I was really small. I used to drive my parents crackers pretending to take photos of everyone and everything." She laughed at the memory. "When I was old enough my Dad bought me a real camera, nothing fancy just an old 'point and shoot' one. I dread to think of the amount of film I must have gone through with it. I think they hoped the novelty would wear off."

"Did it?"

She shook her head. "No. If anything it got worse. I have albums and albums of photos. Mind you, at least now I have a digital camera, makes storage a little easier." She winked.

"So why didn't you pursue it?" Martin looked intrigued.

"As a career?" Kate looked away wistfully. "Life got in the way I suppose. It's a hard career choice. I ended up working to pay for the equipment, and once I started earning money it was hard to stop. Time rolled on and now here I am." She shrugged her shoulders."Not that I hate my job, far from it." She paused to look at Martin. "Guess I'm not like you Martin."

"Not like me?" He looked puzzled.

"Well, you didn't give up on what you wanted to do because it was hard."

He smiled shyly. "No, but there were plenty of people who thought I should."

"But you proved them wrong. I admire you for that." She stated truthfully.

"You admire _me_?" He looked almost shocked.

She levelled her gaze with his. "Yeah I do. It takes a lot of determination and courage to prove people wrong. Last time I checked, those weren't _bad_ qualities to have."

For all his bluster about being Captain, Kate had the feeling the good natured ribbing handed down from Carolyn and Douglas did dent Martin's self-esteem somewhat. Of course, Martin did have a predisposition toward coming across as a little prissy at times, and their teasing certainly kept that in check, but she thought it wouldn't hurt for him to hear some praise for a change. Of course, Arthur didn't tease Martin. Because Arthur thought Martin was _brilliant._ But then, Arthur thought everyone was brilliant.

Kate and Martin whiled away the next couple of hours going through the photos one by one. There were loads from Martin's childhood, pictures of him, his parents and his brother and sister. He told Kate all about them and all about growing up, and they giggled like children at some of the anecdotes that accompanied the pictures.

Quite a few times they came across photos of people that Martin had no clue about, so they made up things about them, giving them wildly ridiculous back stories and inventing gossip about them. Martin was funny, properly funny when he was relaxed; so much so that her stomach started to hurt from laughing so hard. She wondered briefly if it was because Douglas wasn't there to steal his thunder or interject with a scathing witticism.

Kate began to think that Arthur had a point. Martin _was_ kind of brilliant.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin hadn't felt this truly happy in a long time. Sitting on the bed with piles of photos surrounding them, he stole another glance at Kate, who was still chuckling at his last joke. It was strange, she was laughing at _his_ joke. God, she was pretty. Her long chestnut hair fell in soft waves, framing her face, framing her smile. _Oh, her smile._ It was contagious. And this was before he even got to her eyes. Beautiful, kind hazel eyes.

She looked up at him suddenly and he looked down to the photos again quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed his stare. _Maybe she wouldn't mind?_ He thought to himself. _Maybe she likes me too?_ She certainly didn't seem to _dislike_ him. After all, she was sat on his bed, laughing at his jokes, asking about him, interested in his replies. But then Martin had read these situations spectacularly wrong before.

"I think that's all of them." Martin started to pick up the sorted piles from the bed to place back in the box for the time being.

"There are some great photos there, Martin. You need an album to put them in." Kate picked up some photos from beside her.

Martin went to take them from her but suddenly noticed his book on the bed side table with horror. Had Kate noticed it? She must have. _OK, Martin, don't panic, it's just a book_. _A classic, no less._

"It's good isn't it?"

Martin realised that Kate was speaking to him.

"W-w-what?" He stuttered.

"The book." She picked it up and gestured with it, having clearly noticed him looking.

"I...um...haven't read that much yet." He answered truthfully, distractedly placing photos in the box. "I just thought that...well...Douglas is always quoting classic books and I haven't read many, so thought maybe it's time I did." This wasn't a lie. Martin was sick of Douglas' references to fictional characters he'd never heard of. However, he didn't think even Douglas would have read _Pride and Prejudice._

Kate nodded. "I had noticed his _'penchant for literary references, certainly.'_ " She did a very good impression of Douglas' voice with the last bit of her sentence.

Martin giggled at her impersonation, feeling himself relax again.

"To be honest, I've never read half the books he mentions either." She continued. "But I have read this one, and I think you'll like it."

Martin finished putting the pictures away. "You don't think it's a bit odd?" he ventured.

"Odd?" Kate looked at him quizzically. "How'd you mean? It's really just a love story." She looked down at the book in her hands.

"No, I didn't mean..." Martin drifted off, unsure how to finish his sentence. "I mean...that _I'm_ reading it?" He asked honestly in the end.

_Yes, Martin, good one. Point out how odd you are._

"Of course not." Kate almost berated him. "Why on earth would that be odd?"

"Well...I'm a man."

Kate chuckled at him. "I had noticed."

He felt himself blushing and knew there was nothing he could do to stop it this time. _What did she mean, she'd noticed?_ He turned to put the box of photos on the top of the bookcase next to the bed, hoping that she wouldn't notice if he turned his face away.

Kate continued. "What's wrong with a man reading _Pride and Prejudice_? It's a classic!"

He risked a look towards her. "Oh I know. Just some people might, that's all. Some people aren't as enlightened as you or I."

"Meaning Douglas?" Kate raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I d-d-didn't mean..." He started, before sighing. "Yes, Douglas. If he found out I was reading it he'd probably tease me endlessly."

"Well, more fool him. He might learn a thing or two from it." Kate replied.

Martin snorted. "I doubt there's much that Douglas needs to learn."

Kate shifted her weight and brought her legs up to sit cross legged. "Oh I don't know about that. Douglas isn't quite as charming as he likes to think he is."

"Really?" Martin sounded more surprised than he had intended.

"No. I mean that velveteen voice is all very well, but his charisma isn't all it's cracked up to be. I'm certain some women fall for it, but it doesn't do anything for me."

Martin felt his heart leap a little. Not that he'd ever considered Douglas as competition exactly, for that to be the case he'd have to have a chance himself in the first place, but it was nice to hear that not all women fell for the Richardson charm offensive.

"So what does?" The words had left Martin's lips before he'd had time to think and he cursed himself. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

But Kate didn't flinch. "Me?" She seemed to consider for a moment."Uh...someone who is genuine, kind, considerate, honest..." She smiled. "You know? The usual." She paused to look at Martin. "Maybe someone who likes romantic books..."

Martin's mouth went dry. Was she flirting with him? _Oh God, oh God, oh God._ He was rubbish at flirting, really truly awful. There was no connection between his mouth and brain at the best of times, and situations like this just made it worse. The panic, that had previously subsided away, came back with a vengeance. Should he try and say something flirty back? _No, no, bad idea._ Maybe he should change the subject? He _was_ aware that he should have spoken by now.

Kate clearly sensed his hesitancy as she quickly interjected with. "How about you?"

"M-m-me?" _Stop stuttering, Martin!_

"Yes. Do you have a...type?" Kate looked at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Well...I-I-I...uh..." Martin started flustered, his mind racing. Did he have a type? Not that he knew about. He was just happy if anyone showed more than a passing interest in him. His last real girlfriend had been well over five years ago now, with nothing more than a few odd dates in between. To say he was _bad_ at dating, would have been to understate the issue.

In fact, Martin desperately wanted to meet someone special. After being a pilot it was perhaps the thing he wanted most, but luck wasn't working in his favour; which was nothing new. Nobody wanted to take the time to get to know a pilot who earned next to nothing, worked part-time as a white van man, and lived in an attic room with a single bed, even if he _was_ a Captain. And he didn't _exactly_ give the best first impression. He hadn't really been blessed in the looks or height department either, and sometimes got the distinct notion that someone 'up there' really had it in for him. Still, he'd always imagined that one day it would happen if he kept trying, just like getting his pilots licence, Surely someone _had_ to like him eventually, didn't they?

He became uncomfortably aware that once again he hadn't said anything in a while.

"I don't think I have a type." He decided to stick with the truth. "But...I suppose I'd just like to find someone who takes the time to get to know me." Honesty was the best policy, right?

He waited for Kate's reaction. He wouldn't have been surprised if she'd looked at her watch and feigned an excuse for a hasty exit. Only she didn't. She smiled at him, holding his gaze for what seemed an eternity, and said.

"I'm starving. Did you want to get a pizza?"

 

-oOo-

 

Kate was well aware that she was now flirting with Martin. It hadn't been a conscious decision, it had just kind of...happened. One minute she was trying to reassure him that not all women found Douglas' particular brand of charm attractive and the next thing...

She blamed Martin entirely for this turn of events. She'd never seen him out of uniform, which was a little on the big side and had the unfortunate trick of making him look rather like he'd been in the dressing up box. But here he was dressed just in jeans and a t-shirt, which fitted him rather better, accenting his toned arms and torso; all that lifting furniture as a man with a van had clearly paid off in the physique department. He was slim, but not painfully so; not bad for a man who clearly survived on a diet consisting mainly of carbohydrate on a limited budget. She also realised, with a little guilt, that she actually liked making him blush. There was something about watching the redness creep over the little freckles on his nose made her smile.

But it was Martin's reply to her question about his type that he'd really caught her attention. His answer had been so painfully honest that her heart had melted. She also had the feeling that she knew an awful lot more about Martin Crieff than most people would ever bother to find out.

Once you got past the nervous and 'prone-to-say-the-wrong thing' exterior of Martin, underneath was a really lovely man. He wasn't great at flirting, and he clearly found talking to members of the opposite sex immensely difficult, but once he relaxed a bit the real Martin shone through. She got the distinct impression that Martin had experienced a lot of adversity in his life, but he wasn't at all bitter as others might have been. Instead, he appeared to be extremely resourceful and resilient.

It suddenly dawned on her. _Douglas was right._ She really _did_ like him like that.

Her attention wandered to a plate on the dressing table. On it were the unmistakable left over crumbs from toast, most likely Martin's dinner from what she knew. Her stomach rumbled as if on cue.

_Oh bloody hell, Douglas was right about that too._

"I'm starving. Did you want to get a pizza?"

 

-oOo-

Martin wasn't sure what to say. "Oh, I...uh...I did eat..."

Kate crinkled her nose at the plate sitting on his chest of drawers. "Toast?"

"Well, I wasn't really hungry." He lied. _And toast is all I can really afford at the moment._ He thought.

"Martin." Kate looked at him knowingly. "It's my treat."

He was really very hungry and had virtually nothing in the cupboard, as he was still waiting for some payments from his van business, but he didn't want to sponge off Kate. It wasn't right.

"No, it's ok, I..."He started.

"Well, ok." Kate interrupted him almost immediately, getting up, walking to her bag and bringing out her phone. "Tell you what, I'm going to order the biggest pizza I possibly can, which I won't be able to eat by myself, and if you happen to get hungry before it arrives, great. If not, it'll get wasted. And there are people starving in the world, Martin." She turned to look at him.

He worried about saying yes. "Well...if you're sure?"

She smiled. "Of course I am. I wouldn't offer otherwise." She started to dial the number. "Anything you don't like?"

Martin didn't even hesitate. "Anchovies. Definitely anchovies. Unless...you like them?"

Kate laughed, bringing the phone to her ear. "Martin, no one likes anchovies."


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later Kate sat beside Martin on the floor, an empty pizza box lying to the side of them. For someone who wasn't hungry Martin had somehow managed to demolish well over half without much problem. Kate hadn't minded at all. She knew that Martin didn't have much money and a pizza must have been a rare treat, and one he was nearly too proud to accept.

It didn't bother Kate that Martin wasn't particularly well off. He was clearly a hard-worker, not many people would fly half-way around the world and then come back to haul a wardrobe and immensely proud. He was still young and his financial situation could always change in the future. Kate was lucky enough to earn a good wage and already owned a flat, but money wasn't everything in life.

They'd sat talking some more while they ate, idly chatting and laughing. Martin had asked about her family, her childhood, her job and listened with interest when she spoke. _That definitely makes a change from the men I date._ She thought.

After some time they had switched on the television and found an old black and white movie to watch. They'd lapsed into a comfortable silence sitting side by side, resting their backs against the bed, shoulders slightly touching. Every now and then she noticed Martin sneaking a furtive glance towards her and then looking away to the TV again. She assumed he _liked_ her, though she wasn't sure enough of herself to just assume that to be the case. Certainly his glances seemed to indicate he did.

Deciding to truly test the water, she made the pretence of shifting her weight so that she ended up sitting a little closer to him. Once she settled again, she dropped her head to rest on his shoulder. Martin flinched imperceptibly at the gesture, which she suspected was more from nerves or surprise, but he soon settled again, sighing ever so quietly and contentedly. Kate felt her stomach flutter

They stayed that while for some time, not speaking but comfortable just the same. After a bit Martin moved slightly to stretch, whilst clearly trying to not disturb her resting on his shoulder. He squirmed slightly and hesitantly brought his arm around her back to curl around her waist, his hand resting lightly on her hip. Now the butterflies in her stomach started to take flight. He was clearly unsure what her reaction would be, as he held himself slightly awkwardly, so she moved herself to settle more comfortably in the crook of his arm, and sighed to signal that she had no problem with it. She felt him relax and drop his head to rest on top of hers, his arm holding her just slightly more firmly now. Although she couldn't see Martin directly, she could make out his reflection in the television and saw noted that he had closed his eyes.

 

-oOo-

* * *

Martin nearly flinched in shock when Kate rested her head on his shoulder, but he managed to somehow keep his composure, hoping she hadn't noticed.

His mind raced again, as they sat in silence watching the film. _What should I do?_ What he _really_ wanted to do was put his arm around her and pull her closer. Everything sign he'd read from this evening so far had indicated that this would be ok. _But what if I've got the signs all wrong?_ He fretted.

_Stop being an idiot and just make a move._ He berated himself. _What's the worst that could happen?_ _You can only end up back where you started_. He talked himself into it.

Stretching slightly, and careful not to disturb her, he haltingly reached his arm around her, all the time waiting for her to jump back horrified. Except she didn't. Not even when he rested his hand on her hip. Instead, she shifted to move into the crook of his arm even more, relaxing into his hug. Martin could hardly believe what was happening. He let the tension in himself go and his head drop down to rest on top of hers. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. It was a blissful feeling.

He felt so deeply contented, that he hardly noticed when the credits on the film started to roll some half an hour later.

"Martin?" Kate murmured quietly.

"Mmmm?"

"It's getting late. I should probably make a move."

Martin felt an ache in his chest. He very much didn't want the evening to end.

"You could always stay." He said sleepily.

There was a beat before he realised what he'd said. The words had left his mouth when he had intended them to stay in his head. He let go of her in horror.

_Oh God! Oh God! What did you just say?_ His mind screamed at him and he felt his whole body burn with mortification.

"I d-d-don't mean...I didn't think..." He stumbled over his words, trying to explain. "There's a couch! Downstairs. For me. I meant, for me, not you. I w-w-wasn't implying that...I mean...I didn't mean to insinuate that you and I w-w-would... God no!" He tried desperately to recover the situation. "N-n-not that I'm saying I wouldn't want to! B-b-because obviously...I'm sure it would nice. No, not nice. I m-m-mean great. No, I mean... _you'd_ be great, I-I-I'm a bit rusty..." _Too much information, Martin. Stop talking. Just stop talking._ "Oh God! Not that I'm saying you've had lots of p-p-practice! I'm not saying that you're...I just m-m-meant that..." His brain was panicking. "I mean, anyway, we haven't even _kissed_ yet. N-n-not that I'm assuming we will! Not at all! I didn't mean..."

He trailed off humiliated, as he realised that he was making it much _much_ worse. His face felt like it was on fire and his heart pounded dangerously. _Idiot. Total idiot._ He thought to himself. _You were actually doing pretty well._ He knew he had to happen; he always managed to put his foot in it somehow. He closed his eyes and waited for the aftermath; a door slamming at best, a slap in the face at worst.

Instead, what he felt was Kate reach to take his hand gently and he opened his eyes slowly to risk looking at her.

"Martin." She began gently, before chuckling. "That was _spectacular."_

Her laugh wasn't mocking or unkind, and she didn't appear to be in the least bit upset. It was genuine amusement in her eyes.

Surprised, he risked an embarrassed smile. "It always sounds right in my head." He said ruefully.

She laughed gently, rubbing the outside of his hand with her thumb in a comforting gesture. Her touch made his skin tingle. "You might want to breathe now."

He let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding, before deciding to try and explain again, this time more slowly and calmly. "I'm sorry. I meant that I'd take the couch downstairs so you could stay in my room. I really didn't mean that I expected..." He trailed off, the rest didn't need saying.

"I know." Kate reassured him. "But I don't think it's a good idea."

Martin's stomach knotted. _Here it comes._ He was used to this conversation and knew exactly how it went. He had blown it again. She was still holding his hand though, so at least she was doing it kindly, which was something. He drew in a breath and waited for the inevitable.

"I caught a glimpse of that sofa earlier and it looked awfully uncomfortable."

_Huh?_


	6. Chapter 6

Kate couldn't help by chuckle at Martin's vain attempts to cover up his slip of the tongue. Far from being upset or annoyed by his faux pas, as he'd obviously imagined she would be, Kate found it quite charming. She was pretty sure that he hadn't actually meant to ask her to stay the night, he might have been thinking it and somehow the filter between his brain and mouth had failed dramatically. It might have been presumptuous, or even possibly insulting, coming from any other man, but somehow coming from Martin it was actually terribly sweet.

He looked so mortified that she reached out to take his hand in order to reassure skin on his fingers was ever so slightly rough, probably from his job with the van. She held his hand, his long fingers intertwined with her own, and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb gently. He'd accidently mentioned being 'a bit rusty' and she silently wondered how long it had actually been since someone had held his hand, hugged him, kissed him. Looking at him now she couldn't understand how someone wouldn't want to; she certainly did.

Even so, she hadn't been prepared for his reaction to her quip about the sofa. He had stared at her bewildered for a few seconds and then suddenly reached forward to push his lips against hers, bringing his free hand up to her cheek. The kiss was chaste, lasting just a few seconds, but it had taken her totally and blissfully by surprise. He pulled back, dropping his hand away again.

"Sorry. I...just wanted to." He breathed the words more than spoke them, looking at her searchingly for a reaction.

She realised she was holding her breath and let it go slowly, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Martin?" She looked at him.

"Yes." He sounded hesitant, fearful, but held her gaze.

"Do you think you could do that again?"

Martin looked surprised at first, but then a smile started to play across his face. He lent forward to press his lips to hers again this time less hesitantly, bringing both of his hands to rest gently just above her waist and pulling her ever so slightly closer. The kiss was still innocent, but lasted longer and when he pulled back he didn't move away. He paused there, looking into her eyes, seemingly waiting. The tension was almost palpable and Kate couldn't resist moving her head slightly toward him to almost brush against his lips again. He didn't need another hint and immediately moved to kiss her again. This time the kiss was more insistent as he moved his lips on hers, firmly but gently. She responded without even thinking, pulling him in closer to her, her hands grasping his t-shirt. The kiss persisted growing ever more urgent with every passing moment. Martin kissed her with a pressing need, like it was last kiss he'd ever have, or perhaps, Kate wondered idly, the first kiss in a long time. As it went on he grew more and more in confidence and Kate found herself completely lost in the moment.

Martin Crieff was truly a _magnificent_ kisser.

She brought a hand up to rest on his shoulder before caressing the bare skin at the nape of his neck with her fingers. Martin let out a small groan and pressed to kiss her harder. The movement caught her off-guard and she was pushed backwards. Martin pulled back suddenly, stopping her from falling further with a firm hand around her back.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." He said breathlessly. "I didn't mean to..." He was clearly embarrassed at having nearly pushed her over.

She cupped his cheek tenderly, equally as breathless as him, but grinning. "You really don't need to be sorry."

"I didn't mean to get...carried away." He confessed. "It's just..." He looked at her sheepishly. "It's been a while since... well it's been a while since I did this." He finally got the words out and looked slightly relieved to have said it. "I know I'm probably not very good." He didn't look embarrassed when he spoke, just honest.

Kate's heart melted "Martin." She paused. "You are so much better at this than you think you are."

She leant towards him again, smiling conspiratorially "And I have something to confess...it's been _quite_ a while since I did this too."

Martin looked at her with surprise. "But you're so beautiful." He said innocently.

 

-oOo-

 

Martin couldn't believe what he'd done; he'd kissed her without even thinking. Something had taken over and he'd been surprised to find himself launching forward to kiss her.

He had still fully expected her to pull away or slap him, but not for the first, or even second time, this evening she had proved him wrong. In fact, she'd ask him to kiss her again, and then again. And it was wonderful.

 _She's kissing me back. She likes me!_ Martin thought as she grabbed his T-shirt to pull him closer. Her lips were soft and gentle, and she tasted amazing. It had been such a long time since anyone had kissed him, wanted him, he'd almost forgotten how it felt.

Then Kate reached her hand up to caress the nape of his neck and his mind went blank. He heard himself let out a groan, which was entirely unintentional, and automatically push forward to kiss her deeper. In doing so he managed to completely unbalance her and he jumped back to catch her before she fell backwards.

Martin was mortified that he'd let himself get so carried away and stuttered out an apology. Kate cupped his cheek with her hand tenderly and told him he didn't need to apologise. She was still smiling at him. It seemed that no matter what stupid thing Martin said or did, Kate wasn't fazed at all. This was entirely new territory for him.

He took a deep breath and decided to confess that it had been a while since he had done this. Surprisingly, he didn't feel embarrassed anymore; more than anything it was a relief to say it out loud. He just hoped it would explain his clumsiness and the fact that he was probably out of practice.

Kate's compliment had taken him totally by surprise, making him feel great, but her confession had knocked him sideways. Martin couldn't believe that Kate wouldn't have had a queue of guys interested in her; he couldn't understand it. The words passed his lips without thinking again.

"But you're so beautiful."

Martin wasn't at all prepared as Kate suddenly pushed forward to kiss him passionately. He lost his balance completely and fell over backwards taking Kate with him as they landed in a heap of tangled limbs, still engaged in a fervent kiss. After a moment Kate drew back, still lying on top of him.

"Ow!" Martin rubbed the back of his head, which had collided with the floor. But he couldn't conceal the smile on his face.

"I'm not even sorry." She teased him, grinning.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him, suddenly overwhelmed with confidence. "Nor should you be."

"You know what the worst thing about this is though?" Kate asked him suddenly.

Martin suddenly felt a stab of worry. "Worst thing?" He asked quietly, heart beginning to hammer in his chest again.

She grinned back at him.

"It means Douglas was right." She paused. "Again."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended this to be a stand-alone story and finish it here.
> 
> However, I've been encouraged by people on the first site it was publised to continue. So on we go!


	7. Chapter 7

Kate didn't think she had ever spent as much time kissing someone as she had this evening; not even as a teenager. Martin hadn't seemed to want to stop, pulling back every few minutes to look at her and run a hand through her hair or gently caress her cheek. As if checking she was still ok. Not that Kate had minded one bit, it felt lovely getting lost in his exquisite blue eyes, and the feel of his soft, very kissable, lips against hers was heavenly.

Later on, tired but blissful, they had curled up on the bed together. Martin hadn't pushed for anything more, but she probably wouldn't have protested if he had. However, she appreciated his chivalrous behaviour; it only served to make him more appealing. He settled on his side facing her, his arm tucked around her waist, smiling at her sleepily before closing his eyes. Kate studied him; his face was slightly flushed, his lips red, his hair dishevelled; all of which was entirely her fault. He looked ever so attractive, a fact he appeared to be blissfully unaware of. She lifted her hand to brush gently down the length of his cheek and he sighed contentedly, leaning into her touch slightly. She settled her hand gently on his chest and felt her eyelids begin to droop. After a few minutes she began to feel herself drift off.

"Kate?"

Martin's soft voice brought her back from the edge of sleep."Hmmm?" She answered groggily without opening her eyes.

"This isn't...I mean...I..." He paused, seemingly struggling to find the right words.

She opened her eyes and found him gazing at her with a worried look. She looked back at him enquiringly.

"This wasn't..." He took a deep breath before continuing. "...a bet, was it?"

Kate crinkled her nose at him, confused. "Bet?"

Martin nodded slightly, looking wary. "You said before about Douglas being right...and I just wondered if..." He paused again. "Well, I know how Douglas likes to tease me..." He drifted off.

"Oh Martin, no." Kate had a sudden realisation of what he was getting at and reached out her hand to his face, dismayed. "Why on earth would you think that?"

Kate was only too aware of the varied and imaginative bets Martin and Douglas frequently played. Douglas took great pleasure, though not in a malicious way, in beating Martin; because, alas, it nearly always ended with Martin losing. Mostly the stakes were something as marginally unimportant as the cheese tray, but sometimes they played for actual money or worse. Did Martin really believe she was here because of a bet with Douglas?

There was a beat before Martin answered. "Because...well...things like this don't happen to me."

There was no hint of self-pity in his tone or eyes. He was simply making a truthful statement, which is possibly what made Kate feel all the worse.

"Things like what?" She stalled, knowing full well what he was talking about.

"Things like...you." He spoke nervously, his earlier confidence seeming to have dropped away a little. "And I wouldn't put it past Douglas to..."

Kate stroked a thumb over his cheek, interrupting him. "To what? To play some ridiculous bet with me at your expense? Surely you don't think that _even_ Douglas would do that?"

Martin's expression softened. "No...I guess not. I just...couldn't help wondering." He made a face. "I'm not exactly lucky with...well, you know."

Sometimes Martin was far too honest for his own good. She smiled at him warmly "Well, perhaps your luck is changing...and mine too."

She felt very flattered that Martin seemed to think that she was something special, it had been a long time since anyone had made her feel that way. But she couldn't help but feel a little sad that he somehow believed he wasn't. She made a mental note that this was something that needed putting right.

She closed her eyes briefly deciding whether to come clean and tell him all about Douglas plan to get them together. Would it be a good thing? Or was it best left unsaid? As plans go, it had gone rather well.

"Actually, we do actually kind of have Douglas to thank for this." She watched Martin's face carefully as she spoke. "That's why he was right."

"Oh?" His face was unreadable for the moment.

She continued carefully. "Let's just say, he may have plotted to give us a push in the right direction."

"He did? Why would he do that?" Martin looked perplexed.

"Well, it seems that occasionally, as shocking as it may be, Douglas sometimes does things without an ulterior motive."

Martin considered her for a moment. "Douglas _never_ does things without an ulterior motive."

Kate chuckled at him. "That's what I assumed, but I..." She didn't get chance to finish as Martin interrupted her suddenly, sitting bolt upright.

"He stole my phone didn't he?" It appeared that Martin wasn't nearly as daft as Douglas believed. "I didn't drop it. He took it."

She opened her mouth to answer but didn't get the chance.

"So he...what...? Made you come round and bring it back?"

It appeared that Martin was pretty darn quick to catch on.

"He didn't _make_ me." Kate protested, as she sat up to join him.

"But Douglas planned all this?" He sounded a little dismayed.

Kate couldn't help but chuckle a little, trying to relieve the sudden tension. "Well, I don't think he could take credit for _everything._ " She smiled, pausing. "Although knowing Douglas, I'm sure he'd probably try..."

"B-b-but you wouldn't have come round tonight, if he hadn't stolen my phone?" Martin managed to look both a little outraged and also hurt.

"He didn't _steal_ it, Martin. He... _borrowed_ it." She said, stalling for time and also well aware that she was suddenly defending Douglas against the same thing she'd accused him of earlier. She was well aware that the conversation was getting away from her, with Martin sat in front of her looking terribly hurt. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"OK. I probably wouldn't have come around tonight if it wasn't for Douglas' little trick with your phone." She started carefully, taking Martin's hand and studying his reaction carefully. "But that doesn't mean I didn't want to, or that I don't want to be here now. I could have just dropped the phone off and left. I didn't have to ask for coffee, I didn't have to spend time with you, I didn't have to share a pizza and curl up into front of the TV with you. I certainly didn't have to kiss you." She was on a roll now. "In fact, if the thought had been that awful, I could have stuck the phone through the damn letterbox and never even knocked the door."

She paused again, before leaning forward to kiss him, slowly and quite deliberately. "Now perhaps you'll shut up. I was in the middle of falling asleep."

Kate flopped back down on the bed quite deliberately. She'd suddenly felt a strong arm tactic was needed to stop this conversation getting out of control. Martin had a predisposition to be like a dog with a bone at times and she needed to cut him short, before he started obsessing. _God,_ _I hope that was the right decision._ Martin stayed where he was for a few moments, his face turned away, and she began to wonder if she'd played it horribly wrong.

Finally he flopped back down next to her, turned to look at her and she could see the smile on his face.

_Crisis averted._

 

-oOo-

 

Martin felt totally and blissfully lost in time. He'd kissed Kate over and over, every now and then pulling back to look at her, totally amazed that this lovely woman was _letting_ him kiss her and, more to the point, kissing him back. He just didn't want to let her go. He was careful not to let himself get too carried away again, or push for anything more. He very much wanted to, but he didn't want her to think badly of him, or to rush things. More importantly, he didn't want to ruin the evening with a mistimed proposition. _Again._

He couldn't recall whose idea it had been to curl up on the bed together, but he didn't really care; it was just lovely being close to someone. He laid next to her with an arm around her waist, holding her close, and took a lingering look at her before closing his eyes, exhausted in a good way for a change. He felt her gently stroke her hand down his cheek and the sensation brought goosebumps to his skin. He sighed happily almost without thinking. He'd never really done anything like this, not even as a teenager.

Martin suddenly realised how lonely he'd become; lying alone in this room night after night with no one to talk to, cuddle up to, fall asleep with. He had never really let himself think about it too much before, to do so would only be dwelling on something he didn't have and couldn't change, and he'd never really seen in the point in that. He always managed to keep his mind focused on something else; television, films, reading the latest aviation journals, anything but fret about being alone. That's not to say he was desperately unhappy. Somehow, despite his sometimes desperate financial struggles and meagre existence, Martin managed to stay pretty cheerful most of the time. After all, he had flying and flying was his favourite thing in the entire world. Thanks to MJN he got to see some amazing places and he really did enjoy Douglas' company...and Arthurs...and even Carolyn's come to that. They were his friends. His only friends, admittedly, but his friends nonetheless. And he was a Captain. An Airline Captain...well, an airdot Captain.

Martin started to feel himself drift off to sleep, feeling totally relaxed for the first time in...well...a very long time. He was just on the edge of sleep when a sudden unwelcome thought shot into his head without warning.

_Oh God! What if I snore?_

He opened his eyes wide again, suddenly feeling a little panicked. Beside him Kate was clearly falling asleep, blissfully unaware of his sudden alarm. He'd never thought about it before now, because in fairness there hadn't really been a reason to. He'd never been told that he snored.

_That's because the last person you shared a room with was Douglas. And Douglas snores loud enough for both of us._

Martin looked at Kate lying opposite him, the panic starting to subside.

_Does it really matter? Will she suddenly change her mind if she finds out I do?_

He berated himself for worrying about something so trivial, glad that Kate hadn't noticed his looked so peaceful, breathing gently and evenly, a smile still on her lips. Martin couldn't quite believe that she was here with him. He'd sometimes dared to imagine a moment like this, but things like this just didn't happen to him, he was Martin Crieff. More importantly, women like Kate didn't happen to him. To be fair, women in general were a bit of an issue, but to have made a favourable impression on someone as lovely as Kate was unbelievable.

Quite _unbelievable._

A sudden thought slammed into Martin like a punch to the stomach, causing him to catch his breath. His heart started beating fast again, but for an entirely different reason than before.

_No. No, no, no._

Kate had mentioned earlier about Douglas being right. Martin hadn't understood what she'd meant at the time; he'd been too wrapped up in the euphoria of kissing her to press the point. Now those words swam around his head, taunting him.

_What was Douglas right about?_

Martin couldn't help but wonder if Kate's being here was something to do with him. And knowing Douglas' love of betting...

His heart started to feel like it was breaking. Had this been some kind of bet? Douglas was certainly always keen to make a fool out of him. Perhaps Douglas had bet against him having enough nerve to kiss her? Perhaps Kate had bet Douglas she could get him to kiss her?

He stole other look at Kate, so perfect lying next to him.

_Anything that appears too good to be true, normally is, Martin._

He sighed deeply _._ There was only one way to know for sure, he had to ask. He started to try and form the words in his head, mentally preparing himself for the answer. It was ok, he was used to disappointment by now, over the years he had trained himself to deal with it. He called Kate awake before asking, taking forever to get the words out and bracing himself for the reply.

At first Kate seemed confused by his question, but eventually the penny appeared to drop and her eyes went wide. He winced inside, waiting.

"Oh Martin, no." She reached out for him, caressing his cheek, which Martin hadn't been expecting. He felt some sense of relief sweep through him as Kate vehemently denied his worst fear. But he could sense that she was holding back about something and watched her intently. She closed her eyes and seemed to take a deep breath, and the fear coursed through him once again.

Kate then explained that Douglas had plotted to get them together. At first Martin was utterly confused. Douglas almost never did things that didn't benefit him in some way. Was he right after all? Was this some kind of Douglas Richardson power play?

The sudden realisation slammed into him.

_Douglas stole my phone! He plotted all this!_

The only reason Kate was here was because Douglas had planned it. He sat bolt upright, unsure what to think. Kate's protest that Douglas hadn't coerced her didn't make him feel any better. She must have realised this, because seconds later she sat up, took his hand, looked into his eyes and reiterated her point firmly. He listened as she explained that the only reason she was here was because she _wanted_ to be. Martin could feel himself starting to slowly unwind again as her words washed over him.

To accent her point Kate leant forward, kissed him resolutely and lay back down, telling him to shut up. His mind had gone blank again, overwhelmed with her touch, scent, taste, once more. It took him several moments to reassemble coherent thought, feeling a smile forming on his lips quite of its own accord.

_So this is actually real. And all because of Douglas?_

He made a mental note to thank his friend as he lay back down with Kate. He also made a note to quiz Douglas as to his motives.

Douglas _had_ to have a motive.

Douglas always did.


	8. Chapter 8

Martin was still fast asleep when Kate woke in the morning and she lay still just watching him for a little while. He looked so peaceful, breathing slowly and softly, his arm still draped gently around her waist; he hadn't moved away from her all night.

Last night hadn't been at all like she'd planned. Then, to be fair, she hadn't been the one who planned it. She thought that she might enjoy some time with Martin, perhaps get to know him a little better, but she hadn't expected to enjoy herself quite as much as she did. A smile spread across her face, quite involuntarily, as she recalled giggling with Martin, feeling a teenager again. A slight flush burned her cheeks as she recalled spending a large part of the evening kissing the man sleeping beside her.

Part of her did feel a little strange at having spent the night with a man she hadn't even technically been on a date with yet, it certainly wasn't something she would normally do. But then Martin wasn't your normal kind of man. She felt completely comfortable with him and it had been a long time since she had felt that way with anyone. Perhaps it was Martin's manner, his awkwardness and self-consciousness, or maybe it was the simple fact that she already knew he was a decent man.

A decent man who couldn't seem to get a break it seemed. She'd witnessed his futile attempts to get the others at MJN, or indeed anyone, to take him more seriously. The problem with Martin, she mused, is that he really could be his own worst enemy. Sometimes he just didn't know when to stop in his quest to be the ultimate professional, and often he ended up shooting himself in the foot. There had been a few times on their recent trips together she'd overheard him talking with ground staff and had dearly wanted to tell him to shut up. He wasn't rude, or anything like that, just overly officious and sometimes bordering on a little pompous. However, Kate, if no-one else, could see that he was just overcompensating. He seemed to really envy Douglas' easy going manner, natural authority and total self-confidence.

Kate turned to look around Martin's room. She hadn't really spent any time noticing it the previous evening, her attention being somewhat elsewhere! There were a couple of pictures on the wall – of planes, naturally, and some model planes on top of the book case, but no other real personal items that she could see. No ornaments or nic-naks, moreover, there were no framed photos anywhere, not of anyone. She wondered if Martin had any friends, aside from Douglas, Arthur and Carolyn; he certainly never mentioned anyone else.

_When Martin would have the time to make friends, between flying and being a man with a van?_

Odder though, was the lack of family photos. Kate knew that he had a brother and sister, even before going through the photos last night. He'd told her stories about them as children, but had neglected to mention whether his relationship with them was good. She also knew his Dad had passed away, but nothing about his mum, aside from childhood stories from the previous evening. She got the distinct feeling that none of his family were terribly supportive of his quest to become a pilot and wondered if that meant that he simply didn't have much contact anymore. She hoped that wasn't the case.

There was much more about Martin Crieff that needed finding out.

She turned her head and raised it just enough to see over Martin's sleeping form to the clock beside the bed.

 _8am_.

Martin was showing no sign of stirring and she didn't want to wake him.

_He probably needs the sleep._

She really needed to get home, as much as she didn't really want to. There were a few errands she needed to run this morning, and more to the point, she probably looked a frightful mess and needed a shower and change of clothes. She gently moved his arm, trying not to wake him, and made her way off the bed as carefully as she could.

She crept over to Martin's desk, trying desperately to sidestep any creaky floorboards, and searched for some paper and a pen. She had to leave a note. If she didn't Martin would panic, imagine he'd done something wrong and spend the rest of the day feeling miserable, she already knew him well enough to know that. He'd opened up to her last night and he'd reached out to her, taking a chance. She could tell, not in a conceited way, how much he liked her. Kate had no desire to play games with him.

She found a scrap of paper and hastily wrote something down, creeping back to the bed to place the note on the pillow next to him. She smiled, taking another lingering look at him, before gathering up her things as quietly as she could, creeping to the bedroom door and closing it carefully behind her.

_See you in a bit Martin._

 

-oOo-

 

Martin woke with a start, completely disorientated for a few moments. Was he away with MJN? No, this was definitely his room. Why did he feel like he'd been asleep for a week? Why was he still fully clothed?

Oh.

_Oh._

He turned his head to the side and his heart sank at the empty space beside him. For a few horrible moments he imagined that he'd dreamt the entire previous evening, before noticing the folded piece of paper on the pillow by his head. He reached for it and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He unfolded the note with trembling hands, imaging the worst as he always did. What if she had changed her mind?

_Martin,_

_Sorry to sneak out, but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you – thought you might need the sleep._

_Have a few errands to run this morning, but I can come back later if you want me too?_

_Thanks for a great night._

_X_

Martin felt his stomach do a somersault, as he noticed she signed it with a kiss. Memories from the previous evening came flooding back, making him feel slightly giddy, and he couldn't hide the enormous grin that formed on his face. _Thanks for a great night._

She'd thanked him for a great night. Him. Martin Crieff! Somehow, he'd managed to get an actual woman to spend the night with him, albeit totally innocently, but still. And not just any woman, a woman he really liked. Better still, she liked him back.

Martin couldn't help wondering why, as he knew he didn't have very much to offer anyone. It wasn't humility or a lack of confidence that made him think that way, but more practical experience. He had no hobbies, no money, no real looks, no prospects and few friends. And yet...and yet...somehow Kate _liked_ him.

He folded the note back up carefully, placing it in his book on the bedside table for safe keeping. As he closed the book he reached to pick up his mobile, which was also lying on the table. He turned it over in his hand a couple of times. Should he call her?

_No, too needy, Martin._

A text then? That would be ok, wouldn't it? After all, she'd asked if he wanted her to come back later, and he very much did.

He flipped open the phone and opened a new message. What should he say? What if it sounded stupid? Martin took a deep breath to gather himself together. It was just a text. Surely even he couldn't screw that up, could he? He punched at the keys.

_Hi. Sorry I was still asleep._

_I had a great time last night._

_Would be lovely to see you later, if_

_you're not busy._

_Martin x_

He hovered over the send button for ages. He thought it sounded ok, but should he use a kiss. She had, so it must be ok, right? After a couple more moments of indecision he pushed the button and hoped for the best. His hands felt clammy and his heart was pounding.

He decided not to hang around waiting for a reply, that would be torture, and she might be busy at the moment. Instead wandered over to his chest of drawers and gathered his stuff together ready to head down to the bathroom for a shower. It was always free at this time of the morning as the students he lived with never normally surfaced until well after 2pm at the weekends.

He was just about to open the door to leave when he heard the beep on his phone, which was still lying on the bed. He had a text. His heart leapt and he rushed over to pick his mobile up, flipping it open with anticipation.

_Hey sleepyhead._

_I'm not busy for you ;-)_

_Can come back over after lunch?_

_x_

She's not busy...for me? He noted the wink. She's was flirting with him again. He liked it, _really_ liked it. It made him feel funny, but in a good way. He pressed the button to reply.

_I'd really like that._

_I'm sure I can think of something_

_we could do._

_X_

Martin stared at the text he typed out for ages. He'd meant it as a straight reply; he wasn't going to try and flirt back, after all he was awful at it. But looking at his reply he realised how it could be read. Did he have the nerve to send it anyway? Without really thinking he went back and added a wink after the last sentence and pressed send. _Martin!_

He sat back down on the bed again holding the phone and beginning to panic, just a bit. It seemed to be forever before his phone chimed with a reply. He pushed the button with a feeling of dread.

_Oh really?_

_And what might that be,_ _  
Captain Crieff?_

_X_

Martin felt like he was going to faint. He was flirting, by text, with an attractive woman. That and her use of the word Captain had also done something to him. He took a deep breath. It was ok, he could do this. It was just a bit of harmless fun, right? Besides, she _liked_ him and they'd spent the previous evening exploring each other's mouths for crying out loud. He was completely stuck for something to say in reply though. He sighed. Douglas wouldn't have this problem; he'd probably have come up with half a dozen double entendres but now. Not that Martin wanted those exactly, but something would have been nice.

He gazed at the blank text in front of him for a few more moments, willing himself to think of something. _Think like Douglas, Martin._ A scary thought if ever there was one.

_That would be telling._

_But maybe you could bring_

_a toothbrush this time?_

_x_

He deleted the text immediately. _No, no, I can't send that._

Or could he? He typed it out again and stared at it. What would she think? _No, it's too much. Too forward._ He went to delete the text to start again but instead accidently hit the send button. _NO! No, no, no, no, no! Unsend! Unsend!_

But it was too late. Martin furiously typed another text.

_I'm so sorry. I didn't_

_mean to send that._

_I'm really really sorry._

He pressed send again and let his head fall into his hands. He cursed himself under his breath. Seconds later the phone beeped again and he slowly raised his head to look at it, cringing.

_You didn't?_

_That's a shame._

_Shall I bring it anyway?_

_x_

Relief swept over him like a wave and a grin appeared back on his face. He text back again with more confidence.

_I wouldn't want_

_to discourage you._

_X_

Maybe he wasn't quite as bad at this as he thought. Kate certainly didn't seem to mind; her reply came quickly.

_Should hope not._

_Get to yours about_

_1pm ish?_

_X_

Martin's heart leapt at the thought of seeing her again.

_Great._

_Can't wait to see you._

_X_

He let himself fall back onto the bed again, scrolling through her texts and reading them again. Butterflies flew around his stomach with the excitement. He could barely recall feeling like this. He must have, he supposed, but it had been so long it all felt new again.

He closed his eyes and thought back to the previous night. He'd awoken in the early hours of the morning with Kate lying next to him. Instead of trying to get back to sleep he'd spent the best part of an hour just watching her, holding her close.

She looked amazing, but it wasn't just her looks that enthralled Martin. She was kind hearted and gentle but quietly confident. She was funny too; she could give Douglas a run for his money with fast witty comments. And she was clever; she'd joined in some of their famous word games on a few journeys and she could more than hold her own, beating Douglas at least three times.

In short, Kate was exactly the kind of woman that Martin would be attracted too. Douglas didn't seem to understand that just because no one showed much interest in Martin, that Martin would go off with the first person who did. He still wanted someone special , and Kate felt special. Never in a million years did he think that she would feel the same way though.

As if on cue his phone beeped again.

_I can't wait to see_

_you either._

_x_

He smiled again, elated.

He almost bounced off the bed and made his way to pick up the discarded towel and wash stuff. He opened his door and made his way down the flight of stairs to the first floor, where the bathroom was, humming happily. On closing the bathroom door, he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

His hair looked a fright. It never did behave itself at the best of times, but this morning it was sticking up all over the place, random curls hanging down over his forehead. His reflection looked different though and he peered struggling to work out what had altered. After a moment he realised that instead of the pale complexion that normally greeted him in the mirror, there was a healthy looking glow, a slight flush, but not the usual beetroot red that happened when he was embarrassed or angry. This was far more subtle. And the bags under his eyes, from working every hour he could, had diminished a little. They weren't gone, but they were certainly less noticeable. Something else was different too and it took him a little longer to realise what it was. The big stupid grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate pulled up outside Martin's house again at just gone 1pm. She'd run around like a mad thing all morning, trying to get everything she needed done, just in order to get back here on time. She actually couldn't wait to get back to Martin. How long had it been since she felt like that about someone? It was mad really. She hadn't felt this way about him 24hrs ago. Or had she? It seemed that Douglas had seen it before she had, his gentle nudge having done the trick. Perhaps, she thought, it was because she had been holding back, afraid to fall for someone again. Whatever had changed though, here she was, and it felt great.

She picked up her phone from the dashboard and smiled involuntarily, thinking back to Martin's flirty texts this morning. She couldn't help giggling when he'd sent the one about her bringing a toothbrush, immediately followed by an apology. She could almost imagine the mortified expression on his face after he'd sent it and the panic to apologise. Martin needed to learn to worry less, he'd actually be pretty good at flirting if he did.

She grabbed her stuff from the car and made her way towards the house once again. The bonnet of Martin's van was up, but there was no sign of him. However, the back gate was open so she wandered through it towards the back of the house, assuming he must still be around working on the van. She stopped just inside the gate and called out.

"Martin?"

There was no answer, so she continued around to the back of the house, toward the open kitchen door. She wrapped gently on it as she stepped inside, calling out again. "Hello?"

"Hey." Came the quiet reply.

She turned around to see where the voice had come from and immediately saw Martin leaning heavily over the kitchen sink, his head hung low. It took her nanoseconds to realise that something was very wrong. He looked almost white as a sheet, sweat beading on his brow, and his face was contorted with pain. He was holding his hand under the running tap, blood dripping into the sink.

"What the hell happened! Are you ok?" She dropped her bag by the fridge door and almost ran over to him, putting a comforting hand on his back, her brow knitted with concern.

"I-I'm ok. The van engine just...well...it fought back."

She reached toward his hand. "Is it bad? Let me see."

Tentatively he pulled his hand back from the running water, winching at the movement. There was a two inch gash down the soft pad of flesh at the base of his thumb.

"Oh Martin. We need to get you to hospital." She gently pushed his hand under the running water again, her other hand resting on his back gently.

"No really, it's fine. I'll be ok in a minute." He protested weakly, swallowing thickly.

"It's not fine. You're probably going to need stitches." She chided him gently. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

Martin nodded towards the cupboard under the sink. "In there, I think."

Kate knelt down and fished out an old green first aid kit from the back of the cupboard. She opened it and pulled out some sterile gauze, before putting the kit to one side. Turning the tap off she moved Martin's hand towards her, opened the gauze and, as gently as she could, pressed it over the now clean wound. He winced again and bit his lip, letting out the tiniest of noises and she pressed the dressing down to help stem the bleeding. "Sorry." She smiled at him, feeling horribly guilty for inflicting pain. She carefully led him over the kitchen table and made him sit down, still holding the gauze in place on the wound.

Martin looked up at her. "Thank you. But really...I'll be ok. It's nothing really."

She shook her head. "I'm going to take you to Fitton A&E. It needs medical attention." She reached for Martin's uninjured hand and made him lay it over the wound, holding the gauze in place, so she could go and pick her bag up to place it on the kitchen table.

"N-n-no really. I just need a plaster. I don't want to waste their time." Martin stuttered protesting again.

"Well, I'd feel better if you got it looked at. Do it for me?" She smiled at him softly.

He nodded weakly, still looking pale and shaky. Kate suspected that it hurt a lot more than Martin was making out.

"Are those the van keys?" She pointed to a set on the kitchen table.

Martin nodded. "Yes."

"Ok. Give me two secs to lock the van up for you and we'll go get that looked at."

Martin gave up any semblance of protest and nodded. She took the keys from the table and made her way toward the back door.

"Kate?" Martin's small voice made her turn around again to look at him from the doorway. "Thank you."

He looked at her so sincerely Kate felt a lump in her throat. Was Martin so unused to kindness in his life that he felt the need to thank her for helping in an emergency? She didn't know how to reply. Instead she walked back across the kitchen, leant down and placed a kiss on his lips, before adding. "Be right back."

 

-oOo-

 

Fitton A&E was busy. Martin sighed inwardly as he realised how long they were likely to be stuck here waiting to be seen. He'd even tried arguing with the triage nurse that the cut wasn't that bad and, perhaps, some paracetamol and plasters at home would be fine. The nurse wasn't having any of it though; he needed stitches and possibly some antibiotics. So here they were, sat in the waiting room with half of Fitton, apparently.

This was not how Martin had planned today, but then he should have known better with his luck, shouldn't he? He'd been thrilled this morning when he realised that one of the cheques for his van work had finally cleared and he had a little money to play with. Not much of course, but enough to be able to get the part his van needed, with a little left over to get something to cook for dinner for him and Kate. It wasn't going to be anything spectacular, pasta again, but he wanted to try. He'd even been able to stretch to getting a small bunch of flowers and some cheap wine. He knew it was corny, but he hadn't had anyone to buy flowers for in ages, and he wanted something for her. Now the flowers were sitting in water up in his attic room, probably dropping in the heat, as they sat in a crowded hospital waiting room.

And to top it all off, his hand hurt like absolute hell.

He stole a look at Kate, who was causally flipping through a magazine. She'd been so caring towards him, bringing him to A&E, constantly asking if he was ok, if he needed anything; Martin wasn't used to it. The last time he'd been here with a sprained ankle, he'd had to make his own way in and there had been no one around to care whether he was ok or not. True enough, Douglas and Arthur had come to the rescue in the end, as he hadn't known who else to ask, and he was eternally grateful to them. But this was different, he didn't have to _ask_ Kate, she was just here like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Martin had learnt to be self sufficient over the years. Some of it was pride, true enough, but mostly it was because there simply wasn't anyone in his life to rely on in that way. Not that he minded most of the time, he was so used to it that he didn't really give it much conscious thought anymore. He didn't want to be mollycoddled or fussed over, he wasn't a child or a lost little boy. He could take care of himself...well...mostly. But he'd forgotten how nice it was to just have someone who just cared.

Kate caught his gaze and smiled at him, reaching out to squeeze his thigh affectionately with one hand, whilst setting the magazine down with the other. Martin felt his heart flip at the physical touch.

"Sorry." She apologised. "Just reading an interesting article."

"No, it's fine." Martin smiled back, putting his good hand over hers still resting on his leg. "Not much else to do at the moment."

Kate looked up at the clock. "That's nearly two hours now. What are they doing?"

Martin shook his head. "I guess they're just busy. Probably more important people to see to."

"You _are_ important." Kate replied.

Martin's stomach felt funny again at her words and he found himself looking at her with a silly grin on his face. Just as he went to reply a spasm of pain shot from his hand and he had to bite his lip to stop from crying out.

Kate caught the expression on his face, her brow knitted with concern again "This is ridiculous. You're in pain. They could at least give you something for it."

The pain subsided a little and Martin cradled his hand gingerly against his chest. "It's not that bad, really." He lied.

She looked at him for a beat before standing suddenly. "I'm going to see if I can find someone."

Martin went to protest, but she had already moved away towards the nurses desk on the other side of the waiting room. He leant back in his chair, trying not to move his bad hand. Maybe having someone to fight his corner wasn't all that bad, after all.

He could see Kate speaking to one of the nurses at the desk and strained to hear the conversation over the hubbub of the waiting room. He picked out odd words.

"...pain...two hours...unacceptable...pilot...captain...important...sue..."

The nurse said something back to Kate, but he couldn't make it out. Kate shook her head and then replied.

"...no...boyfriend..."

His heart somersaulted. _Boyfriend? She just said boyfriend?_ Was she talking about him? Was he...? Did he...?

Kate made her way back over to sit back down next to him. "They've promised me it'll be five minutes." She smiled.

"W-w-what did you say?" Martin stuttered, still unsure at to what he'd overheard.

"I just told them that it wasn't unacceptable to let someone sit in pain for two hours and explained that you're a pilot and your hand is extremely important to your job. And that if you incurred any long term damage because of the wait, your airline would most likely sue."

Martin couldn't help but giggle. "You sound like Carolyn."

Kate giggled too. "I know. I think I was channelling her. Worked though." She nodded to a nurse walking over towards Martin.

"Captain Crieff?"

Martin stuttered at the use of his title. "Y-y-yes?"

"If you'd like to follow me, we'll take a look at that hand now."

Kate raised her eyebrows at him, still laughing. "I'll wait here for you."


	10. Chapter 10

When Kate and Martin finally made their way back to Martin's house from the hospital they found it inundated with students; apparently they had decided to have an impromptu house party to celebrate the end of term. They had offered Martin apologies for the short notice, but it was a bit too late for any protests as the music was already blaring out and alcohol had already been consumed. Today was not going very well at all.

In fairness, they had asked Martin and Kate to stay and enjoy the party. However, Martin couldn't help but feel frustrated; a rowdy student party wasn't his idea of a romantic evening and he'd hoped they might have the house to themselves. Besides, he wasn't very good at parties. He always felt awkward and out of place...well...more than he normally did. Kate didn't seem keen on staying either, stating that her student party days were definitely in the past.

Martin tried to hide his disappointment and told her he understood if she wanted to head home. He could barely hide his surprise when she invited him to her flat instead, and she had chuckled at his reaction, teasing him that she was fairly sure he wasn't an axe-murderer. Martin nodded his agreement probably a little more enthusiastically than was becoming a grown man, but still protested that he still wanted to make her dinner.

Kate helped him get the stuff from the kitchen together and went to take it to the car, while Martin made his way upstairs on the pretence of wanting his jacket, when really he went to fetch the flowers he'd secreted away earlier; thankfully they hadn't wilted as he'd feared. He paused at the bedroom door, suddenly unsure. Should he take some overnight things? _No, that's being presumptuous, Martin...but she must have a sofa...and if I don't have my van?...Or if I have a drink?...And she stayed with me last night...ok that wasn't planned._ Martin's mind started to work overtime, fretting in the special way only he could. As if on cue a text beeped through on his phone.

_Don't forget your toothbrush. X_

 

-oOo-

* * *

Kate's flat was lovely; warm and homely. It was packed with books, photos, ornaments, but it wasn't cluttered, it just looked lived in; loved even. The hall was lined with pictures on the wall and he'd glanced at them as he walked past; lots of smiling, happy faces, alongside photos of landscapes and buildings. If these were Kate's photos, she was very good.

They made their way to the kitchen, Martin desperately trying to hide the flowers behind his back. He'd managed to sneak them into the car, behind the passenger seat, when Kate was distracted with her seatbelt.

"Coffee? Tea?" She smiled at him before turning her back to him to fill the kettle.

"Uh...coffee please." He dropped his back pack to the floor and took the opportunity to hold the flowers out in front of him awkwardly. _It's now or never._

"So..." Kate turned back to him about to say something, but stopped suddenly when she saw the flowers.

"T-t-these are for you." Martin stuttered, feeling his cheeks burn red and holding the flowers towards her.

Kate walked toward him and took the flowers from his hand, gazing at them.

"I know there not much...I just thought that...well..." He stumbled on quickly, his sentence drifting off as he studied her reaction; she looked almost sad. Weren't women supposed to be happy when you gave them flowers? _This was a bad idea, Martin. Far too soon for flowers._ "I-I-I'm sorry. It was a bad idea..." He tried to take them back from her.

Kate clutched the flowers in her hands tightly, moving them away from his grasp. "No, no." She finally caught his gaze and smiled at him. He could see tears welling at the sides of her eyes. "Martin, they're beautiful." She stepped forward, still holding the flowers in her right hand, and reached her arms around his neck to pull him into an embrace. Martin automatically reached around her waist to pull her toward him. "Thank you." She breathed into his neck, making him shiver a little. He breathed in the scent of her hair, rubbing a hand up her back and drinking in the feel of the embrace.

They stayed like that for a little while before Kate pulled back to look at him. Martin kissed her without giving it much thought. He'd been dying to do that all day, but the hospital had hardly been the most appropriate place. Kate certainly didn't protest and once he stopped she rested her forehead against his own, arms still around each other.

"They really are lovely." Kate gestured with the flowers she was still holding. "It's been a long time since anybody did anything so thoughtful."

Martin suddenly got it. _She wasn't sad. Those were tears of happiness. Oh God, I'm so stupid._ He couldn't help but smile at the thought that he'd actually made someone else happy. Perhaps the flowers weren't such a dumb idea after all.

"Although." Kate kissed his nose. "You shouldn't spend your money on me." She finally pulled away to walk toward the sink and put the bouquet in some water.

Martin was still grinning stupidly after her, lost in the embrace, which he would freely admit was practically as heavenly as being kissed. If he couldn't remember the last time he kissed someone, he certainly couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged him. Well...unless you counted Arthur, who could be free and easy with hug giving; somehow though, it wasn't quite the same.

"Earth to Martin?"

He suddenly realised that Kate was speaking to him.

"I-I'm sorry?" He looked at her blankly, horribly aware that he'd just been staring into space with a soppy look on his face.

Kate laughed. "Well, it's good to know that I can render you speechless with a hug. Could come in handy."

In the end Martin didn't quite manage to cook Kate dinner, his bandaged hand being somewhat of a handicap. Instead Kate insisted they shared the cooking and promised that he could make her dinner once his hand was better. Martin had clung to those words in his head, realising that Kate clearly saw this going somewhere further than a couple of dates.

They had a lovely evening together, with Martin insisting that she shared some childhood photos with him; it was only fair. Kate had obliged mock begrudgingly, trying to suppress a smile all the while. Maybe it was the wine which helped, but Martin couldn't ever remember finding it this painless to talk to a girl...no, woman. He even began to realise that he had lots more than just aviation to talk about. However, every now and then he found himself talking about flying again and trailed off, only for Kate to nag him to continue the anecdote; she seemed to genuinely like hearing his stories, which stroked Martin's ego a bit. Well...quite a lot really.

Now , they lay curled up on the sofa together. Kate resting her head on Martin's chest and his arm curled around her waist. They'd lapsed into a comfortable silence again, half watching the television. Martin couldn't help his mind wandering back to the hospital earlier that day and the conversation he'd overheard between Kate and the nurse. Alcohol boosting his confidence, he ventured a question.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kate stretched a little and brought her hand up to rest on his chest next to her chin. "Sure."

"It's a bit...awkward."

He felt Kate smile. "Can we leave the fantasies until at least the fourth date?" She joked with him.

Normally Martin would have turned into a stuttering blushing mess at a comment like that, but he found himself surprisingly unfazed. "Not _that_ awkward." He chuckled.

Kate lifted her head to look at him. "Go on then."

Martin took a deep breath. "At the hospital earlier, when you spoke with the nurse..." He started before pausing.

Kate looked at him quizzically.

"Well..." The nervousness was hovering somewhere in the background again."Y-y-you mentioned ...I heard you say... _boyfriend_..."

Kate dropped her gaze a little. "Oh."

"I mean, I just wondered...not that it matters...but I just wondered if you were...maybe...talking about me?" Martin was beginning to babble again, his alcohol induced confidence ebbing just slightly.

"No, I was talking about my _other_ boyfriend." Kate stated with a straight face.

Martin opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again. She was joking, right? _Wasn't she?_

Kate jabbed him playfully in the ribs. "Martin, I'm not serious!"

 _Thank God, she was._ "I-I know." He chuckled, relieved.

"Yes... I was talking about you."

Martin looked at Kate intently, not quite believing his ears. He could have been imaging it, but she looked suspiciously flushed.

"I m-m-mean..." Kate continued. "She asked what my relation to you was. And I couldn't really say that we've been seeing each other for a day, could I? I don't suppose that carries much weight. So...I..." She was definitely blushing, and babbling a bit too, Martin noted amused."...well...I thought boyfriend sounded...you know?...better." She paused. " You weren't supposed to hear!" She added defeated.

Martin could help but chuckle and she smiled back up at him, slapping him playfully on the arm. It wasn't often that he wasn't the tongue tied and embarrassed one.

"Well...I..." Martin started, unsure whether to finish his sentence. "I liked it." He looked to Kate's reaction, unsure, but she was smiling at him, still looking a little flushed.

"I did too." She admitted, before lifting herself up slightly so that her face was close to his.

"Really?" Martin breathed softly, bringing his hand up to her cheek. His heart began to race. Did this wonderful woman really want to be his girlfriend?

Kate crinkled her nose. "That surprises you?"

It really did, more than she could imagine. In his lifetime Martin had only ever managed to 'acquire' two girlfriends. One when he was 18, for a total of two months, and another at age 29, for a year. He was never going to go down in history as a ladies man.

Kate was still looking at him intently, her beautiful brown eyes searching his. It was all Martin could do to nod, before reaching up to her lips with his to pull her down towards him, wrapping his arms around her tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Douglas had been sat in the MJN portacabin for at least an hour and was now nursing a cold cup of coffee. There was with no sign of Carolyn, Arthur _or_ Martin. This was odd, very odd indeed. Douglas was _never_ the first one in. True enough Carolyn and Arthur were occasionally the last to arrive, but Martin was _always_ in first; Douglas sometimes thought he actually slept here. Douglas never arrived on time because he knew Martin would already be here doing the flight plan and Douglas did detest paperwork.

With a weary sigh, Douglas took a seat at the table and picked up a pen. It seemed that he was going to have to do the flight plan himself. Not that he was incapable, far from it. He just didn't see the point when Martin was so _delightfully_ keen to do it himself.

He was just about to put pen to paper when the cabin door flew open and a very jolly, happy looking Martin entered, with a grin on his face.

"Good morning Douglas!"

 _A very happy Martin indeed._ Douglas noted with interest.

"You're late." He admonished him without really meaning it.

"Am I?" Martin stopped in his tracks and checked his watch. "Oh right, sorry. Must have lost track of time." He shut the door behind him.

Douglas studied Martin with amusement. "Do I take it that Sir has had a good weekend?" He drawled deliberately, watching the blush creep onto Martin's happy features.

"It was f-f-fine, thank you." Martin answered him quickly, crossing the room to fill the kettle.

Douglas got the distinct impression that his plan might just have worked. What was he saying? Of course it worked. He was Douglas Richardson.

"Just _fine_?" He prodded. "I can't help but notice, Martin, the stupidly inane grin you are currently sporting."

Martin turned to face him a slight blush across his face, which pleased Douglas greatly.

"OK, it was more than fine. G-g-great even." Martin stammered.

"Oh?" Douglas put on his best face of innocence.

"Don't give me that Douglas." Martin chastised him. "I know all about your _plan._ I know you stole my phone." He gestured.

" _Borrowed._ " Douglas corrected him, waiting for Martin's angry explosion.

But Martin continued unperturbed. "...either way. You'll be smug to know that...well...it worked."

Douglas opened his mouth to reply, but Martin cut him off again quickly.

"...and I don't care what ulterior motive you have, or what _massive_ favour you intend to get out of me...or even if you plan on taking the entire cheese tray for the next six months. Because, whatever it is, it'll be totally, utterly and completely worth it." The words tumbled from Martin's mouth quickly. "So go ahead, gloat about how clever you are. Rub it in about how you always know best. Because this time, I really don't care that you were right." Martin added defiantly, lifting his head slightly to accentuate the point.

Douglas briefly considered his reply. Should he go with the gloating? Perhaps he should point out his infinite and vastly better dating experience? Or his impeccable understanding of the female mind? So many possibilities for winding Martin up.

Instead he opted for. "Good. I'm glad to hear it."

Martin looked confused. "What?..."

"I said, good." He repeated himself, looking down to start writing in the flight log.

Martin froze momentarily, seemingly thrown off by his reply, which is exactly what Douglas had planned, of course. "Right. W-w-well." He faltered. "Thanks."

"Thanks?" Douglas looked back up at Martin, who had now busied himself making coffee.

"Yes. For, you know..." He kept his back to Douglas.

"I do?" Douglas couldn't help smirking. He knew exactly what Martin was trying to say, but he was going to make him say it.

"For..." Martin hesitated and Douglas noted, with interest, he was pouring hot water into _two_ mugs. He added milk to the mugs before he finally completed his sentence."For... setting me up with Kate."

Martin turned and put a fresh coffee in from of Douglas, who nodded a thank you, as Martin took a seat at the table opposite him. "I take it then things went well?" he enquired, genuinely interested.

Martin nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes. Better than well." The grin slipped back onto his face.

Douglas leant forward on the table. " _Oh yes_?" He spoke with deliberate inflection. "Do I take it then that Mon Capitan has added another notch to his bed post?" In truth he wasn't interested in hearing the gory details, he just took great pleasure in trying to make Martin squirm.

"Douglas!" Martin admonished him. "It's...it's not like that!" However, the fetching shade of red now creeping over his face and down his neck told Douglas otherwise.

 _Well, well. What do you know? Maybe that uniform isn't completely_ _wasted on him afterall._

Martin spoke again quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment. "We had a lovely weekend, that's all." He paused with a fair off look in his eye. "She's so lovely ,Douglas. I don't know what she sees in me."

Douglas was briefly put off his track of thought by Martin's honest admission. Martin was nearly always far too full of himself for his own good and he could be irritatingly priggish on a regular basis. It was easy for Douglas to forget sometimes that he was, in fact, mostly the complete opposite of the impression he gave out.

Though he would never readily admit it to Martin, or indeed anyone else, he was actually very fond of the young pilot. Despite his faults, he wasn't at all unpleasant company. In fact, he was probably the only real friend Douglas had. Oh true enough Douglas had lots of _acquaintances_ , hundreds even, but if he really thought about it there were none that he would call close friends. Martin was as close as he came to that; especially now his marriage to Helena had horribly hit the rocks.

When he'd deviously, and quite cleverly, set Martin and Kate up there had been no ulterior motive for it. Douglas _really was_ an old romantic at heart and had simply seen two people who were quite suited to one another. Of course, he'd known that Martin would either never make a move, or if he did he would make an awful mess of it, so he'd simply decided to play match maker. Of course, Martin didn't know that, and there was sure to be something Douglas could dream up in payment eventually.

He studied the younger man sitting opposite him, trying to decide how to reply to his last statement.

"Well, there's no accounting for taste, Martin." He smirked, before adding. "But they do say there is someone for everyone." To soften the blow.

Martin, for his part, didn't look too hurt. In fact, he still had a silly grin on his face. "How did you know though?" he asked.

"Know?" Douglas replied perplexed.

"That she...liked me?"

"Oh that part was easy." Douglas leant back in his chair, twiddling the pen between his fingers. "The signs were there right from the beginning. You just have to know what to look for; which of course I do, what with being a Sky God and all." He smirked at Martin, who actually responded with a chuckle.

"Of course. How could I forget?"

"However, I have thought of the first part of the repayment for my stupendously excellent and successful plan." Douglas felt a predatory grin emerge on his face.

"Oh yes?" Martin said wearily and suspiciously.

Douglas put the pen down on the log book and pushed the whole thing across the table towards Martin. "Do the flight plan. There's a good chap."

 

-oOo-

 

Kate couldn't help but notice Douglas' shiny Lexus as she pulled into a parking space outside the MJN office. Its gleam was accentuated by Martin's rather old and, truth be told, slightly rusty van parked next to it. Still, it did mean that Martin had made it to the airfield without breaking down at least. Kate couldn't help by sigh with relief at that; he'd had finally fixed it yesterday afternoon, with a little help from one of his student housemates. There was no sign of Carolyn's car yet, which presumably meant that neither she nor Arthur had arrived.

She pulled her overnight bag from the boot and headed up the steps towards the portacabin door, knocking lightly, before turning the handle and pushing it open. Douglas was sat at the large table in the middle of the room, sipping at a cup of coffee and casually flipping through a newspaper. He lifted his gaze as she entered the room, closing the paper in front of him.

"Good morning." His deep voice reverberated.

"Morning Douglas. Busy I see?" She teased, nodding toward the coffee and paper.

"Hugely." He wasn't thrown in the least. "Preparing myself for the upcoming flight with a little meditation."

Kate rested her bag against the wall and dropped some paperwork onto the table before taking a seat. "I didn't realise reading The Financial times was...meditation."

"Oh it is. But mainly because it's so incredibly boring."

Kate chuckled as she started sorting through her papers.

"Martin's doing the walkround. In case you wondered." He spoke, apropos of nothing.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Uh huh." Before turning her attention back to the task in hand.

Douglas regarded her for a moment, seemingly thrown off by her nonchalance. "If you wanted to see him for any reason, that is."

Kate looked at him again. "I'll catch him in a bit, I'm sure." She knew Douglas was prodding, but she wasn't going to rise to it.

He leant back in his chair and took a sip of coffee, seemingly ignoring her statement. "Seeing as you haven't seen him since Friday and all."

Kate picked up her pen and started writing, not looking up. "Douglas, you know full well that I only saw him this morning. So you can just stop that." She could see Douglas satisfied grin in her peripheral vision.

"So my plan worked?" He asked, not masking the smugness in his voice.

She sighed and let her shoulder sag, still writing. "You know that it did."

"And how would I know that?" He asked innocently.

Kate put down the pen to level her gaze at him. "Because I'm only too sure that you will have already got the details out of Martin."

"Yes. I had noticed that he appeared to know about my little trick with his phone." Douglas leant forward in his chair again. "I thought we agreed that it was information he needn't be aware of?"

"No. _You_ agreed that. I agreed no such thing." She countered, before adding. "Besides, I don't think he really cares now."

Douglas chuckled a little. "No. I'm sure he doesn't." Shooting her a knowing smile.

Kate sighed again. "You were right. We had a lovely weekend. You are a genius." She made a face at him, tongue in cheek. "Happy now?"

"Oh, absolutely. I've never doubted my genius." He drawled.

She couldn't help but laugh, as she picked up her pen again. Douglas did always seem to be annoyingly right about everything. Not that she minded in this case. Not in the least.

She had spent the entire weekend with Martin, save for a brief visit he'd made home to fix his van, and it really had been...well...brilliant. They'd laughed, shared stories and Martin had finally _properly_ relaxed sometime during their extended lie-in on the Sunday morning. Stripped off his self-consciousness and the need to prove himself, Martin was really quite wonderful. He also appeared to be a bit of a hopeless romantic. He'd disappeared downstairs on the Sunday morning on the pretence of making tea, only to appear some 20 minutes later with breakfast _and_ tea, a single flower laid across the tray. _Not too shabby at all, Captain Crieff._

It also turned out that kissing wasn't the only thing that Martin was pretty damn good at. Kate had assumed that Martins lack of confidence might extend to _all_ areas of his life but, after the initial obligatory nerves, he'd totally surprised her on that front. Douglas Richardson might consider himself a Sky God, but Martin was a bit of a God of his own.

Kate felt a blush rise in her cheeks and goosebumps prick over her skin at her thoughts. She shook her head slightly to try and concentrate on the work in front of her. Lost in her reverie, she hadn't heard Arthur come through portacabin door.

"Good morning chaps!" Arthur looked toward her before adding. "...And chapesses!"

"Arthur, that's not even a word." Douglas chided him gently.

"Isn't it?" Arthur looked innocent. "Well it should be. "

"No Arthur." Douglas continued. "I think the preferred term is, _ladies_."

Carolyn burst in behind Arthur, depositing a large flight bag on the floor. "Yes, yes. Good morning, good morning and all that. Can we save the small talk until we are in the air?"

Kate couldn't help but laugh; that was Carolyn all over.

"Your word is my command." Douglas drawled, before pushing his chair back to stand and stretch.

"I assume Martin has done the flight plan?" Carolyn enquired.

"Done and filed." Douglas confirmed.

"Good. Delivery ready to go?" She turned her attention to Kate.

Kate nodded. "Courier should be arriving with it any moment now."

They had been busy for the past two weeks delivery specialised medical equipment; the company's usual charter firm having 'operational' problems. Kate's job was to accompany and install the equipment, which was fragile and rather expensive.

Carolyn nodded sharply. "Good. Well. Shall we?" Indicating towards GERTI.

"Indeed we shall." Douglas replied, striding out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Martin was already on the flight deck, starting the pre-flight checks by the time the others boarded GERTI. He couldn't help humming to himself happily as he flipped the various switches and checked dials ready for take-off.

"Are you going to be like this for the _whole_ flight?" Douglas enquired as he took the co-pilot's seat.

Martin looked up at him confused by what he meant. "Like what?"

" _Disgustingly_ happy." Douglas fixed his seat belt into place with a weary sigh.

"Jealous." Martin shot back at him, barely concealing a smile.

"Of you, Martin? I hardly think so."

Martin stuck his chin ever so slightly in the air. "Oh I think you are. Because my luck might finally be changing." He paused.

Douglas let out a small snort. "I very much doubt that."

"It might be!" Martin replied indignant.

"But you are forgetting one small, but ever so vital, fact."

"What?" Martin huffed.

"You..." Douglas emphasised. "...are you."

Martin turned his attention back to the flight controls, ignoring Douglas' teasing. He wasn't going to dignify him with a response; he was better than that. He could just rise above it, like a professional.

The thing was, Douglas was right. Despite his utter happiness, every now and then a part of his brain would raise its ugly head to make him wonder in what new and interesting ways he could screw this up. Then he would internally panic about it because, as Douglas rightly pointed out, he was Martin Crieff.

The weekend had been just amazing. _Finally_ he'd met someone who liked him for him. Martin didn't think that he'd ever felt so truly happy. The problem was that at the back of his mind he could hear Arthur's voice...

" _...whereas you're hardly ever, you know, blissfully happy with the love of your life in the moonlight, and when you are, you're too busy worrying about it being over soon."_

Arthur, it appeared, was not nearly as daft as he appeared. His words could not have been more true. Even though Martin tried to push the worries to the back of his mind, they were still there, nagging away.

"Martin?"

He realised too late that Douglas had asked him a question. "Hmm...what?"

"I said, are the pre-flight checks complete, Captain?"

"Oh. Yes, sorry. Pre-flight checks complete." He replied in a business-like manner. _Time to stop acting like a love-sick puppy and start acting like an Airline Captain, Martin._

-oOo-

* * *

Martin had uncharacteristically given Douglas control for the flight out to Madrid, but hadn't yet left the flight deck. Douglas had assumed that as soon as they were airborne and flying level, he would have made his excuses to visit the cabin and the rather lovely woman currently occupying it. Goodness knows had it been the other way around, Douglas was had gone half an hour ago.

"You know you don't need to stay in the flight deck, Martin. I _think_ I can manage."

Martin looked up from the controls, surprised at Douglas' suggestion."I always stay on the flight deck."

Douglas almost rolled his eyes. "Yes. I realise that you have an, one would say, almost unhealthily obsessive relationship with the control column, but I thought today you might want to visit the cabin?"

He looked puzzled and Douglas continued. "What with Kate being onboard and all..."

"Oh." Martin finally seemed to realise what Douglas was getting at. "I appreciate that, Douglas, but as the Captain, it's my duty to act as a professional at all times. And that wouldn't be very..."

"Professional?"

"...well...yes."

Good grief Martin really could be a positive bore at times, Douglas sighed.

"Martin, we are flying a piece of machinery in the hold. I don't think it's going to mind if you want to spend a little time with your girlfriend. We won't even tell it." He teased.

Martin started to turn slightly red. "T-t-that's...that's not the point, Douglas. Cargo flight or not, I think I should try and maintain my... "

"Professionalism?"

"...authority."

Douglas couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, I see. Like that is it?" he winked. "Say no more."

Now Martin really did turn beetroot, which amused Douglas greatly.

"Douglas!...I...just meant that..."

"Oh, Martin." Douglas cut him off abruptly. "I was merely suggesting that you might want to go say hello, not join the mile high club."

Martin turned his attention back to the flight controls in front of him despite having nothing to actually do with them at the moment. Douglas could virtually feel the heat radiating from his cheeks and he couldn't help but smirk smugly. He'd been worried that a happy Martin would mean he wasn't as easy to wind up, but clearly that wasn't the case. In fact, Douglas thought with glee, there appeared to be even more ammunition now.

The flight deck door opened behind them and Arthur cheerily stepped in.

"Hi chaps! I came to see if you..." Arthur trailed off, looking at Martin. "You ok, Skip?"

"Y-y-yes, I'm fine, Arthur." Martin still didn't lift his head up from studying the controls.

"Only you look a bit...well...red." Arthur continued.

"Ah yes, Arthur. You find our Captain sporting the flush of love." Douglas interjected quickly.

"Love?" Arthur replied a little too enthusiastically. "Have you met someone, Skip?"

Martin looked up with a grin, having seemingly shaken off Douglas' teasing. "Well...yes, I have."

"Oh that's brilliant! What's her name?"

"Well, it's...it's Kate, actually." Martin replied a little sheepishly.

"Oh wow! That's just..."

"...let me guess..." Douglas injected.

"... _brilliant!_ " Arthur finished.

"Yes well...if we've all quite finished with the brilliantness of Martin's love-life, do you think we could get some coffee, Arthur?" Douglas felt the need to nip this particular conversation in the bud.

"Oh, of course. I'll just go make it." Arthur went to leave the flight deck, but turned around again. "Uh, Skip?"

"Yes, Arthur."

"I think it's great, you know. You and Kate. I mean...you're both brilliant."

"Oh." Martin seemed a little taken aback by Arthur's statement. "Well, that's really...really lovely of you Arthur. Thank you."

As Arthur closed the door behind him the Satcom started to ring. Douglas could think of only one other person who knew the satcom number. He answered it quickly.

"Carolyn Knapp-Shappey's personal answering service. What message may I pass on, Herc? It's not like we're busy flying a plane."

"Oh...I...um...was looking for Kate Harrison?" Said the very female voice at the end of the phone, not what Douglas was expecting at all. Of course, he remembered too late, Kate's company had the number too.

"Just a little airline humour there." He tried to deflect. "I'll just get her. Can I ask who's calling?"

He shot a look toward Martin, who was half listening to the conversation, writing in the flight log.

"Yes, it's Annabel, from the office. I have a message from her husband."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. A bit evil leaving that chapter there!


	13. Chapter 13

"Kate? Can you come to the flight deck? There's a call for you on the satcom."

Douglas' voice came over the intercom into the cabin. _Who on earth could be calling me onboard?_ Kate wondered to herself as she moved her paperwork to one side in order to slide out of her seat and into the aisle. She stretched her back as she stood and stifled a yawn. Paperwork was dull, in some ways she was glad of the distraction.

She strolled up the gangway towards the flight deck, passing through the galley where Arthur was busy making coffee; he didn't see her slip past. She paused at the flight deck door, knocking gently before opening it.

The first thing she noticed was the utter silence. Kate had always been good at sensing atmospheres and the one presented to her now wasn't a good one, not by a long stretch. Martin was busy looking at the instruments in front of him, a dour look on his face, and he made no effort to acknowledge her arrival, which was odd. Douglas held the satcom in his hand, he smiled at her at least, and passed it to her, pressing the button which took the phone off the speaker.

"Hello?" She spoke hesitantly into the receiver.

"Kate? It's Annabel. Sorry to bother you, but I've got a message from David."

Kate's heart sank. _Oh God no. Not here!_ "Annabel, I've told you. I'm not interested in anything he has to say."

She shot a look toward Martin as she spoke, cringing. He still had the same expression on his face. His mouth set in a grim line.

"He said it was urgent." Annabel protested down the phone.

"He always says that. It's not. It never is. It's just to get my attention. You didn't tell him what I was doing, did you?" She tried hard to keep the venom out of her voice. Annabel was very sweet, but a little on the daft side.

"...Well...I..."

"Oh Annabel!" She couldn't help but cry out.

"I'm s-sorry...he asked."

Kate took a deep breath, closing her eyes to try and deflect away the rage threatening to run wild in her brain. "It's ok."

Annabel spoke again. "Did you want to hear the message?"

" _NO_." Kate spoke a little too firmly, causing Douglas, who had been doing his level best to look busy, to look up at her. Martin, for his part, did nothing.

Kate continued a little more calmly. "No...I'm not interested. Unless it's to tell me he's emigrating to Antartica, and I couldn't be that lucky."

"What shall I tell him?" Annabel sounded confused.

"Tell him to go..." Kate stopped herself, remembering where she was, and shooting another worried look toward Martin. "...tell him to go play with the lorries on the M4." With that she handed the phone back to Douglas.

"Sorry about that." She apologised to him, but looked towards Martin.

"Quite alright." Douglas put the satcom back in its holder; the atmosphere tense.

Kate tried to think what to say next. She tried to choose her words carefully; painfully aware that this was a conversation she and Martin had not yet had. "My ex-husband always did have impeccable timing." Martin's snapped his head up at her words, finally looking at her.

Douglas was the one to speak. "Ah."

"Ah?" Kate looked from Martin to Douglas, confused.

"Well, it's just that Annabelneglected the _ex_ prefix."

A realisation suddenly dropped onto Kate like a stone. "Oh God. No, no. _Definitely_ ex. Annabel is an idiot." She caught Martin's eye, speaking to him directly.

"Well." Douglas cleared his throat. "Martin can you take control? I think I'll check on where Arthur's got to with the coffee."

Martin hesitated. "Y-y-yes. I have control." He confirmed with a nod.

It was obvious that Douglas was merely making an excuse to leave them alone for a moment and Kate smiled at him with a thank you as he moved out the cockpit door. She moved to perch on the edge of the jump-seat behind Martin, not daring to go near the co-pilot seat for fear of knocking some vital control switch.

"Martin?" She spoken tentatively.

He twisted in his seat to face her, some of the tension in his features gone.

"You thought I was married?" She asked him, imagining what was running through his mind.

He seemed to pause before speaking. "Well, I...she said husband, so I assumed..." He nodded, lost for words.

She smiled at him, shaking her head. "I'm divorced; have been for two years." She paused before adding. " _Happily_ divorced."

Martin smiled a little at that, which made her feel slightly better.

"He still calls you?" he asked hesitantly.

Kate couldn't help sighing. "Yes, sometimes. But mostly because he's an..." She moderated what she would have said. "...an arse. I think he does it to annoy me. He's still bitter that _I_ divorced _him._ That's all."

She reached out to take Martin's hand, tangling her fingers in with his, before continuing. "I'm sorry. I know I should have mentioned it before. I just didn't want to ruin the weekend by bringing him up."

Martin nodded. "No, it's ok. It's nothing to do with me really." He smiled at her and a hush descending over the cockpit.

"So you've not been married then?" Kate asked, pretty damn sure she knew the answer to that, but feeling like she needed to ask anyway to break the silence.

Martin snorted. "Me? No. Not even..." he drifted off a little, ending the sentence quieter. "...close."

"You have an ex-though?" Kate couldn't help but ask. Martin had talked to her about everything under the sun, but had also remained suspiciously tight lipped about his previous relationships. She knew that it had been some time, he had admitted that, but anything further than that was still shrouded in mystery.

Martin shifted uncomfortably in his chair, looking troubled. "Well, I..."

He was cut off by Arthur bursting through the door. "Coffee Skip!"

Martin quickly withdrew his hand from Kate's grasp in order to take the mug thrust in front of him.

"Oh sorry." Arthur looked from Kate to Martin. "Did I interrupt?"

"No, Arthur...it's fi..."

"Arthur!" Douglas appeared at the door too, cutting Martin's reply off. "I thought I told you not to take it yet."

"Sorry." Arthur looked sheepish. "But Martin's coffee was getting cold."

Kate suddenly felt like she was in the way. "I should be getting back to my paperwork anyway." She gestured towards the cabin and stood-up.

"Aww...paperwork?" Arthur looked disappointed. "I thought we could play charades?"

She chuckled at him. "And we can. If you'll just let me finish the last bit I need to do."

Arthur beamed. "Brilliant!"

"You are an incredibly brave woman." Douglas drawled sarcastically, taking his seat again and sipping from his own drink.

Kate looked toward Martin. "We'll talk later?"

He nodded with a smile.

Kate left the flight deck and headed back towards her seat, leaving Arthur in the galley with Carolyn, who had been sat reading her newspaper for the entire time. As she took her seat and started on the work she needed to complete, she couldn't help but feel that all was not well with Martin. _Bloody David, two days in and he's already managed to cause trouble. Why can't he leave me alone!_ She thought to herself miserably.

 

-oOo- 

* * *

"So, she's divorced then?" Douglas settled back in his seat.

Martin nodded. "Yes."

"Well, there you go. Not as you'd feared. All is right with the world."

"Yeah." Martin's answer was less than enthusiastic; as if he was half listening. Douglas dreaded to think what nonsense was in his head now.

"And yet, Sir's face still looks like it has been slapped with a proverbial wet haddock."

"Mmm...what?" Martin snapped his head around, clearly suddenly realising what Douglas had said.

"Martin, please don't tell me you have a problem with it?"

"Problem with what?" Martin looked at him confused.

"With Kate being a divorcee." Douglas had a horrible feeling he had an idea where this was going.

"What? No!" Martin was incredulous. "Of course not."

"And yet, you clearly have some kind of issue, as gone is the annoyingly happy demeanour from this morning. Which, unexpectedly, I find myself mourning the loss of."

Martin sighed loudly, turning in his seat to face Douglas. "It's nothing...it's just that..."

Douglas made an encouraging face at him, trying to pry open the ball of worry that was clearly Martin Crieff at the moment.

"...well...I'm not." He finally finished.

Douglas didn't understand, which didn't happen very often. "You're not, what?"

"Divorced." Martin stated simply.

"Martin, I'm _fairly_ certain there are no laws prohibiting divorcees from dating non-divorcees." He still didn't quite get Martin's train of thought.

"No...I didn't mean that!" Martin responded. " I meant that..." he trailed off again.

"Martin, you are really going to have to be more specific. I fear I have left my crystal ball at home." Douglas was becoming a little exasperated with coaxing the problem from Martin. Patience was never his strong point.

Martin leant back in his chair. "You'll only laugh..." He started.

"You have my word, I will not laugh." Douglas made a show of putting his hand over his heart, but he truly meant his words. Teasing Martin was easy, fun even, but he wasn't deliberately cruel.

Martin appeared to chew over his words. "Well...Kate's been married, which means she's lived with someone...you know...had a mortgage and all the things that go with a marriage or a long term relationship."

Douglas kept silent, listening intently to Martin's worries for a change.

Martin continued. "And, well...I haven't. I mean, I haven't even come close! I've never lived with anyone. Ever. My longest relationship lasted a year, and that was five years ago! And even that was hardly anything to write home about." He became more animated as the words tumbled out. "Which is...I mean I'm 34 for God's sake!"

Douglas finally understood. "And you think that when Kate finds all this out, she might not be so keen?"

Martin looked maudlin as he nodded.

"Everyone has to start somewhere, Martin." Douglas offered as consolation. "And if she truly likes you, I doubt very much it'll bother her." He paused for a moment. "Of course there is only one way to find out..."

Martin looked up at him again.

"...You're going to have to actually _talk_ to her about it."

 

-oOo-

 

The rest of the flight had gone pretty uneventfully. Douglas had started a word game; which Martin had lost, naturally. However he was glad of the distraction and got the distinct feeling that Douglas was deliberately trying to keep him occupied; for that he was thankful. The game had kept him from spending too much time torturing himself with his thoughts.

It had come as a shock to realise that Kate had been married before. He didn't know quite why, it made sense when he thought about it; a woman as lovely as her was bound to have been proposed to. It wasn't like it mattered to him, it really didn't, and he understood why she hadn't brought it up yet; after all they'd technically been seeing each other for one weekend!

It was when Kate had initiated 'the conversation' that he had panicked. It hadn't seemed quite so daunting before he'd known about her being married. She'd mentioned that she hadn't been in a relationship for a while and Martin had dared to think, though not convincingly, that perhaps she'd been in a similar situation to him. But now he knew that wasn't the case and his own pathetic relationship history loomed in front of him, taunting him.

Martin has lost count of the dates that had ended after _that_ conversation. He could understand it, he supposed. The fact that he hadn't managed to hold down a steady relationship at his age, did not make him an attractive prospect. It wasn't fair though, it's not like he hadn't _tried._ How were you supposed to gain experience with relationships, when no one would give you the chance to!

Martin sighed as he dumped his bag down on the hotel bed. The MJN crew had checked into the hotel, while Kate had gone to install the transported equipment at a local hospital. Martin knew from the experience of the last two weeks that the installation process could take a few hours. Carolyn and Arthur had decided to do some sightseeing before dinner, while Martin had made his excuses to escape to his room, not feeling entirely sociable at the moment.

He sat down heavily on the bed beside his bag and fell back to stare up at the ceiling, before letting his eyes close for a few moments. The sudden knock at the door made him jump.

"Martin?"

It was Douglas' voice.

Martin pushed himself up again with a weary sigh and wandered over to open the door.

"Yes, Douglas?"

"Do you plan to spend the next few hours moping in your room, or are you coming out to sample the delights of Madrid?" His first officer regarded him from the doorway.

Martin rubbed his forehead. "I'm not moping." He protested. "I'm just...a bit tired."

"Lucky then, that I know the best cure for tiredness; sunshine and fresh air."

"Douglas, I..."

Douglas wasn't having any of it. "We're off in about ten. Meet you in the foyer..." His voice trailed off as he made his way down the corridor towards the lift, without so much as a glance back to see Martin's reaction.

He closed the door and rested his forehead on it for a moment, before moving to open his bag and take out some clothes to change into. He knew that Douglas would not take no for an answer, and maybe the fresh air would make him feel better. At the very least it might stop him thinking for a while.

 

-oOo- 

* * *

Martin stood on the balcony of the hotel restaurant taking a swig of the beer in his hand. It was late and the others had not long made their excuses and headed to bed. He stared out over the view of the city lights in front of him. The hotel was entirely classier than the usual standard of fare for MJN, but then Carolyn wasn't paying for it. Neither had she needed to pay for the delicious meal in the hotel restaurant, which Kate had joined a little way into the first course; having been delayed horribly with the installation at the hospital.

He suddenly felt a hand on his back and turned to see Kate smiling at him, looking gorgeous in the gentle light.

"There you are, I wondered where you'd..."

Martin didn't give her chance to finish her sentence and instead stepped forward to put his free hand behind her head and pull her into a long kiss.

She looked at him with amusement when she stepped back, a few moments later. "What was that for?"

Martin smiled at her. "Nothing. I just...missed you." In truth he wanted to kiss her in case he never got the chance again.

Kate returned his grin as she put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Me too." She whispered in his ear.

They stayed in silence for a few moments, looking out over the view. Martin sipped his beer, knowing that he needed to bring their earlier conversation up, not knowing how to do it and simultaneously dreading it.

Eventually it was Kate who spoke first. "Martin? Is everything ok?" Her voice was gentle.

Martin's mouth went dry and he wasn't quite sure how to answer her. "Of course." He lied.

Kate wasn't giving up that easily though. "Only, you've seemed a little...different, since what happened on the plane earlier."

This was it; he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. He had to have this conversation. He'd played it over and over in his head since this morning, rehearsing what he was going to say and now he couldn't remember any of it.

He drew back from her and looked around for somewhere to sit down. He needed that, his legs were already like jelly and he thought that they might just give way. His eyes settled on some steps at the edge of the balcony and he led her over towards them, sitting down and putting his beer to one side.

Kate sat down next to him, looking a little puzzled. "Martin, if you have a problem with me being divorced, I'd rather you just said..."

"No...I don't..." He took her hand in his.

"Then what...?" Kate started.

Martin cut her off immediately, speaking quickly. "I've never had a long-term relationship." He let out the breath he'd been holding and studied Kate's face.

She looked puzzled. "O...K..." She said slowly, her nose wrinkled in confusion.

Martin knew he needed to clarify, she didn't understand. "I mean, I've barely had a relationship. There was one, five years ago, but it only lasted a year and we didn't really see that much of each other. I've never lived with anyone...a woman, I mean. Never come close to getting married..." he paused trying to catch his breath. "...a-a-and ...and I understand if that's a problem...because you've been married...and..."

Kate didn't give him chance to finish as she clamped her hand over his mouth. "Martin. Just stop."

She dropped her hand away and Martin remained silent, looking at her intently.

"Is that was this is about?" She asked incredulous.

Martin went to reply but Kate cut him off. "No, no. _My_ turn." She chided him. "Martin, I've had _one_ long-term relationship, and I married him. And as we know, _that_ didn't turn out too well. So clearly I'm not an expert." She paused, before continuing. "And look at Douglas. Three marriages hasn't made him much of one either, has it?"

"I've...I've never thought about it that way before." Martin had to admit she had a point. Her confession that her only long-term relationship was her husband had also lifted his spirits a little. But still, he couldn't help but feel that she was still ahead of him. "But..." Martin grasped to voice his worries. "You own a flat, I live in a rented attic. None of the furniture is even mine...none of it. I don't earn enough to get on the property ladder, can't even dream about it at the moment." He was on a roll again and all his worries just spilt out, he didn't seem to be able to control his mouth or brain. "And I can't afford to take you nice places, or buy you nice things..."

"Martin!" Kate almost shouted to get him to stop talking. "Are you like this on all dates? Because, I'm beginning to see why you might be having a problem." She chuckled at him, but not unkindly. "You're supposed to _sell_ yourself!"

Martin smiled at her slightly, getting the joke, but said quietly. "But it's all true."

"That as maybe, but it's not _all_ you are, is it?"

"Well...no. I suppose not." He spoke hesitantly.

Kate took both his hands in hers and turned to face him properly."Martin. My ex-husband was...is...a lawyer. He earns buckets of money, truly ridiculous amounts of it. I never wanted for anything material while we were together. We had the house, the nice cars, all the latest gadgets...you name it..."

Martin wasn't sure if this little speech was supposed to be making him feel better, because it really wasn't.

Kate continued. "...and at first it was great. He brought me Prada handbags back from Italy and expensive perfumes from France. I thought I was the luckiest woman in the world, that he must really love me to buy me all these lovely gifts. But eventually I realised that he wasn't buying me those things out of love. He was buying them out of guilt." She paused slightly. "Guilt about the women he was seeing while he was away from home..." She trailed off.

The realisation hit Martin about what she was saying. "Oh...I'm sorry...I...I had no idea." He said quietly, gripping her hands a little tighter, unsure what to say.

"No." Kate smiled ruefully. "Neither did I." She looked him in the eye. "So, you see? Luxury gifts and expensive dinners don't mean a thing. Those flowers you brought me the other day are honestly the best present I've had in ages, because you gave them to me for the _right_ reasons. That's why is doesn't matter if they cost £2 or £200."

Martin couldn't help smiling at her like an idiot.

"And while we're on the subject." She carried on. "Although, I think it's a _little_ too early to be thinking about living together..."

Martin blushed.

"If it comes to that, _I_ have a flat, which I own outright, thanks to my divorce. All the furniture is mine. So there would be no need for you to have any, would there? And as I don't have a mortgage, we wouldn't need to worry about that. And if you can afford your attic, I'm _pretty_ sure you could afford to help with the bills." She paused before adding. "Not that I've thought about this, you understand. Far too early." She smiled at him conspiratorially; a smile which told Martin that she really had.

Martin was totally lost for words and his heart felt like it might actually burst. Eventually he plumped for. "I'm being an idiot, aren't I?"

Kate chuckled at him, crinkling her nose. "A bit. Yeah."

He laughed back. "Well, I did warn you I wasn't very good at this. " He protested.

"Yes you did." Kate conceded. "Although, you failed to mention just _how_ terrible you are."

"Hey!" Martin pretended to look offended as Kate leant forward to kiss him quiet.


	14. Chapter 14

Watching Martin sleep was beginning to become a bit of a habit, Kate thought to herself with a smile. She wasn't able to get to sleep tonight; her mind probably still wired from the flight and work. Even a huge meal, a little too much wine and Martin's attentions hadn't been enough to soothe her to slumber.

She leant back against the headboard and looked down at the dozing pilot next to her, reaching out to gently brush an errant curl on his forehead. He moved ever so slightly at her touch, but didn't stir.

Martin looked so peaceful as he slept, his features lit only by the moonlight streaming through the open curtains. Kate began to think that it was the only time he was ever really, truly relaxed. With no worries furrowing his brow or hiding behind his eyes, he actually looked a good ten years younger and she couldn't help but notice that a contented smile still played on his lips.

She thought back to their conversation earlier in the evening, remembering the look of dread in his eye's as he'd confessed to her what had seemed, to him at least, a major stumbling block in their fledgling relationship. Truth was that Kate had pretty much already guessed about his lack of relationship experience. She didn't know for sure of course, but his strange silence on the subject and the way he shifted uncomfortably when she'd asked him outright about ex-girlfriends had pretty much given the game away. It didn't come as a huge shock that he hadn't had a longterm girlfriend before, not that she meant that as a slight to Martin in anyway, it's just that he was so...well...Martiny.

It didn't bother her in the least. Sure, some of her friends would probably baulk at the idea of dating a man who had never managed to hold together a steady relationship, but Kate hadn't never quite understood how that was any worse than dating a man with a string of _failed_ relationships. In fact, wasn't that _a lot_ worse? Besides, it was easy to tell that the only reason Martin had failed on that score was that no one had given him the chance, and not because he was shy of commitment.

Beside her Martin suddenly stirred, before opening his eyes to look at her.

"Oh. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She looked at him with an apologetic smile.

"No." He pushed himself up next to her, yawning. "I don't think I was properly asleep, anyway. You can't sleep?"

Kate shook her head. "Can't seem to get my brain to switch off."

Martin chuckled at her. "That's normally my line."

"Oh God. It's catching!" She mocked him playfully, as he pushed her gently in protest.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Martin piped up again.

"You can't just sit here in the dark though."

"It's not dark, the moon's out. Besides, I _was_ enjoying watching you sleep, until you ruined it by waking up." She made a face at him.

Martin pretended to look hurt. "So I'm better when I'm asleep then?"

"Well, you're certainly quieter."

"That's true. Quieter than you, anyway."

Kate looked at Martin confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Martin looked smug. "You talk in your sleep."

"I do not!" Kate protested, horrified.

Martin nodded, barely containing a smile. "I'm afraid you do."

Kate felt a blush of embarrassment spread across cheeks and was thankful for the relative darkness of the room.

"Well then, how come no one has mentioned it before?" She countered, feeling she had a good point.

Martin thought for a moment. "Maybe they were being polite?"

Even in the half-light of the room she could tell that Martin was enjoying this immensely.

"What do I say then?" She asked him pointedly, more annoyed at herself than at him.

"Hmm? Well, it's hard to tell really. It's more mumbling than actual talking."

Kate folded her hands across her chest defensively and glared at him. "That's convenient."

"Although," Martin continued as if he hadn't heard her. "...I do recall some words from last night. I _think_ they were...so good, fantastic , more and Martin."

Kate could see the huge grin on Martin's face and she suddenly struggled to hide her own.

"I think that's very unlikely." She replied. "You must have misheard. You sure it wasn't, not good, awful, not there and Martin?

Martin seemed to consider this for a moment, looking up to the ceiling in an exaggerated thoughtful pose.

"Nope. It was definitely the first set I recall." He paused. "Come to think of it though, I don't think you were _actually_ asleep at the time. And maybe it wasn't yesterday, it might have been earlier. "

 _I've created a monster._ Kate thought to herself, as she watched the playful grin on Martin's face. _What have I done?_

"I think I preferred it when you were shy and barely able to talk to me." She told him with a straight face; or at least as straight a face as she could manage watching Martin.

Martin chuckled. "Well, it's your fault." He confirmed for her. "You do talk in your sleep though."

Kate regarded him for a moment and realised that he wasn't actually pulling her leg this time.

"Oh God. Do I really?" She felt the embarrassment creeping back.

"Well...it's not really words I can understand, just something under your breath sometimes." He paused. "And you sigh a lot."

Kate felt mortified."I had no idea. " No one _had_ ever mentioned it before. "Do I wake you up?"

Martin shook his head. "No, not at all. I only notice if I'm already awake." He smiled at her again. "Besides, I like it."

Kate couldn't help but laugh. "You say that now."

He chuckled back. "But in a few years I might..." Martin stopped, trailing off his sentence. "Sorry, not that I'm assuming we'll still be..."

_Oh God, here he goes again._

"Martin." She scolded him. "You've got to stop worrying about what you say. We've had this conversation already. So, enough ok?" Her voice sounded a little firmer than she'd intended. He looked a little sheepish and she suddenly felt bad for telling him off like a child."I'm sorry," she started a little softer. "I just mean that you don't need to keep apologising, or censoring what you say, because you think I'll take it the wrong way. I won't. And we both know that's this is _very_ early days, but that doesn't mean we can't even think about the future, does it? I think we established that neither of us are looking for a short term fling."

Martin smiled ruefully. "Sor..."He stopped himself. "It's an old habit."

Kate was perplexed by his meaning for a moment, until a thought crossed her mind. "Did something happen?"

Martin looked at quizzically. "Happen?"

"It's just that... it seems like more than just not wanting to get ahead of yourself." She paused trying to find the wording. "You mentioned a girlfriend, a few years ago. I just wondered if..." She trailed off, not entirely sure how to end the sentence.

"I mucked it up because I kept talking about the future?" Martin finished the sentence for her.

"No, I didn't mean..."

"Because I did."

Kate suddenly felt bad for bringing it up. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok." Martin looked at her squarely before continuing. "Her name was Emma. She worked in the offices of the flightschool where I did some of my training. So, I'd known her for a little while before we started going out together. I liked her for ages to be honest, but didn't have the nerve to tell her. I'm not even sure how we ended up on a date, but...well...it's not important." He looked at Kate nervously and she smiled encouragingly. "Anyway...we'd been seeing each other for about four months, so I thought it would be ok to...you know...talk about the future. Nothing too much, not marriage or anything like that, just...I don't know...maybe living together one day..." He trailed off a little.

"I take it she wasn't keen on talking about it?" Kate interjected, more to make him feel less self-conscious than anything.

"No. I mean...it wasn't bad really...she just said that it was too early to be thinking about it yet." He paused again. "...I was busy taking my CPL again and spending as much time revising and flying as I could, so it made sense really. We didn't see that much of each other, so I suppose it was probably a bit too soon. So I left it a while before I mentioned it again."

"How long?"

"On our year anniversary."

" _That_ long?" Kate couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Well...we were both busy. She was studying too, for a better job."

"So what happened?" Kate was curious now. A year was a long time to be with someone.

"We had an argument. She told me that I was putting too much pressure on her, talking about the future all the time. That she was happy the way things were and why did I feel the need to make it...all serious."

Kate couldn't help but feel confused by this girl's strange reaction. If Martin had been a woman talking to a man it would have made more sense!"And how were things?" She found herself asking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...your relationship. A year is a long time. Did you meet her family? Friends?"

Martin went quiet and Kate could have cursed herself for pushing.

"N-n-no...I..." He stuttered a little before continuing. "I never met them." He admitted.

"In a year?" She couldn't help herself exclaiming in surprise.

"We were both busy...and...I...well..." He drifted off.

"Martin, can I ask you something?" Kate cut him off slightly as a sudden realisation popped into her head.

"OK." Martin nodded slowly, clearly unsure where this was going.

"Did you, by any chance, mostly meet at your place?"

Martin looked a little perplexed. "I suppose...I suppose we did, yeah. Why?"

Kate found a sudden dislike for this, Emma. She'd known girls like her before. In fact, she'd gone to university with a girl who behaved in a very similar way, dating several guys at once, each probably believing they were the only one. She kept them all separate and never introduced them to her friends or family, and certainly never discussed a future with them. She couldn't know, of course that this was the case. Maybe she was wrong; although every instinct told her that she wasn't. She looked across at Martin's puzzled expression, feeling angry on his behalf.

 _But he doesn't need to know this._ She thought to herself. _It wouldn't be fair._

"Oh, no reason. It doesn't matter." She tried to deflect him.

But Martin wasn't so easily side tracked. "No, you asked for a reason." Damn, he wasn't daft.

Kate talked quickly. "I think she was just...I don't know...afraid of commitment maybe? Or maybe she was just genuinely scared of moving too fast? I moved in with David within two months and we got married within five. Ok, probably not the best example, but...you know...it's different for everyone." She stopped to catch her breath, hoping it was enough to have moved the subject on.

It wasn't.

"That's probably true...but...what would that have to do with mostly meeting at my place?"

Kate could have kicked herself for being so stupid as to bring it up in the first place. Why couldn't she just have kept her mouth shut? _Idiot!_

"Oh. Just...you know..." She struggled to think of something. "She probably wanted to keep you all to herself." _Yes, yes, good. That might work._ "Once you introduce someone to your family you kinda have to share them."

Martin eyed her warily, but seemed to buy what she was saying.

"You think so?"

"Sure, I mean...I'd want you all to myself." She smiled at him. "In fact, I might just lock you in a cupboard and keep you there."

Martin laughed at the joke and Kate said a silent prayer that the deflection appeared to have worked.

"And how would I fly GERTI?"

"Fly? FLY? What makes you think I'm going to let you fly anymore? Going all around the world, meeting all those beautiful air hostesses. I think not!"

Martin chuckled. "Oh, I _really_ don't think you have any worries there. I haven't got a date with an air hostess in five years, think I'd have more chance of winning the lottery."

Kate was about to chastise him for being so down on himself again when he continued unexpectedly. "Although...I think I might have done that already."

"Smooth, Captain Crieff. Very smooth."


	15. Chapter 15

Martin wasn't completely stupid. Granted, he wasn't always the first to realise when he was being played for a fool, but he wasn't completely witless when it came to other people either. He'd had some slight suspicions about Emma at the time, but being that little bit younger and inexperienced, he'd still assumed that things going wrong had been his fault. In the intervening years he'd pushed it to the back of his mind, trying to chalk it up to experience and promising himself not to be so pushy when the next girl came along; whenever that might be.

The pieces had fallen alarming into place after speaking with Kate though. The questions she'd asked, and the look of...what?...anger? ...in her eyes, going around Martin's head long after Kate herself had finally fallen asleep. Looking back with the benefit of a little more insight than before he began to see the signs much more clearly. Emma had never introduced him to her parents, nor any of her friends, and he could count on one hand the number of times he'd been to or stayed at her house. In fact, they had probably only seen each other a couple of times a week, if they were lucky.

It wasn't all bad though, far from it. When they had been together it had been fantastic . They had got on well and she had lavished Martin with attention. All of which had made her reluctance to make it any more serious all the more confusing and hurtful.

Kate had clearly worked it out what was going on, even with the little bit of information Martin had given her. She must have, otherwise she wouldn't have asked what she asked. But she hadn't said anything to him, not a word. In fact, she'd gone to great pains to change the subject.

 _She didn't want to hurt my feelings._ Martin thought. This was new. People didn't normally have a problem pointing out his deficiencies. In fact, most people took a certain amount of glee in it. Martin wasn't sure why, but he supposed there was something about his personality which rubbed people up the wrong way.

But not Kate, not her. She'd shielded him from the realisation she must have inevitably come to; that Emma was seeing someone else as well.

It probably should have hurt, he probably should have felt a pang of something, but he didn't. He thought maybe it was just that so much time had passed and long dulled any feelings he had about it. He turned over to face Kate as she slept so peacefully, reaching out to grab her hand as it lay on the pillow. She automatically curled her fingers around his in her sleep and he it occurred to him that the main reason he didn't much care about Emma was actually laying beside him.

-oOo-

* * *

"I take it then, by the stupidly large grin on your face, that things went well?" Douglas drawled as Martin finished the post take-off checks.

"They did, yes." He confirmed with a nod without turning to face Douglas.

"And she's not at all put off by the fact that you're a bit of a relationship dunce, then?"

"Yes, _thank you_ Douglas." He replied in clipped tones, beginning to wonder if it had been a mistake to reveal something that personal to him. "No, she's not. And we can't all have your track record can we?"

"Certainly not. That would require an inordinate amount of sophistication, charm and sexual magnetism. Something I have in spades, obviously, but..."

"But I don't." Martin said flatly, finishing for him.

"Oh, don't feel bad, Martin. Besides, you appear to have your own particular brand of Crieff charm, judging by the rather lovely girl you appear to have somehow enchanted."

Martin was slightly wrong-footed by Douglas 'sort-of' compliment. "I...well...thank you. I think."

"You're quite welcome." Douglas returned his attention to the instruments in front on him.

He actually sounded sincere, which was odd. Obviously Martin considered Douglas a friend, but he still wasn't used to him being quite so...well...nice.

"That's it?"

"That's what?" Douglas replied distractedly.

"No...I mean...No teasing? No poking fun? No bringing up what I said yesterday?" Martin could hardly believe that Douglas was going to let him get off that easily.

"Some things, Martin, are sacrosanct." He answered without a hint of sarcasm.

"Really?" Martin could barely believe his ears.

"Certainly, they are. Of course, that doesn't mean that all aspects are off limits." The glint in Douglas' eye had returned.

Martin was actually oddly relieved to hear the mischief in Douglas' voice. "That would be _too_ much to ask wouldn't it?" He had to chuckle.

"Talking of too much to ask..." Douglas turned slightly in his seat to push the button on the cabin address. "Good evening ladies and gentleman, this is your First Officer, Douglas Richardson, speaking. Just to inform you that our flight time to Fitton tonight will be just a tad under two and half hours. That is, of course, if your pilots are able to concentrate on keeping the correct course as their supply of caffeinated drinks appears to be running low..."

Martin looked at Douglas and chuckled, as the cock-pit door flew open.

"You're not nearly as funny as you think you are, Douglas." Carolyn glared as she handed both pilots hot drinks. Carolyn wasn't that fast, she'd clearly already been making them.

"One would beg to differ."

Carolyn tutted at him and looked toward Martin. "What's wrong with your face?"

"My face?" Martin exclaimed, reaching his hand up to his mouth, suddenly worried that the remains of breakfast were stuck on his chin or something.

"It has a stupid grin on it." Carolyn replied straight faced.

"I-I-I...Am I not supposed to smile?" Martin stuttered unsure what point Carolyn was making.

"No, by all means, smile away. But if that grin was any wider, Martin, I'd need sunglasses to stop me from being blinded."

Martin bristled a little. "Well...I'm just...happy at the moment."

"And who is the unlucky girl?"

Martin heard Douglas chuckle to himself at Carolyn 's question.

"K-K-Kate." He replied, uncertainly. He'd assumed that Arthur would have already filled Carolyn in, but apparently not. Quite how she'd guessed from his smile was beyond him.

"Oh dear, really? She seems like such a sensible girl. Still, there's no accounting for taste I suppose."

Martin opened his mouth to reply, but Carolyn had already turned her attention back to Douglas.

"Douglas, can you please desist giving Arthur double espresso's for breakfast, otherwise I'm going to have to start carrying a tranquiliser gun."

"Oh really?" Douglas looked innocent. "I have to say I hardly notice the difference in him."

"Yes... well...that's because you don't have to spend two and a half hours watching him bounce around the cabin. Literally, in some cases." She told him curtly, before turning on her heels to leave.

Carolyn paused before she closed the flight deck door. "Oh, and Martin?"

Martin sighed, turning to see what he'd done wrong now. "Yes, Carolyn?"

"If you can at all manage it, try not to muck up the lifeline that is the contract with Kate's company with your little liaison, mmm?" She went to close the door before opening it again briefly. "Oh...and...as much as it pains me to say it...good for you."

Martin turned back to look out the instruments in from of him with a smile. _That_ was as close to a compliment from Carolyn as you ever came.


	16. Chapter 16

Martin sunk back into the sofa and picked up the TV remote control.

"More wine?" Kate called from the kitchen.

"Yes, please." He called back, and couldn't help smiling.

After the Madrid trip they'd had a couple of unexpected days off due to a cancellation. Martin was secretly quite glad, because it had meant that he could do a couple of extra jobs with the van, which would earn him a little more money.

It also meant that he had spent the last two days and nights at Kate's flat, only stopping home for a change of clothes. It was an odd feeling spending so much time with someone; he was so used to being on his own. He was a little worried about outstaying his welcome, but Kate seemed to like having him around and he even felt quite comfortable in her flat now; or at least not as awkward as he had before.

Kate came back into the room carrying two glasses of wine and took a seat next to him, placing the glasses on the coffee table.

"Anything on?"

Martin shook his head, flicking through the channels. "Not unless you want to watch a documentary on fly fishing."

"I think I'd rather stick pins in my eyes."

Martin chuckled. "I might actually like fly fishing."

Kate looked at him a beat. "Martin, I will put up with your obsession with airplanes, but I really draw the line at fishing."

He laughed again. "Just as well I don't then."

"Thank God." Kate grinned back at him.

There was a pause in the conversation and a worried thought crossed Martin's mind.

"Do you really think I'm obsessed?"

"Mmm?" She distracted took a sip of wine, watching as he continued to flick through the channels.

"With flying. Do you think I'm obsessed?"

She put the wine down again and turned to look at him. "Martin, I was only pulling your leg."

"I know. But really...am I? I know I talk about aviation all the time...and...I don't really have any other hobbies."

She leant back into the sofa alongside him. "You're not obsessed, no. You're just passionate about it, that's all."

Martin took a while to think about it, flicking through a few more channels before turning to her again. "But am I boring?"

"Boring? No, why would you think that?" She looked at him incredulous.

"Because all I really talk about is planes and...well...flying. And I know that some people have found me boring in the past..."

"You're not boring." She told him firmly. "I like that you're enthusiastic about it."

"But it could get boring...you know...in time." He still wasn't convinced.

"Oh Martin!" Kate appeared to be exasperated with him. "You could say the same about golf, or cricket...or fly fishing!" She paused. "Although to be fair, those are already pretty dull to start with. I honestly don't think I'd get bored with you talking about flying. I'll admit some of the references you make go over my head at times..." She paused. "Besides, it's your job, not just a hobby."

Martin smiled at her. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Given the choice between a boyfriend who is obsessed with fishing or one who is passionate about aviation, I'd go for the latter everytime!" She chuckled at him and snuggled into his side. "Now...do me a favour and find something to watch."

Martin put his arm around her happily and hopped through the channels with the remote, stopping when he found something interesting. Kate gave him a playful slap when she realised that he'd settled on a documentary on Spitfires on the History Channel.

"You said it wasn't boring." He mocked her. Neither of them could help giggling.

They settled into a silence watching the rest of the programme, which even Kate had admitted was pretty fascinating. As the credits rolled Kate's phone beeped with a text message and she sat up reaching forward to grab it from the coffee table.

She read the message, smiled and turned to Martin. "You busy on Saturday?"

Martin thought about it for a second, trying to bring up a mental image of the MJN schedule and van work. "Um...no. I don't think so. Why?"

"It seems my friend, Julia, is holding an impromptu birthday party. I've just got an invite. Was hoping you might want to be my date?"

Martin swallowed self-consciously. "Y-y-you want me to come with you?" He stuttered.

Kate smiled at him. "Well, that's generally how it works."

Martin's mind started racing. _She wants me to meet her friends? Really?_

"Your friends will be there?" He asked trying to mask the nerves in his voice.

"Yes, most of them, I think." She paused, looking him with amusement. "I'm pretty sure you'll like them."

 _Oh, I'm not worried about me liking them._ Martin thought. _I'm more worried that they won't like me._

"Oh...I'm sure I will. It's just...well..."

Kate cut him off. "And they'll like _you._ "

Apparently Kate was beginning to know him a bit too well. He smiled at her with what he hoped was conviction. "O-o-ok...I'd like that."

She seemed to search his face. "You don't have to. I won't be offended. If you think it's too early..."

Martin interrupted her. "No...really...I want to." He felt a little more confidence. After all, she was inviting him to meet her friends. That must be a good sign. That must mean she was serious about this, otherwise she'd just keep him hidden away, like Emma had done.

"Do they..." He hesitated. "...do they know about me?"

Kate nodded. "Of course." She stated, as if it was obvious, before smirking slightly. "I've even warned them about you boring everyone talking about flying."

Martin picked up the cushion next to him and hit her over the head with it.

 

-oOo-

 

Kate could see the worry etched into Martin's face as they travelled in the back of the taxi to Julia's house. It wasn't a long journey, but a little too far too walk and the taxi meant they could at least both have a drink. Martin looked like he needed one already.

She reached over and took his hand as he stared out the window. "You look like a man going to his execution, not a party."

He turned and smiled at her, though it didn't look totally convincing. "Oh no, I'm fine. Just...daydreaming."

Kate wasn't buying it. "Martin, you'll be fine. Just relax."

He sighed. "I'm just a bit...well...I mean I'm...I suppose I'm a bit nervous." He admitted with a shy grin. "It's not like...well...I haven't exactly done this before. And...what if they hate me?"

She squeezed his hand. "They won't hate you. Why would they?"

Martin looked a little sheepish. "Well, I'm not exactly Mr Popularity am I? ...and I'm not very good at small talk. And...I seem to be able to rub people up the wrong way without meaning too..."

"Martin." She chided him, chuckling. She looked at him for the longest time, trying to figure out how to placate him. God, he really was just a ball of nerves. _Is he really that worried about meeting my friends?_

The awful thing about it was that Martin was actually right in what he said. He _was_ fairly awful at small talk, at least with strangers, and he _did_ have an uncanny knack of rubbing people up the wrong way. It wasn't his fault entirely; he was just a bit...well...socially awkward. She didn't dare to tell him that she'd already explained all that to her best friend, Aggie.

Martin was the complete and utter opposite of her ex-husband, David, in pretty much every way. David was suave and sophisticated, a social creature who mixed well with people and was immensely popular and well liked. You could normally find him in the centre of a party holding court, regaling people with anecdotes and jokes. He had an easy manner about him and charmed everyone he met. But, of course, despite being all those things, David was also a liar and a cheat. The kind of man who could trample your heart into the ground, without you even realising it was happening.

Martin wasn't _that_ man; Kate was fairly sure of that. And, in her eyes, that was more important than being Mr Popularity. Martin was real. Martin was flawed.

In the end she told him simply. " _I_ like you." as if that was the answer to all his worries. "And if I like you, they'll like you."

He smiled back at her, but she could tell the nerves weren't gone.

The taxi came to an abrupt stop outside their destination and Kate went to reach for her purse to pay. Martin was too fast for her though and was already passing the money forward to the driver.

She looked to him to protest, but he grinned at her. "Too late."

Kate didn't argue and instead smiled her thanks. _Let him have this one._ She told herself. She could always get him drunk and sneak the money back in his wallet later.

They made their way up the front path to the house and Kate rang the doorbell, already able to hear the music drifting from inside.

She turned to Martin at her side. "Just be yourself." She smiled at him reassuringly.

The door swung open. "You're always the last to arrive!" Aggie stepped out to engulf Kate in a hug, kissing her on the cheek.

"Naturally." Kate laughed at her friend, as she stepped back from the embrace.

"And this must be Martin." Aggie turned to Kate's side.

"Yes. Martin, this is my best friend, Aggie." She gestured back at her friend.

"N-n-nice to meet you." Martin stammered, holding his hand out.

Aggie dismissed his hand. "Never mind that." And pulled him into a quick hug. "We don't do formalities here. Come on. You both need a drink." She turned on her heels and headed back into the house. Kate went to follow her, turning to see if Martin was ok. She couldn't help but chuckle at the pink blush that had crept over his face.

-oOo-

* * *

Martin had never been very good at parties and this one was Martin's idea of his worst nightmare. He'd hardly slept last night worrying about it. He was worried about making an idiot of himself in front of all of Kate's friends, worried that they wouldn't like him, and more importantly, worried that Kate would realise what a silly little man she was dating.

However, here he was, most of a glass of wine later, holding a conversation with two of Kate's male friends in the kitchen and not making a _total_ idiot of himself. Yet. The wine had gone to his head a little, if he was honest, and certainly helped to 'loosen' him up a bit. He couldn't actually remember their names, which was alarming him a bit, but he'd managed to bluff his way through a conversation about the rugby, making a mental note to thank the obnoxious Mr Birling on the next Birling day. He wasn't sure actually where Kate had got to.

Just as the conversation was turning towards the football and Martin was beginning to panic, Aggie made her way to the kitchen, stopping beside him.

"Martin, your glass is empty. We can't have that." She caught his arm and twisted him away from the two men he'd been speaking to and towards the dining room. He smiled an apology at them. He was secretly relieved and at once terrified.

He hadn't seen Aggie properly since she'd let them in, she didn't appear to be the staying still type, whizzing here there and everywhere. She was a bubbly blonde, slightly stockier in build than Kate, but about the same height. She exuded confidence, not in an overpowering way exactly, but certainly not in the quiet way that Kate did. Kate had warned him that Aggie spoke her mind, was sarcastic and enjoyed teasing people. From Kate's description, she sounded a lot like a female version of Douglas. The thought terrified him.

She stopped to pick up a wine bottle from the dining room table, walking over to a quiet corner.

"So..." She started as she refilled first Martin's glass and then her own. "Kate tells me that you're a pilot?"

Martin nodded. "Yes...a...C-c-captain."

_Oh Martin. Let it go for once._

Aggie actually looked fairly impressed as she put the bottle to one side in a table. "Yes, she mentioned that." She took a sip from her drink. "How on earth did Katie managed to bag a captain? Lucky girl."

Martin felt a little pride swell in his chest. "Actually... I think I'm the lucky one." He couldn't help a grin.

Aggie smiled back at him. "Oh, good answer. Always get the best friend onside."

He suddenly felt a little flushed. "N-n-no...I really mean it."

"Oh I know, and so you should. Kate is a great girl." She paused. "And if you hurt her, I will obviously have to kill you."

She held his gaze for a moment and Martin felt beads of sweat beginning to form on the back of his neck and his face burning. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Aggie suddenly broke into a wide grin and winked at him, and Martin realised far too late that she was joking with him. Sort of.

"Relax Martin. I'm sure I won't have to kill you. In fact, I should probably thank you."

"T-t-thank me?" Martin tried to recover his composure.

"For putting a smile back on her face. I was beginning to think it would never happen. But for the past couple of weeks she's been grinning like an idiot."

"Really?" He knew he probably sounded more surprised than he should.

"God yes. She talks about you constantly. Martin this. Martin that. You've certainly made an impact." She paused for a moment. "She's had a tough couple of years. So, for what it's worth, anyone who can put a smile back on her face is alright by me."

Martin didn't know what to say. He knew that Kate was certainly making _his_ life better, but it simply hadn't occurred to him that he was doing the same for _her_.

"Oh...well...I..." he started.

Aggie cut him off. "There's just one thing that worries me."

"Oh?"

"What with you being a pilot and flying around the world." She gestured with her hands. "You're not going to have a girl in every port are you? Or flings with air-hostesses at every opportunity?"

Martin couldn't help but let out a loud laugh; it was almost involuntary. _Chance would be a fine thing._ Martin thought to himself. _If only you knew._ He saw Aggie frowning at him slightly and stopped suddenly, clearing his throat. "Uh...no. I mean...definitely not. Not ever. I'm really not that kind of guy."

Aggie eyed him up, but finally smiled, seemingly satisfied with his answer. "Good. I had to check, you understand. What with what happened with David."

Martin nodded. "I understand." And he did. Aggie was clearly protective of her best friend. He wondered briefly if Douglas would ever be so protective of him, if it came to it.

"So..." Aggie grinned broadly, changing the subject. "...I don't suppose you have any single pilot friends, do you?"

Martin was briefly surprised at the abrupt change in her demeanour. "Oh...well...I...we're quite a small airline really..." he tried to offer in explanation.

_And I have no pilot friends...except Douglas. Oh...Douglas? Oh...God no._

"That's a shame." She paused taking another sip of her drink. "Well...if things don't work out with Kate..." She reached forward and stroked the side of his arm.

Martin felt himself turn abruptly beetroot in colour and not quite able to breathe. "Oh...I...I...it's..."

"God, I leave you alone for five minutes and you're already hitting on him."Kate walked up behind Martin quite suddenly, snaking an arm around his waist.

Aggie laughed loudly. "You can't blame a girl for trying! If you will insist on dating handsome pilots..."

Martin realised with relief that Aggie had been joking; she'd clearly seen Kate approaching before she spoke. Knowing this did nothing to dampen the blush across his cheeks. _She called me handsome?_

"Just ignore her, Martin. She's a man-eater." Kate playfully poked her friend in the ribs. "And _this_ man is off-limits."

Kate and Aggie shared a laugh and Martin tried his best to join in, still unsure.

"I'm sorry I left you to her mercy." Kate apologised to Martin, before turning to address both him and Aggie. "Julia was having an existential crisis upstairs. One too many glasses of vino I think." She paused. "That and the fact she's just turned 32 and still isn't married."

Aggie rolled her eyes. "Oh not _that_ again." She put her glass down on the table. "I suppose I'd better go and speak to her."

Kate nodded and Aggie went to make her exit, but before she left she put a hand on Martin's arm. "By the way, Martin. Do you know you turn the most delicious shade of red when you're flustered?" She winked at him and walked away, leaving Martin open mouthed and looking toward Kate.

Kate chuckled. "Don't worry, Martin. She only flirts with you if she likes you."


	17. Chapter 17

We had a little chat." Aggie smiled slyly at Kate over her wine glass.

"Oh God, what did you say?" Kate studied her friend, feeling horrified. "I told you he was nervous about meeting you all."

"It's ok." Aggie giggled. "I was just sussing him out."

"Yes. I know your 'sussing ' people out! What did you say?" She admonished.

"I simply asked him outright if he was planning on having any dalliances with airhostesses."

"You did what?" Kate exclaimed, suddenly realising how loud she had spoken when a few people turned toward where she and Aggie were huddled at the corner of the patio. Martin had popped to use the bathroom and Aggie had used the opportunity to grab Kate to one side. "Aggie!" She hissed quietly at her friend.

"Relax!" Aggie whispered back at her, before continuing normally. "He passed with flying colours. If you'll excuse the pun." She winked.

"Of course he did." Kate pretended to be defensive, but couldn't help smiling. "I told you, he's not like that."

Aggie shook her head. "Nope, he certainly isn't." She paused seeming to consider something. "In fact, I think he'd actually burst into flames if a pretty girl spoke to him."

"Hey!" Kate punched her arm playfully.

"Well he would!" Aggie exclaimed, rubbing her arm. "I'm surprised he didn't actually combust with your attention."

Kate gave her a look.

Aggie continued. "I didn't say it was a bad thing!" She laid a hand on Kate's arm. "No, in all seriousness, I like him. He clearly adores you." She paused again. "He's a little awkward and stilted but I think we can loosen him up a bit." She got a mischievous look in her eye.

Kate had a bad feeling. "Oh no, Aggie. Whatever you're planning..."

At that moment Martin made his way back over towards them and Aggie strolled forward to put her arm around his shoulders. "So...Martin... Are you a betting man?" She turned him around and started to walk him toward the kitchen.

Kate heard Martin's reply as they walked away.

"Oh...well...I..."

 

-oOo-

* * *

Kate watched Martin with amusement from the bedroom doorway. He had flopped himself backwards onto the bed, singing and conducting an invisible orchestra with his arms above his head.

" _Behind the stadium with youuuuuuu. My brown eyed girl. OoooooOooo... my brown eyed giiiirrll...  
Do you remember when we used to sing...Sha la la la la la la la la la la... te da..."_

He went momentarily quiet when he saw Kate watching him, before sitting up on his elbows and continuing the song.

" _Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah...La dee da...my brown eyed giiiiiiiiiirrrl..."_

Kate laughed out loud, before walking towards him. "Yes, thank you Van Morrison!"

He smiled her drunkenly, before sitting up completely and wrapping his arms around waist her to pull her down onto the bed beside him.

" _Ooooo OOooo Oooo my brown eyed girl..."_

Kate lay on her side, propped up on an elbow and shook her head gently. "I told Aggie the tequila was a bad idea."

Martin looked offended. "You don't like my singing?"

"I think your singing is quite lovely." She brushed an errant curl from his forehead. "My neighbours, however..." She indicated to the wall behind her and watched with amusement as Martin tried to focus on it. Failing, he fixed his gaze back on her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He slurred slightly.

Kate nodded with a chuckle. "Actually, yes. About four times in the last half hour."

"Good." Martin nodded a bit too hard. "Because you are."

"Thank you." Kate smiled at him before pushing herself up to sit.

"Hey!" Martin pulled her back down again almost immediately. "Where you going?"

Kate couldn't help chuckling. "To get you some water and get ready for bed."

"I can help with that."

"Martin, I don't think you'd be able to find the sink at the moment, never mind carry a glass."

Martin smiled at her slyly. "Nono... silly. I meant the getting undressed part." He blinked at her, which she assumed was probably a failed wink, before launching forward with a clumsy kiss. He tasted like wine and tequila. She pushed him back gently and he looked at her perplexed for a moment. "Ssssorry...that was rubbish, wasn't it?"

Kate couldn't help laughing as she sat up again, pulling him up with her. "How about you concentrate on getting yourself undressed first?"

Martin looked back with an intoxicated smile. "Kinda hoped you would do that."

She cupped his face in her hands. "Martin. Get undressed." She told him firmly, but with humour. It appeared that drunk Martin was quite a handful.

"You can't order me around. I'm a Captain, you know." He told her as she got up to make her escape.

She turned around at the door to see him smiling deviously at her. "Ah, but Captain..." She mocked him gently. "You are drunk and therefore grounded. And furthermore...I am the commander in chief of this..." She gestured around her. "...uh...flat." She picked up the pyjama bottoms and t-shirt he had left on the chair by the door and threw them at him playfully. "Therefore...get undressed!"

Kate made her way to the kitchen and fumbled in the cupboard for a couple of glasses. Truth was, she was more than a little tipsy herself; just not as bad as Martin. _Good job really, he's really going to feel it in the morning._ She chuckled to herself. Thankfully he wasn't due to fly anywhere until Monday; of course she knew he would never have had a drink otherwise. It was all Aggies fault. She somehow talked Martin, along with a few others, into playing a drinking game. True to form, Martin had lost nearly every round, which meant he'd ingested quite a heroic amount of tequila.

It had all been part of Aggie's devious plan of course, to loosen Martin up a little. Trouble is, it had worked. Kate had virtually had to drag him from the makeshift dancefloor in the living room, where he was busy 'busting a move' and laughing like a loon at Aggies equally bad dancing abilities. Drunk, carefree Martin was a joy to behold, in all honesty.

Kate was especially pleased that Martin seemed to have hit it off with Aggie. Kate had known her since they were teenagers and, although polar opposites in many ways, they'd been best friends ever since. They told each other everything and Aggie was the first person Kate had told about Martin. Aggie had quizzed her relentlessly about him, wanting to know the ins and outs, and admitting her slight worry about his profession; or more precisely the fact that he travelled a lot. It wasn't surprising; Aggie had been the one to help Kate pick up the pieces after her marriage failed, so it was only natural that she might have reservations of watching Kate go through that again. David had travelled with work a lot, which had made it all the easier for him to find his dalliances, she imagined that Aggie thought Martin could well do the same. But Martin had won Aggie's seal of approval, and that meant a lot to her.

Somewhat unsteadily, Kate made her way back towards the bedroom, carrying the two glasses of water. The sight before her once she reached the door almost made her drop both, as she shook with hysterical laughter.

"What on _earth?"_ She finally managed to speak after a few moments.

Martin, in his intoxicated state had somehow managed to get himself tangled in his own shirt; one arm in, one out, the buttons still mostly done up and the collar half over his head. He seemed to have given up with the shirt entirely now and was trying to pull off a trainer, even though it was still laced up.

"And you wanted to undress _me_?" She asked incredulous.

Martin looked up at her with the shirt still half pulled over his head and Kate could help giggling again.

"I don't remember it being this difficult before." He looked at her earnestly.

Still trying to stifle her laughter she put the glasses down on the chest of drawers and walked over to sit next to him on the bed. "Would you like a hand?"

"Yes, please."

Kate reached forward to untangle the shirt from around his head, undoing a few buttons so she could pull it over his head. He watched her with a silly grin on his face as she reached down to undo his shoes. As she sat back up the room swam around her. "Whoa." She put her hand to her head. _Guess I'm a little more drunk than I thought._

She looked at Martin again, who was now studying her with an intense look on his face. "Just a head rush." She explained to him.

He seemed to consider something for a moment before blurting out. "Did I embarrass you?"

"Huh?" Kate was completely confused by his sudden change in demeanour.

"Did I..." He seem to lose focus for a moment. "...was I embarrassing?"

She shook her head at him, immediately regretting the movement. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Because...I think I'm a bit drunk..." He whispered at her like it was a secret.

She laughed. "Yes, Martin. I'd say you are." She nodded at him, with a mock serious look on her face.

"I don't remember..." He drifted off again. "...I didn't mean to... I don't normally... Did I dance?" He asked her suddenly.

"Yes. Yes there was dancing."

"Oh." He giggled, before looking serious again. "Sorry..."

"For what?" She didn't understand Martin's train of thought. But then again, Martin possibly wasn't too sure himself.

"...I remember tequila." He said suddenly.

Satisfied that whatever Martin was getting at had drifted away, Kate chuckled to herself and got up to grab the water she'd placed on the side. She handed a glass to Martin. "Yep. Which is why you need to drink this."

Thankfully he didn't argue the point and drank the water quietly whilst watching her getting ready for bed.

"Did Aggie like me?" He asked suddenly.

Kate stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. "Yes, she did." She told him honestly. "They all did."

Martin smiled.

"Did you like her?" Kate asked, eager to know and hoping drink would make him honest.

He nodded exaggeratedly, before pausing. "She's a bit..."

"Bit what?" Kate asked, worried.

"...scary."

She couldn't help laughing.

"She's a bit like..." Martin carried on. "...a bit like Carolyn."


	18. Chapter 18

Martin braced himself to open his eyes, bringing his arm over his head to shield them from the sunlight streaming through the window. He was aware that Kate had already got up and he could hear movement in the kitchen. A freight train appeared to have taken up residence in his head overnight and every tiny movement made him feel like his head might actually explode. Slowly...very slowly...Martin propped himself up on his elbows and fought back a wave of nausea that overtook the movement.

"Oh, God." He groaned and let himself fall back onto the bed, wincing.

Martin couldn't remember the last time he'd had a hangover this bad. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd _ever_ had a hangover this bad.

_That's a lie, Martin, and you know it._

There were several reasons he wasn't really a big drinker. Partly because alcohol was an expense he couldn't afford, mostly because it wasn't something a professional pilot should do – and certainly not something he would _ever_ do before a flight, and...well...because.

He lay perfectly still and swallowed thickly, willing the queasiness to pass and tried to recall the events of the previous evening. He could recall most of the early evening, but there were some worrying gaps in his later memories.

_Oh God. What did I do?_

"How's the head?"

He turned his head quickly towards the sound of Kate's voice, instantly regretting the moment, and squinted at her. He fully expected to see her scowling at him disapprovingly, but quite the contrary she looked amused.

"Like someone has taken a hammer to it." He winced at her.

Kate laughed and wandered round to sit next to him on the bed, placing a glass of water and some tablets on the bedside table.

"You might need these." She smiled at him. "And you might also want to steer clear of Tequila in future."

" _Tequila?_ " Martin exclaimed, trying to ignore the vibration in his head at the words.

"Uh huh. You're quite the party animal Captain Crieff." Her eyes crinkled with amusement, though she was trying to keep a straight face.

"Ugh." Martin brought his hands over his face, before attempting to sit up again, this time slightly more successfully.

"Look, Kate..." he started, feeling a sudden urge to apologise, just in case. "...If I..."

"No." Kate interrupted him.

Martin squinted at her, trying to make his brain work. "No?"

"No, you didn't."

"I didn't...?" He was thoroughly confused.

"You didn't make a fool of yourself, or me come to that. So you don't owe me an apology." She looked at him knowingly.

"How did you know that's what I was going to say?"

"Because, we've actually already had this conversation." She told him matter of factly.

"We have?" Martin tried his hardest to recall.

Kate nodded. "Yes. Last night before we went to bed."

"Oh." Was all Martin could manage. Worryingly, he had no recollection of any conversation whatsoever.

"It was just after you sang to me."

"I sang?" He began to feel a flush on his face. "Oh, God."

Kate smiled. "Actually you were pretty good."

"Oh...well." He felt a puff of pride at the compliment. "So what did I...?"

"Brown Eyed Girl." Kate replied to his unfinished question.

Martin cringed inwardly. Of course it would have been that song; the song that Douglas had caught him humming to himself on the flight back the other day, the song that had been stuck in his head since the day he'd met her. He smiled ruefully at her by way of apology.

Kate seemed to consider him while he reached for the water and tablets.

"Martin?"

"Mmmm?" He acknowledged her while he swallowed back the tablets, praying for instant relief.

"Can I... ask you something?"

Martin nodded gently, worrying slightly about where this was going.

"Last night..."Kate seemed to hesitate with her words. "...when you asked me if you'd embarrassed me...which you didn't." She clarified again firmly. "It seemed like...well...it seemed like you were going to say something else, but you lost your train of thought."

Martin snorted. "I can't even recall the conversation. It could have been anything!"

"Well, yes...but...why were you so worried about embarrassing me?"

Martin felt a little uncomfortable under her gaze. "Because...well, because it was the first time meeting your friends...and...you know I was nervous. And you know my fantastic ability to say the wrong thing, and usually at the wrong moment. It's a gift." He laughed a little.

"It wasn't just that though, was it?" She clearly wasn't going to be shaken from this line of enquiry.

_Now you've done it. You were clearly about to tell her all about it, weren't you? And now she knows something. She's not going to let it go._

Martin tried to think of a way of deflecting it. He wasn't very good at lying, not as bad as Arthur obviously, but not too far behind either.

"It's just...I...I've been known to make somewhat of a fool of myself before. That's all."

"What happened?"

"Oh...you know...the usual. Had a bit too much to drink, danced like an idiot...that kind of thing." He tried to say it dismissively, in the vain hope it would be enough.

Kate narrowed her eyes at him, as if she was trying to physically pull whatever it was she was getting at, directly from his brain. " _Everyone_ does that. Was it somewhere in particular?"

_Dammit! You couldn't have met someone less astute?_

"W-w-well..." Martin stammer came back. "...it was..."

_What's the point, Martin. You might as well just tell her now._

"It was my brother's wedding, actually."

Kate actually chuckled a little. "Oh no. What did you do?"

Martin felt fire burning in his cheeks at the memory he'd tried to push away. "I...I-I-I'd rather not talk about it."

_No. Too soon._

Kate looked in turn confused and a little worried. "Sure...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push. It just felt like you wanted to say something last night..." She drifted off, putting a hand on his.

Martin looked down towards the glass of water in his other hand, feeling the sting of tears threatening at the edges of his eyes. He blinked them back, successfully, before looking up to Kate.

"It's just..."

He was suddenly interrupted by the shrill ring of his mobile phone, which was on the bedside table. The sound threatened to make his already aching head actually fatal and he picked it up and answered it quickly, more to shut it up than anything.

"Martin? It's Carolyn."

_Oh God._

He smiled apologetically at Kate, who smiled back and got up to head back out the bedroom, leaving him to take his phonecall.

"Carolyn. Hi." He tried his best to hide his sound upbeat.

"Dear God. What's happened to you?"

"W-w-what...What do you mean?" He stumbled. How could she _know_ over the phone. Martin was beginning to suspect that Carolyn was, in fact, supernatural.

"You sound like you've been gargling gravel."

Martin hadn't even considered his voice until that moment. Of course, his throat was dry and rough from drinking and sleeping. "Oh...right...just a sore throat, that's all." He lied. It wouldn't do to tell your boss you'd been up half the night drinking tequila.

"You're not getting ill are you, Martin?" There was just a hint of worry in her voice, though you had to know Carolyn pretty well to be able to detect it.

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Good." She paused for a moment. "It's not because I care, you understand. It's just terribly difficult to find cheap temporary pilots, and also rather inconvenient."

"No, really I'm fine." He assured her, rolling his eyes.

"Excellent. Then you'll be pleased to know that we've got a last minute job for this afternoon, flying a businessman to Rome."

"W-w-what? No Carolyn, I can't..." Martin spluttered.

_No, no, no, no, no, no!_

"You can, and you will. You just told me you weren't ill?"

"N-n-no...no, I'm not ill." Martin tried to bring the tone of his voice down slightly. "But, I'm...I'm busy...I have plans."

"Martin, what's more important to you, MJN's continued survival or missing a day on the sofa with your girlfriend?" Carolyn stated

"That's not it." He protested. "I have a... a job...with my van." A wave of nausea washed over him again.

"You told me that you didn't have any van bookings this week. I distinctly recall a conversation with you complaining about it."

_Damn!_

"It was a last minute booking." He stalled, trying to sound confident.

"Can't you reschedule?"

"I don't think..." He started.

"Good. Excellent. So I'll see you here about 3pm?"

"Carolyn...I..." Martin tried to object, but it was useless.

"Got to go. Many things needing my attention." And with that she put the phone down.

His head was pounding with every heartbeat, which after the conversation with Carolyn was virtually tachycardic ,and the waves of nausea were becoming a permanent feature. He couldn't fly, and more importantly shouldn't fly.

_Now what are you going to do?_

He could have just told Carolyn the truth. He was an adult after all and was perfectly entitled to go out to a party on his night off. But somehow the thought of explaining to Carolyn that her Captain wasn't available to fly because he had a hangover didn't strike him as very professional. Why did he have to say he wasn't sick? He _was_ sick!

"Everything ok?" Kate stuck her head back around the bedroom door.

"No." Martin grimaced. "Carolyn has made a booking for Rome this afternoon."

"And you told her no, I assume?"

"Well...I..."

"Martin!" Kate chided him.

"I couldn't tell her I had a hangover, could I?"

"Why ever not?" Kate looked confused.

"Because...well...it's not." He paused, getting frustrated with himself. "Because it's not very professional!"

Kate regarded him for a second. "And flying a plane with a hangover...and the possibility of Tequila still coursing through your veins is, of course, the height of professionalism." She didn't disguise the sarcasm in her voice.

"I know it's not." Martin snapped and then felt immediately bad. He was mad at himself for not standing up to Carolyn and for having a ridiculous amount of pride. He was not mad at Kate; she was, after all, only pointing out the truth.

Kate recoiled a little, but spoke again with a softer tone. "Why didn't you just tell her you were ill? You look ill, you sound ill. In fact, you _are_ ill."

"I know." He spoke dejectedly. "I don't know why...I... I'm sorry for snapping."

"You know what you are, Martin Crieff?"

Martin cringed inwardly, waiting for the onslaught.

Kate smiled at him. "An idiot."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! 
> 
> Not 100% happy with this chapter if I'm honest. Painted myself into a little bit of a corner plot-wise - which proved difficult to get out of! 
> 
> Apologies for any inaccuracies. I'm not a pilot, so it called for some Googling! If I've got anything wrong, please feel free to let me know.

Martin’s pride was really quite insufferable at times.  Why on earth he couldn’t just tell Carolyn he wasn’t fit to fly because he was nursing the mother of all hangovers was anybody’s guess. After all, it had been his day off, not like he’d been drinking on duty. He hadn’t done anything wrong. And yet.... _and yet...._ Martin somehow thought it was unprofessional to admit to....what? Having a life outside of MJN? Kate couldn’t quite understand how Martin didn’t see that it was _more_ professional to refuse to fly due to being unfit. But then, this was _Martin_ and she was still getting to grips with exactly how his brain worked. He worried entirely too much about what other people thought.

 

Of course, the chances were that Carolyn herself was not entirely blameless. She didn’t easily take no for an answer and Kate had seen her steamroller Martin into things before. Martin could be a bit of a pushover at times; something both Carolyn and Douglas used to their advantage.

 

She poured Martin his third coffee in as many hours and walked back to the living room where he had taken up camp on the sofa. He was scribbling furiously in a notepad and muttering to himself.

 

“......so if it takes one unit of alcohol.....an hour....”

 

Kate placed the mug on the table in front of him and he looked up briefly to thank her, before continuing his mental calculations. She took a seat next to him, careful not to disturb her laptop perched precariously on the arm of the sofa, and peered at what he was writing.

 

“What _are_ you doing exactly?”

 

Martin stopped writing for a moment and rubbed his forehead, wincing. “Trying to work out exactly how long it’ll take for the alcohol to be out of my system.” He spoke distractedly, before looking up at her. “How much tequila did I drink exactly?”

 

Kate laughed at him. “Lots!”

 

He frowned at her and then looked a little distraught and Kate immediately felt bad for joking. Martin clearly didn’t think this was a laughing matter.

 

“Sorry.” She looked as contrite as she could muster. “I’m not exactly sure. Maybe......five, six shots? But it could be more. I lost count.”

 

Martin let out a high pitch noise and fell against the back of the sofa with defeat.

 

“Martin. You’re just going to have to call Carolyn and tell her.” Kate ventured again.

 

“I can’t.” He whined.  
  


“Why?” She was beginning to feel exasperated.

 

“Because already did. When you were in the shower.”

 

“Oh.” She paused. “Then why.....” She gestured at the notepad.

 

“Because I didn’t actually tell her I couldn’t do it.”

 

“Martin....” She started.

 

 “I know what you’re going to say.....” He cut her off quickly. “...and I was going to tell her.....but then she told me how much money MJN was being paid for the trip....and well.....it’s a _lot._ And.....and Carolyn is going to pay me. Not a wage...I mean.....but for this trip. She’s going to pay me for this trip.” He spoke quickly, and then took a deep breath looking at her intently. “It means that for the first time ever I’d be a paid professional Captain; a proper pilot. And I know that sounds silly and you probably don’t understand, I mean why would you?” He paused before continuing quietly. “But it matters to me. “

 

Kate looked at him for a beat. Here she was, mocking him for being so damn ridiculous, when really she should be supporting him.  She suddenly felt horrible. “Alright...look....what are the rules?”

 

He was still slouching dejectedly. “Rules?”

 

She picked up the notebook from his lap, squinting at the hastily written scribbles on it. “Well, I assume there are rules for drinking and flying?”

 

“Oh, right.” Martin straightened a little in his seat.  “Yes. It’s....ah..... well....crew members of commercial aircraft should not commence a flight duty period with a blood alcohol level in excess of 20mg of alcohol per 100ml of blood.”

 

_Good God. The man actually swallowed a flight manual didn’t he?_

 

Kate tried to suppress a chuckle. “Only one problem with that, I seem to have mislaid my mobile laboratory.” She pretended to look around the room and then picked up a cushion off the sofa to inspect under it. “I know I had it somewhere......”

 

“Haha.” Martin gave her a hard stare, but had trouble concealing a smirk. “The general rule is eight hours from bottle to throttle.....” he paused to explain. “Pilot speak....... but some airlines prefer ten hours. Carolyn....well....to be honest she’s never really given us rules......” He drifted off before continuing. “But I always go with twelve hours, just to be safe.” He paused again. “Actually that’s not true. I just don’t ever drink before I fly.”

 

“Which is sensible. “ She agreed. “OK....well...if you stopped drinking at midnight....because we got back here at about half past......it’ll be well over 12 hours by 3pm”

 

 “I know...but...”

 

“....but there is still no way to know you’re within the limit.” Kate finished.

 

Martin nodded unhappily.

 

“And more to the point, you’re still technically unwell.” She added.

 

He still looked pretty terrible and from the way he kept rubbing his head, she got the distinct impression he still felt it.

 

They sat in silence for a few moments before a sudden thought occurred to Kate.

 

“Hang on. You have to have two pilots on a flight to Europe right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

_Well done, Kate. You were paying attention._

“But Douglas could fly there and back and _still_ be within his hours?”

 

 “ _Technically....._ yes. But I have to be on the flight to be within the rules......but I can’t be on the flight deck if I’m over the limit....”

 

Kate knew the chances of someone rolling up to breathalyse him as he sat on the plane at Fitton was probably somewhere in the region of nil, quite besides the fact that by then there probably wouldn’t be any alcohol left anyway, but Martin was Martin and she knew he wouldn’t take the chance.

 

Kate grinned as a plan started to take shape in her head. “But what if you were taken ill?”

 

Martin’s brow knitted as he looked her. “Then we wouldn’t be able to fly......”

 

“No. What if you were taken ill during the flight?” Kate spoke very slowly and deliberately, hoping her words would sink in.

 

“Oh.” Martin paused briefly. “Ooohhhhh!”

 

_There we go._

“Not ill enough to turn the flight around, obviously, but ill enough that you’d have to sit the flight out in the cabin. Douglas would have to carry on alone, because....well...that’s why you have _two_ pilots after all. Carolyn would still pay you, because.....well.....you’re there. And by the time it comes to fly home tomorrow you’d be fine anyway.”

 

A smile formed on Martin’s face, but it was quickly followed by a frown. “I don’t think it’ll work.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because this is Douglas we’re talking about. He’ll take one look at me and know.”

 

Kate nodded slowly. “Which is why you’re going to have to tell Douglas.”

 

Martin let out a groan and let his head loll back again.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

"Dear God! Late night was it?"

Douglas deep voice reverberated around Martin's skull, making him cringe as he entered the flight deck where Douglas was already waiting. "Yes, alright. Thanks Douglas." Martin gingerly perched on the edge of the jump seat, rubbing his temples and ignoring the smug smile spreading across his First Officer's face. "A-a-actually...I'm not well."

"Well that much is fairly obvious, Martin. Tell me, is it lager laryngitis? Or Merlot malaria?"

 _Damn!_ There was no getting this past the great Douglas Richardson.

"No." He sighed. "Actually it's more Tequila tonsillitis."

Douglas chuckled. "Well, Martin. I had no idea you were such a party animal."

"I'm not. Well...not normally. One of Kate's friends had a birthday party."

"And you got into the birthday spirit? Apparently, somewhat literally."

Martin grimaced. "There were drinking games."

"And I take it Sir lost, naturally?"

Martin tried to think back. "I'm...not...actually...sure. Is the point to get drunk? Or not get drunk?"

"That would entirely depend on the game." Douglas leered before turning around toward the controls, changing the subject. "I've done the walk-round. I take it I'm operating out?"

Martin cleared his throat. "Well...that's the thing...I...um...can't...really...fly..." He let his voice drift off sheepishly.

"Clearly." Douglas replied drolly, but clearly not getting the point.

"No, I mean...I can't be on the flight deck."

"Wouldn't that make it awfully difficult to work the controls?"

"Douglas!" Martin chided him. "I can't be on the flight deck because...I-I-I... might still be over the limit. But I have to be because we need two pilots."

"What a delicious conundrum."

"It's not funny." Martin huffed.

Douglas shifted in his seat. "Actually, it is _quite_ funny. If not superbly ironic, that the world's most obsessively professional pilot has turned up for work with, of all things, a hangover."

"I wasn't _supposed_ to be working!"

Douglas continued as if he hadn't heard Martin speak. "You do know what they do if they catch you over the limit don't you?"

"I am perfectly aware..."

"...take your CPL away."

"I don't need a lecture, Douglas."

"Good, as I'm in no mood to give one. Now pass me my flight bag." Douglas gestured to his bag pushed under the jump seat and Martin found himself unhappily complying, shoving Douglas' bag towards him across the floor.

Douglas reached into the side pocket and pulled out what looked like a packet of sweets, before throwing them over to Martin, who managed to miss them completely and had to lean down to retrieve them from the floor. The movement made his whole head throb like an unexploded bomb.

"You'll need those." Douglas gestured to the packet Martin now held.

Martin eyed it suspiciously. "What are they?"

"Fisherman's Friends cough sweets."

"But... I don't have a cough." Martin was both confused as their use and also the fact that Douglas had given them to him.

"No. However, amongst their many...and certainly unintended... uses, is the fact that they are remarkably good at disguising the smell of alcohol on ones breath."

"Oh." Martin hadn't even considered that. He started to open the packet before a sudden thought struck him. "Hang on... you don't drink anymore."

"Indeed."

"They why have you got them?"

"In case I have a cough?" Douglas replied sarcastically.

Martin studied the sweet in his hand briefly before popping it in his mouth. The taste was instantly overwhelmingly strong and it tasted beyond disgusting, like sucking on a sweet made of disinfectant.

" _Ugh._ " He choked out, trying to suppress a gag reflex which wasn't helping his nausea at all. "It's _disgusting_!"

Douglas chuckled a little, clearly enjoying the look of distaste on Martin's face. "Oh. You think so? I really rather like them."

" _God._ _Ugh._ " Martin tried to swallow, but it only made the taste worse as it trickled down the back of his throat. "That...is... _horrible._ " This really wasn't making him feel any better. "If that's a Fisherman's Friend, I'd hate to see what they give people they don't like!"

Douglas actually laughed out loud at that. "I always thought that Fisherman's Friend sounded like a woman of rather loose morals in Grimsby."

Martin giggled, which didn't help his head and he lifted his hand to rub his throbbing temple.

"I have to say, Captain, you're looking a little peaky. Perhaps you should sit this one out in the galley?" Douglas directed his attention back towards the flight controls as he spoke. "I'd hate for you to be taken ill on the flight......"

Martin caught his drift, immediately. It appeared that Douglas was already way ahead of him, understanding what Martin was going to ask before he'd even asked it. "Right...yes...I suppose I probably should do that. I mean...I don't _want_ to, obviously, but best not take any chances." He rose to his feet, still clutching the packet of cough sweets, before turning back towards Douglas. "You sure you'll be...alright?"

Douglas let out a mock sigh. "It'll be hard, obviously. But I think I'll manage to muddle through...somehow."

Martin chose to ignore the sarcasm and opened the door to leave. "Thank you, Douglas." He actually really meant it too. Douglas was helping him out. Oh, he knew that he'd be subject to all manner of mocking and teasing for weeks to come. He also knew that Douglas would likely threaten to tell Carolyn unless he got first dibs on the cheese tray for the next month. And it was likely that he'd racked up yet another favour owed to the great Sky God. But, when it came down to it, Douglas was _still_ helping him.

_Because that's what friend's do, Martin._

"Oh , Sir is most welcome."

_Oh yes, a huge favour._

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Martin sat scrunched up in the crew seat of the galley, feeling pretty sorry for himself. His head still throbbed and his limbs felt heacy, as though someone had tied weights to the ends of them.  He had to admit it was a lot better than this morning, but would still rather have been curled up under a duvet than hiding from their passenger in the cramped galley.

 

Worse still Arthur had gone into mother hen mode, constantly asking him if he was alright and offering him drinks or, God forbid, food.

 

“Your sure I can’t get you another blanket , Skip?” Arthur loomed over him with a worried on his face. “Only you look a bit pale still.”

 

Martin waved him away kindly. “No really, I’m fine, Arthur. Thank you.”

 

“You don’t want to get cold though.”

 

“No, I’m not cold.”

 

“Mum says that you should always.......”

 

“Arthur, I’m fine!”  Martin snapped, far more harshly than he had intended.

 

“Oh.” Arthur looked a little hurt. “Ok....well, I’ll just go and make sure Mr Fisherman is ok.”

 

Martin felt a rush of guilt “Arthur?”

 

“Yes, Skip?”

 

“T-thank you.”

 

“Oh, you’re welcome. If you need anything let me know.” Arthur expression brightened instantly and he smiled broadly at Martin before he turned to leave.

 

“Oh....and Arthur? His name is Mr Farmer.”

 

“Oh right!” Arthur looked a little sheepish before he headed out the door.

 

The instant he left Martin felt terrible. He hadn’t meant to snap at Arthur, who clearly meant well. He just hated being fussed over or mollycoddled. He was a grown man and perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He shifted in his seat, trying to find a position that made his limbs ache less.

 

Ever since he’d left the cockpit he’d had the uneasy impression that there was something going on behind his back. Douglas had offered to help him just a little bit too readily for his liking. Not that Douglas hadn’t helped him out before, there was t trihep to Ottery St Mary with the piano and the help to beat Carolyn in naming the seven dwarfs, to name just two times. So it wasn’t exactly unprecedented. However, it all just felt a bit _too_ easy.

 

He couldn’t shake the feeling that Douglas had already known about his ‘predicament’ before he’d arrived. But how could he? The only other person who......

 

_Oh._

_Of course._

How stupid of him. Kate must have called Douglas while Martin was on the way to the airfield; she would have had plenty of time. That had to be the answer. She would have spoken to Douglas and told him what had happened, asked him to help. _No, no, bribed, more likely._ That would certainly explain Douglas having the cough sweets handy.

 

Martin scowled slightly, feeling irritation growing like a knot in his stomach.

 

He wasn’t a child and he didn’t need people sorting things out for him. Kate should have left it for him to deal with. He was more than capable of asking for Douglas’ help, however much it pained him. In fact, the only time he ever felt wholly inadequate was in Douglas’ presence and now it was hundred times worse; now he apparently needed his girlfriend to help him out.

 

He sunk lower into the seat feeling utterly miserable. Not only did he feel like death warmed up, but now he felt utterly pathetic too.

 

 * * * * *

 

 

Martin flung himself down on the hotel bed with a heavy heart, still feeling the slight burn of resentment welling in his core. Arthur and Douglas had insisted he go ahead to the hotel while they sorted out putting Gertie to bed for the night. He’d tried to argue with them, of course, but they had dismissed him and he’d slunk away feeling wretched.

 

It wasn’t the symptoms from his hangover that were making him feel awful now. He was angry. Angry, and yet somehow feeble. He was angry with Kate for interfering, angry with Douglas for playing along with it and angry at himself for......being so......Martin.

 

Martin could take care of himself; he’d been doing it now for a great many years. He didn’t need, or want, someone to take care of him, to wrap him in cotton wool or ‘make things all better’. He didn’t need to be pitied and he wasn’t some wounded animal that couldn’t manage on its own.

 

 Anger and pride flared inside him and he reached over to his phone on the bedside table, dialling the number he started to know by heart. It rang twice.

 

“Hey! I was just thinking about you. You ok?” Kate’s chirpy voice at the end of the line sounded so pleased to hear from him that the fury inside him softened immediately.

 

But it didn’t go entirely. “Why did you have to speak to Douglas?” He heard himself blurting out.

 

There was silence on the line for a few seconds and he could almost hear the confusion. “W-what are you talking about? Has something happened?” There was concern in her voice.

 

“I didn’t need you to tell him. I could have sorted it myself.” The vehemence in his voice surprised him as much as Kate.

 

“Martin, I really have no idea what you are talking about.”

 

Martin was on a roll, barely hearing what Kate said. “I don’t need to be taken care of. I-I-I can take care of myself. You didn’t need to go behind my back. How does that make me look in front of Douglas? He already thinks I can barely function! A-a-and now he probably thinks I’m even more pathetic.” He took in a shaky breath before continuing to fume. “Why does everyone seem to assume that I need help? _Poor Martin can’t deal with a hangover! Poor Martin can’t pass his CPL! Poor Martin can’t get a date!_ I can manage just fine on my own. It’s not like I’m not used to it. I don’t want people feeling sorry for me, I’m not a charity case!”

 

There was silence at the end of the phone for what seemed like an eternity and Martin could hear his own breathing coming fast and ragged, tinged with the fading rage.

 

Kate voice when it came was taut but calm and controlled. “I don’t know what’s going on, Martin, but maybe it’s best if we speak once you’ve calmed down.” She spoke in a measured tone and seemed to pause before adding. “I’m glad you got there safely.”

 

The phone line went dead.

 

_Oh God. What have I done?_

_* * * * *_

 

 

“You did what?”

 

“I shouted down the phone.” Martin let his head fall into his hands with a cry of despair.

 

To his credit, Douglas kept the sarcasm to a bare minimum. “Certainly not one of your finest moments, Martin, is it?”

 

Martin’s shoulders sagged as he looked up through his fingers at Douglas. “And she really didn’t speak to you?”

 

Douglas shook his head. “Not a word, no.”

 

“ _Oh God._ ” Martin whimpered. His hangover had long since gone, but somehow the day after the day after the night before was turning out to be worse. “But I thought she had.”

 

“Obviously. Although, if I may be so bold as to ask, why that would be a bad thing?”

 

Martin dropped his hands down and let his head fall back against his chair. Around them Gertie hummed with a million small sounds, the autopilot guiding her. This was their second trip today; having already flown Mr Farmer back from Rome, they were now on their way to pick up a stranded conference team in Glasgow.

 

“Because........w-w-well.......it’s......” Martin struggled to find the words to explain to Douglas, of all people, the issue. “It’s difficult to explain.”

 

“What is?”

 

Both Martin and Douglas jumped at the sound of Carolyn’s voice, as she simply appeared to materialise in the cockpit.

 

“Carolyn!” Martin said her name in surprise. “Um...nothing.” _She really is supernatural._

“Oh nothing is it? Is nothing why you have a face like a slapped.....”

 

“Just a little woman trouble.” Douglas interjected before Carolyn could finish.

 

“Oh God.” Carolyn turned her full attention to Martin. “Tell me you haven’t mucked things up with Kate?”

 

“Well....I....” Martin felt heat rise in his face under Carolyn’s glare.

 

“You have, haven’t you?” She spoke over him. “You couldn’t have waited until after we signed the new contract with them? It’s worth a lot of money Martin and we have your girlfriend to thank for that. I can see I’m going to have to make a rule about not dating clients. Though Lord knows I never thought I’d need that particular clause, what with you being the Captain.”

 

“ _Ugh._ ” Martin unintentionally made a little high pitched noise at Carolyn’s insult.

 

“What have you done? Is it irreparable?” She questioned him.

 

“I....ah.......i-i-it.....” The combined gaze of Carolyn and Douglas was almost more than Martin could bear. He already knew that he’d messed up monumentally and frankly he didn’t need the disdain.

 

“It appears our Captain may have had accused the lovely Kate of something she didn’t do.” Douglas answered for him.

 

 _Quiet Douglas!_ Martin cursed him mentally, though Douglas statement didn’t even begin to cover Martin’s tirade down the phone. Just the thought of it made him cringe. Of course, he hadn’t shared all the particulars with Douglas and he certainly didn’t want Carolyn to know the whole story.

 

“Oh, Martin.” Carolyn looked at him with sympathy. “Surely you didn’t think she’d met someone else already?”

 

“No, it’s not....” He paused as Carolyn’s words sunk in. “What do you mean _‘already’_?” 

 

Douglas interjected before Martin could question her on her meaning further. “It was a misunderstanding. I’m sure she’ll understand. Have you spoken to her since?”

 

Martin shifted uncomfortably. “Well.....no......not yet.”

 

“Martin.” Douglas berated him.

 

“I haven’t had chance!” Martin exclaimed, trying to defend himself. “I was going to and then _someone_ booked us for a trip to Glasgow.” He shot a look toward Carolyn.

 

Carolyn scowled back at him. “Mobiles do work in Glasgow, you know. It’s not the ends of the earth.”

 

“Y-y-yes, but I’d rather speak face to face.”

 

“Very wise.” Douglas chimed in. “I think some flowers would be in order too.”

 

“Absolutely, if you want a horrible cliché.” Carolyn stepped in. “What a woman wants, Martin, is something that tells her she’s special, not the usual flowers from the garage on the way home.”

 

“I wasn’t suggesting garage flowers.” Douglas sounded a little wounded. “I meant a hand-wrapped bouquet of flowers chosen for their significance and meaning.”

 

Carolyn dismissed him with a wave of her hand. “Overpriced twaddle. And so very obvious.”

 

“Well, it always worked for me.” Douglas sniffed.

 

“Which says more about the women you date, I fear. Martin here, for reasons that are still unfathomable, has managed to find himself someone with a little more intelligence.”

 

Martin’s head was beginning to hurt from the back and forth between Carolyn and Douglas. More to the point, it wasn’t helping his situation.

 

He spoke quickly before Douglas had chance to reply again. “It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m not....I mean.....I don’t really.....I can’t afford something expensive, Carolyn.”

 

“Who said anything about expensive?” Carolyn gave him a curious look. “I said _meaningful._ ”

 

He opened his mouth to reply but Carolyn cut him off. “Anyway, enough of this nonsense. Martin, I require your assistance in the galley.”

 

“My....what?”

 

“Assistance. Douglas, you have control.” Carolyn made her exit and Martin found himself following her with a nod to Douglas despite his better judgement.

 

Once they had reached the galley Carolyn pulled the curtain to give them some privacy and Martin started to have an awful feeling that he wasn’t going to like this.

 

_Maybe she’s going to fire you? Fraternizing with clients and all that. You’ve probably lost MJN an important contract. Idiot._

 

Carolyn grabbed her handbag from a locker, rested it on the side and took out a small envelope.

 

_Yep, there you go. Fired._

 

He felt the terrible need to say something. “Carolyn, before you.....”

 

She cut him off immediately. “Aren’t you going to open it?”

 

“B-b-but...I....”

 

“Oh, for goodness sake , Martin. Just _open_ it.”

 

He felt his hands trembling as he ripped into the envelope. Surely Carolyn wouldn’t fire him like this? Not in the middle of a flight? Tentatively he reached into the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. He could barely hide his surprise as he realised the paper was actually a cheque.

 

“Oh.”

 

“It’s your pay. For Rome.”

 

“Oh...I...t-t-thank you.” Martin could barely believe it.

 

“I assumed you didn’t want to let Douglas know about it?” She told him matter of factly.

 

He nodded. He’d rather keep this to himself for the time being.

 

She reached into her bag again and brought out her purse, before opening it and handing Martin a £20 note.

 

He looked at her a little shocked. “What’s that?”

 

“I would have thought that was fairly obvious.”

 

“B-b-but...” Martin didn’t quite know what was happening.

 

“It’s not charity. Call it an advance.”

 

“On what?”

 

Carolyn sighed. “Martin, if we get the contract with Kate’s company it might put me in a position to be able to offer you a salary. No much mind.” She emphasised. “It won’t put us in the black....just slightly less in the red.” She paused. “I don’t know what you’ve done....and frankly I care even less....but you need to fix it. Take this, buy Kate something nice, make up and don’t muck it up again until after we’ve signed the contract. Understand?”

 

Martin could barely process what was happening and he certainly didn’t know what to say. He hesitantly took the money from Carolyn’s hand. “Thank.....thank you.” It was heartfelt.

 

“Yes....well......” Carolyn looked almost as lost for words as him. “Now get back in the pilot’s seat. It’s what I’m paying you for afterall!”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots going on in this chapter, so apologies if it seems a bit much!

"He did what?"

Kate placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of Aggie, before taking a seat in the chair opposite. Her friends face had a look of disbelief.

"He shouted down the phone."

"Martin? The Martin I met on Saturday? ...Really? "Aggie shook her head in disbelief. "Why?"

"Well that's the million pound question, isn't it?" Kate conceded, taking a sip from her own drink.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Not really." She almost laughed at the absurdity of it. "He seemed to think that I'd spoken to Douglas about him, so I can only assume that he thought I'd told Douglas about his hangover."

Aggie's face knitted in confusion. "I don't understand."

"No, neither do I!" Kate found herself exclaiming. "I think... _think_...he thought I'd interfered in some way because he wasn't fit to fly."

The look of puzzlement grew. "Eh?"

Kate looked at her friend earnestly. "It's difficult to explain..." She gestured with her hand."But the details aren't important."

"So..." Aggie closed her eyes clearly trying to get it straight in her head. "He's mad at you for interfering with his job?"

Kate put her cup down on the table. "I think so."

"But you didn't actually interfere with it?" Aggie continued.

Kate shook her head. "Nope."

Aggie considered this for a moment in silence. "Do you need me to give him a slap?"

Kate couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I'm not sure that will help, but I appreciate the sentiment."

"I mean it." Aggie gave her a serious stare. Kate knew what she was getting at. Aggie had seen her at her absolute worst after David. She been the one to pick up the pieces, the one to provide the shoulder to cry on.

She returned her friends gaze firmly. "I know. But he's not like that. He's not like David. You can see that."

Aggie nodded reluctantly. "Yes, I suppose I do."

"He's just so..." Kate struggled for the words. "...ridiculously proud." She paused again, looking at Aggie. "Which unfortunately makes him come across as a bit of a ..."

Aggie went to open her mouth and Kate threw a cushion at her before she could speak. Aggie mocked looking hurt. "What?!"

"You know what!" Kate gave her a hard stare. "He's a good man."

"Sounds like you've already decided to forgive him then?"

Kate looked to the floor. "I didn't say that. I'm still mad at him." She paused before looking back up at Aggie. "And maybe I've learned to be more careful."

Aggie smiled at her. "Good girl."

 

-oOo-

* * *

"I don't think a present is a good idea."

Martin's statement seemed to come out of nowhere, startling Douglas out of thinking up his next offering for the current flight deck word game.

"I'm sorry?"

"Buying Kate a present to apologise. I don't think I should." Martin explained, his eyes still locked on the controls in front of him.

"And may I ask why not?"

"Because she..." Martin paused, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He looked up at Douglas, a serious expression on his face. "You have to promise that this stays between us."

Douglas had a sudden uncomfortable feeling that he was about to be party to something he'd really rather not be, but he simply stated. "You have my word."

Martin stared at him hard. "I mean it, Douglas. Kate told me this in confidence...well..." He paused. "...she didn't say it was in confidence or anything...but I'm sure that...well I'm fairly certain that she wouldn't want it repeated to everyone."

Douglas couldn't resist the urge to tease. "Martin, if you are about to share some kind of fantasy with me I really think you'd..."

Martin's face turned a pleasing shade of red almost instantly. "What?! God, no! I-I-I...No! It's nothing like that!" He spluttered.

Douglas didn't even try to hide the smug smile he could feel creeping across his features. Embarrassing Martin never got dull.

Martin gave him a glare, clearly realising, finally, that Douglas was mocking him. "Har de har." He took a breath and stared back at the controls, sulking. "Forget it."

Douglas felt a slight twinge of guilt at the look on Martin's face. "What were you going to say?"

"No, it doesn't matter." Martin huffed.

"Clearly it does, Martin. Or you would never have mentioned it." There was no reaction and Douglas sighed loudly before adding. "You have my word as a Sky God that I shall not breathe a word to anyone. If I do, you can have first dibs on the cheese tray for a month."

Martin shot him a look sideways, seemingly sizing him up. "It's just that..." He hesitated before dropping his voice slightly. "Kate told me that her ex-husband was a...well...he cheated on her."

"Oh." Douglas felt a sudden flash of guilt despite himself. He wasn't sure if it was guilt for teasing of Martin or guilt of the knowledge that his slate on that particular subject wasn't entirely clean.

Martin didn't seem to notice as he continued. "And he used to buy her all these expensive gifts in order to cover his guilt."

"Ah." The penny dropped. "I see your point. I hardly think this is a similar situation, though."

Martin sighed and rubbed a hand absently through his hair. "No. But I don't want her to think that I'm..."

"Buying your way out of trouble?"

He nodded sadly. "Yes."

"Martin, as much as it pains me to say this, and if questioned later I will deny it, but Carolyn is right."

Martin looked at him curiously. "She is?"

"Yes. It's not about _expensive_ gifts. I draw your attention back to my choice of anniversary present."

_Much good it did you, Douglas._

Martin hesitated. "The...brown sauce?"

"Yes, indeed."

"I'm not sure a bottle of sauce is going to cut it, Douglas."

"Naturally not, but the point remains." He shifted in his seat to face Martin and make sure he was paying full attention. "I suggest thus. Make a heartfelt apology, fall upon your sword and beg for forgiveness, and once favour is found, seal it with a well thought through gift. Something sentimental."

Martin looked at him pensively. "Do you think...do you think that will work?"

"Only one way to find out."

-oOo-

* * *

Martin's heart pounded in his chest as he pressed the doorbell. He looked down at the little package in his hand and fiddled with the wrapping nervously.

He'd sent Kate a text a couple of hours ago to ask if he could come round, not wanting to just turn up out of the blue. She hadn't refused, but he'd noted the lack of kiss at the end of the text, which didn't exactly give him hope.

_Well done, Martin, you've managed to ruin the best thing to happen to you in ages._

The worst thing was that he wasn't at all surprised. He _known_ he'd muck it up at some point. It was just a given, another thing in the life of Martin Crieff that hadn't gone according to plan. But he knew he had to try and put things right. After all, this wasn't just bad luck, this was mostly his fault. And if his CPL exams proved nothing else, they proved that he didn't give up easily.

His breath caught as the door opened and he swallowed to try stop any stuttering."Hi."

"Hi." Kate opened the door wide to let him in.

He stepped past her gingerly, into the hall. "Am I too early?" He asked her as she shut the door behind him. He was aware that they'd agreed on 6pm, but he'd already been sitting outside in his van for 20 minutes.

"No, it's fine." She offered a small smile. "You could have come in 20 minutes ago."

_Damn. She saw me._

Her face wasn't easy to read, but Martin could see hurt knitted into her features. That killed him. Anger he could take, but hurt, that was a different animal. He couldn't stand the thought that he'd made someone else feel that way. God knows he'd been on the receiving end of that particular emotion enough to know how awful it felt.

_Happy now, Martin?_

He looked down at the floor, avoiding her gaze. "I...I-I didn't like to disturb you."

_But mostly because you were chicken._

There was an awkward silence for a moment and he risked looking back up at her. He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination, but her expression had softened just a little.

_Get it over with..._

"Kate...a-a-about l-l-last night... I..." He drifted off, unsure what to say now he was actually here. He fought the urge to walk over to her, wrap his arms around her, kiss her senseless and beg for forgiveness.

Kate gestured towards the living room. "Let me make coffee, and we'll talk about it. OK?"

 

-oOo-

* * *

Martin felt a small surge of relief when Kate placed the coffee on the table and took a seat next to him on the sofa, instead of the chair opposite.

_That's got to be a good sign, right?_

He'd already placed the present on the floor next to the sofa; now wasn't the time.

"I'm sorry." The words left Martin's mouth before he'd realised he'd said them. "I h-h-haven't said that...and I am...sorry. Very sorry." Once he started talking he couldn't find a way to stop. "I know I'm a total idiot...I don't know why I...well I do, but I was wrong...very wrong. I shouldn't have accused you...i-i-it's just t-t-that I thought that...I mean...Douglas helped so easily and he had the cough sweets, so I thought that you'd called him...and it made me feel...But that's not the point. I should have asked you...or him...I shouldn't have assumed..." He finally drifted to a stop. "I didn't mean to...you know." He could bring himself to say the actual words, still ashamed at his rant the previous night.

Kate regarded him for a moment with a look of confusion. "Cough sweets?"

 

-oOo-

* * *

"Douglas gave them to me."

Kate crinkled her nose at him Martin, still not quite understanding what cough sweets had to do with anything. "I don't follow."

"Oh." Martin looked suddenly pleased to have something else to concentrate on and his expression brightened somewhat. "They hide the smell of alcohol on your breath. At least, that's what Douglas says. He knows these things."

" _Any_ cough sweets?" Kate was well aware that she was labouring on a point that really shouldn't invoke more than a passing interest. Perhaps she was stalling.

"I'm...not sure." Martin seemed to consider for a moment. "He gave me Fisherman's friends...although I think they are seriously misnamed. Fisherman's fiend's is more accurate." Martin looked terribly pleased with his own joke and Kate felt her resolve melting at the look on his face.

He suddenly looked down sheepishly, as if suddenly realising that now wasn't the time. "I am sorry. I didn't mean what I said..."

"It was a rubbish joke." Kate knew damn well that Martin wasn't talking about the joke, but somehow couldn't help herself. Her feelings were seriously conflicted.

He looked up at her. "No...I'm talking about last night. I don't know why I said what I did."

Kate took a breath. "I think you do." She told him honestly, watching him flinch almost imperceptibly.

Martin looked away, down to his hands. "I...uh..." He didn't seem to be able to find the words.

"Martin." She kept her gaze at him. "Why did thinking I'd called Douglas make you so angry?" Perhaps a direct question would work better.

He looked back up her. "Because...I...it..."

"Because...?" Kate echoed trying to prise the words from him.

He looked at her for a long moment ,seemingly forming words in his head. When the words came they tumbled out quickly. "Because I'm tired of people thinking I'm totally incapable."

"Incapable of what?"

"Anything!" Martin spoke with desperation. "Incapable of becoming a pilot! Incapable of passing my exams! Incapable of being a Captain! Incapable of sorting out my own problems! Incompetent, inept, Martin!" He stopped suddenly, perhaps realising he was raising his voice again.

This was different though. It wasn't directed at her. It seemed to be directed at the world in general. The hurt and anger she'd been feeling started to ebb away.

Suddenly everything started to make more sense. Martin didn't ask for help, he hated asking for help. But more than that, he hated the thought that someone had given him help. He was constantly trying to prove something. Prove that he was good enough on his own.

_Why?_

Kate wanted to question him. Was it his family? His brother? Sister? Had something happened? She knew that he'd likely clam up if she did. It could wait.

" _I_ don't think you're incapable." Kate kept her voice gentle. "I've never thought you were incapable. I've thought you were prissy... irritating at times, a little self-important on occasion and sometimes a total pain in the ..." She paused, unable to hide the beginnings of a smile forming on her lips. "But never _incapable_."

Martin blinked at her for a moment."Y-y-you...you..." Confusion knitted his brow. "...you think I'm irritating?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, Martin, concentrate on _that_ part of the sentence, won't you?"

Martin caught on. "But not incapable?"

"No."

"Incompetent?"

"No."

"Inept?"

"No."

"In...credible?" Martin tentatively risked a joke.

Kate couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yes. _Incredibly_ irritating."

Martin hesitantly reached for her hand."Incredibly stupid...and incredibly sorry." He said quietly.

Kate entwined her fingers with his own, almost feeling tension leaving his body. When he looked up at her, a question on his face, she knew it was time and smiled at him, a genuine smile. It was all the invite Martin needed to lean forward and brush his lips against hers. It was a gentle, heartfelt kiss, but he lingered for longer than was necessary. When he finally ended the kiss he didn't move away and instead lent his forehead against hers.

"I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I just get so...I didn't mean to..." He hesitated. "...hurt you."

"I know." Kate almost breathed her reply, bringing a hand up to his face. "But it doesn't mean I'll let you get away with it again." Kate continued. "You have to talk to me. Not get all..."

"Shouty?" Martin asked tentatively.

Kate laughed. "You've been spending way too much time with Arthur."

"Oh! I bought you something." Martin suddenly pulled back, almost making her jump. He reached down to beside the sofa, fishing around for something. He picked up a small package and handed it to her.

A feeling of dread passed over her. As memories of the past reared their ugly head.

_Not again. I can't do this again._

She took the package cautiously, trying not to let on her worry. "Martin, you didn't have to..."

"Oh no!" Martin interrupted her. "It's not because...I mean I don't want you to think it's..." He looked at her with an earnest face. "This isn't to 'buy my way out of trouble'. I just wanted to get you something."

_Can he read my mind?_

He'd remembered what she'd told him about David. He'd paid attention. The dread lessened as she carefully unwrapped the package. Martin watched her intently.

When she opened the box inside was a delicate silver bracelet and she couldn't help but smile as she gently took it out and laid it cross her palm to look at it more closely.

"It's a c-c-charm bracelet." Martin interjected quickly.

She looked up at him to acknowledge his words, before looking back to the bracelet. She noticed that was already one charm on it and she held it gently between her thumb and forefinger to see it better. "It's a plane." The tiny charm was fashioned into a plane, that looked suspiciously like Gertie.

_How very Martin._

"B-b-because..." Martin started to explain.

"You like planes?" She grinned.

"No. Well...obviously I do...b-b-but no. It's because we _met_ on a plane. W-w-well...not _on_ a plane, because we met in the portacabin...but, we met _because_ of a plane...I just thought that it... meant something."

Kate felt a wave of emotion. It was such a thoughtful present, she didn't quite know what to say.

"Martin, it's beautiful." She leant forward and kissed him resolutely. "I love it. I really do."

"You do?" He looked a little surprised.

Kate nodded, undoing the fastener in order to put the bracelet on. Martin realised what she was doing and gently took the bracelet from her hands in order to put it on her wrist for her.

"I thought that maybe...well, the idea was that I could buy you a charm every now and then. Things that mean something." He explained to her, before looking up sheepishly. "I know it's corny."

_He really has thought about this._

"It's not corny. It's lovely." She told him as he finished putting the bracelet on her wrist. She lifted her arm to admire it.

There was a brief, but comfortably silence between them, before Kate spoke up again.

"Do they do First Officer charms?"

Martin crinkled his nose in confusion. "What?"

"Well, seeing as we have Douglas to thank for getting us together..." She let a playful smile play her face.

Thankfully Martin got the joke. "Douglas Richardson can keep his charms to himself!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Drivers!" Carolyn strode into the portacabin with purpose, addressing her pilots in a cheerful voice. "Are we having a good day? All rested up and ready to take to the skies once again?"

"Oh God." Martin looked up from his seat at the table with a feeling of dread. Those words normally only meant one thing. "What now?"

Carolyn looked briefly surprised. "Am I not allowed to enquire as to the health of my pilots? Check they are both hale and hearty?"

Douglas looked up from his paper. "By all means. But you'll forgive us if we view it with slight suspicion, as this is the point we usually find ourselves cajoled into a job we had no previous knowledge or care about."

"Well not today. Today the God smile upon us. The sun is shining, the birds are singing. All is well with the world."

Martin watched as Douglas' narrowed his gaze slightly. "Carolyn, has Arthur put something in your tea?"

"No. But someone has put money in my bank account."

Douglas rolled his eyes. "Well that certainly explains it."

Carolyn ignored him and wondered over towards the kettle, filling it and turning it on before spinning around to stand behind Martin and placing a hand on his back. "And how is Martin this morning? Well? Hmm?"

"I'm...fine." He spoke slowly, suspiciously.

"Good." She gave his back a little pat, which he found very odd. Carolyn wasn't ever the touchy feeling type.

"Tea? Coffee? I think I even have a packet of biscuits in the desk drawer?"

"Careful, Martin, it's a trap." Douglas spoke up.

Carolyn gave him a glare before looking back to Martin. "Coffee was it?"

"Um...that...would be nice. Um...thanks?" He answered with a question, still utterly confused by Carolyn's demeanour. Oh true enough, Carolyn making them drinks wasn't unheard of. On Gertie, that is. But this wasn't Gertie.

"I'll have coffee, thanks." Douglas piped in, reading the paper again.

"You know where the kettle is. Get your own." Carolyn snapped at him.

Douglas looked briefly perplexed, or as perplexed as Douglas could ever look, which wasn't very. He folded the paper in front of him again. "And to what does our esteemed Captain owe this special treatment?"

Carolyn walked back over to the kettle as it clicked off and proceeded to make a drink for both her and Martin, deliberately ignoring Douglas. "I don't know what you did, Martin, but it worked."

"Oh good." Martin heard himself replying, before realising he had no idea what she was talking about. "Um...what did?"

"The contract!" Carolyn sounded exasperated that he didn't know what she was talking about. "I have just got back from signing a rather lucrative contract with SH Medical. I have no idea what you said or did...and frankly I'm not remotely interested...but MJN is now officially contracted to Kate's company."

"Oh." The penny dropped. He'd actually forgotten all about the contract, being much more interested in repairing the damage he might have done with Kate herself.

"In that case, Carolyn, I think now might be a good time to talk about my raise." Douglas interjected.

Martin heard a strangled noise come from his own throat. " _Uh!"_

"Douglas, you are very much not getting a raise. You barely do the work I pay you for now."

"I might remind you that I now have _four_ lots of alimony to pay."

"My heart bleeds."

"I have a girlfriend!" Martin heard himself shout far too loudly, flushing slightly when both Douglas and Carolyn turned to look at him. "I-I-I...I mean...I have someone I need to look after too now." He puffed himself up slightly in his chair. "So if anyone should be getting a raise, Douglas..." He shot a look towards his first officer. "...it should be me. I am the Captain after all."

"I'm fairly certain Kate doesn't need 'looking after'" Douglas drawled at him. "I would assume, judging by her clothes and expensive perfume, that she earns a decent enough wage herself."

"T-t-that's not the point...hang on, what do you mean her expensive perfume?" Martin got sidetracked.

"Chanel No 5 if I'm not mistaken."

Martin was flabbergasted. "What?! How did you...?"

"Oh Martin, you think an old pro such as myself isn't familiar with the scents of the female species."

Martin huffed a little. "Well, I'd rather you not go around sniffing my girlfriend, if it's all the same to you."

"I didn't _sniff_ her, as you so eloquently put it. I was simply aware. Perfume is worn to be noticed, Martin."

"Not by you!" Martin found himself exclaiming before calming a little. "Anyway...Kate might earn more than me...but that doesn't mean I'm happy to...I pay my own way!"

"Oh, we're back to that are we?" Douglas intoned.

"If you two are quite finished..." Martin had forgotten all about Carolyn standing behind him, as apparently had Douglas. "If anyone will be getting a raise, it'll be Martin...though it's not so much a raise as an actual wage. And let that be an end to it."

Martin let himself smile triumphantly at Douglas.

"Fair enough." Douglas conceded. "It was worth a try."

"Well, I can't stand here talking to you two all day. Things to do." Carolyn plonked a cup of coffee down in front of Martin and walked towards her small segregated office at the back of the portacabin.

"What will you do with the van?" Douglas spoke out of nowhere.

"The van...?" Martin wasn't quite following.

"Well, one would assume that as a paid professional pilot, you'll have no need of _Icarus_ Removals anymore."

"Oh." Martin took a second to think about it. "I don't think I'll be able to give that up just yet."

"Fair enough." Douglas got up to stride towards the kettle. "Still, won't be long until you can, I'm sure."

Martin huffed a laugh. "I can't see MJN becoming a massively profitable business in the near future." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Perhaps not, but assuming things move along with Kate..." Douglas let his sentence tail off.

Martin fell silent, contemplating Douglas' words. He'd not really dared to let himself think about it too much, but he knew that even if things did go well, and that was fair from a given, he'd still have to continue as a man with a van. He need the money.

"Is she _the one_?" Douglas asked him suddenly, breaking his reverie.

"We've only been together a few weeks!" Martin exclaimed. Though he had to admit it _did_ feel a lot longer than that.

"More than long enough to know." Douglas answered simply, making himself a drink. "I knew on day two."

"And which Mrs Richardson was that?" Martin heard himself say snidely, before instantly regretting it. "Douglas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Martin tailed off in shame.

"Quite alright." Douglas answered without turning around, but said nothing more.

An awkward silence fell for a few seconds and Martin felt the need to break it. "We haven't even..." He started before wondering how much he should reveal.

Douglas turned around at that. "Martin, please tell me that you've at least done that."

Martin was momentarily confused before realising Douglas had got the wrong end of the stick. "No...I don't mean...of course we've done that! Obviously...we..." His face burned all of a sudden, realising he was sharing far too much and he turned away from Douglas. "I-I-I meant we haven't said...we haven't used the L word."

"The L word?" Douglas drawled, obviously enjoying Martin's discomfort. "Lemon?"

"You know what I mean, Douglas." Martin berated him, willing the flush in his face to subside.

"And do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Love her?"

"Oh." Martin considered for a moment, taken aback by the direct question. "Well I...er..."


	24. Chapter 24

Martin smoothed the picnic blanket out beneath him, before laying back and shuffling to make himself more comfortable.

Beside him Kate was already studiously scanning the night sky. "Don't forget, you have to make a wish when you see one." She reminded him with a smile.

They'd headed out into the hills outside Fitton to watch for the Perseids meteor shower. It was something Kate had always wanted to do, but never got around to, and Martin was more than happy to take her. They weren't alone; it seemed that quite a few of Fittons residents had taken to the hillside to watch for natures very own firework display. The pop of corks and rustling of food packets emanated from little pockets of people camped out in the darkness.

"I...I should have brought more food." Martin fretted, staring up.

"I'm stuffed." Kate reassured him. "If I eat any more I'll burst. And my scales won't be happy either."

Martin had cooked them dinner before they headed out and the novelty of cooking for two hadn't quite worn off yet. Neither had his tendency to get the measurements completely wrong, leading to more food than was quite decent for two people.

"You don't need to worry about that." Martin chuckled. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Kate's figure.

She turned her head to look at him. "So you don't mind if put on a few stone then?"

Martin shook his head. "Nope. Don't care." He genuinely didn't. Martin appreciated a pretty girl with a lovely figure as much as the next man, but he liked to pride himself on being slightly less shallow than some of his contemporaries. Besides, what was wrong with being curvy? Women were supposed to have curves.

Kate studied him for a little while, clearly trying to work out whether he was kidding or not. "No. You probably wouldn't." She finally answered, before looking back up to the sky with a smile on her lips. Martin reached out to take her hand and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, side by side.

It was a perfect evening, the smell of summer flowers carried on the gentle breeze across the hilltop, the sky was crystal clear and the stars twinkling above them. A perfect evening to tell someone you loved them Martin thought idly.

It had been two weeks since his conversation with Douglas in the cockpit. Thankfully Arthur had bounded in at precisely the crucial moment and the conversation had been forgotten. Well, perhaps not forgotten entirely. Martin had gone home that night and lay awake all night thinking about what had been said.

He hadn't dared to think about it before, which given all that had gone before might strike some as a little strange. The question of love just hadn't come up and Martin found himself wondering why. It was certainly where they were headed, wasn't it? Though Kate had made no mention of it herself.

Martin let the word drift around his head, almost trying it out for size.

_Love. L.O.V.E._

It wasn't that he hadn't used that word before. He had, just once, to Emma. She said it back straight away, almost too quickly, almost automatically. At the time, he'd just been ecstatic to hear it from someone who wasn't related to him and had no real choice in the matter. But looking back now, he realised that it had no real meaning when she'd said it. At least not in the way that Martin had wanted it to.

Surely he loved Kate, didn't he? His heart skipped a beat when she walked into the room or his phone beeped with a text from her. He was comfortable around her and he couldn't wait to see her again whenever they were apart. Their physical relationship was great, and not just sex, it was the intimacy of falling asleep with someone, holding hands, the pure physical presence of her. It was intoxicating, but also familiar somehow.

They'd fallen into something of a routine of late, with him spending much of his time at her flat. She'd stayed with him too, of course, but her flat was the more comfortable, and indeed private, of the two so it was natural that it was where they met the most. Whenever he was away with MJN they'd text each other every night before falling asleep.

This was love. He knew it was. So why on earth could he not just say it?

After a while, he realised that it wasn't just a fear of rejection that plagued him, it was that by telling her he made it all _real._ Until he said it out loud he could fool himself that it wasn't true, so that when things went wrong, and he was Martin Crieff so they _always_ went wrong, he could pretend it didn't hurt so much, because...well...it wasn't like he _loved_ her.

_Who are you kidding, Crieff?_

His mind betrayed him.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"I...just wanted to...I wanted to tell you..."

"Oh wow! Didn't you see that?!" Kate interrupted him gesturing towards the sky. "Huge falling star! That was amazing."

Martin couldn't help but smile at the huge grin on her face. "I...er...must have missed it." He confessed, not admitting that his mind had been elsewhere.

Kate turned to look at him with a knowing look on her face. "You were watching the plane in the sky over there, weren't you?" She gestured with her hand.

That was easier to confess to. "I...might have been, yes." He smiled at her sheepishly.

She laughed at him. "Oh, Martin. You can take the Crieff out of the plane, but..." She trailed off, looking back to the sky.

"Sorry."

Kate squeezed his hand. "It's ok. I made a wish for both of us."

"Oh?"

"I can't tell you. Or it won't come true, will it?"

They lapsed into silence again for a short while, as Martin began to wonder what Kate's wish for them could have been.

"You were going to say something." Kate said suddenly, turning to look at him expectantly. "Sorry, I saw the shooting star and interrupted you. What were you going to say?"

Martin stared at her for a moment, the words on the tip of his tongue. He could barely see her face in the darkness of the hillside. The wind had stilled, the voices of the others around them sounded distant and certainly not paying attention to them. Now would be perfect, now is the moment. It would be so easy.

He opened his mouth to speak, hesitating.

"...Oh, it's nothing."

The words wouldn't come out.

"I thought you wanted to tell me something?" He could make out the look of confusion on her face.

"I...er...Carolyn has booked us for a flight to Hong Kong in a week, I'll be gone for a couple of days. Just wanted to let you know." He lied. Well, the trip wasn't a lie.

"Oh." She nodded. "Ok."

They both looked back up towards the heavens.

_Martin Crieff, you are an idiot and a coward._


	25. Chapter 25

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to..." Martin looked over at Kate, who was fidgeting with her seatbelt anxiously.

"No, I'm ok." She gave him a nervous smile.

It had seemed such a good idea at the time. Martin had called in a favour to borrow a small training plane at Fitton for a few hours and talked Kate into coming with him. He'd hoped that it might help with her fear of flying and he desperately wanted to share something he loved with her. Now, sitting on the runway and looking at the nerves etched into Kate's face, he felt bad for having pushed her.

"We can turn back." He reached for the radio to signal to the tower, but Kate reached his hand before he could press the button to speak.

"No. I want to do this." She told him, probably with more bravery than she felt.

He smiled at her reassuringly; or at least as reassuringly as he knew how.

Kate looked apprehensively at the instruments in front of her seat. "But you're sure that I can't...you know...accidently..."

Martin let out a small chuckle. "No. Absolutely not. "

"But what if I knock it or something?" She gestured at the control column.

"I promise you can't _accidently_ do anything. I have control." He told her firmly.

Kate broke into a smile. "Yes, Captain."

He couldn't help but grin back at her. He had to admit he really liked it when she used his title. It made a change to hear it spoken with, if not respect exactly, then affection.

The radio crackled to life.

" _Foxtrot Lima Yankee. Are you going to take-off sometime today? Or are we using you as a runway speed-bump?"_

Martin snapped back into professional pilot mode. "ATC this is Foxtrot Lima Yankee. Requesting permission for take-off."

" _You had permission ten minutes ago. Thought you were waiting for a parade or something."_

"Carl!" Martin barked back at the radio automatically. Carl was infuriatingly unprofessional at times.

He heard Carl sigh over the radio. _"Foxtrot Lima Yankee, cleared for take-off."_

"Roger, ATC." Martin straightened in his seat and turned to Kate. "Ready?"

She nodded and faced forward, her hands gripping the arms of her seat.

Martin turned back toward the windshield and started to gradually open the throttle on the little plane. As it gathered speed down the runway, his well practiced hands glided over various instruments and control column. His eyes darted imperceptibly from the windshield to the gauges in front of him, checking and re-checking. His vision blurred at the edges, tunnelled on what he was doing; the rest of the cockpit, the plane, Kate, drifting away. He loved this bit.

_Take-off line? OK._

_Windspeed? Low._

_Ailerons? Neutral._

_Rudder? Centred._

_Groundspeed? Good._

_Engines? Full power._

He could almost feel the air rushing under the wings, cushioning them, pushing the plane skywards. He knew the exact moment the wheels left the ground, not because of the physical sensations in the plane, but because he just _knew._

_Concentrate, Martin._

_Airspeed? OK._

_Attitude? Lift the nose just a little…..yes…better._

The ground dropped away fast as the plane climbed, the sound of the engines filling his head. He'd forgotten when this had all become so….automatic. He made minor adjustments almost quicker than he could think. He was _in control._ And it was almost the only thing in life he _was_ in control of.

The plane reached a good altitude and Martin let back on the throttle slightly, levelling the nose.

He looked over at Kate, finally. "You ok?"

She looked as white as a sheet, but nodded slowly. "T-t-that was...kind of petrifying..." She breathed out. "...but also...a little bit amazing."

"Really?" Martin's voice came out a little bit like a child who'd just been given a huge Christmas present.

She looked at him smiling slightly. "Yes...but I'm still painfully aware that I am currently several thousand feet above the ground!"

"Seven thousand."

"Not really helping."

"Sorry."

There was a slight pause, as he watched Kate sneaking an uneasy look out her side window. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh at me, Crieff! And keep your eyes on the controls!"

Martin tried to look contrite, but couldn't quite manage it. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly in contr..."

A warning light suddenly started flashing on the console in front of them, as a loud alarm sounded.

"W-w-what's that?" Kate asked, alarm rising in her voice.

"Oh, nothing." Martin reached to shut the alarm off automatically, before looking toward Kate, whose face had gone ashen.

"It must be something!" She cried out.

"It's just a warning alarm to do with the avionics. I've reset it. It's nothing to worry about." Martin kept his voice calm, trying to reassure her.

She eyed him suspiciously, glancing every now and then to the warning light.

"It's fine!" Martin heard himself exclaiming loudly, somewhat exasperated.

This was odd. He was normally the one panicking in the cockpit, with Douglas the voice of reason and calm. Here was the situation completely reversed. He couldn't help but smile.

"OK." Kate let her grip on the side of her chair lessen a little. "Sorry." She looked sheepish, the colour returning to her cheeks in a blush. "I'm just...you know...nervous."

Martin looked back to the instrument panel, mentally checking a few gauges and adjusted their flight-path just slightly. "I know." He reassured her. "Are you like this in the cabin on Gertie?" He asked her absently, genuinely curious.

"N-n-no..." She stuttered.

Oh yes, situation very much reversed. He shot her a sly smile.

"Well, I can't see the alarms on Gertie, can I?!" She bellowed defensively.

"Just as well." Martin couldn't help but quip.

There was a bit of a silence again, before Kate pipped up, her voice a little calmer. "I did...sort of...well...h-h-have a bit of a panic attack on the first flight."

"You did? Arthur didn't mention..."

"No, because I threatened Arthur never to mention it."

"You _threatened_ Arthur?" Martin felt somewhere between amused and horrified.

"Not like that." Kate clarified. "I just told him I'd never play Charades with him if he told."

"Oh. Yes. Yes I can see how that would work." Martin had to admit, taking a mental note to use that one some time. He cast a sidelong glance at her. "Are you going to have another one now?"

"Huh?" Kate was distractedly looking out the window again.

"Panic attack." He couldn't hide the amusement in his voice, though he knew it wasn't really something to joke about.

She shot a look at him. "I don't know. Are any more warning alarms going to go off?" She asked pointedly.

_Touché._

They lapsed into silence again for a moment, as Martin made more adjustments to their course, casting furtive looks towards Kate. Had he annoyed her? He was trying to lighten the mood, but perhaps he'd taken it too far. Afterall, it wasn't often _he_ was the one in this position on a flight deck. Is this what it felt like to be Douglas? To tease the nervous one in the seat beside you?

_Oh._

"What's it like?"

Kate's sudden question brought him back into the moment. "What's...what?" He stumbled.

"Flying...you know...being in control of a plane." Kate explained, looking at him again at last.

Martin was taken slightly aback at the question. "Well...it's...it's exhilarating...it's..."

"No. In don't mean that." She interrupted him. "I think I've already heard you use every adjective ever invented in that regard. I mean what does it _feel_ like." She gestured toward the control column.

"Oh." He thought about it for the moment. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Kate looked at him slightly stricken. "What? Me?"

"You want to know."

"No. No, no, no, no..." Kate shook her head.

"Just try it." Martin began to get keener on the idea the more he thought about it.

"God, no. We'll...we'll crash!" Kate cried out.

Martin chuckled. "No we won't."

"Yes...yes we will. I can't fly a plane, Martin!"

"Relax. It's a training plane. It's designed for people to learn."

Kate looked sceptical. "I don't think that I can..."

"Of course you can. It's easy."

"If it's so easy how come it took you so long to pass your exams?" Kate exclaimed, before immediately retracting her words, sheepishly. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean that..."

"It's ok." Martin tried to let the sting of the words pass over him, before realising he could use it against her. "I understand if you don't trust me..." He let his sentence drift off for effect.

Kate's face fell immediately. "Martin, I didn't mean...of course I trust you." She looked at the control column in front of her suspiciously. "I really can't crash it?"

Martin tried to hide his smirk as he shook his head. Never let it be said that Martin Crieff was totally incapable of bending people to his will. "I won't let anything happen, I'd take over straight away if anything went wrong."

Kate paled.

"Which it won't." He continued quickly.

She took a deep breath. "O...k. What do I do?"

Martin straightened himself in his seat. "Take hold of the controls in front of you."

Kate reached forward slowly, tentatively taking a hold of the control column. "Like this?" She asked.

Martin could see her grip on the controls wasn't anywhere near tight enough. "That's good, but you need to hold it a bit more firmly." He instructed her.

"I'm worried about moving it."

Martin chuckled. "The idea is to move it."

She shot him a look, but obeyed his instructions, a look of concentration on her face.

"That's it. Just hold it steady and do exactly as I say." Martin watched her, all the while keeping his eye on the dials in front of him. "Now, remember, it's pull to go up, push to go down and turn to go left or right."

"That's it?" Kate's knuckles were white.

"Well...no..." Martin admitted. "But it's all you need to know right now." Kate nodded and Martin continued. "So just keep everything right where it is for the moment, ok?"

"Ok." Kate's voice sounded shaky.

"I'm going to switch the controls over to you now." He told her slowly, reaching forward to the control panel.

Kate swallowed thickly and nodded slowly, but kept her hands steady on the controls.

Martin flicked the switch and slowly took his own hands away from the control column in front of him. "...and you now have control." He told her, a grin on his face.

"I...um...I do?" The look of concentration on Kate's face was complete, like she daren't even move a millimetre. "Oh God."

"You're doing fine." Martin reassured her, turning to face her properly since they'd taken off.

"I am?"

"Yes."

"This is..." She seemed to struggle for the words. "...really weird."

"Weird good? Or weird bad?"

"Weird...good?" Her answer was more of a question. "I think."

Martin checked the panels in front of him, they were still flying level and on course, but needed to make a slight turn.

"You're doing brilliantly." He appeased her. "We need to make a turn."

"Nononono...I can't do that!" The panic was apparent in her eyes.

"Yes, you can." He told her calmly. "Just do exactly what I say." He waited for her quiet acknowledgement before continuing. "Ok. Just slowly turn the column to the right...slowly..." He reiterated, his gaze flicking between her and the gauges in front of him. Kate began to move the controls just barely. "A little more than that." He laughed.

Kate moved the controls a little more positively this time, and Martin felt the plane responding with a turn. "That's perfect. Hold it there." He held out his hand to still her for a moment. "OK. And slowly back." Kate complied straight away. "Bring the nose up a little."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I mean... pull back on the steering column...gently and just a little bit." Kate did what he said again, perfectly, and Martin felt his chest swell with pride. "Stop there. Now just hold it there again. Textbook." He beamed.

He saw Kate relax just a tiny bit. "Have a good teacher."

_Me? A good teacher?_

He looked to Kate again, she was biting her bottom lip in concentration and Martin couldn't help his ear to ear grin.

"What?" She could clearly see him.

"You can relax and smile you know?" He told her.

"I can't relax. I'm flying a plane!" She let out a laugh. "I'm bloody flying a plane!" It was an exclamation of disbelief.

Martin joined in laughing. "And how does it feel?"

"It feels..." She paused, a smile creeping across her face. "...amazing. Totally amazing! Look at me, I'm flying a plane!"

"Glad I talked you into it then?" He beamed.

"Yes, I am." The grin on her face grew. "God, I love you."

-oOo-

 

It took Kate a moment to realise what she'd said, as Martin fell suddenly silent beside her.

_Nice one Kate, great timing!_

"Y-y-you...you...love..."

Martin wasn't making any coherent sense, instead sounding like he was starting to hyperventilate. Kate began to worry that he was the one now having a panic attack. She shot him a worried look, still gripping the controls as if her life depended on it. Actually it did. "Martin?...Martin!...I'm sorry...that just...it just...slipped out." She exclaimed, trying to explain.

"But...you..." Martin still wasn't getting any words out.

Kate was trying not to panic herself, acutely aware that she was currently holding the controls to the plane. "Martin breathe...just breathe." She urged him. "Forget I said it. I take it back!" She tried to keep her voice calm.

"...you..."

"I didn't mean it...it was a mistake. Heat of the moment. Got carried away." She _was_ beginning to panic now, saying anything to make him listen. "...Martin! I need you to focus! ...I really need you to focus!" She took a deep breath. "And mostly, I need you to take control of the plane!"

Beside her Martin's breathing started to calm down at her words at last. "Yes...I-I-I...sorry..." He reached forward to the console and pressed a couple of buttons, putting his hands back on the controls in front of him. "I...uh...I have control. You can let go now." She heard him swallow, concentrating once again on the task in hand.

Kate let the controls go with relief and lent back in her seat, wiping her now rather sweaty palms over her jeans. She took a deep breath to centre herself, before sneaking a look towards Martin.

"You ok?" She asked him.

"Yes. I'm fine." He answered too quickly, studying the console in front him a little too closely.

"Martin...I..." Kate needed to explain now the initial panic of the situation had worn away.

"It's ok." He nodded. "You said it was a mistake. It's fine really. We all say things we don't mean in the heat of the moment. It's fine. All fine. Totally fine."

"Martin."

"Really fine. I...I'm fine."

"Martin."

"It's not...I mean...it's not like I..."

Kate studied his profile, realising his was biting his lower lip to stop it from trembling. "Martin." She put a hand on his thigh. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to crash the plane?"

Martin nodded slowly. Still not looking at her.

"Of course I love you, you daft sod."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obviously not a pilot, so apologies if anything is completely wrong with this chapter. I did research, but hopefully I can have a little artistic licence!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry....yes I know....more angst.. I have no defence.

It had taken what felt like an eternity to land the little plane back on Fitton airfield, and then an age to taxi it to a hangar on the right side of the runway. Martin was uncomfortably aware that he hadn't spoken the entire time, not a word. It wasn't intentional. Not by any means. But he was also aware that it wasn't normal either. If someone had just told you they loved you, they didn't expect the silent treatment.

Truth was, he was still processing what Kate had said, the fact that she had said it first, the fact that she'd just said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. Just like that. No preamble. No hesitation. He didn't think she'd actually meant to say it, but she had.

It was everything that Martin had ever wanted. The words he'd longed to hear from someone. And it terrified him.

The plane finally came to a standstill and Martin turned the engines off. Silence hung in the air for a few moments.

"Look, Martin..." Kate spoke first, hesitantly. "I know ... I know that wasn't the _most_ romantic way to say it...But I..."

Martin wanted to laugh. It was possibly _the_ _most_ romantic circumstances if the truth was told. On the flight deck of a plane. If he'd thought that a warm summer evening under the stars had been a good time, then this was _perfect_ for him.

_Then why can't you just say it back?_

"You..." He stumbled over the words, which felt foreign on his tongue. "...love me?"

Kate looked at him earnestly. "Yes."

He swallowed. "I...I...um..."

Kate furrowed her brow. "Martin?"

"I..."

"God, I've broken you haven't I?" She smiled a little, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

Martin couldn't help but smile back contritely. "I just...I don't know what to say." He blurted out eventually, cringing at himself.

_Yes you do!_

"Oh." Martin could plainly see the disappointment and hurt that flickered over Kate's face, but she quickly recovered herself, offering him a smile. "It's ok. I know it's... you don't have to..." She paused, taking a breath before continuing. "You don't have to say anything. I understand."

"You do?" Martin couldn't help but sound surprised, because he certainly didn't understand himself.

Kate looked at him for a beat. "Well...no not really." Martin went to open his mouth, but she cut him off quickly. "But it's still ok. Let's just forget I said anything...let's just... I've had a great time, sharing this with you." She gestured around the cockpit. "Though I can't pretend it doesn't still terrify me." She admitted. "So let's just... go home, ok?"

"Ok." Martin heard his own voice, small and sheepish.

Kate undid her seatbelt and opened the door beside her. Before she could leave the plane Martin found himself opening his mouth again.

"Kate?"

She spun around to face him and he could see the hope in her face. For a moment the words hovered once again on the tip of his tongue.

And in an instant they were gone again. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered.

Kate smiled at him, but he noted how strained it looked.

_What the hell is your problem, Martin?_

-oOo-

 

 

"Oh. Hello. And what do we owe the pleasure? Spot check inspection?" Douglas grinned mischievously as Kate stepped tentatively through the door.

"Actually, no. I...uh...wanted to speak to you." Kate looked around the portacabin before continuing. "Are you alone?"

"Oh I see..." Douglas drawled as she shut the door behind her. "Well, I suppose it was only a matter of time." He puffed his chest out a little, stretching. "It's perfectly understandable and only natural. I am, of course, utterly flattered, but also duty bound to remind you that Martin is my friend."

Kate shot him a look. "It pains me to tell you this, Douglas, but I appear to be immune to the Richardson charm." She took a chair opposite him. "I'm obviously devastated."

"Naturally." Douglas didn't miss a beat.

"Actually, that's why I'm here."

"I thought you just said you were immune?"

"No. Not that!" She admonished him. "I'm here because you're Martin's friend."

Douglas took a moment to look at her. "Well, I say friend..."

"Douglas." She hoped the tone of her voice would indicate to him that she was serious.

"How can I be of service?"

Kate folded her hands in front of her and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Was this really a good idea? Asking Douglas of all people for advice? But then, he was really the only friend Martin had, it wasn't like she had a plethora to chose from, and he'd certainly known him a great deal longer than she had. She already dismissed speaking to Aggie about it yet, as she wanted to keep Martin in one piece! As much as it pained her to admit, Aggie didn't always understand the complexities of relationships.

Not that Kate really understood much more at the moment. She was desperately trying not to let Martin's failure to return her sentiments get to her. She was trying not to let it upset her. She couldn't quite understand how Martin, the one who had worried constantly about getting too carried away with their relationship and ruining things, could suddenly become mute at the first mention of love.

She'd always known that falling for someone again was going to be difficult after her divorce, but Martin had seemed, in many ways, the perfect antidote to David. Perhaps that was the problem.

The evening after the flight had been difficult and awkward, the usual easy manner of their relationship stilted by what was unsaid hanging over them. Twice Kate had opened her mouth to bring the subject up, only to find herself at a loss or too scared to know what to say. The third time she managed to say something, only for Martin to quickly change the subject onto something else. She was thankful when, the next morning, Martin had to leave for an overnight job with his van. She too had been busy with some friends and it had now been two days since the incident on the plane.

Kate folded her arms in front of her and took a deep breath. She was still unsure whether she could trust the man sitting opposite her with something so private and delicate, but she was really faced with no other choice, as Martin didn't seem to be forthcoming.

"It's about Martin." She started.

"I guessed that much."

She shot him her best 'I'm not kidding around, this is serious' look and Douglas immediately fell silent.

"I don't quite know how to..." She paused, before deciding to just say it. "I told him I loved him..." She paused again. "Accidently."

Douglas made a knowing face. "Oh I see."

Kate carried on. "And now things are...a bit...well...awkward."

"Yes, I imagine they would be." Douglas agreed. "So you don't...?" He gestured.

Kate didn't quite understand. "Don't what?"

"Love him?"

She finally understand he'd got the wrong end of the stick. "No!...I mean yes. No I don't mean I don't love him..." She paused, getting flustered, before trying again. "I do love him." She confirmed with a nod.

Now Douglas was the one who looked confused. "Then, forgive me, I don't quite understand the prob..."

"He didn't say it back." Kate interrupted him suddenly.

"Oh." Douglas seemed to get it this time. " _Oh._ "

"He just..." She continued. "...went quiet and said he didn't know what to say." She sighed. "I just wondered if... has he said anything to you?"

Douglas made a contrite smile."Alas...no."

She looked down at her hands, fiddling with a ring on her index finger. "I just don't know what to think..." She felt the sting of tears at the edges of her eyes and fought them away, hoping Douglas hadn't noticed.

He leaned forward and placed a hand over hers on the table. He clearly had noticed.

"I really wouldn't read too much into it." He spoke softly, possibly more kindly than she'd ever heard him speak before. "It's not all that surprising. You should have heard him when he tried to ask someone out, sometimes he couldn't even form actual words..." Kate couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that. Douglas took his hand away again and leant back in his seat. "He's never really talked about it, but I think Martin had been on his own for _quite_ some time before he met you, certainly as long as he's been an MJN."

Kate stopped herself from nodding in agreement, not wanting to betray anything Martin had told her in confidence.

Douglas continued. "This is all very new territory for him, I'm sure." He paused momentarily. "Of course he loves you. Any fool could see that. He talks about you non-stop. It's frightfully dull to listen to, if I'm completely honest. A bit like sitting next to a love sick puppy at times."

"Then why doesn't he seem to want to tell _me._ " Kate couldn't hide her frustration.

Douglas sighed. "You forget one small, but vital, fact. Martin is a colossal idiot."

"Douglas." Kate warned him, but with a small smile on her face.

"No, but he is. A truly enormous one." He paused. "Heavens knows what insecurities plaque that dense little brain of his and prohibit him make the simplest of declarations." Douglas shifted in his seat, leaning towards her again with the kind of serious look on his face that she'd never seen him sport before. "Don't judge him too harshly for it. You have to remember this is _Martin,_ afterall."

She smiled back at him. "I'm trying not to, Douglas. But I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel after...well..."

"Yes. It does rather dent one's ego somewhat." Douglas spoke with a wistful look in his eyes and Kate got the distinct impression it was experience talking.

She chose not to question him further about it. "You think I should give him more time?" She asked instead.

"I rather think you should, yes."

She nodded slowly. "I suppose... I suppose I could just try and put it to the back of my mind for now." She reasoned with herself.

"I'll certainly try talking to him."

Kate suddenly felt horrified. "You'll do no such thing. Douglas, he'd be incensed if he knew I was even talking to you about it! You have to promise not to say a word." She urged him.

"I don't see how any harm could come from..."

"Not a word, Douglas!"

Douglas sighed robustly. "Scouts honour."

"Right. Good." Kate stood up, pushing her chair back. "I should probably be going. Thanks...thanks for the...chat. I appreciate the..." She paused, a sudden thought becoming apparent. "Hang on... Were you _ever_ actually scout?"

 

-oOo-

 

 

"Post take-off checks complete, Captain. Bring on the Sardinian sunshine."

"Yes, thanks Douglas." Martin spoke flatly, barely registering a flicker on his face.

Douglas frowned. "I can't help but notice, Captain, that you are in a less than stellar mood. Is there perhaps something you'd like to share?"

"I'm fine, Douglas."

Douglas sighed internally. It was quite clear to _anyone_ that Martin was far from fine, regardless of Douglas knowing more than he should about it. Martin had been terribly quiet since his arrival on the airfield that morning, claiming to have a headache and busying himself with paperwork. Carolyn had exchanged a knowing glance with Douglas behind Martin's back and even Arthur had kept his cheeriness to a minimum. If Arthur had noticed it must be bad.

"Not to push the point Martin, but when you normally say 'fine' you..."

"I'm fine, Douglas!" Martin snapped at him without warning and far more harshly than Douglas had ever heard him before. Douglas recoiled a little and Martin looked immediately apologetic, his shoulders sagging "I'm...I'm sorry." He spoke quietly. "I didn't mean to snap."

"Quite alright." Douglas shifted in his chair, pretending to be unaffected. "Though I feel it does rather prove my point."

Martin sighed heavily, clearing realising he'd given the game away somewhat."I'd really rather not...I don't really want to talk about it."

Douglas considered for a moment whether to just let the subject drop. In truth, it would have been his preference, but something in Martin's demeanour cried out that this was more than the usual Martin neuroses he'd come to know. He decided to try and push, telling himself that it was only so Martin would be better company for the flight. Yes, yes, that was it. Nothing at all to do with being concerned.

Of course, he had made Kate a promise not to say anything to Martin. But it didn't count if _Martin_ said something to _him._ Did it?

"Then we shall say no more." He stated, before adding the clincher. "Of course, you know what they say, Martin. A problem shared..."

Douglas let the words drift off and silence descended over the cockpit for a few moments. He could almost hear the cogs of Martin's brain whirring, deciding whether or not to say something.

Eventually Martin did speak. "You'll just say that I'm being stupid ...and...and...I already know that."

"It might help if I knew what you were being stupid about?" Douglas spoke in a measured tone, trying not to stray too far from the sarcasm that Martin knew him for.

It seemed to work, as Martin carried on. "She..." he hesitated. "Kate...loves me."

Douglas pretended to consider Martin's words for a moment, all the while trying to think of a reply that wouldn't betray the fact that he already knew what the problem was.

"And that's bad because...?"

Martin looked annoyed, whether at Douglas or himself, Douglas wasn't entirely sure. "Of course it's not _bad_. Why would it be bad? It's a good thing...obviously...it's a great thing. Doesn't everyone want to hear that? To hear that someone loves them? It's c-c-clearly a g-g-good thing...of course..." The words were tumbling out now, as he spoke at a million miles an hour. "I mean...only an _idiot_ would think it's a _bad_ thing." He snorted.

Douglas kept his voice low and impassive. "So one would assume that _you_ , are indeed, that idiot?"

Martin turned to look at him suddenly, a pained look on his face. He looked for all the world like he was about to launch into a denial, but when he opened his mouth it was only to say "What's _wrong_ with me, Douglas?"

"Aside from the ten dozen or so things that come to mind, you mean?" He couldn't let an open statement like that go so easily, could he? Martin would think there was something wrong with _him_.

Martin made a face at him. "Yes, thank you." A small smile played ever so slightly at the edges of his mouth though, and Douglas knew he'd taken it the way it had been meant.

Douglas grinned back. "There's nothing _wrong_ with you, Martin." He stated simply. "It's perfectly normal to be a little bit panicky at the first mention of the L word. Happens to us all."

"It's happened to you then?"

"Well...I say us _all_..."

"Oh great." Martin stated flatly.

"But that's not the point, Martin." Douglas continued unperturbed. "You are not me. You are you."

"Yes, I get reminded about that quite a lot." Martin told him grimly.

"My point is. If it worries you..."

"Terrifies." Martin chimed in, correcting him. "Terrifies me."

"Terrifies you.." Douglas echoed. "...you need to tell her."

"She'll think I'm an idiot."

"I bet you a pound she won't."

"She might not understand."

"I bet you the cheesetray tomorrow, she will."

"Why?"

"Because...as you've already pointed out, she _loves_ you." Douglas let his words sink in a moment before continuing. "And more to the point, have you ever considered that perhaps it terrifies _her_ as much as you?"

Martin looked up at him from where his gaze had fallen to his hands on his knees. "But she's already told me." He said quietly.

"And you didn't say it back." The words left Douglas' mouth before he'd thought about it.

_Damn._

"Yes...but..." Martin paused. "Hang on. How do you know I didn't say it back?" he eyed Douglas suspiciously.

_Damn. Damn._

"Well..." Douglas stalled for time. "...that much is fairly obvious, isn't it?" He looked Martin confidently in the eye. If there is one thing Douglas Richardson could do spectacularly well, it was lie. Martin looked like he was about to disagree but Douglas carried on, taking the opportunity to move the conversation along. "Either way, consider this, Martin. It wasn't a million years ago that Kate had her heartbroken by someone she loved. It's not all that easy moving on from that, trusting someone new not to do the same." He stopped, considering how much to impart to the man sitting opposite him. In the end he opted for. "Believe me, I know."

Martin stayed silent for a moment before speaking."I...I didn't think about it that way." He conceded. "Oh God, I'm being incredibly selfish aren't I?"

"Yes." Douglas agreed. "But I imagine it's not too late to put it right. The key is that you have to _talk_ about it. You really can't expect her to be a mind reader."

Martin nodded his gaze on the floor, seemingly taking in everything that Douglas had said, and for a moment or two all was quiet. Eventually Martin looked up again at Douglas with a smile on his lips.

"Douglas? So why _have_ you been divorced three times?"


	27. Chapter 27

"So which one is this again?"

"That's the Vickers Viscount." Martin smiled. "Think of it as a much earlier version of Gertie."

Kate nodded as she admired the plane in front of her. "It's pretty."

Martin made a face. "Pretty?"

Kate laughed at him. "Well it is!"

He couldn't help laughing with her. He'd never really considered any plane to be _pretty._ Beautiful, magnificent, awesome, and in some cases quite hideous, but never pretty.

It had been Kate's idea to go to Duxford Air Museum for Martin's birthday. He couldn't have been more thrilled, as it was possibly the best present anyone had ever given him. Every time he'd been here before he'd been on his own and, although he'd enjoyed it, having someone to share it with was the icing on the cake.

Things had been a lot better between him and Kate for the past week or so. Kate had seemed a lot happier in herself and the tension between them had lifted. They still hadn't spoken about the 'incident' at the airfield really and so much was still unsaid, much to Martin own chagrin, but somehow they had managed to get back to more or less where they were before.

He got the impression that Kate was giving him some space, letting him bring the subject up when he felt able, and for that he was deeply grateful. However, he knew that she wouldn't wait forever and that he'd need to speak to her about it soon. To that end, he'd decided that today was the day. He was going to try and tell her his fears and explain to her what the problem was. Hoping, of course, that he could figure it out himself. They had dinner plans for later, and he'd somehow find the words then. He had to.

Kate turned around to the next exhibit. "This is a...Tiger Moth?" She spoke uncertainly, looking at him for confirmation.

"Did you look at the plaque?" He teased her, eying her suspiciously.

"No, I did not!" She protested, smacking his arm playfully. "I occasionally pay attention to you when you waffle on about planes." She made a playful gesture with her hand to mimic his constant chatter. "Right before I nod off to sleep..."

"Hey!" Now it was Martin's turn to protest. "You said it was interesting."

"Why do I get the feeling that is _always_ going to come back to haunt me?" She teased.

"Well, if I bore you I'd rather you just said so." Martin pretended to huff.

Kate sidled over to give him a peck on the cheek. "Martin Crieff, you bore me." She grinned at him. "Senseless."

Martin grinned back. "Well, perhaps if you're lucky, I'll bore you senseless a bit more... later on..." Two months in, Martin found he was suddenly getting much better at the flirting part.

_Better late than never!_

"Hope so." Kate replied with a wink before turning her attention back to the plane. "So _is_ _it_ a Tiger Moth?"

"Yes." He nodded, feeling just a bit proud that she actually knew. "It certainly is. My favourite plane, in fact." He ran an admiring hand along the aircrafts nose.

"Really? I thought it would be Gertie."

"God, no!" Martin heard himself declare louder than he'd intended, before clearing his throat and continuing a little more quietly. "I mean...nothing against Gertie, I like flying her...well...I love flying her...but she isn't my _favourite_ plane. Not really...although I suppose..." He drifted off for a moment, before shaking himself back into the present. "No, no. Definitely not my favourite plane."

They'd wandered around most of the exhibits already, stopping for a leisurely coffee, but Martin always left the hangar with the Tiger Moth until last, as it was his favourite bit. His dad had brought him a model of the Tiger for his 11th birthday and they'd sat for hours at the kitchen table, meticulously building it piece by piece, and then painting it carefully. It was his favourite memory of his dad, just him the two of them, no Caitlin or Simon. Martin had never felt so happy. He still had the model; a prized possession. It was a little worse for wear now, but every time a piece fell off or the paint got chipped, he would sit at his desk and carefully repair it the best he could.

"Would you two like to be alone?"

Kate's voice broke into his reverie and he realised with a start that he'd been stood with his hand lightly resting on the nose of the plane. "Uh...s-sorry..." he stumbled, taking his hand away and knowing full well how stupid he must have looked.

"Come on...let's go." Kate beckoned to him.

"Oh." Martin couldn't help by feel disappointed. "Already?"

Kate checked her watch. "It's getting late...and the traffic will be awful..."

Martin looked at his own watch, it was barely 3pm. "I...uh..." He wanted to protest.

"Martin, we have to go now." Kate gave him a stern look.

He felt a little crushed. Of course, she didn't understand. No one really understood. How could he expect Kate to? Of course, that was his own fault. He'd never spoken about it.

He nodded at her slightly, trying to hide his disappointment and followed her towards the exit, casting a look of longing back at the Tiger Moth as he went. Kate took the wrong door at the far side of the hanger and he reached out to stop her. "No, it's this way..." He indicated with his head.

"This is a shortcut." She grinned at him.

Martin wasn't quite sure how she knew a shortcut, but barely had chance to think about it as he stepped through the door and out on to what he swiftly realised was the airfield behind the museum.

"Kate, this isn't..."

He stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted a Tiger Moth, just like the one he'd left behind in the hanger, sitting on the tarmac in front of him. Its yellow paintwork gleamed in the sunshine as the propeller turned slowly. It was a thing of beauty.

He turned to Kate with a look on confusion and she reached for his hand to pull him forwards towards the plane. He was just about to open his mouth to ask what was going on when a man dressed in an old fashioned leather flying jacket complete with flying helmet and goggles approached him from the side.

"Martin Crieff?" He enquired.

"Y...yes?" Martin shook the offered hand, still not understanding what was going on.

The man checked the clipboard in his hand. "I'm sorry, that should have been Captain Crieff. I understand you're a pilot?"

"Y-y-yes..."

The man seemed to be immensely pleased with Martin's reply. "Excellent! That's going to make this much easier then. I can just sit back and relax!" The man slapped Martin on the back in a friendly gesture, before continuing. "Great...well...the gear is just on the chair over there. Give us a couple of ticks to give her the once over and we'll go over the pre-flight briefing and the paperwork." He nodded to Martin and Kate before he walked away again.

Martin watched him walk away for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "Pre-flight briefing...?" He found himself echoing. "I don't understand."

Kate leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I believe that's what pilots do before they take-off." She said with a sneaky smile.

"Obviously." He found himself answering, now staring agog at the Tiger Moth in front of him."But why was he telling me? And how does he know my name?"

"Why do you think?" Kate kept a straight face. "Don't you think you should get your flying jacket on?" She gestured over the chair the man had indicated a moment ago and Martin's gaze automatically followed. Neatly folded on the chair was a flying jacket, similar to the one he'd seen the man wearing, and carefully laid on top was a flying hat and goggles.

The pieces suddenly started to fall into place and Martin could hardly believe it. "Wait...y-y-you mean... I'm...I'm going to go in it?" He could barely get the words out, his voice starting to sound shrill.

"You kinda have to. Not sure you could reach the flight controls from here." Kate grinned at him.

Martin suddenly felt like he was going to burst. "You mean...I...I'm going to fly her?!"

Kate nodded at him laughing, most likely at the expression on his face, because he knew he looked like he was catching flies.

She walked over to him and wrapped her hands around his waist. "I _know_ the Tiger Moth is your favourite plane. You've told me often enough and I _do_ listen." She kissed him on the forehead before continuing, her voice suddenly softer. "I also know that model you keep in pride of place on your book case was made by you and your dad. I worked out the initials painted on the bottom. I think that's why this is your favourite plane." She told him, keeping her eyes locked on his. "So..." she gestured to the plane in front of them. "Happy Birthday, Martin. I think your dad would be very proud."

Martin was quite unable to make sense of the emotions running havoc within him. Tears threatened unbidden at the corners of his eyes, but for once, he didn't feel the need to fight them. Standing here in front of him was a woman who threatened to completely overthrow his equilibrium, a woman who endangered the carefully structured and precariously balanced life of Martin Crieff, a woman who, for all intents and purposes, terrified him.

And it was fantastic.

Because she absolutely did understand, she understood better than anyone else ever had, and he hadn't even had to tell her.

He leaned in to kiss her soundly, drinking her in, before pulling back to look at her again, studying her beautiful face. Suddenly, the fear of being a part of something he had no control over didn't seem as daunting. Suddenly those big scary words weren't quite so terrifying anymore.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never been to Duxford - so apolgies for any mistakes. 
> 
> I do know, however, that you can fly in a Tiger Moth there. So that's something...


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more little chapter about this bit and I'm going to move the story on a bit. Just wanted to get a little of Kate's point of view and a couple of points about Martin's Dad.

The light of the laptop screen gently illuminated the bedroom with an eerie glow as Kate sat cross legged at the foot of the bed, desperately trying not to disturb the sleeping form behind her. She unplugged the camera from the USB port, wincing slightly as she made more noise then she’d meant to, but Martin didn’t stir and she breathed a little sigh of relief before starting to click through the photos she’d just downloaded. She hadn’t been able to sleep and couldn’t wait to look through the pictures from today.

 

It had been a good day. In fact, it had been a great day. She’d been planning Martin’s birthday present for a few weeks now and was pleased that she’d been able to keep it quiet. The look on Martin’s face as he’d realised that, not only was he going up in the Tiger Moth but he was also going to get to fly it, was priceless and had made all the planning worth it. She grinned automatically at the memory.

 

He’d mentioned more than a few times about his love of that plane but she hadn’t taken a huge amount of notice, if the truth was told. It was only when she’d examined the model kept on a shelf of its own in his room that she’d started to realise the significance. On the underneath, carefully painted were two sets of initials, MC, which had to be Martin, and FC, which she could only assume was Martin’s dad; he had mentioned him by name only once. Clearly they had done the model together and from the state of it, with its many repairs, it was clear that Martin must have been a child at the time. Suddenly, the pieces fell into place. _This_ was why Martin loved the Tiger Moth so much. She got the feeling that had the model been of a Spitfire _that_ would have been Martin’s favourite. It wasn’t the plane, so much as his dad.

 

Martin didn’t talk about his dad much, but from the little he had mentioned, and if she was honest the bits she’d got from Douglas, it was clear that his dad passing away before knowing he’d made it as a pilot was something that hurt Martin very much. She knew that his dad had tried to dissuade him from pursuing his ambition to be a pilot by leaving him the van, but the extent of his dissaproval at Martin’s career choice was never entirely clear. Certainly the much loved Tiger Moth model seemed to indicate that he hadn’t completely discouraged Martin’s interest in planes. The rest Kate could only speculate about, but she got the distinct impression that all Martin had really wanted was his dad to be proud of him.

 

When she told him at the airfield that she thought his dad would be proud, she wasn’t quite prepared for Martin’s response.  An expression had passed over his face that she’d never seen before, he’d looked like he was going to cry and Kate immediate thought she’d said the wrong thing. But before she had chance to put it right he’d kissed her in a way he’d never done before. She couldn’t quite explain it, couldn’t quite put her finger on the difference, but it _was_ different. Almost like he was...as silly as it sounded...not holding something back anymore. It had taken her quite by surprise.

 

But not as much as the words that he spoke to her just after. Those had floored her.

 

She decided to let the subject of love drop for a while, putting it, as best she could, to one side after her little chat with Douglas. Perhaps she was putting too much emphasis it, after all, it was deeds not words that counted, right? She realised, after a while, that Martin must have had his own reasons for not being able to admit to being in love with her. It made no sense when she really thought about it, after all Martin freely talked about the future, but there must be a reason and she just had to hope that he would confide in her, before it was too late.

 

She certainly hadn’t intended his birthday present to be a tipping point and definitely not a deliberate way of forcing the issue. She had just wanted to do something nice for a man who clearly lacked slightly in the ‘nice things’ department. Which is what made his declaration all the more surprising.

 

Kate barely had time to take it in, never mind reply, as the Tiger Moth pilot had come over to take Martin away for his flight immediately after. It was only whilst he was in the air that she’d had chance to think about it. She had to admit that hearing it the way she had was better than anything he could have said in the plane cockpit on that fateful day. It meant more....somehow. He’d said it again when they were at dinner, as he held her hand across the table, and then again in bed later, somewhat breathlessly. 

 

At dinner he’d tried to explain why he’d been unable to tell her his feelings before.   _“I just keep expecting it to go wrong....”_ He’d then stuttered and paused, unable to find the words to describe how he felt. That is, until he’d stumbled onto an aviation analogy. _“It’s like.......it’s like I’m tearing down a runway at 200mph, but it’s in a plane I’ve never flown before and I can’t remember, or don’t know, how to work the controls. I just keep thinking I’m going to crash before I take off.”_ Kate smiled at the memory. The thing of it was that she actually knew exactly what he meant. _“But it’s not a solo flight, Martin. I don’t pretend to be any more sure of the controls than you are, but I’m sure we can figure it out together. You know... before we crash into a fire ball.”_ She’d winked at him and they’d laughed together.

 

“What _are_ you doing?”

 

Martin made her nearly jump out of her skin. In her reverie she hadn’t heard him wake up or crawl towards the end of the bed to look down at her.

 

“You scared me!” She held a hand over her racing heart.

 

“Says the woman sitting in the dark?” Martin smirked at her.   
  
“I was just......I couldn’t sleep. Just looking at the photos from today.” She whispered to him, though she didn’t know why, they were both awake now.

 

Martin slid down from the bed to sit beside her on the floor with a grin. “Can I see?”

 

She smiled at him and slid the laptop over so it was sitting between them both, before going back to the start of the pictures. “There are some good ones of you.”

 

Martin shook his head. “I doubt that very much!” He laughed.

 

Typical Martin.   
  
“Are you saying my photography isn’t very good?” She stared at him, joking but also trying to get a reaction.

 

Martin suddenly looked up at her, looking sheepish. “No...I......uh......no....of course not. Your photos are great. Obviously. I’m....just.....not very photogenic.”

 

_Oh Martin, you really have no idea how good you look, do you?_

 

Kate grabbed the laptop and clicked through to find a particular photo as Martin watched her in confusion. When she found the one she wanted she swung the laptop back towards Martin. “Really?” She asked him pointedly.

 

Martin studied the photo in front on him. It showed him standing next to the Tiger Moth wearing the leather flying jacket he’d borrowed, his hand on the wing. He wasn’t looking at the camera, because Kate had taken it without him knowing. His face was slightly turned, but not quite in profile, and he was laughing at the Tiger Moth pilot, who was out of shot. He looked relaxed, happy and ever-so handsome.

 

Martin looked a little surprised. “Oh.”

 

She peered at him from over the laptop screen. “You were saying something about not being photogenic?” She teased him, knowing damn well how good he looked in that photo.

 

“I....I....” Martin looked at the photo, clearly not knowing what to say. “I...suppose.....that....” He paused again, before grinning suddenly. “I do look quite good there don’t I?” He looked at her, as if for confirmation.

 

Kate couldn’t help but laugh as she dropped the laptop down to the floor beside them. “What can I say? I am _excellent_ photographer.”

 

Martin grinned at her for a second, before looking sadly towards the computer on the floor. “Can’t I see the rest?”

 

“Maybe in the morning.” Kate smirked at him for a second before continuing. “I can think of something I’d rather do instead now.”

 

“Oh?” Martin looked confused for a moment before he caught on. “Oh.”

 

She leant forward to kiss him, grabbing a handful of his t-shirt in the process. “Oh...and another thing...” She told him through the kiss. “...you have _got_ to get one of those flying jackets.”

 

He pulled back to look at her. “Actually I’ve always wanted one of those, but thought I’d look silly.”

 

She kissed him again. “I wasn’t thinking of you wearing it outside, Martin........”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't recall Martin's dad ever being given a name in CP, so I've deliberately left it hanging a little.....


	29. Chapter 29

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmm?" Martin was concentrating on writing in his log book and not really paying attention to Douglas had just said.

"To pass the time. Truth or Dare?" Douglas repeated.

Martin stopped writing and gave Douglas his full attention. "I am not playing Truth or Dare." He told him firmly.

Douglas sighed wearily. "Martin, we have 12 hours cooped up in this tiny metal cylinder. We have to pass the time somehow."

"Yes, but I'm not playing _that_ game with _you_."

"Whyever not?" Douglas almost sounded hurt. Almost.

"Well, for one thing we're not teenagers...and for another...you'll..." Martin paused, unsure how to word the next bit. "You'll just ask me questions I won't want to answer, which means I'll have to take a dare...and I'm not being dared by you to do anything!"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun."

"Fun for you, finding new ways to humiliate me, you mean."

Douglas frowned. "I'm offended. You forget, Martin, I'll be subject to the same rules as you. "

Martin eyed him suspiciously. He had to admit that the thought of being able to get one over on Douglas was very tempting, but he knew damn well it would probably never happen. His brain told him firmly to say no, but his mouth wasn't listening again. "Well...I...suppose..."

_Damn it!_

"Excellent!" Douglas clapped his hands together. "First one to refuse a question or a dare loses. Do you want to go first?"

"Well...I...um..." Martin hesitated.

"I'll go first then shall I?" Douglas jumped in before Martin had chance to protest. "Truth or dare?"

_Oh God._

"T-t-truth?" Martin heard himself say, his voice sounding distant.

_This is going to end badly._

Douglas looked thoughtful for a moment and Martin felt a sense of dread pass over him. Eventually Douglas asked his question."If you got a tattoo, what would it be and where would you have it?"

_Well, it could be worse._

Martin remained silent for a moment.

"Martin?" Douglas prodded him.

"I'm thinking." He shot back, pausing again. "I suppose...if I had to..." He hesitated, feeling a blush rising. "Wings?...a pair of wings...on my shoulder blade." The most innocent question could embarrass him, which was of course Douglas' intention. _Damn, Douglas._

"Entirely predictable of course. I was hoping for something a little more...whimsical."

Martin felt a flash of annoyance. "Well, I'm sorry to be so _terribly_ obvious, but you asked!"

"No, fair enough." Douglas conceded. "Your turn."

Martin shifted in his chair, drawing himself up a little. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok...um..." Martin hadn't even considered what to ask Douglas, he furrowed his brow thinking hard before an idea popped into his head. "Why were you fired from Air England?" He looked daringly at Douglas.

Douglas stretched slightly in his chair, looking as nonchalant as ever. "Smuggling." He answered succinctly, before adding. "At least as far as they were concerned. Of course, it was all a bit of a misunderstanding in reality."

"Yes... I'm sure it was." Martin replied amused.

"Truth or Dare?" Douglas didn't waste any time.

"Truth." Martin didn't relish risking a dare just yet.

"Have you ever stolen anything?" Douglas raised an eyebrow at him.

_Ok. That's an easy one._

"No." He smiled.

"Really?" Douglas looked a little surprised. "Never?"

"N-n-no. Absolutely not!" He was offended at the notion.

"Not even a girl's heart? Tsk tsk, Martin."

Martin rolled his eyes. "That's not what you meant."

Douglas chuckled. "Do you mean to tell me, in all your 34 years, you have never stolen _anything_? Not even a packet of sugar from a cafe?"

"W-w-well...that's not..." Martin started.

"Oh, so you _have_."

"That doesn't count!" Martin exclaimed, trying hard to forget the extra packets of sugar, sauce or little cartons of milk that had fallen into his duffle bag countless times at the local teashop.

"Certainly it does. Stealing is stealing, Martin." Douglas grinned at him. "I'm not entirely sure I'm comfortable sitting next to a thief."

"Says the smuggler." Martin deadpanned at him.

"Fair point. Your turn. Truth." Douglas answered with a glint in his eye.

Martin wracked his brains for another question for a moment, before settling on. "Have you ever been arrested?"

"Yes." Douglas answered easily. "Twice."

" _Really?_ " Martin asked incredulous. "What for?"

"Well now, that's another question, isn't it, Martin? Truth or Dare?"

_Damn it._

"Truth..?"

"When and where did you have your first kiss?"

"Douglas!" Martin berated him, trying to fight a blush. "I'm not answering that!"

"Oh? Are you conceding defeat, Mon Capitan."

"No...that's...that's not fair!" Martin protested.

"Oh, but it is. They are the rules." Douglas had a devious look in his eyes.

Martin sat glaring at him for a moment. He considered lying, before resignedly realising that he wasn't much better at lying than Arthur.

"I...I..."Martin spluttered, before deciding it was easier to just get the humiliation over with. "I was 18 and it was in the science lab at college." He forced the words out quickly and fell silent as his cheeks flamed.

_Oh fantastic._

"In the science lab? Quite the _Romeo_ weren't you, Martin?"

_And there it was._

"Yes. Alright." Martin sighed. "I was a late starter, ok?" He could still feel the burn in his face.

"You astonish me. Although, I was merely commenting on your choice of surroundings."

"Yes, of _course_ you were." Martin replied, knowing full well that Douglas was probably storing up that particular humiliation for later.

"Your turn. I think I'll go for a dare."

Martin had been hoping he would say that. "I _dare_ you to flirt with Carolyn." He told Douglas with a grin.

" _What_!?" Douglas almost choked. "I am _not_ flirting with Carolyn!"

Martin's grin got bigger at Douglas' obvious reaction. "Are you saying I win then?"

Douglas glared at him for a moment. " _Absolutely_ not." He reached for the intercom button. "Carolyn? Could you possibly join us in the flight deck for a moment?"

Martin sat back in his chair and folded his arms. This was going to be interesting.

Moments later the cockpit door flew open and an unhappy looking Carolyn walked in. "This had better be important, Douglas. If you hadn't noticed, I happen to be busy keeping our idiot passengers in check."

Douglas took a deep breath and Martin tried to suppress a chuckle. The sound only seemed to spur Douglas on. "Ah, Carolyn, there you are. You're looking rather lovely today, I must say. Indeed, positively radiant. Have you done something with your hair?"

"I have no idea what you are playing at Douglas, but whatever it is, the answer is no." Carolyn scowled at him.

Douglas pretended to look hurt. " _Playing_ at? Can a man not pay a woman a compliment?"

Carolyn scowl grew deeper. "Now listen here, Richardson..."

"Is that a new shirt? That colour _really_ suits you. Brings out the colour of your eyes." Douglas carried on, cutting her off.

Carolyn briefly looked down at the shirt she was wearing. "Well, it..." before clearly realising who she was talking to. "Oh, I _see_." She paused, glaring from Douglas to Martin and back again. "This is one of your in-flight games isn't it?" Neither Douglas nor Martin answered, so she continued. "Am I going to be the subject of Martin's terrible flirting technique next, because I'm not sure my nerves are up to it."

Martin went to protest, but she cut him off. "I don't have time for your _diversions._ Some of us are working, not sitting around eating cheese." And with that she flounced out again.

There was a moment of silence before Douglas spoke up. "My turn, I think."

"No, hang on." Martin stopped him. "You didn't complete my dare."

"Yes, I did."

"You call that _flirting_ , Douglas." Martin couldn't help but laugh. "Even _I_ can do better than that."

"I doubt that very much, Captain. You forget, I have witnessed your frightful flirting technique. Besides, I think you'll find that I was just getting started. And, as your dare stated neither a duration, nor the need for the subject to return the sentiment, I think we can conclude it was a success." He paused for effect."Now...Truth or Dare?"

Martin had no intention of risking a dare. "Truth."

"Not a dare? Shame. I had a good one too." Douglas grinned at him wickedly. "Oh well...in that case, if you had to kiss either Arthur or Carl from ATC, who would you choose?"

Martin had taken a sip of his coffee and nearly spluttered it everywhere. He looked across at Douglas' devious smile. "In what _nightmare_ of a world would I have to choose between kissing _Arthur_ or _Carl_?!"

"Oh I don't know." Douglas lounged back in his chair. "Envisage your life depended on it."

"Yes." Martin shot back quickly. "It would _have_ to."

"I didn't realise you were so unenlightened, Martin."

"I'm...I'm not!" He huffed indignant. "I just don't want to imagine kissing _either_ of them."

"I didn't ask you to _imagine_ it, Martin." Douglas grinned at him.

"You're the one who put the image in my head!" He rubbed his temples, trying to shake the mental imagery before groaning."Oh, God."

"So come on then...which would it be?" Douglas wasn't going to let the question go, and Martin was desperate not to lose again.

"Well..." He stalled, looking anywhere but at Douglas. "If I had to...and by had to, I mean if someone had a _gun_ to my head...I suppose...I'd...choose..."

"Perhaps if you decide a bit slower we'll have crashed in to a mountain and you won't have to answer."

"Shut up, Douglas." Martin took a deep breath. "Carl."

"Oh _really_?" Douglas raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Martin felt paranoid at the tone of his voice. " _What_?"

"Oh, nothing." Douglas sniffed. "Just feel a bit sorry for poor old Arthur. Spurned by Captain Crieff."

Martin glared at Douglas. "Don't be ridiculous. I couldn't say Arthur. It would be... _wrong_. It's Arthur."

"But _Carl_ on the other hand..." Douglas smirked.

Martin could feel the heat rising in his cheeks again. "You asked me to choose one!"

"That's true." Douglas nodded slowly. "Of course, you could have chosen _death_ instead. But you didn't, did you Martin?"

"...but...you...that's...you didn't..." Martin stammered, his face burning. Douglas sat watching him with amusement and Martin suddenly realised that he was being royally wound up. "Oh, har har." He said flatly. "You're hilarious."

"It's hardly my fault that you are so easy to wind up, Captain. Your turn I think."

Martin glowered at him. "Truth or Dare?" He asked slowly.

_I'm going to get you back, Douglas Richardson. Just wait._

"Truth."

A smirk came over Martin's face as he thought of the question to ask. "Have you..." He started confidently. "...ever kissed a man?"

_That'll teach you!_

He waited for Douglas to at least flinch, but there was nothing as the elder pilot leant back in his chair causally and answered without a hint of concern. "Certainly, I have."

Martin could barely hide his surprise. "What?! _Really_?!"

Douglas regarded him nonchalantly "You sound surprised?"

"I am..." Martin started. "I didn't know...I mean...I thought that...you've..."

"Oh dear. Are you lost for words, Martin?"

"No. No no no." Martin cleared his throat. "So you've... _really_?" He still couldn't quite believe it. Douglas. _Really?_

Douglas stretched out again, remarking off-handedly. "I think the French kissing was my favourite."

"The... _what_?!" Martin was both morbidly fascinated and also very certain he didn't want to hear anything further. "The French...I don't..."

At that moment Arthur chose to burst in carrying what passed for the onboard catering. "Hey chaps. Dinner?" They both reached to relieve Arthur of the 'food' he was carrying. "Are you playing something?" Arthur asked cheerfully.

"We were just talking about French kissing, Arthur." Douglas told him nonchalantly.

Martin cringed inwardly. He was well aware that Arthur's love life was arguably better than his own to date, a scary thought if ever there was one, but it still felt wrong.

"Oh." Arthur's face was a picture of innocence. "Like with tongues?"

"Oh, _God_." Martin heard himself groan out loud.

Douglas didn't bat an eyelid. "Yes, Arthur. One _can_ certainly French kiss with tongues."

"That's brilliant." Arthur answered simply.

Martin was close to letting his head fall into the plate in front of him.

"Oh, agreed." Douglas answered him. "It can be quite _brilliant_. Of you know what you're doing."

"Oh I'm quite good at it." Arthur beamed. There wasn't a hint of arrogance or conceit. It was just pure Arthur.

Douglas grinned at Martin knowingly "It appears you may have chosen the wrong man earlier, Martin."

"Douglas." Martin warned him from saying anything further.

Arthur crinkled his nose at Martin. "Do you not like French kissing then, Skip?"

Martin found himself taken aback at being asked such a question from Arthur, of all people. "No...I...I mean, yes. Yes, of course...I...with the right person..." He let his sentence hang, trying to fight a blush again.

"Yeah but I bet Kate is a right person?" Arthur asked innocently.

"Well...yes." Martin answered slowly, really not wanting to have this particular conversation with Arthur.

"As is Carl, _apparently._ " Douglas chimed in.

Martin's mouth fell open.

"You want to French kiss Carl, Skip?" Arthur's face was a picture.

"No...No...Absolutely not!" Martin answered more forcefully than he'd intended. "Douglas is just being funny." He tried to explain to a confused Arthur, who he could now imagine dropping this particular tid-bit into casual conversation with the ATC controller himself. A sudden thought came to him and he continued with a wicked grin. "Douglas was just telling me about the time he French kissed a man."

_Take that, Douglas!_

To his credit, Arthur barely looked surprised by the revelation.

"Yes." Douglas intoned, ignoring Martin's grin."One kiss on each cheek. All very civilised."

Martin looked at Douglas for a beat, as the realisation slowly dawned on him, his plan to get one over on Douglas foiled yet again. "Oh _I_ see. You were talking about one of those _European_ kisses on the cheeks, like with your various smuggling friends weren't you?" He paused, adding bitterly. "Oh very clever. Ha ha."

Douglas grinned at him. "Well, of course Martin. What did you _think_ I meant?"


	30. Chapter 30

"You played Truth or Dare with Douglas?" Kate raised her eyebrows. "That's brave."

Martin lay on the sofa with his head on her lap, her hand resting gently on his chest, as they chatted about their respective days. The television was on showing the usual Friday night rubbish, but they were barely paying attention to it.

"It wasn't quite as bad as I feared." He chuckled, before adding. "Although I am worried that Arthur is now going to tell Carl I want to kiss him."

"Should I be worried?" She asked amused, as she reached for her wine glass with her free hand and took a sip.

"God, no." He shook his head. "Douglas just asked me who I..." he stopped mid-sentence. "You know what? It doesn't matter." He grinned at her, clearly changing his mind about sharing.

"I won't ask then." She winked.

She carefully placed her glass back down on the table and then moved her hand to idly tease her fingers through Martin's hair. He closed his eyes at her touch, sighing gently with a smile playing on his lips. He looked happy and utterly relaxed.

Kate had initially worried that Martin might be a bit of a 'high maintenance' boyfriend, someone with a constant need for reassurance. She'd been pleasantly surprised to find that this couldn't be further from the truth. While Martin could be a bag of insecurities at times, he wasn't in the least bit clingy or desperate for attention. He didn't demand to see her constantly or get sulky if she was busy doing something else. The two preceding Friday's she'd already had plans, a girly night out then a works do, and he hadn't battered an eyelid about it, telling her to have a great time and that he'd see her the next day. Martin gave her space and never crowded her.

It was a refreshing, and surprising, change from the possessiveness of David, who would text or call her every hour or so while she was out with friends. At first she found it rather endearing, flattered that he seemed to worry about her, but towards the end of their marriage, right about the time she found out about his other women, it had started to be rather a nuisance. Martin wasn't like that at all. He liked to know she was home safely, of course, but he didn't hassle her.

"You've stopped."

Kate shook herself out of her daydream and looked down at Martin, who had just spoken. "Hmm?"

"You stopped." Martin repeated pointing to her hand in his hair with a cheeky grin, and she realised that in her reverie her hand in his hair had stilled.

"Sorry." She smiled at him and continued to gently draw her fingers through his hair. Martin, she had learned, had a bit of a thing for that. If she dragged her fingers gently over the nape of his neck, she was pretty sure she'd be able to get him to agree to anything. She grinned. "Better?"

"Much." He looked up at her with heavily lidded eyes, before closing them again.

She watched him again for a moment, before a sudden thought struck her. "So...Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm?" Martin didn't open his eyes.

"Truth or Dare?" She repeated.

He opened his eyes and looked at her quizzically. "You want to play that?"

Kate nodded at him, smiling deviously. It had suddenly occurred to her that there were a few things she could stand to learn about Martin, and this might just be a way for her to find them out, especially as Martin was already so relaxed after a glass of wine.

"Um...ok." Martin sounded a little unsure, but smiled back up at her. "T-t-truth?"

She continued to twirl her fingers in his hair, a conscious effort to keep Martin in his tranquil state. _Start with something fairly easy, Kate._ She told herself. "Tell me about your first kiss."

Martin actually chuckled and Kate crinkled her nose not quite understanding his amusement. "That's the second time I've been asked that today." He explained.

"Oh." She nudged him playfully. "Well, come on. If you can tell Douglas..." She trailed off.

Martin shifted a little. "There isn't much to tell." He started, looking a little sheepish, but not avoiding the question either. "It was while I was at college, with a girl called Annabel." He hesitated slightly. "I was 18."

Kate listened with interest, making sure not to make any gesture at the mention of Martin's age, purely because she knew he would read the wrong thing into it and honestly, it really didn't matter. "And...?" She encouraged him, genuinely curious.

"And...and...That's about it." He looked up at her. "Well... I mean it was nice. Unexpected, but nice."

"Unexpected?"

"I...I didn't know she liked me...like _that_." He clarified. "We were in the science lab during lunch break, we'd been paired up to do a physics experiment and were getting it ready. She just kissed me, out of the blue. No one had...you know...before. So it _was_ nice."

"That's really lovely." Kate was genuine.

"It was." Martin's gaze glazed over slightly.

"Did you end up together?"

"Yes... for about two months."

"What happened?" Kate knew that follow-up questions weren't really in the true spirit of the Truth or Dare format, but curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Oh, she dumped me for someone called Dave." He told her matter of fatly, before looking up at her with a wistful smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kate felt bad for asking.

"It's ok. I understood really. He played guitar in a band... and I was a bit of a rubbish boyfriend, to be honest. I spent all my time in the flight simulator or reading flight manuals."

She couldn't help but smile at his resignation of the facts. "No change there then." She teased him gently. Thankful when Martin took it the right way with a chuckle. _You've come a long way Martin Crieff._

"My turn." He grinned at her suddenly. "So tell me about yours."

"My first kiss?"

Martin nodded.

"OK. Well..." She dragged up the memory. "I was 15, his name was Matthew and it was outside the cinema in town." She paused for effect. "And...it was _horrible_."

"Horrible?" Martin looked up at her in surprise.

"Yeah. It was like being mauled by one of those slobbery dogs with the jowls, you know? All excess saliva." She shivered at the memory.

Martin started to giggle and then stopped himself. "Sorry."

She couldn't help laughing to. "It put me off kissing for quite some time, let me tell you. Your story is much nicer."

They chuckled together for a few moments, before Kate moved her hand to brush her fingers through the hair near Martin's ear. He leant into her touch again and closed his eyes again before speaking. "Your turn again. Truth."

Kate hesitated for a second, unsure whether to ask the question she wanted to or not. The last time she'd pushed the subject Martin had closed up, but she couldn't help but want to know. She took a breath. "What happened at your brother's wedding?"

She felt Martin tense immediately and she persevered with carding her fingers through his hair gently to try and relax him again. He opened his eyes, but didn't look up at her. "Y-y-you really want to know?"

"Yes." She breathed gently. "You have to tell the truth, that's the rules." She spoke with humour, hoping it would help.

Martin took a deep breath. "It's a long story."

"We have time. " She told him gently.

He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again, as if trying to find the right words to start. Eventually when he spoke, his voice was small. "I ruined his wedding."

Kate didn't say anything, waiting for Martin to continue in his own time, but she brought her thumb to sweep over his forehead in an affectionate gesture.

"I had...I had t-t-too much to drink and...made a bit of a fool of myself, embarrassing Simon and everyone else in the process." He looked away towards the television.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. You're not the first relative to get a bit squiffy at a wedding." She ventured, taking another sip of her wine.

"No." He looked up at her. "But I bet I'm the first brother to announce at the reception that the groom was having an affair."

Kate swallowed the wine hard, in surprise. "You..." She started, unsure to even begin with the questions. " _Really_?"

Martin nodded sadly.

"Oh." Kate couldn't quite think of anything else to say as she put her glass back again. They remained in silence for a few moments before a thought struck Kate. "And was he? Actually...having an affair?"

Martin shifted uncomfortably again. "Well. No."

Kate opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again, unsure as to what Martin was actually saying. Had he lied? To ruin the wedding? "So why did you...?" She asked.

"At least he wasn't when he got married. But he had been...s-s-seeing someone else..."

"Oh." Kate started to feel a little better.

Martin sighed loudly before continuing to try and explain. "Her name was Lucy. She was Simon's PA." He paused momentarily. "He runs a construction company." He explained to her.

She nodded, but didn't interrupt him.

"I used to do some casual work for him sometimes. There were rubbish jobs, mostly manual work, but he paid me well enough and I could use the money to pay for my flying lessons. I got to know Lucy quite well while I was there, we became friends." He stopped again before continuing. "One day, during lunch, she confessed to me that she was seeing Simon. She made me swear not to tell anyone, not even Simon that I knew. She was besotted by him. It didn't surprise me much to be honest, Simon was always the one the girls flocked to growing up."

"He's older?" Kate injected.

"Yes." Martin nodded. "Four years." He continued the story. "Anyway, she told me about how Simon had told her he loved her and was going to marry her."

"Hang on." Kate crinkled her nose, confused. "Wasn't he engaged already? To someone else?"

"Not engaged at the time, but living with Anna, yes." Martin looked momentarily disgusted, but carried on. "I tried not to give it much thought. It was none of my business, and I was busy studying for flight exams. Except three months later Simon got engaged...to Anna." He stopped again. "I never much liked Anna, and don't think she liked me either." He shook himself out of that thought and continued. "Lucy was heartbroken. She sobbed on my shoulder for hours, I wished I could help, but nothing I could say made it better."

"At least you tried." She reassured him.

"And I should have left it at that." He answered honestly. "Everyone from the company was the wedding and, as there were already rumours, Lucy she said she felt she had to go, so it didn't look odd."

"That must have been horrible for her." Kate tried not to let the fact that this Lucy has clearly had a relationship with a, for all intents and purposes, married man get to her. Love, as she well knew, was a little more complicated than that, and this wasn't about her personal feelings.

Martin just nodded in agreement. "Simon was awful; he completely ignored her the whole day. Like she didn't matter at all."

"So why did you end up...you know?" She prodded him gently.

"Well... I'd had a bit to drink." He paused again, looking sheepish. "And I was walking over to talk to Simon in the garden and I...well...I-I-I tripped." He looked up at the ceiling. "And fell into the pond."

Kate had to try _really_ hard to suppress a fit of giggles at the thought of Martin falling headfirst into a pond. _Now isn't the time, Kate._

"Of course Simon laughed like a drain at that...along with everyone else. He took great delight in pointing it out to everyone, telling them how it was _typical Martin._ " He stopped again. "I suppose I saw red at that...and I...well I shouted at him that I might be clumsy but as least I'm not a cheat."

"Oh." Was all Kate could manage as she imagined the scene in her head.

"He stormed over to me, grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to one side, demanding to know what I meant by it. So I told him...I told him that I knew all about him and Lucy. He was livid, told me to keep my mouth shut and thundered off to find Lucy. Only I couldn't let him do that, so I followed after him and we ended up having a row in the middle of the reception room."

Martin had turned a shade of red now.

"I told him that he was a cheat and a liar and that he didn't deserve a girl as lovely as Lucy...Only...I didn't realise how loud I was speaking, or that everyone was listening...including Anna...and Lucy."

"Oh Martin." Kate sighed.

"I know." He admitted, sheepishly. "It was awful."

"What happened after that?" Kate couldn't help but be morbidly curious.

"Anna stormed out and Simon ran after her. I followed Lucy into the next room and tried to explain, but she was in tears, told me I'd ruined her life by telling everyone and that she never wanted to see me again." He stopped again swallowing hard. "Caitlin took me home after that, so I...I don't know about everyone else." There was another long pause and Kate watched as a single tear made its way down Martin's cheek. "Lucy handed in her notice the next day and eventually moved away. Anna left Simon...and we've barely spoken since." He swallowed hard and quickly brought hand up to brush the tear away, before sitting himself up, facing away from her. "It's my fault."

Kate's felt a crushing sympathy for him. No wonder he never talked about Simon, their relationship was clearly not on the best of terms anymore and Martin felt all the guilt for that. She wrapped her hands around him the behind, so that her she could hug him, her forehead resting on the back of his head.

"Hey. It's not your fault." She told him gently.

"I ruined everything."He said quietly. Kate could tell he was crying, silently and trying not to, and she held onto him a bit tighter. She'd never seen Martin cry and broke her heart. It made it worse to know that she was the one who had brought all this up.

"No." She told him firmly. " _Simon_ ruined everything. You can't hold yourself responsible for that."

"But if I hadn't..."

"No...Martin." She cut him off quickly. "It would have come out eventually. These things always do. Trust me on that, I know." She took a breath. "Besides, you probably did Lucy and Anna a favour."

"By wrecking their lives?"

"You didn't _wreck_ them." She chided him. She had to admit that Martin's timing at the wedding wasn't exactly brilliant, but he could hardly be held responsible. "I'm proud you said something." She told him simply, truthfully.

" _Proud_?!" Martin huffed out a laugh. "How are you proud? Martin Crieff wedding wrecker!"

She held onto him tightly. "No. Martin Crieff truth teller." She affirmed for him. "You forget Martin, I've been cheated on. I remember only too well how that felt. I wish someone had told me earlier, even if it had been my wedding day."

Martin stilled slightly in her arms, she heard him sniff and felt him raise a hand to his face, presumably to wipe his face. "I...I don't think my reasons were entirely...selfless." He said, adding quietly. "I really liked Lucy."

Kate smiled knowingly and gently kissed the back of Martin's neck. "Yeah...I kinda got that."

They stayed cuddled up together in silence of a few moments before Kate spoke again. "Look at it this way Martin. I'll bet it kept the wedding guests entertained." She paused for effect. "It probably saved them from the karaoke."

She felt Martin start to shake, but smiled as she realised it was with silent laughter.


	31. Chapter 31

Martin took a deep breath and leant back into the soft pillow. He'd done it. He'd told Kate the worst thing he'd ever done in his life. And better still, she didn't appear to be horrified at him. Not the way he was with himself.

The memory of that day was burned into his mind. His and Simon's relationship had never exactly been brilliant, but they had somehow ambled along. Simon was one of those people who never had to try very hard at anything. Tall and handsome, with a natural charm, Martin had spent most of his younger years in total envy of his brother. He remembered Simon having a different girlfriend every week, while Martin himself struggled to even get noticed. Simon hadn't gone to college or university, naturally athletic he'd taken a construction job in his teens and worked his way up with ease. By the age of 25 he had bought out the original owner and now ran the company as his own. Which was why, of course, he had been able to throw work Martin's way.

Martin had appreciated it at the time, he was already working two jobs to save the money for his flying lessons and exams, but grew to resent the remarks Simon threw his way. Of course, Simon had never thought Martin would make it as a pilot. But then Simon had never thought Martin would make it as much of anything. He was, in Simon's eyes, forever going to be _Little Martin_ , the clumsy, stuttering and incapable younger brother.

Now, having ruined his marriage, Martin didn't suppose he was even that to him now.

He sighed and tried to push the memories away by thinking of something far nicer. It wasn't difficult. Here he was lying in Kate's, very soft and comfortable, bed, waiting for her to join him. Martin closed his eyes and thought back to his first night here with Kate, the memory making him smile involuntarily.

Kate had already told him to bring a toothbrush that evening, so he'd known she expected him to stay, but he hadn't made any assumptions as to what that might actually mean, whatever his hopes. When they had started kissing her on the sofa it had become clear where things were headed and the nerves had threatened to set in and ruin the party. He remembered pushing them away, reminding himself firmly that he might not get an opportunity like this again in the near future and to stop tormenting himself over it.

Feeling like he had nothing to lose he'd gently pushed her up from the sofa, kissing her all the time, and taken her hand to lead her to the bedroom. He had to admit that he'd even impressed himself with that little display of confidence. It might have been perfect if he hadn't reached the hall and then realised he had no idea where the bedroom actually was. He'd stopped dead and turned sheepishly to Kate, who had started chuckle good naturedly at him. Seconds later he found himself joining in with her laughter, realising the absurdity of the situation. Finally Kate had gestured towards the door at the end of the hallway. He'd smiled and started kissing her again, trying to regain the mood, as he made his way backwards towards the door, pulling her along with him.

They'd tumbled through the door still clinging to each other, and Martin had immediately caught his foot on wooden box on the floor with a painful thump. He winched at the memory and remembered he had uttered a swear word as he'd fallen backwards onto the bed, clutching at his foot. Kate had immediately apologised, sitting next to him on the bed and telling him how she had meant to move the box and forgotten all about it. Martin had smiled at her through the pain, taking a couple of deep breaths as it finally subsided. It hadn't been a great start, but determined not to lose the moment, Martin had captured Kate in a deep kiss again, pulling her towards him.

He remembered, with a touch of embarrassment, not being able to undo the buttons on Kate's top because of the bandage on his hand and her having to help. If nothing else, it had made them both giggle, which in turn had relieved some of the nerves and tension. Of course he'd had no such problem with her bra, which he could do one handed. Never let it be said that Martin Crieff was completely unskilled!

Martin recalled his self-consciousness at getting undressed in front of someone for the first time in, what felt like, forever. He'd never really had a problem with what he looked like. He was well aware that he wasn't the most attractive man in the world, but he knew his body, although a little on the lean side was toned, if not muscular. It was a positive side effect from hauling peoples effects from pillar to post and far cheaper than any gym membership. None of that knowledge had stopped him turning a very unfetching shade of beetroot as he'd removed his t-shirt though. Neither had it stopped the hitch in his breath as Kate had run her hand over his chest, kissed him and whispered in his ear that he looked gorgeous.

Martin had certainly never considered himself to be gorgeous, much less been told he was. Her words had soothed away the nerves threatening to bubble up. They still had a week to work together and if this didn't work out, or worse, wasn't very good, the next few days could be very awkward indeed. He had fought away those thoughts, instead concentrating on the fact that the very beautiful Kate wanted to be with him and that was all that mattered at that moment.

Later on, as they had laid together, his naked form covered by hers, breathing coming back under control, he remembered turning to look at her, opening his mouth to speak and nothing coming to mind. In the end he had settled for a slightly stupid and unimaginative "Hello." He recollected the beautiful smile she had given him at that, before she had brought her hand up to run her fingers through his hair, looked into his eyes and said. "Hi."

The memory of that night was also ingrained into Martin's brain, and it was far nicer than any memory of that awful wedding.

"What you thinking about?" Kate's voice shook him from his daydream.

"Nothing." He grinned, opening his eyes to see her standing in the doorway.

"Funny how nothing makes you smile like that." She grinned back at him.

Kate walked over to the bed, crawled under the covers next to him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. The novelty of having someone to curl up with still hadn't worn off, and Martin secretly hoped that it never would. They lay quietly for a moment.

"Have you spoken to Simon since the wedding?"

Kate's sudden question took him by surprise and he didn't reply straight away.

She turned to face him looking apologetic. "Sorry. I..."

"No, it's ok." He interrupted her. He thought about it for a moment. "We have spoken. But just to pass the time day at family get-togethers."

"Not about what happened?"

Martin shook his head. "No. I did try...once...not long after, but he wasn't interested in talking about it."

"Maybe you should...talk to him. You said it was 6 years ago now?"

"Yes."

"Then perhaps enough time has passed?"

"I wouldn't count on it." He sighed.

"Has to be worth a try though, doesn't it?" She looked at him with big eyes.

"He hates me." Martin answered her quietly.

"I'm sure he doesn't." She reached up and stroked the hair at the side of his forehead tenderly, sending a shiver down his spine. "What about your mum and sister? You never mention them either."

"Caitlin and I get on ok, I suppose, though I hardly see her. She lives in London and has her own family now. We weren't ever particularly close. She's six years older and never really wanted her little brother hanging out with her and her friends. She wasn't impressed with my outburst at the wedding though." He admitted, remembering his conversation with his sister in the car on the way home that night.

"And your mum?"

"Mum? Mum is mum. She lives a distance away now, but I speak to her every week, on the phone. She worries too much about if I'm eating ok, offers me money for the rent and constantly asks me if I've met anyone yet."

Kate chuckled good naturedly. "That's what mums are for."

"I know. I just wish she wouldn't fuss. I'm not a child anymore." In truth his phone calls home just made him feel utterly depressed. He had to reiterate how he _still_ wasn't getting paid to fly and _still_ hadn't met anyone, to the point where he hadn't called home for weeks sometimes. Anything but have that conversation again.

"Does...does she know about me, you mum?" Kate looked a little concerned.

Martin squeezed her tightly. "Yes." He reassured her.

"Am I ever going to get to meet her?"

Martin took a deep breath before grinning."Absolutely not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Catswhiskers for the beta an help with this and the preceeding chapter, once again.
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	32. Chapter 32

“That’s odd.”

“What is Skip?”

“I didn’t think I had a £20 in my wallet.”

“Oh, it’s brilliant when that happens.”

Douglas rolled his eyes at the conversation between Martin and Arthur in front of him in the drinks queue. “Yes, as fascinating as this is, do you think you could possibly get a move on?”

It had been a long day and _brilliant_ though Arthur’s tea making skills were, the cheap brand that Carolyn insisted on using onboard Gertie always tasted like much like dishwasher. Douglas needed tea. And he needed tea now.

“Yes...right sorry....” Martin turned to order coffee from the woman behind the counter; some highly caffeinated affair which you could stand a spoon up in, no doubt. Douglas had never understood how Martin drank the stuff so strong and with nothing to sweeten the bitter taste, the thought made him shudder. Martin stood to one side to await his drink and Arthur stepped up next. Douglas overheard him order hot chocolate with the works; piled high with cream and marshmallows, before Douglas could finally order a tea. Their choice of drinks somehow summed up them up beautifully.

Douglas was immediately happier sitting at a table with a hot, sweet drink in front of him. Spending four hours waiting in Newcastle airport before flying the client straight back to Fitton was not his idea of fun, but a well made cuppa somehow made it all better. Arthur meticulously picked every single marshmallow from the top of his drink, while Martin was still busy fussing over his wallet, checking each compartment and making little huffing sounds.

“Martin, what _are_ you doing?” Douglas asked exasperated.

“I don’t remember having £20 in my wallet.”

“So you said.”

“I don’t understand it.”

“Ah yes, one of the four portents of the apocalypse, finding an errant £20 in your wallet.”

If Martin heard his quip, he chose to ignore it, checking his wallet again instead.

“What, pray tell, is so bad about finding you have more money than you thought? I would have thought you’d be over the moon about it.” Douglas couldn’t quite understand Martin’s issue.

“Yeah, Skip....” Arthur interjected, sticking his finger in the whipped cream on top of his hot chocolate. “It’s like when you find a pound down the back of the sofa.”

Martin made a little sighing sound. “It’s not quite the same Arthur.” He humoured the steward. “I have to budget very carefully, I always know how much money I have.”

“To the penny, no doubt.” Douglas remarked casually as he took a sip of tea.

“Yes, of course.” Martin looked earnest.

Douglas tried to swallow down a chuckle. He hadn’t been serious when he’d suggested that, but now he came to think about it, Martin would know something like that.

“I have to, Douglas.” Martin explained. “You....well, you know why.”

Indeed Douglas did. It still amazed him that Martin managed at all on the income he got from his man with a van job. Of course, he knew that Martin was now getting something of a salary from MJN, but also knowing Carolyn, it wasn’t likely to be very much. On his better days Douglas did feel a little guilty about being paid to do a job that Martin wasn’t. Clearly Martin had a vice like grip on his finances. Douglas could barely balance his cheque book.

“Yes, quite.” Was all Douglas could offer in reply. He thought silently for a moment.“Isn’t it possible you just missed it?” He proffered.

Martin shook his head, finally putting his wallet back in his pocket and taking a sip of his coffee, his brow still knitted in confusion.  “It wasn’t there this morning.”

“So in the last six hours, a £20 note has mysteriously materialised in your wallet?” Douglas raised an eyebrow.

“Wow!” Arthur exclaimed. “Like magic!”

“No, Arthur.” Martin shot a warning look towards Douglas. “It’s not a magic wallet.” He looked wistful for a moment. “Though there were plenty of times I wished it was.”

“So when did you last look in your wallet?” Douglas asked. It wasn’t exactly a mystery worthy of Sherlock Holmes, but as they were sat with nothing better do for a few hours, he may as well humour his Captain.

Martin looked thoughtful. “It was this morning, at Kate’s.”

“And did you have £20 in it then?” Douglas used a tone he normally reserved for his daughter, slightly patronising.

“Yes.” Martin nodded. “I took out the £20 to give to Kate for my contribution to.........”

“Ah.”

 “Oh.”

_Case closed._

“What?” Arthur looked from Martin to Douglas with confusion.

“You definitely gave her the money?” Douglas continued.

“Yes....yes.” Martin answered distractedly. “I definitely.....did.”

“And did you leave your wallet unsupervised after that?”

“Yes, while I went to..... get.....my..........” Martin drifted off, clearly getting the gist of what Douglas was saying.

“What? What’s going on?” Arthur looked a little miffed that no one had yet answered him.

“Well, Arthur, it would appear that Martin’s wallet is not magic, after all.”

“Oh.” Arthur looked disappointed.

“You think that Kate put the money back?” Martin looked a little incredulous.

“As opposed to a sudden materialisation from nothing, you mean? I think that’s highly likely yes.” Douglas sighed. Martin could be incredibly slow on the uptake at times.  

“But why?”

“Perhaps she was insulted to be offered it in the first place.”

“Insulted?” Martin looked perplexed.

“Well, Martin. If one spends the weekend with a woman and then offers her money on the way out, it could be taken in slightly the wrong way.”

“What do you mean?”

Good grief, the man was infuriatingly naive at times.

“It could be misconstrued as......” How could he put this? “.....paying for services?”

It was a good three seconds before the penny clearly dropped and Douglas watched with amusement as a flush crept slowly across Martin’s his face.

“Oh....God.....No, I-I-I.....I....” Martin was horrified. “I would never......it w-w-wasn’t.......I just wanted t-t-to......pay my way. W-w-with the bills.........that’s.....all.”

Douglas watched his Captain stuttering with delight. “Yes.” He drawled.

Martin stopped and took a deep breath. “Do you t-t-think.......Do you think that she thought I w-w-was......?”

Douglas honestly didn’t think that Kate would have thought anything of the sort. It was more likely that she’d simply not wanted to take money from him, knowing his financial situation, and to save an argument had slipped it back into his wallet at the earliest opportunity. However, that knowledge wasn’t going to stop him having a little bit of fun.

“I couldn’t possibly say.” Douglas stretched out in his chair, sipping his tea again. “I was simply pointing out how it might look.”

Martin fidgeted in is chair. “B-b-but that’s not........I love her.” He stated forlornly.

“Do you, Skip? That’s...” Douglas had almost forgotten about Arthur sitting beside him, happily drinking his hot chocolate.

“Brilliant?” Douglas finished for him.

“No.” Arthur corrected him. “...I mean...obviously it _is_ brilliant. But I was going to say that it’s a great feeling, isn’t it?”

“Been in love have you Arthur?” Douglas questioned him, genuinely intrigued.

“Oh, yeah. Loads of times.”

 “Really?” Martin looked taken aback.

Arthur nodded enthusiastically, before querying Martin. “You haven’t, Skip?”

Martin shifted uncomfortably, something Douglas took note of. “Well......I.......not _loads_ of times. No.”

“Why not?” Arthur asked innocently.

Douglas was completely entertained by this amusing exchange between his Captain and Steward.

“B-b-because...” Martin faltered. “....its....well......its special isn’t it?”

“Certainly is.” Arthur enthused.

“So you don’t love _every_ girl you date surely?”

“Of course I do.” Arthur looked confused. “Why would I date them otherwise?”

“Well.....because.....” Martin tried to explain. “...you get to know someone first.....before you.....you know....fall in love with them.”

Arthurs brow furrowed in bewilderment. “But why would you spend time with someone you didn’t already love?”

“Because......you......b-but....” Martin put his hands to his temples, clearly trying to find the words to explain. Douglas waited for the evitable. Martin looked up at him. “Douglas?”

Douglas leant forward in his seat sighing. “What Martin is trying to say, is that you normally start dating someone because you _like_ them, Arthur. Love comes later.” He paused. “...when you know them with more familiarity.”

“Why?” Arthur still looked puzzled. “Why would you wait? That’s just silly. Love is about wanting to be with someone, having fun with them and fancying them like mad.”

Martin looked horrified. “It’s not quite that straightforward, Arthur.”

“Why not?”

“Because......” Martin came up within nothing.

Douglas opened his mouth to reply and then shut it again when naught came to mind. He had to admit that Arthur did sort of have a point. A very simplified point, but a point none the less. That was the thing about Arthur, in his naivety he sometimes had a better handle on life than you’d credit him with.

 In the end Douglas settled for. “Quite right, Arthur. Love is what you make it.”

“Oh, making love is....”

“Yes!” Martin interrupted very quickly, cutting Arthur off. “Thank you, Arthur.” He paused, picking up his mobile phone from the table. “If we’ve quite finished waxing poetical about affairs of the heart, I have to phone my girlfriend and explain I’m not paying for her services.” With that he pushed back his chair and walked from the table.

For once, Douglas was happy to let Martin have the last word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Catswhiskers for the beta :-)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Catswhiskers for her beta-ing skills once again!
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Just to let you all know that there will be a bit of a break for two weeks while I am on hols, but hope to get another chapter up as soon after I return as I can. Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

"Why don't you just move in, then?"

"Oh yes. I'll just turn up with my bags tonight and announce it, shall I?"

"Yes, Martin. That's _exactly_ what I was saying." Douglas shot back with far more sarcastic aplomb than Martin would ever be able to master.

Martin sighed loudly. "It's not like I can ask."

"Why not? You've been together...what... five months now?" Douglas queried.

"Five months and 15 days." Martin corrected.

"Oh I do apologise, those 15 days make _all_ the difference." Douglas rolled his eyes. "I take it Sir also knows the hours and minutes?"

"No." Martin snapped defensively. "...well...about five hours actually. But what's your point?"

"My point, _Martin._ Is that after five months, 15 days and five hours, surely you can _talk_ about moving in together?"

Martin was beginning to wonder if seeking Douglas' counsel again was really the best idea. Though, to be fair, the thrice married Douglas clearly knew more than he did.

He'd spoken to Kate earlier on the phone wanting to clear up the 'money' issue that Douglas had taken great pleasure in teasing him about. Of course, Kate hadn't taken any offence at all at Martin having offered the money; she simply hadn't wanted to take it. Rather than start an argument over it, or dent his pride, she'd simply put the money back in his wallet without him knowing. It wasn't the first time she'd done it either. Somehow, despite his obsession over his finances, he really hadn't noticed, which actually worried him more than anything. Kate had explained to him that his help around the flat was more than enough, taking great pains to detail every little job he'd done for her in the last few months; the leaking kitchen tap, the temperamental shower, the spare room shelves that had lived in their packaging for over a year.

He supposed she had a point, but it didn't feel right. He knew how ridiculously independent he could be at times, but he couldn't help it. He'd grown used to fending for himself over the years, and despite priding himself on being a forward thinking individual, he couldn't help feel uncomfortable living off a woman. He supposed he was a bit old fashioned in that way. He really wanted to be able to provide for someone, not have someone provide for him.

Douglas was right, of course. He'd been thinking about him and Kate living together for a while now; the thought of it made his heart leap. Obviously, there were all the practical aspects of moving in together; he could contribute properly to bills etc and it was nearer to the airfield. But it was mostly because he just really, _really_ wanted to, more than he wanted anything in his life. He wanted to be able to come home to her after a day of flying, or a trip abroad. He just couldn't imagine anything more lovely than that, after years of trudging down the path to the shared house with his attic room, knowing that he'd be spending another night alone. Martin spent every non-working weekend with Kate, and really had reached the point of not wanting to go home again every Monday morning. But, like he'd told Douglas, it's not like he could just ask, could he?

"It's Kate's flat." He tried to explain. "We can't very well move into my attic room, so I'd _have_ to move into hers. How can you ask something like that?" He paused before using a mocking tone. " _Oh, hi Honey. I know this is your flat, paid for with your money and owned long before I came along, but I was thinking I'd move in this weekend, you don't mind do you?_ "

"Well not if you put it like _that_ , no." Douglas raised his eyebrow. "But surely the subject has come up?"

"Once...right at the start, but she's hasn't mentioned it since. What if she doesn't want to yet? What if I mention it, or worse, ask, and she says no?"

Douglas suddenly turned to face Martin with a look of exasperation. "Oh for the love of..." He sighed. "Martin... far be it for me to interfere, but don't you _really_ think it's time you stopped fixating over 'what-if's'?"

Martin didn't quite get it. "What do you mean?"

"First of all it was your lack of relationship experience, then you had a minor melt down about the L word, and now... well, now you appear to be struck on what is...trust me on this...a natural progression for two people who love each other."

"W-w-well...I..." Martin stuttered, feeling a little flustered.

"And furthermore..." Douglas continued as if not even hearing him. "...in each instance everything has turned out perfectly well, has it not?"

Martin sat looking at Douglas for a moment, before having to answer with an inevitable. "Well, yes."

"Well then..." Douglas turned back towards the controls. "...do yourself a favour and stop being a colossal idiot."

For a moment Martin wanted to flare with anger, but it subsided almost as quickly as it arrived. Douglas was right. Martin knew he was right. He probably _was_ being a colossal idiot. OK, Kate hadn't mentioned them living together, but that didn't mean she didn't want it. He was, once again, trying to guess Kate's mind instead of just asking her. What's the worst that could happen? She'd say it was too early? Well, then perhaps it was, and they'd carry on until it wasn't. Why did he have to make everything so much more complicated than it needed to be?

He sat silently for a moment, knowing that Douglas would probably think he was sulking. Eventually he grudgingly and quietly admitted. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am." Douglas asserted. "Have you ever known me to be otherwise?"

-oOo-

"Why don't you ask him to move in?"

"Are you kidding?" Kate huffed a laugh. "Do you not remember the nervous breakdown he nearly had over admitting he loved me?"

Aggie smiled, taking a sip of her drink, some concoction that the barman had tempted her to try. It looked horrible, and the look on Aggie's face told Kate that it tasted just as bad. "That is the last time Eddie gets me to try one of his experimental drinks." She coughed.

Kate couldn't help but laugh at her. "You say that _everytime_ we come here."

"Yeah well..." Aggie took another sip of the awful looking drink. "...ugh...I mean it this time. God that is terrible. Where were we before Eddie tried to kill me with Vermouth?" She paused. "Oh yes...your skittish boyfriend."

"He's not skittish." Kate admonished. "He's just... a bit..."

"Insecure, nervous, apprehensive, unsure...?"

"Yes, thank you Mrs Walking-Thesaurus." Kate gave her friend a look. "None of those. Well...ok some of those, I suppose." She took a sip of her own drink; Coke, she was driving and meeting Martin later. "I just don't want to push him too fast, that's all."

"But you do want him to move in?"

"Of course I do." Kate answered truthfully. "I hate it when he goes home."

"And you said things are going well?"

"Great, really great." She nodded.

Aggie smiled at her knowingly.

"What?" Kate couldn't help but query the look on her friends face.

"Oh, I just recall a conversation we had at this very table a year and a half ago."

"What conversation?"

"The one where you told me that you never wanted to meet anyone again, and that you never wanted to even so much as look at another bloke, never mind live with one." Aggie grinned at her.

"I said that?" Kate asked incredulous.

Aggie nodded. "You did."

Kate began to feel a little flushed. "Well...that was then." She paused. "Things have changed..."

"Yes." Aggie agreed. "You met a certain nervous red-headed pilot...sorry...I meant _Captain._ "

Aggie was right. Things had changed. Not long after her divorce Kate, like most women in the same position, had sworn never to get involved again. Eventually of course, Kate had started to go on dates again, but her heart was never really in it if she was truthful. She'd met some nice guys, but most dates had been hard work. Martin was different. Maybe because she'd got to know him slowly whilst working at MJN, maybe because Douglas had given them the push they needed.

"Kate?" Aggie's voice cut into her thoughts

"Sorry?" She asked, realising she hadn't been paying attention.

Aggie laughed. "You have it bad!" She paused and leant forward on the table, as if imparting a secret. "Stop worrying about it and just ask him already. You've got through all the other little 'issues'..." She made quote signs with her hands. "...what makes you think you won't get through this one?"

"...I'm just not sure...what if..."

"Just ask him!" Aggie almost shouted at her.

"Ok, alright. _Calm down_." Kate sighed, realising that Aggie was spot on. "You're right. I should."

"Of course I'm right. Have you ever known me to be anything else?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay (Holiday break!) and thanks for your patience. Thanks again to Catswhiskers for the beta and reassurance.

Martin folded his t- shirt neatly and placed it back in his overnight bag with a sigh. It was Saturday night and he had a flight tomorrow morning to Tokyo, which of course meant that he'd be home again on Monday, back in the attic, the attic which didn't even _feel_ like home anymore. Never had the phrase 'Home is where the heart is' rang more true. This was home. With Kate was home.

He'd been trying to bring the subject up of moving in with Kate all weekend, never quite finding the nerve. It was stupid. Why couldn't he just ask? He placed his book into the bag, which was resting on the bed and zipped it up harshly with a flare of anger at himself.

_Yes, Martin. Take your ineptitude out on the bag. Nice one._

"You ok?"

Kate stood at the bedroom door looking at him curiously and Martin looked up abruptly hoping she hadn't seen his little tantrum. "Oh...Hi...er...yeah, yeah fine. Just...um...you know...getting my stuff ready." He pointed at the top of the bag. "The zip sticks a bit."

_Nice recovery._

"OK." Kate looked a little sceptical, but seemed to be buying it. "Just wondered if you still wanted to watch that film?"

_No. What I want to do is stay here with you forever and never leave. Can we do that instead?_

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good." He smiled at her.

"Great. I have ice-cream." Kate grinned before turning to leave the bedroom again.

_Say something, Martin. Say something!_

"Kate?" He exclaimed suddenly without thinking it through.

"Yeah?" She turned to face him again, looking at him expectantly.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The words failed him again and the silence seemed to stretch forever.

Kate looked worried. "There's something wrong, isn't there?"

"No." He answered quickly. "No...nothing's wrong. It's all great. Better than great." He paused swallowing. "I suppose that's it...there isn't anything wrong is there?"

Kate looked confused. "You want there to be something wrong?"

"Oh no. No, that's not what I meant...I meant..." He took a breath, frantically trying to form a coherent sentence before his nerve went again. "I...I was thinking..." He paused yet again, desperately groping for the right words. "I...um..." He closed his eyes momentarily before hitting on an idea. "We get on ok, don't we?"

Kate looked at him with amusement. "Of course." She agreed before continuing. "That is the general idea."

_You didn't word that very well, did you?_

"No...sorry...I meant when we're _here_ together." He clarified gesturing vaguely to their surroundings.

"Oh."Kate looked a little perplexed "Yeah...of course we do."

He lumbered on. "I...um...we get on when I _stay_ here." He tried to make clear again, acutely aware that he was making this far more difficult that it needed to be.

"Yes." Kate concurred again. "I love you being here." She paused, searching his face. "Martin, if you're worried about me not wanting you here, you couldn't be more wrong..."

"No, I'm not worried about that." He interrupted her quickly, not wanting her to think he was having yet another self-confidence crisis. His heart did leap a little at her words, though. It was good to hear them all the same.

"Good. I hope not." She crossed the room to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him rest his hands on her hips in turn.

Her close presence seemed to inflame some bravery from within."Though it's funny that you should mention liking me being here."

Kate looked curious. "Oh?"

Martin carried on."Because I-I-I wondered...if...if you'd like me being here more often?" He pushed the words out quickly and paused to consider her reaction, his heart in his mouth.

She smiled at him warmly. "Martin, you're welcome to stay here whenever when you want."

_Now or never, Martin._

"H-h-how about...how about all the time?" Martin paused for a second trying to read her face. He felt the need to sell it. "I can help with the bills. I'll work more hours with the van if I need to. I can help out round the place more. A-a-and ...and I'm away with work a lot...so I won't be here all the time and you'll still have time to yourself. We can't really move into mine...because, you wouldn't want to live there, after living here, obviously. You own here, so it would be silly to rent and it's further away from your work, but here is closer to the airfield, so it's makes sense if you really think about it. And...and...I know that it's your flat, not mine."

She held his gaze with, what he could only describe as, a look of enquiring amusementfor a moment, before she managed a reply. "Did you...are you asking to move in?" She looked surprised.

_Is that good surprised, or horrified surprised?_

He tried desperately to gauge whether she thought it was a good idea, very aware that she needed an answer before the next millennium. Every reason it was a bad idea came back to haunt him with a vengeance now he'd heard the words out loud.

_This was a bad idea. A very bad idea._

"I..." He scrutinised her face. "It's a bad idea, isn't it? Too soon. Stupid to say it now. It's ok. Can we forget I said anything? Please? I'm ok with how things are. And seeing you every now and then is fine." The words tumbled out in one long sentence and he had to stop to catch his breath.

Kate ran a thumb gently up and down the back of his neck, it was a sensation he loved, and he knew all too well that it was a very deliberate attempt to calm him. He took a breath and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, allowing the sensation of her touch to wash over him.

"Hey." She whispered gently. "Tell me why you want to move in."

Martin opened his eyes again and went to speak, but she interrupted him again quickly.

"And don't give me the 'it's closer to the airfield, or bills speech' again. Just tell me the real reason."

Martin thought for a moment, before realising what she was asking. "I just... I hate going home." He answered truthfully. "I love you, I love _being_ with you and I want...I want to come home to you."

Kate smiled at him before reaching forward to draw him into a gentle and loving kiss, her hands wrapping around him more.

She drew back a moment later. "Now those are the words a girl wants to hear." She whispered at him smiling.

Martin grinned back at her. "I should have opened with that, shouldn't I?"

She chuckled at him, nodding. "I would have, yes."

They stood for a moment, before Martin realised something. "You didn't answer though." He told her hesitantly.

Kate smiled at him enigmatically, before unwinding her arms from his neck and walking over towards her dresser. Martin began to assume the answer was a 'no' but Kate was trying to find a nice way of telling him. At least he'd asked, even it if it was a bit badly done. Surely that meant it was be easier for them to have the conversation again, when the time was right. Still, he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

He watched Kate open her dresser draw and walk back over to him carrying a small square box, with a bow on it. She handed him the box and he took it without thinking.

"What is it?"

"You have to open it." She grinned at him.

He carefully undid the bow and took the lid off the box, peering inside. "It's a key."

"A key for here." Kate clarified for him.

Martin couldn't help but feel awfully confused. "I have a key." He started simply. It was true, he did. Kate had given him a key about a month ago, to make it easier if he finished earlier than she did. That has been a momentous moment for him in itself.

"I know you do." Kate grinned at him, before adding. "But this one is in a box."

Martin couldn't help but laugh at the way she said it. "Is it a magic key?" He asked her. "Or in case I lose the first one? Because if Douglas told you that story, his version is wrong. I did not feed the camel my door key."

"You fed a camel your door key!?"

"The camel grabbed my keychain before I had chance to..." He started to explain, before realising he was getting side tracked. "It doesn't matter. I take good care of my stuff, I don't need a backup key." He felt a little incensed that Douglas might have shared his side of that particular anecdote.

"Why don't you take it out of the box?" Kate prodded him.

"OK. But I really don't need a ... _oh._ "

Martin suddenly saw the attached keyring as he lifted the key from the box. It was a little wooden one with one word emblazoned on it. _'Home'._

He was lost for words, as he _finally_ understood. "D-d-does this mean...I can move in?" He looked to Kate for confirmation.

She grinned from ear to ear, nodding.

Martin honestly felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. He leapt forward to wrap his arms around Kate again, pulling her into a crushing hug. He was going move in with her. He, Martin Crieff, was actually moving out of bloody Parkside bloody Terrace and in with a woman. No, not just _a_ woman, Kate. He was moving in with Kate. He was going to live with someone he loved.

"Martin, I can't breathe."

He leapt back again not realising how tightly he'd been holding her. "Oh, God. Sorry. Just a bit...you know?"

She reached out for his hand. "Yeah." She said softly. "I know. I'll tell you a secret, I hate you going home too."

He couldn't help but grin at that. "I don't have much stuff. You'll hardly know I'm here." He told her enthusiastically.

"Martin." She told him firmly. "You're moving in with me as a boyfriend, not a flatmate. Knowing you're here is kind of the point."

"Right, yeah. Sorry." Martin fought a blush. "Force of habit."

Kate stepped close. "I'll help you break it." She smiled at him.

Martin suddenly felt very conscious about stepping into unknown territory. In the panic about asking her, he'd somehow completely forgotten his lack of experience in this particular area. He knew that living with someone wasn't like seeing them for a few days every now and then. What if things went wrong? He'd have nowhere to live. What if he mucked it up by doing something stupid?

"Martin?" Kate seemed to sense his apprehension.

"Hmmm?"

"You've gone quiet. Which means one of two things, you're either studying a new flight manual, or your brain is busy throwing up worst case scenerios for you to panic over." She paused, theatrically looking around. "And I don't see a flight manual."

Damn, she knew him so well. No point in hiding his fears from her, she probably already knew exactly what he was thinking. "I suppose...I'm nervous because I've never done this before...live with someone. And I want to, I really do. And I know it'll be easy, because... it's you." He squeezed her hand. "But I'm also worried it won't be, because...well...it's me"

She held his gaze for a moment seemingly thinking. When she did she speak, she didn't tell him he was being silly, dismiss his fears or even gloss over them, but somehow she knew exactly the right thing to say. "I was reminded by Aggie the other day of a conversation we had about a year and a half ago, where I swore I would never get involved with someone again, let alone move in with them. Time has moved on, but I'm not sure I'd be doing this right now with anyoneelse but _you_." She squeezed his hand. "So if you think it'll be ok because it's me and I think it'll be ok because it's you, I think we have it covered, don't we?"

Martin nodded, despite himself. It felt indescribably good to have someone who had that much faith in him.

A sudden thought crossed his mind unbidden. "Hang on...you already had this keyring ready?

"Yes." She confirmed with a nod.

"But that means..."

"Yes. I've spent the last week and a half trying to figure out how to ask _you_ to move in. _"_

"You have?"

Kate nodded. "I didn't know how to ask without sending you into a tailspin. And, if I'm honest, I didn't think for a second that you'd ask me." She paused. "No offence."

Martin smiled ruefully. "None taken."

Kate continued. "I was going to put the key in the side pocket of your flight bag, you know, the one you keep your alarm clock, so you'd find it tomorrow night at the hotel. It was supposed to be a surprise, a way of asking, but not really asking." She paused. "But then you spoilt it by asking _me_..."

"Sorry." Martin looked contrite.

Kate squeezed his hand. "Oh, God no. Don't be sorry!" She exclaimed. "I'm thrilled you asked first. Must mean we're heading in the right direction."

Martin nodded. "Although...I have to confess that I'm been working up the courage to ask for a few weeks."

Kate chuckled.

"So we're really going to do this?" He asked her. "We're really going to live together?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Yes, we are."

"That's pretty serious, isn't it?"

Kate nodded in confirmation.

"It's a long term thing." He stated.

"Yes." She smiled at him amused. "You were thinking more short term?"

"No, no no." Martin shook his head. "Sorry...that sounded stupid."

"It's ok. I know what you meant. We might be in this for the longhaul. Scared?"

Martin looked deep into her eyes. "Petrified."

Kate smiled back at him. "Me too."


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Martin is more self-aware than people might think......

Kate watched as Martin loaded the last box into the back of his van and closed the doors with a satisfying clunk.

“That everything?” She asked him.

He nodded at her grinning. “Think so. I’ll just go and double check. I won’t be a sec.”

“Ok.” She watched him bound towards the front door and couldn’t help the grin that crept onto her face at his enthusiasm.

It hadn’t taken long to pack up Martin’s stuff, and even less time to get it into the back of the van. Martin had very little to show for his 35 years of life, though probably through necessity, he didn’t exactly have the spare money, nor the space. She hoped she could change that.

His landlord had graciously let Martin off the full month’s notice. It was a new term in a few weeks and he’d already been approached by several students looking for rooms, so it worked out well for everyone. Not that he was at all glad to see Martin go, _quite_ the opposite. Student tenants could be a real pain, but having an adult living in had made Parkside Terrace one of his least stressful properties. He’d even asked Martin if he was sure he really wanted to leave.

Kate could still barely believe that Martin had been the one to ask about moving in. She had been so sure that he wouldn’t be the one to do it. Not Martin. But he had, he absolutely had, badly, naturally, but that wasn’t the point. It seemed that just when she thought she had a handle on Martin, he could still throw her completely. She had to admit, she kind of liked his ability to surprise her in that way.

Of course, there was a small part of her, a _tiny_ part, that worried whether she – no _they_ \- were doing the right thing. She told herself firmly that it was only natural. After all, she and David had moved so fast, getting married within months, and she was so aware of not making the same mistakes again. Kate had promised herself that when she did meet someone else she would make sure she took her time, that she wouldn’t go leaping in with both feet again. And then Martin had happened. And before she knew it she was kissing him, and staying the night with him, falling in love with him and that good sense had somehow been forgotten. But no matter how much mind she paid to that small worry, it couldn’t shake the feeling that this all felt _right._ That Martin felt right.

Kate suddenly became aware that Martin had been gone for quite some time and worry prickled at the edge of her mind.

_Is he ok? Is he having second thoughts?_

She hesitated for a moment before making sure the van doors were locked and starting towards the front door and up the stairs towards Martin’s room.

 _No, Martin’s_ old _room._ She reminded herself with a smile.

She stopped in front of his door for a moment, it was pushed closed and she couldn’t hear any movement inside. Tentatively she pushed the door open and walked in calling his name.“Martin?”

As she crept into the room she spotted him sitting quietly on the bed, his hands folded in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled faintly.

“Everything ok?” She asked gently as she took a seat next to him, feeling slightly apprehensive.

He nodded slowly and tenderly took her hand, before taking another long look around. Kate began to think she understood the problem and interlaced her fingers with his before letting her head drop to rest on his shoulder. They sat quietly together for a few moments looking at the virtually empty room. It looked so barren devoid of Martin’s possessions, without his neat little piles of paper on the desk or alphabetically ordered books on the bookcase. The bed was stripped bare and the wardrobe lacking Martin’s neatly hung uniform or polished shoes. It almost looked sad; a sad little room which Martin had called home for nearly a decade.

“It’s not second thoughts.” Martin spoke suddenly, his eyes still glancing around the room.

One thing Kate had started to learn about Martin, was that sometimes you just needed to be quiet long enough to let him find his voice.

“I know. “ She reassured him, lifting her head again and squeezing his hand.

“I just......” He sighed. “This has been home for a long time.”

 “It has.”

“It feels.......it feels odd....leaving. I know that probably sounds stupid.” He looked at her properly at last.

“No. It doesn’t sound stupid at all. I understand.” She told him softly.

Martin fell silent again for another moment.

“I can’t even begin to tell you the nights I laid in this bed dreaming about this moment. Imagining what it would be like to finally have someone, to finally be going somewhere. And there were times that I thought it would never happen. That no matter how hard I tried no one would.........” His voice trailed off for a moment and he swallowed deeply before pushing on. “...that no one would _want_ me.”

Kate had to bite her lip slightly at Martin’s soft words to stop the tears pricking the corner of her eyes from falling. Sometimes his honesty was all too much. She gripped his hand tighter, afraid of speaking in case her voice broke.“Martin.....” but Martin carried on talking softly before she had chance to say anything further.

“Those were my lowest moments, the worst times. It was normally after the van had broken down for the umpteenth time, or I had a bad landing, or a horrible client. You know? When things just seem to snowball and you have a hard time making yourself feel better. I _was_ lonely, I just tried not to think about it, kept myself busy, and that worked most of the time. I’ve never been very good at making friends. I didn’t used to understand why when I was a kid, but at least being an adult gives you a more insight and wisdom. I know I’m awkward and prissy, I do hear myself. I even tell myself to shut up sometimes, but trouble is...I just don’t listen.” He chuckled a little “I wasn’t always that way, I don’t think. I just noticed the way Simon got on in life, and people at school or college who acted with such poise and self-assurance, and I tried to imitate it. I assumed that if I _acted_ that way, if I _pretended,_ people would think that I was. Trouble is I get it all wrong and instead of looking self-assured and confident, I just end up looking like an arrogant, pompous pr....” he trailed off again, not finishing the word. “And now I’m just kind of stuck this way. No matter how hard I try I can’t seem to get the balance right. I do know though....I know how I act. I know how much of an idiot I can be.” He sighed. “I also know I’m a bit.....well....anally retentive at times, but........actually I’m not going to apologise for that because rules are important.” He looked serious for a moment.

Kate had to seriously fight the urge to interrupt, she desperately wanted to contradict what he was saying, but something held her back. In some weird way, perhaps this was _the_ most honest and open Martin had ever really been. Kate knew it was just something he had to get out.

“I suppose I thought that when I finally made Captain people might _finally_ take me seriously. That by some miracle it would turn me into the assertive, clever, confident person I always wanted to be. But nothing’s changed.” He smiled to himself. “Simon always used to call me _Little Martin_. It wasn’t affectionate, it wasn’t even about my height, though God knows he reminded me about that enough, it was just how he summed me up. I suppose he was right, in some ways I’ll always be ‘Little Martin’.” He almost spat the words.

Kate couldn’t stop herself any longer. “Martin, there is nothing little about you.”

They looked at each other for a beat before bursting out laughing. Martin grinned at her. “Nothing?” He asked coyly, not even trying to hide the implication.

“Um....ok...that didn’t _quite_ come out right.” She chuckled again before looking at Martin’s expectant face. “But no. _Nothing_.” She grinned at him. “But....what I was trying to say is that......you don’t give yourself credit.....you are.....”

“Oh it’s ok...” Martin interrupted her from saying anything further. “I wasn’t fishing for.......I mean......I was just talking about being here and got a bit......sidetracked.” He paused looking sheepish. “I......” He seemed to have lost his train of thought now and Kate silently cursed herself for interrupting. “I wasn’t........I don’t feel bad.” He said finally with a genuine smile. “I did....sometimes. But doesn’t everyone? I suppose I was just explaining what it was like...sometimes. But I’m....I don’t......” He paused again and this time Kate kept quiet, waiting for him to find his voice again. He said finally. “I know....I know I’m not perfect, that’s what I meant, I know my faults. But I know I’m not....not a bad person. I don’t _hate_ who I am. I just sometimes wish I could be a bit more like.....well.....you know who. At least as far as being a pilot is concerned.”

“You do know why Douglas is a better pilot, right?” Clearly not interrupting was something Kate needed to work on, she chided herself.

Martin looked a little hurt at her words, but opened his mouth to reply. “Because I.......”

“He’s older, more experienced, been around the block.” Kate cut him off.

The hurt look didn’t go away but was now mixed with confusion. “I.....”

“Martin, it’s natural that Douglas is better than you, more relaxed than you, he’s been doing it longer than you have. It would be weird if he wasn’t. Don’t you see?” She urged him. “It isn’t about you not being as good as him, it’s just about him having been doing the job longer. Think about it, in ten years time isn’t there every chance you’ll be sitting next to a younger pilot who won’t be as good as you are, purely because they won’t have the experience you do. They won’t have ever landed a plane on one engine in a crosswind after a bird strike.”

Martin seemed to let her words sink in before replying. “Yes....yes that’s true, isn’t it? I know I’ll get better at being a pilot and a Captain, and obviously I _have_ learned from Douglas........just don’t tell him that.”

“Not a word.” She winked.

“There is just one thing though.”

“What’s that?”

 “I’m fairly certain that Douglas was never like me at this age...or any age.”

Kate _really_ couldn’t argue that point, however much she wished she could. “Ah....you do have me there.”

They giggled again and Kate was glad to see that Martin could, totally belying his sometimes prickliness, laugh at himself. Their mirth died away and Martin seemed to want to continue talking.

“But I.....I don’t want you to think it was all bad living here or that I was unhappy. It really wasn’t. I had some bad times....but.....but really there weren’t very many of those. Mostly I was pretty happy here, if I’m honest. And the students were nice enough. Some of them even came to me for advice....can you believe that?” He looked at her wide eyed. “I mean...me! I was quite good at the maths homework though. Not that agricultural students have much maths homework, but they have some, and.....well....maths was my best subject.” He paused for a moment. “Though there was one student who was pretty happy to let me do it all.....I had to have stern words with him, I can tell you. Told him he’d never get by with that attitude and that he needed to work harder. He told me where to go....of course.” He paused again and then chuckled, as if remembering. “Weird thing was, he came up to me just before he moved out and shook my hand. Told me thanks for telling him what he needed to hear and that he’d got brilliant marks.”

Martin was on a roll again.

“I wasn’t great with the parties. I....I...I’ve never been a party person, and there is something rather intimidating about a room full of drunk college students. But I remember one lot who used to buy me breakfast the next morning as payment for putting up with the noise. I think they were my favourite lot.” He smiled. “It could get a stuffy in the summer.” He gestured around with a hand, seemingly changing the subject without warning again. “But at least it was warm in the winter, and I being on the top floor I could leave the windows open at night....” He gestured to the windows. “The one of the right sticks a bit and sometimes you need to jimmy it with a screwdriver.....” He drifted off again and looked at her sheepishly. “I’m rambling now, aren’t I?”

“ A bit.” She grinned. “But I don’t mind.”

 “Sorry...I....I’m not having second thoughts.” He told her again, as if confirming it.

She laughed despite herself. “I know.” She paused. “You know.....you _are_ allowed to feel a little sad about leaving.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”She grabbed both his hands in hers. “Of course you are.”

Martin nodded, taking a look around the room again. “You know....there is another reason I feel sad about leaving.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

Martin squeezed her hands tightly. “Because this is where.....well.....where we had our first kiss.”

Kate couldn’t help but grin. “Yeah. That’s very true. Feels like yesterday.”

“I still can’t believe I actually had the nerve to kiss you.”

“I’ll admit you took me by surprise a bit.” Kate paused before adding quickly. “In a good way.”

“I was so nervous.”

“So was I.”

“Obviously that was after I managed to accidently proposition you.”

“That you did.”

“But you didn’t turn me down. Not.....not really.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Would you have..........? If I had........?” Martin asked tentatively.

“What?”

“Stayed?”

“I did stay, Martin.”

“No...I-I-I meant.....slept with me?”

“I did.”

“No.....I meant.... _slept_ with me?” Martin looked decidedly sheepish.

“Oh.” Kate paused finally understanding. “Is it important?”

“Not really.....I suppose.”

“It’s not like you had to wait long.”

Martin almost blushed. “I know......” He shifted a little. “I just....it doesn’t matter.”

“I’m not that kind of girl, you know?” She couldn’t keep the humour from her voice.

Martin giggled with her. “Of course not.”

Silence descended for a moment.

“Martin?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s no one else home, right?”

“Uh....no.” Martin checked his watch. “They’ll all be at lectures.”

Kate nodded thoughtfully, catching Martin’s eye. “So....what do you think then?” She gestured towards the bed. “For old time’s sake?”

“What do you....?” Martin caught on quickly. “Oh. _Ohhhh_.” A huge smile formed on his face. “Now? Really?”

Kate nodded, looking as coy as she could muster while pushing a hand under his t-shirt to stroke a thumb down the bare skin at his side.

Martin didn’t need any further argument or invitation as he leant forward, hands to her face, to draw her into a passionate kiss. He ran his hands through her hair letting one trail down her back, drawing her closer and she shivered at the sensation.

_God, he’s so good at this._

She drew back from his kiss momentarily looking deep into his eyes. “For the record...and don’t judge me....” she told him. “I would have, absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my lovely Beta Catswhiskers once again for invaluable help. 
> 
> I always wondered if there was more to Martin being so upset at being referred to as 'Little Martin' by Carolyn, so that's my excuse for that!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit of a wek chapter. I promise to do better!
> 
> Thanks for Catswhiskers for her help, as always.

Martin couldn't for the life of him imagine what possessed him to start prattling on while sitting in his old room yesterday. He certainly hadn't meant to, not by a long shot, and he'd confessed things to Kate that he'd barely even admitted to himself. Once he'd started he'd found himself unable to stop talking.

There was just something about his room being empty like that. He hadn't expected it, but the sight had floored him momentarily, memories flooding back of lonely nights spent lying looking at the ceiling and the dreams of finally being able to move out. He'd wanted to leave so very badly, to meet someone and have some kind of meaningful relationship, which didn't mean living in an attic room, that he hadn't expected the pang of remorse at _actually_ leaving.

It seemed crazy. Why would he feel sad about leaving? What could possibly be better than leaving your cramped solitary room to move in with the woman you loved? Nothing. Nothing was better than that, to Martin at least. So why had he felt the sudden sadness?

He had needed to reassure Kate that he wasn't having second thoughts, because he really wasn't. Yes, he was a little apprehensive, after all, it was a big thing they were doing, but mostly he'd just been excited; which is why the pang of regret had been all the more surprising. He had to love the way that Kate didn't judge him; her quiet acceptance and comforting presence had warmed him through. So much so that he'd just started talking. At first it was just an attempt to try to explain his sudden change in demeanour, but once he started it was like a tap had been turned on and he wasn't sure how to turn it off again.

It hadn't felt strange, telling Kate the fears that had plagued his mind on those odd lonely nights, the nights when he had been about as low as he could possibly get. Confessing to her, and to a large extent himself, his fear that he would never meet someone who wanted to be with him wasn't embarrassing or uncomfortable. Neither had it felt odd telling her how he found it difficult to make friends, or how he was aware of the flaws in his personality. After all, Kate had probably figured those out for herself already!

Martin was far more aware of his faults than people probably realised. He was painfully aware of what a stuttering, awkward mess he was, and how he overcompensated badly, trying to assert himself and failing miserably most of the time. It wasn't something he would ever admit to anyone else, but confessing it to Kate had felt like something of a relief.

He had felt bad when Kate interrupted him, trying to make him feel better about himself. It really hadn't been an attempt to get a compliment or reassurance, and he felt awful for having made her feel like she needed to. He really, truthfully didn't _hate_ himself. There were a few times as a teenager when he wobbled in that direction, but he didn't think he differed from anybody else in that respect. After all, he knew he was a decent man, underneath his numerous faults. There were just times he didn't _like_ how he came across.

What he definitely hadn't intended to do was tell her all about Simon's nickname for him though. He still wasn't sure exactly how that had slipped out, as it was a painful memory that he'd tried to bury away. Lots of people had nicknames, he knew that, but Simon's nickname for him had been the one to really hurt him and put a dent in his already precarious self-confidence. At least with Simon not talking to him, he hadn't had to suffer the humiliation of being called _Little Martin_ anymore.

That is, until the day 'Paramount' Martin had turned up to MJN. When Carolyn had called him 'Little Martin' in order to make a definition between them, he hadn't known whether the feelings that welled up in him were anger or hurt. He knew...of course he knew...that Carolyn had meant it entirely in reference to his height, a sore subject anyway, but it was the memory of Simon's venom in those words had bubbled up inside and brought all those feelings crashing down again. Thankfully, she hadn't used it again since that day, and he sincerely hoped she never would.

Martin felt another twinge in his shoulder and reached up to squeeze it automatically. He'd been out with the van all day moving some heavy furniture and knew damn well he was starting to pay the price already. The chance to get a little money saved away was just too good an opportunity to pass up and there had been something he wanted to buy Kate. He took his hand away and stretched his back awkwardly before leaning back on the sofa.

"Shoulder bad?" Kate wandered into the living room and regarded him with a smile.

Martin looked up at her. "It'll be ok."

"Dinner will be at least an hour, why don't you get a shower. The heat might help?"

"Yeah...that...that sounds good." He looked down at his tatty stained jeans and t-shirt. "God knows I need one anyway."

Kate chuckled. "I wasn't going to say anything." She winked at him.

Martin went to stand up and a spasm of pain suddenly shot through him, making him wince despite himself. His hand automatically reached for his shoulder and squeezed it, trying to subdue the ache. In a heartbeat Kate was by his side, hand laid gently on his arm.

"Hey." She said softly. "You're really in a bad way." She looked concerned.

"I'm fine, really. " Martin lied, not wanting to worry her. "Just overdid it a bit."

Kate moved to stand behind him and reached out to place a hand on his back. She gently pushed her thumb into the muscle lying over his shoulder blade and he flinched at the pressure, the muscle incredibly tender.

"God, Martin. Even your knots have knots!" Kate rubbed his back affectionately.

Martin had to admit that sometimes he didn't even notice how bad his back got. "Must be getting old." He huffed a laugh.

"I'd agree...if I wasn't only two years younger. Come on." She walked back around him and took his hand.

"Where are we going?" He was a bit bewildered and still in pain.

"I'm going to run you a bath. A shower isn't going to cut it I'm afraid."

"You don't have...Owww." Martin was about to protest when another spasm of pain from his shoulder silenced him.

A bath actually sounded so good. He couldn't remember the last time he'd soaked in a bath; Parkside Terrace didn't actually have a one, only a shower. And he certainly couldn't remember the last time anyone ran a bath _for_ him; his mother maybe? Another time he might have protested on principle of being a 35yr old man and perfectly able to do it himself, but actually, if he was completely honest, it was rather a nice thought.

He managed to somehow get himself undressed and wrapped himself in his frayed and really rather worn towelling robe, before padding towards the bathroom, just as Kate was coming out the door.

"Perfect timing." She smiled at him. "I even managed to find a bubble-bath with a not entirely girly scent."She joked with him. "You be ok to get in?"

"You offering to get in with me?" Martin smiled at her deviously, despite his pain. A very pleasant image running through his mind.

"As tempting as that is..." She paused, giving him a kiss. "And it _really_ is. Not sure it's going to help your back."

"Probably not." He agreed. "Maybe next time?" Oh yes, five months in he finally had flirting down to an art, and whilst in discomfort no less.

_You rock, Martin._

"If you play your cards right." Kate grinned at him. "However, for tonight, I'm thinking a hot cuppa?"

"I suppose that will have to do." He sighed dramatically before smiling at her. "Thanks."

She laid a hand on his arm before disappearing into the kitchen again, leaving him a hot, bubbly and hugely inviting bath.

He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips as he sank into the water. The temperature was perfect as the bubbles covered him over and the pain in his shoulder immediately subsided. It was heavenly. Martin had completely forgotten what a simple pleasure it was. He let his head fall back to rest on the lip of the bath and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. He tried to clear his mind as much as he could, allowing himself the luxury of not thinking for a change.

He was so overwhelmingly relaxed that he didn't hear Kate sneak in again about fifteen minutes later with a mug of tea. The gentle clunk of the ceramic on the edge of the bath startled him out of his reverie.

"Sorry." She looked sheepish at having disturbed him.

"No, it's fine. Don't want to fall asleep. I could drown." He reassured her with a joke as he sat up again.

"Only you could drown yourself in a bath." She shot back with a mischievous look and they both laughed.

Kate went to leave, but Martin reached out to stop her. "Can you..." He trailed off unsure how to ask what he needed to ask, it was a bit embarrassing. "I...uh...need to wash my hair, but I can't..." He pointed to his shoulder in explanation. "I don't like to ask...but can you pass me the shower?"

"Course I can." She smiled at him warmly, reaching up to grab the shower head fixed over the bath before turning it on and checking the temperature. Martin went to take it from her, but she held it back. "Let me do it."

"Y-you want to...w-w-wash...wash my hair for me?" He wasn't sure she was saying what he thought she was saying.

"You can barely lift your arm. How exactly are you going to?"

Martin hadn't really thought that far ahead in truth, and now she said it, she had a point. "W-w-well...I...um..."

"Exactly." She nodded at him, like he'd actually given her an answer.

Martin suddenly felt a little exposed and a blush crept over his cheeks. "I'll be f-f-fine...really, I can do it."

"Let me help." Kate urged him.

Martin hesitated again. "Won't it be...a bit...weird?"

Kate looked at him exasperated. "Martin." She intoned. "I'm your girlfriend."

"I know, I know...it's just..."

Kate seemed to ignore him as she started to let the water from the shower start to fall down his back. "Temperature ok?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Kate brought the shower up and over his him, letting the water wet his head, while she used her other hand to run her fingers through his hair. Martin automatically closed his eyes. It felt strange at first, a bit like being at the hairdressers, except naked, in a bath, and he found it hard to relax. But as Kate massaged the shampoo over his scalp, the feeling automatically made him unwind again.

"You really don't like being taken care of do you?" Kate asked him out of nowhere as she rinsed his hair again.

Martin wasn't quite sure what to say. "I...I don't really need..."

"Everyone needs to be taken care of, Martin...sometimes. It doesn't make you weak or incapable. It's just nice, now and then."

Martin was silent for a moment. "I suppose...I...I just never had anyone _to_ take care of me. So...I'm not used to it."

"Well...you do now." Kate stated simply.

He turned to look at her and she met his eyes. There was nothing he could say to that, accept acknowledge it as the truth. "I know." He smiled, before adding. "And I'd do the same for you."

Kate grinned at his answer before turning the shower off and hanging it back up. "All done."

"Do I look fabulous now?" He joked.

"Gorgeous, sweetie." She winked. "You might even get a back rub later, if you're lucky."

"Then I definitely won't count on it."


	37. Chapter 37

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"I think she'll _love_ it, Martin." Douglas answered truthfully to Martin's earnest expression.

He had to admit that Martin had an eye for gifts. He also seemed to be something of a romantic, which surprised Douglas a little; he didn't know the man had it in him.

"Hey chaps!" Arthur burst through the cockpit door in his usual cheery way. "Oh, what's that?" He pointed toward the gift still currently in Martin's hand.

"N-n-nothing." Martin very quickly put the gift in his bag and slid it behind his seat, out of Arthur's line of sight.

"It looked like..."

"Looking forward to Christmas, Arthur?" Douglas quickly jumped in before Arthur could focus his thoughts on the gift Martin had been holding. He knew it wasn't that Martin would mind Arthur knowing what he'd got Kate for Christmas, so much as Arthur's complete inability to keep secrets.

"Oh yes!" Arthur declared with enthusiasm. "Mum says we are definitely not working this year. We're going to have Xmas at home with turkey and presents and silly hats and a huge tree and Herc..."

"And _Herc_?" Douglas asked with more surprise than he meant to.

"Oh." Arthur went a little quiet. "Mum did say not to share that bit."

"I'll bet she did." Douglas couldn't keep the smirk from his face.

_Well, well. Seems somebody is getting serious._

"What about you, Skip?" Arthur looked over at Martin.

"Me? What about me?" Martin looked momentarily confused, like he hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Arthur clarified for him.

"Oh, right. I'll be at home with Kate." Martin replied with a huge soppy grin.

Douglas couldn't resist the impulse to tease. "I thought you weren't a fan of Christmas?"

The smile dropped from Martin for just a moment. "I-I-I...I wasn't...before..."

"Before what, Skip?"

"B-b-before... " Martin stuttered.

"Before the love of your life appeared?" Douglas finished for him teasingly.

"No...w-w-well...alright...yes." Martin looked completely flustered, much to Douglas' amusement. "Christmas is all about families and loved ones..." Martin continued. "...it's never much fun on your own."

Douglas had no response to that. He got the feeling that Martin might just have revealed a little more than he'd intended with that sentence, but it cut awfully close to Douglas himself at the moment.

"What about you, Douglas?" Suddenly Arthur's cheery attention was focused on him.

"Oh, just a quiet one this year I think. Me, the remote and a half a dozen fine cheeses."

It wasn't a lie. That was precisely how Douglas planned to spend Christmas day, his first proper one without Helena.

"You don't have your daughter?" Martin asked him.

"With her mother this year." Douglas feigned sounding unaffected.

"Oh." Martin looked, god forbid, a little saddened. "So you'll be..."

" _Arthur! The microwave is dinging to itself again._ " Carolyn's stern voice over the intercom stopped Martin from saying anything further.

Arthur made a sheepish face, before shouting "Coming mum!" an making a sharp exit from the cockpit, leaving Martin and Douglas alone again.

Douglas was thankful when instead of finishing his sentence Martin started to check his instruments and write in his log book. Truth was he knew was Martin was going to say and he really didn't need the reminder that he was about to spend his first Christmas, in quite some time, all alone.

During the light of day it was easy for him to tell himself that he really wasn't that bothered. It was just another day after all, nothing particularly special about it, aside from more rubbish than usual on the television. It's not like he was bothered, not really.

But of course there were times in the night, when he awoke to the achingly empty bed beside him, that the thought of spending the whole of Christmas with only himself for company seemed like a nightmare. Though he was loathe to admit it, Douglas liked being around people. He missed Helena...well...no...he didn't miss _her_ exactly, not after what had happened, but he certainly missed having someone. He'd never been on his own for long before, but it wasn't quite so easy now the years were starting to catch up with him. Despite his protestations of his Sky God status, the truth was that the tarnish was certainly starting to show. Oh, doubtless he could probably still do pretty darn well for himself, but that wasn't really enough. It wasn't the same as having... _damn it_...what Martin, of all people, had right now. He would never ever admit it, but he was downright jealous, even if he was also happy for him.

The worst part of it was the ever present worry that sometime over the festive season he might just buckle. He might just reach for a bottle. And it wouldn't contain apple juice.

"You could come to ours."

Douglas barely realised that Martin had spoken. "Sorry?"

"For C-c-christmas..." Martin stumbled a little, not looking directly at him, instead concentrating on his instruments. "If you wanted to...I mean. Or...or...maybe just for a bit...if you were fed up...you know?"

Douglas, for once in his life, was nearly speechless. "Martin." He began, not entirely sure how to answer, so opting for clarification instead. "Are you inviting me to spend Christmas with you and Kate?"

Martin finally looked at him, a little flustered but entirely serious. "I'm just saying you _could_."

"It's your first Christmas together." Douglas stated simply, more for his own benefit than Martin's.

"I know, but..." Martin took a deep breath. "I know what it's like to spend Christmas alone and...and...I wouldn't...well... it's what friends do, isn't it?"

Martin's words hit Douglas a lot harder than he expected. Yes, it was exactly what friends did. But had he ever taken a moment to consider Martin in the past few years they had worked together? Had he ever thought about how Martin was spending his festive season? The answer was a shaming no. He'd always just assumed that Martin spent Christmas with his family in some way or another, but he'd never actually _asked_. Now the image of Martin sitting alone in his attic room with nothing but the TV for company made him feel very guilty. Very guilty indeed.

He opted to change the subject instead. "And what about your good lady? I'm not sure she'd appreciate my playing gooseberry." Neither would he, come to that.

Martin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I'm sure she'd be more than happy to have you there."

Douglas got the feeling that Martin was trying to convince himself with that statement.

"Martin, I..." Douglas really didn't know what to say, completely taken aback by Martin's rather noble gesture. If he was completely honest with himself, spending Christmas in the company of Martin and Kate sounded a whole lot nicer than the alternative. However, the thought of ruining their romantic Christmas plans was horrendous and worse than that, accepting would be admitting weakness, and that would never do.

"You don't have to decide now." Martin cut him off quickly, as if reading his mind. "I just thought I'd mention it." He took a breath. "And you don't need to worry about disturbing us...or...or getting in the way...because all people really do at Christmas is eat too much and watch telly anyway, so...it's not really...it's not really a problem." He paused again. "You'd...you'd be very welcome if you wanted, that's all."

Douglas opened his mouth to reply, but found nothing ready to say. Instead he had to utter words that rarely seemed to pass his lips, but this time they were entirely meant. "Thank you, Martin."

It was all he could say to the man sitting beside him. The man who drove him crazy on a regular basis with his nit-picking and rule abiding ways, the man who was such a stickler that he wouldn't even fly Gertie with imaginary otters in the cockpit, the man who could muck up most things and normally did.

A man who had, very selflessly, offered to give up the pleasure of spending his first Christmas with a girlfriend for goodness knows how long, so that Douglas wasn't alone.

It was then that Douglas started to realise that sometimes, just sometimes, he wasn't half the man Martin Crieff was.

-oOo-

"I've...uh...I may have...well...I..." He took a deep breath. "I've kinda of invited Douglas to spend Christmas with us."

Martin looked sheepishly at Kate across the pub table, fiddling with the pint glass in front of him nervously.

"Douglas?" Kate looked surprised, but not angry, Martin noted.

"Y...y...yes. I know it's our first Christmas and...and I want it to be special...of course I do...but it's his first since he got divorced and his daughter isn't with him this year, and...well...spending Christmas alone is miserable. Plus...you know he hasn't had a drink in over..."

Martin desperately tried to justify why he might have done something so daft. He had noticed the look on Douglas face earlier, he also knew how dangerous it might be for an ex-alcoholic to be alone during the festive period. He knew he'd done the right thing by Douglas, just wasn't so sure about Kate...

"Martin..." Kate reached across the table to put her hand on his to silence him. "...it's fine."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not." She took a sip of her drink before continuing. "In fact...it kind of makes things easier..."

"Easier?" Martin was confused what she meant.

"Well..." Kate took a breath. "I might have invited Aggie..." Now it was her who looked sheepish as she indicated towards her friend, who was still busy chatting with the barman and getting their next round. "...Edward dumped her this morning, her parents have suddenly decided they are going skiing this year, and her sister's children have managed to catch chicken pox, which she's never had...I just couldn't let her spend Christmas alone...you know? She's my best friend."

Martin had to suppress a chuckle at Kate's gushing words. She was clearly as nervous about telling him as he'd been about telling her.

"So..." Martin started, trying to look stern. "...let me get this straight. For our first Christmas together...which was going to be cozy, romantic and quiet...we've actually managed to invite both my sarcastic First Office and your acerbic best friend?"

Kate looked at him for a beat before bursting into laugher. Milliseconds later, Martin joined in, uttering "We're going to need a bigger turkey." between giggles, which only served to make Kate laugh harder.

"You two find something funny?" Aggie looked between them as she took her seat again, putting the drinks on the table.

"Nope. No...nothing." Martin tried to stifle his giggles behind his hand.

"Private joke?" Aggie remarked, raising her eyebrow. "I think perhaps I'd rather not know."

Kate took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Any way..." She deflected. "...Martin was just telling me they'll be four of us for Christmas dinner."

Aggie took a sip of her drink, before looking towards Martin. "Ah, yes...about that. She talked me into it..." She gestured towards Kate. "...told her I'd be just fine, but you know what a worry wart she is. Sorry to play gooseberry."

Martin couldn't really protest, after all he'd invited Douglas. Besides, he got on well with Aggie; in so far as she still scared him a little. She was good fun though and her ribbing was entirely good natured, which Martin could handle.

"It's ok. My Firs..." Martin corrected himself. "...friend Douglas is coming too."

"Oh?" Aggie grinned. "Is he single?"

Kate let her head fall onto the table with a thud as Martin began to laugh again.

"What?" Aggie looked perplexed. "What?!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Catswhiskers.
> 
> And I know....sorry it's about Christmas!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! This is proving a bit of a challenging part of the story! Not a long chapter this, but a little tease of more to come...

"That is a simply astounding assumption to make."

"No more astounding that your blunt refusal to recognise the truth."

"I will gladly recognise the truth as soon as you speak some."

Martin dashed into the kitchen as the sound of Aggie and Douglas' bickering carried on.

"What are they arguing about now?" Kate looked at him with disbelief.

Martin strolled straight over to the sparkling wine bottle, still open on the side from this morning's Bucks Fizz, and poured himself a glass.

"I have no idea." He replied before downing the contents of his glass. "But at this rate it won't just be Douglas with a drink problem."

The morning had started off so well. For the first Christmas in as long as he could remember Martin had woken up happy, and as excited as a ten year old. He'd had to resist the urge to bounce out of bed like Tigger, so he didn't wake the still sleeping Kate, and instead had crept out carefully before returning to wake her properly with a tray of toast, Buck's fizz, and a sprig of mistletoe. The smile on her face and kiss she had given him in return had been well worth the effort. This was one Christmas he intended to celebrate properly.

Martin hadn't been a fan of Christmas for years now. Of course he was always invited home to his mum's, but the thought of spending it cooped up with a highly successful brother he barely spoke to and a sister who was often too wrapped up in her own family to notice him, was not his idea of fun. So he'd always told his mum he was too busy working, which hadn't been a lie last year, and gone to see her in the New Year instead. All of which has meant that he ended up spending Christmas in the attic with a flight manual for company and a baked potato for dinner. He'd tried to convince himself it was fine, whilst looking out the window longingly at the various families packing up their cars with presents and excited children.

This year was going to be different. This year he had Kate. Kate and a new home.

And Aggie and Douglas.

As if to accentuate the point, the sound of loud voices briefly flared from the living room again.

"Do you think I need to referee?" Kate looked at him with amusement.

Martin shook his head walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, the fizzy wine already going to his head a little. "No. Let them sort themselves out. I've much more important things for you to do." He smiled deviously before kissing her soundly.

"Ahem." The sound of Douglas standing at the kitchen doorway drew them from their embrace.

"Douglas." Martin tried to sound nonchalant, whilst stepping back from Kate. "Everything...uh...everything alright?"

"That woman..." Douglas started, before restraining himself and looking towards Kate. "No offence intended."

Kate laughed. "Oh, none taken. Aggie can hold her own." She gave Martin a kiss on the cheek before excusing herself to check on her friend, patting Douglas' arm affectionately on the way out.

"More apple juice?" Martin offered, hoping to placate him a little and not waiting for an answer before opening the fridge.

Martin had been a little surprised when Douglas had somewhat awkwardly accepted his invitation for Christmas they day after he'd mentioned it. Martin had expected that he would have to do a little persuasion, his first officer being who he was, but Douglas had been the one to bring the subject up again asking if the offer was still open. He suspected that Douglas accepted the offer for much the same reason Martin had suggested it, it was a welcome distraction from that special loneliness that only Christmastime caused.

Both he and Kate had assumed that Douglas and Aggie would get on just fine. Aggie was sociable and on the flirtatious side and Douglas was...well...much the same. It hadn't occurred to either of them that there would be an underlying current of friction almost from the outset. They weren't arguing, in as much as there was no shouting or screaming, but it was pretty clear even from the last three hours that if there was a point to differ on, they would.

"She's questioning the brilliance of Verdi, can you believe that?"

It seemed that Douglas wasn't going to be easily dissuaded from a rant. Martin closed the fridge again, juice in hand. "Um...Verdi?" He asked uncertainly, not quite sure what Douglas was talking about.

"Opera, Martin. Goodness, tell me you've at least heard of Verdi?" Douglas sounded aghast.

Opera? Of course. I should have known.

"Well...I...um...I don't really...it's not really my thing." He said sheepishly.

"No...well..." Douglas spoke as if he wasn't sure what his point was. "At least you have the good grace to admit you know nothing about it." He paused, shooting a look back towards the living room. "Unlike some people."

Martin busied himself finding another glass, which he filled and offered to Douglas. "Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad." He actually had no idea whether Aggie knew anything about opera or not, or whether it was just an attempt to wind Douglas up.

Douglas took the glass from him with a nod. "Something smells good. I take it Kate is in charge of the cooking?"

"Oh ha ha." Martin bit at the insult, secretly glad that Douglas had changed the subject. "No...actually, I am."

"You? Good grief." Douglas mocked him. "I'm supposed to be seeing my daughter tomorrow, Martin. I'd hate to have to cancel because of food poisoning."

Martin bristled a little at the insinuation. "I can cook, thank you very much." He paused. "Just never had much cause to...you know...before. That's all."

"Oh...well...I look forward to sampling Crieff Cuisine." Douglas paused dramatically. "God help me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any non-UK readers - Bucks Fizz is a cocktail often drunk on Christmas morning. It's supposed to be Champagne and Orange juice, but most people just use sparkling wine. (Not sure if the name is the same in the US etc)


	39. Chapter 39

"He's unbearable."

"Oh come on, he's really not that bad."

"Oh, believe me, I have a new respect for Martin, having to _work_ with him every day. He seems to think he's always right."

"Hmm...yes, I know the type." Kate shot a playful look at her friend, who was sat on the floor next to the Christmas tree, idly playing with a dangling bauble. "But please make sure to tell Martin about your admiration. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear it." She grinned.

Aggie gave her a friendly glare. "I _mean_ it. He must be intolerable." She paused, turning her attention back to the tree, giving it the once over and changing the subject adruptly. "Is it just me or does the tree look a bit..."

"Yes, I know." Kate cut her off. "Martin decorated it." She finished more quietly, keeping her voice low so it couldn't be overheard. "Don't say anything. He's proud of it and I don't want to ruin it for him."

Aggie made a silent _Oh_ with her mouth acknowledging Kate's request. "Well...I suppose it has a certain...lopsided charm?"

Kate couldn't help but chuckle along with her friend; the tree looked pretty terrible and she knew it. Martin had taken it upon himself to decorate it, and indeed the flat, during his day off as a surprise for her. He'd looked so proud of his efforts that Kate hadn't the heart to tell him that he really lacked any kind of artistic flare. The house decorations weren't so bad, but the tree was haphazard to say the least. She'd briefly considered rearranging things when Martin was away the following day, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She could just imagine Martin happily humming to himself as he hung the decorations on the Christmas tree, quite probably the first he'd had in years, and decided to leave it as it was. It was decorated in happiness and love and surely that was more important that looking like a tree from 'House and Gardens'.

Aggie looked at her wistfully, making her feel suddenly self-conscious. "What?... _What?_ "

"You've changed." Aggie answered eventually.

"I have?" Kate was a little taken aback by Aggies statement.

"Yeah, you used to be such a perfectionist about things like this. Your Christmas tree always looked like it had come straight out of a magazine. And...well...now look at it."

Kate took a moment to consider what Aggie had said, knowing she was right. Kate _had_ always been a bit of a perfectionist and not just in regard to a Christmas tree. She wasn't a stickler for the rules in the way Martin was, and she hoped she wasn't quite as highly strung either, but she knew how uncompromising she used to be about certain things. She hadn't really noticed how much that had been changing since she'd met Martin, but Aggie clearly had. Certainly Kate would never have let David near the Christmas tree. In fact, he had tried one year and she'd stopped him halfway though the decoration process and virtually thrown him out the living room!

Martin had brought this tree himself, hauling back from the garden centre in his van and dragging it up the stairs to their flat and fixing it up by himself. When she'd got home he had an expression like a excited child with a beaming smile, and had guided her, hands over her eyes, to the tree before revealing it with a 'Surprise!'. How could anyone's heart not melt at that? Knowing that he'd done it for her made this the most perfect tree she'd ever had.

"He really tried." She told Aggie eventually, unable to hide the affection in her voice as her gaze wandered back to the tree decorations. "And it made him happy to do it, so..."

"So...you're totally head over heels about him aren't you?"

Kate smacked her friend's shoulder playfully with the back of her hand. "We're living together!"

"That's not what I meant." Aggie seemed to consider her smiling, before her look turned more serious again. "It's different with Martin. You weren't like this with...with...'he-who-shall-not-be-named'..." Aggie had a look of distaste at the mere thought of David. "...you just seem so utterly...content." She paused. "If that's the right word."

Kate couldn't help but smile. "It's a perfect word."

"For a perfect man?" Aggie teased her. "Please... _spare_ me!"

Kate laughed at that. "Oh, he isn't perfect!" She paused letting her laughter subside. "But that's really the point."

Aggie went to say something further but her words were taken away by Douglas and Martin coming back into the living room talking loudly about the best way to roast a turkey. Kate tried not to laugh at Aggie's eye-roll as Douglas loudly commented on his excellence in the kitchen.

Aggie leant towards her talking in a low voice. "There's just one thing..."

"What's that?" Kate whispered back, as Martin and Douglas continued to talk between themselves.

"You're _so_ going to be decorating the tree yourself next year, aren't you?"

"Oh _God_ , yes."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Martin, I just figured you'd be rubbish at tree decorating. If it's any help, Douglas hasn't commented so that leads me to think he'd be just as bad ;-) (Aren't all men bad at that?!)
> 
> Thanks again to my lovely beta, Catswhiskers.


	40. Chapter 40

"I must say this is _terribly_ good of you." Herc thanked Martin profusely as he hung his coat up in the hall.

"Oh, it's no problem really." Martin took the container full of half-cooked potatoes from him with a smile.

"Yes...it pains me to say it, but I have to admit you might just have saved the day." Carolyn was slightly less generous in her praise as she thrust her coat to Herc to hang up, juggling an even bigger container with a half-cooked turkey in it.

"I think this is brilliant!" Chimed in Arthur from behind Carolyn; he was empty handed and from his gesturing ,it was probably for the best.

"I fail to see what is brilliant about a power cut on Christmas day." Carolyn berated him.

"Oh it is. Because now everyone is all together and it's like an adventure!" Arthur told her excitedly, as he pushed past her to head towards the others in the living room, exclaiming loudly "Wow, your flat is brilliant. Skip!"

"Thanks, Arthur." Martin muttered after him bemused, as he disappeared from view.

"Now, Martin..." Carolyn turned her attention back to him. "Can you kindly point me in the direction of the kitchen?"

"Oh right, yes...um...just through there." Martin gestured with his head, as Carolyn indicated to Herc to take the potatoes back from him and follow her. Martin trailed behind as they made a little convoy toward the kitchen.

Martin really hoped this was a good idea. Carolyn had called Douglas 40 minutes ago to ask if he still had power at home, not realising that Douglas was spending Christmas day with him and Kate. It turned out that a downed line had cut power to Carolyn's house, as well as 15 other houses on the same road, and the power company had estimated an eight hour repair job. Douglas had, very generously for someone who didn't actually live there, therefore invited Carolyn, Herc and Arthur over. Martin suspected this may have partly been so he could spy on the exact nature of Carolyn and Herc's relationship, but he also knew that they couldn't, in good conscience, leave them in a dark, unheated house for Christmas day. Especially as Carolyn's cooker was also electric.

Goodness knows how they were actually going to accommodate seven people for Christmas dinner in a two bedroom flat with a four person dining table. It was certainly going to be interesting.

"Merry Christmas!" Kate greeted Carolyn with a smile as they entered the kitchen.

Carolyn put her container on the side, enveloping Kate into a hug. "Merry Christmas. Or at least it would be without power cut. Are you quite sure..."

"Very. The more the merrier." Kate cut her off.

Carolyn returned her smile and gestured towards Herc standing just behind her."Oh, Kate, this is Hercules. My...um...well..."

"I believe the word Carolyn is stumbling for is... _boyfriend_." Douglas commented dryly from the doorway. "Although, I'll admit 'boy' might be pushing it a bit. Perhaps... _man-friend_?"

"Shut up, Douglas." Carolyn bit back at him quickly.

"And you must be the lovely Kate..." Herc ignored both of them, stepping forward to take Kate's hand to press a kiss to it. " _Charmed_ , I'm sure."

Martin suddenly felt the need to push himself forward to stand next to Kate, with a protective hand around her waist, as Kate giggled nervously at his gesture.

"I was just saying..." Herc continued, gesturing towards Martin. "...it's incredibly kind of you, allowing us to gatecrash your Christmas day like this."

Neither Kate nor Martin got chance to respond, before Carolyn jumped in. "Now you two...off you go and put your feet up, Herc and I will sort the dinner."

Kate responded quicker than Martin could. "Oh no, Carolyn, there's really no need..."

"Nonsense." Carolyn held out a hand to silence both of them. "I _insist._ "

"As do I." Herc agreed.

"Arthur!" Carolyn shouted suddenly, waiting the three seconds it took for Arthur to appear at the kitchen doorway.

"Yes, mum? ...Kate!" Arthur was distracted by noticing Kate and bounced across the kitchen to draw her into a bear hug, virtually pushing Martin out of the way. "Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, Arthur." Kate voice was muffled in his hug, but Martin could hear her laughing.

"Arthur!" Carolyn tried to get his attention again."Do you think you could let Kate breathe and get the drinks from the car?"

Arthur grinned broadly as he finally released Kate. "Absolutely. And then is it time for presents?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, yes." Carolyn assured him. "But drinks first...Lord knows I need one." She paused turning back towards Kate and Martin. "Now...shooo! Off with you."

Martin grabbed Kate's hand as Carolyn swept them out of the way, pushing Douglas into the living room before him.

Aggie looked at all three of them with amusement as they tumbled into the room. She was sat on the sofa, nursing her drink. "Well...Arthur is certainly a character isn't he?"

"Ah...you've met then?" Martin asked, perching on the arm of the nearest chair, as Kate sat down in it.

"Oh yes, I got a big hug and an enthusiastic 'Merry Christmas'" Aggie grinned.

"You'll have to excuse him. Arthur is, what could be termed as, somewhat of a Christmas groupie." Douglas explained as he took a seat next to her.

As Martin went to speak, Arthur came bounding back into the room carrying a cardboard box full of clinking bottles. He put the box on the floor and looked up excitedly. "Who wants what?"

"Good Lord..." Douglas leant over slightly to peer into the top of the box. "Have you brought the entirety of Carolyn's drinks cabinet?"

Arthur looked at him innocently. "Well...yes. I like making cocktails at Christmas and for that you need...you know...ingredients."

"You make _cocktails_?" Martin asked with surprise, trying not to remember Arthur's horrendous try at mulled wine last year.

"Yeah, It's loads of fun. Like being Tom Cruise in Top Gun!"

"Do you mean _Cocktail_ , Arthur?" Douglas said gently.

"Oh yeah."

"The clue is in the name." Martin couldn't help reminding him.

Arthur carried on regardless. "Who wants one?" He looked from person to person.

"What are you making?" Kate asked him, as Martin squeezed her shoulder in what he hoped was a 'Oh God no' manner.

"Anything you want. Mojito's, Marguerita's, Sex on the Beach, Screaming..."

Martin nearly spluttered at Arthur's words, as Aggie and Douglas both laughed loudly, but not unkindly, and Kate stifled her own laughter.

Arthur looked bemused."Or...I can do my own special cocktail."

"And what, though I fear the answer, is in that?" Douglas asked, still chuckling.

"I can tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Arthur answered mockingly.

"I think drinking it might do that." Martin couldn't help joking.

"Hey!" Arthur looked a little hurt.

"Well..." Aggie shifted, pointing to her empty glass. "I'm up for a surprise. Go for it." She told him.

"Brilliant!" Arthur replied, picking the box up and heading towards the kitchen door. "Give me two minutes."

"No one up for Sex on the Beach then?" Douglas spoke with a heavy dose of humour.

Martin and Kate both laughed out loud, as Aggie smirked. "Not tonight, darling, I've got a headache."


	41. Chapter 41

"Oh, ha ha. _Very_ funny."

"I saw them and thought of you." Douglas didn't bother to hide his smug grin as the others, now all sitting in the living room, laughed heartily; even Kate, Martin noted with dismay.

Martin held in his hand the present Douglas had bought him. Joke shoe inserts, designed to make you look an inch taller.

"You should wear them to work. People might start recognising you as the Captain." Carolyn teased him through her mirth.

"Nevermind, Martin." Aggie spoke through her chuckles. "The best things come in small packages."

Martin felt the beginnings of humiliation, but as he looked from face to face he had the sudden realisation that their teasing wasn't spiteful, they weren't making fun to hurt him. It was meant with affection, or maybe not affection exactly in Douglas' case, but still not the desire to put him down in front of everyone. There really wasn't any need to take it to heart like he normally did, he was surrounded by people who liked him; hell, in one case _loved_ him. Time to prove he was comfortable in his own skin, he _could_ laugh at himself. He felt a smile creep onto his face.

Kate, who was sat on the floor next to him, put her arm around his shoulders protectively, even though she was still chuckling. "Oi, leave him alone. There's nothing wrong with his height."

"That an inch or two couldn't cure." Martin finished for her.

His quip at his own expense won a pause in the laughter of both Douglas and Carolyn, who gave him a slightly surprised look Martin was pleased to note.

Aggie sighed dramatically before stating "True of _so_ many things." Making the room erupt into raucous laughter once again.

"Well I think they're brilliant, Skip." Arthur reassured him, thankfully missing the joke.

"Thank you, Arthur." Martin gestured to him, suppressing his laughter. He turned to face Douglas. "And thank you, Douglas. I'll treasure them always." He laughed again.

"So who's next?" Carolyn asked from her perch on the sofa next to Herc.

"Douglas' turn!" Arthur declared loudly before thrusting a present from under the tree in Douglas' direction.

"Pour moi?" Douglas looked a little taken aback as he reached to take the gift from Arthur's grip.

"It's from Martin and Kate." Arthur clarified for him.

" _Really?_ " Douglas raised an eyebrow. " Its not one of your old flight manuals is it, Martin? I know Kate is probably making you get rid of them but really."

Despite his sarcasm, Martin couldn't help but note that Douglas couldn't completely hide his disbelief as he began to unwrap the gift in front of everyone. Martin wasn't sure who he was more nervous about buying something for, Kate or Douglas.

Douglas finally opened the box containing his gift and regarded it in his hand for a moment. "That's..." For an instant he looked a little lost for words. "...that's really _rather_ lovely." Douglas held a little silver travel clock, turning it over to admire it. "Oh...it's engraved." He said with surprise as he noticed the back for the first time.

"What does it say?" Arthur asked excitedly. Douglas held it out for him to see and Arthur repeated the words for the rest of the room to hear. " _To Douglas, Merry Christmas 2012, from Martin and Kate._ "

Douglas looked up at him and Kate. "It's...I..." He faltered again before finally finishing. "...Thank you...both."

"You're welcome." Martin told him, pleased that Douglas seemed to like it. He had been a nightmare to buy for.

"It was Martin's idea." Kate told Douglas, obviously meaning to let him have the credit, but mostly just succeeding in making Martin blush.

"Well, thank you. I really wasn't expecting ..."

"Mum's turn!"

Martin was secretly glad when Arthur interrupted Douglas' reply with his enthusiasm to get on with the present opening portion of the day. He hadn't expected Douglas to be quite so lost for words over his gift. The idea had come to him when Douglas had managed to drop and break the plastic travel clock he owned on a trip to Sorrento a few weeks ago. It had occurred to Martin that Douglas probably didn't get that many presents these days. Of course he would get one from his daughter, but who else? Helena was long gone and he assumed, though wasn't sure, that his parents were gone. Douglas had mentioned a brother, but just the once, and Martin didn't know if they were still in contact. There was much about the man he still didn't know, but then Douglas wasn't exactly an open book.

More gentle laughter rippled around the room, shaking Martin from his thoughts. Arthur seemed to be totally in his element 'playing Santa' and dishing out the presents to everyone. Martin took another sip of his drink, some concoction Arthur had insisted on making him, which actually tasted pretty good if he was honest. Arthur wasn't a bad barman, as it turned out, and his cocktails had certainly loosened everyone up somewhat. Except Douglas, of course, who didn't really need any help with that. He watched as Carolyn opened her present from Arthur, exclaiming her thanks, even though Martin wasn't even entirely sure what the present actually was and he wasn't sure Carolyn did either.

Carolyn showed Herc her present, both sat close together on the sofa. Herc laughed good-naturedly as he examined the gift, before Arthur bounded over to them to show them how it worked. Douglas was arguing with Aggie again over how best to polish silver, which make Martin chuckle to himself.

"I'm sorry it's not the romantic Christmas you planned." Kate's whispered in his ear.

Martin regarded her for a moment, before looking around the room from person to person again, their conversation and laughter filling the room. For the first time in a long time Martin knew he was surrounded by the people who mattered, a family of the most dysfunctional kind. And he couldn't imagine wanting it any other way.

He turned back to Kate with a grin. "Actually, I think it's perfect." He leant forward to kiss her before a cushion smacked into the side of his head as Aggie and Douglas cried out in unison.

"Get a room!"

"Must we _really_ suffer that!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Catswhiskers once again for he beta. And yes....it is a bit soppy. Not even sorry. 
> 
> (some angst is coming!)


	42. Chapter 42

Christmas dinner was hilarious. Trying to fit seven people around a table meant for four was quite cosy to say the least, especially considering that five of those people were already quite tiddly even before the wine was poured. Arthur, taking his job as barman rather seriously, had stated that he couldn't drink whilst 'on the job' because it wasn't very professional, and of course Douglas was still on the apple juice, using the excuse of having to drive later to neatly side step any questions from those not in the know. The food looked and tasted delicious and Kate had to admit that Carolyn and Herc had done a really fantastic job.

Of course, pulling Christmas crackers with barely enough elbow room to wield a fork was decidedly amusing, if not a little bit dangerous.

Arthur's elbow struck the side of Martin's face with a whack as his pulled a cracker with Aggie.

"Oh no, Skip! Are you ok?" Arthur turned to face Martin with a horrified look releasing what he'd done, as everyone gasped.

"Ow! Ow, ow, _ow_!" Martin clutched a hand over his face, screwing his eyes closed with pain.

"Oh...Martin...you ok?" Kate reached out to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. It really had been a sickening thud.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to..." Arthur looked panicked.

"It's fine...really..." Martin tried to reassure him, clearly through a cloud of pain.

"Arthur, fetch the frozen peas." Carolyn instructed, as Arthur got up quickly and headed towards the kitchen.

"No...really..." Martin tried to wave the concerns away with his free hand. "I'll be fine."

Aggie pushed her chair back and walked over to crouch down beside Martin's chair.

"Let me look."

"It'll be..." Martin started to protest.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Martin. I'm a nurse. Do as you 're told." Aggie instructed him, pulling his hand away without further argument.

"You're a _nurse_?" Douglas asked bemused.

Aggie continued to examine Martin's face, fingers dexterously checking for any breaks. "Yes. Is that a problem?" She answered Douglas without bothering to turn and look at him.

"No, not at all." Douglas answered watching her carefully. Kate noticed him wince in sympathy when Martin did. "I just wouldn't have guessed. You're not quite as... _benevolent..._ as most of the nurses I used to be acquainted with."

"I am perfectly _benevolent,_ to those who deserve it." Aggie assured him tersely, before clarifying. "Besides, as a theatre nurse most of my patients are unconscious, so benevolence isn't the biggest priority."

Kate couldn't help but laugh along with the others, as she rubbed Martin's shoulder reassuringly.

"Well... _I'm_ not unconscious..." Martin informed her. "Though the way you're prodding me makes me wish I was."

Aggie smiled at him, taking her hand away. "Alright, Mr Tetchy. Nothing's broken. The frozen peas are a good idea though, it'll help with the swelling." She reached behind her to take the peas from Arthur, who had dutifully returned with them. Aggie wrapped them in a napkin and placed them on the side of Martin's face gently. "You're probably going to have a bruise tomorrow too. Still, if anyone says anything tell them you got it defending Kate from the advances of another man." Aggie winked at Martin.

Carolyn laughed. "Certainly better than telling people you got a black eye from a Christmas cracker!"

"It was Arthur's elbow!" Martin told her defensively. "Not a cracker."

"Sorry, Skip." Arthur said sheepishly as he sat back down again.

"It's fine, Arthur." Martin reassured him. "Though I think I should get your cracker prize in compensation."

Arthur's face lit up with a grin. "Yes, of course! It's brilliant!" He handed Martin a tiny plastic frog. "It jumps when you flick it."

"Talking of crackers..." Carolyn interrupted. "I notice you're not wearing you Christmas hat, Douglas."

"No." Douglas answered a little grumpily.

"Can we ask why you're not entering into the Christmas spirit? Or is it just because there isn't a hat big enough to fit your head?" Carolyn teased him.

"They fit just fine." Douglas snarked back. "I just don't feel the need to make a complete idiot of myself with a silly hat." He paused. "Not when Martin has that so beautifully covered."

Martin glared at him, still clutching the frozen peas to the side of his face. "Ha ha."

"Oh do put your hat on and stop being such a Scrooge." Herc berated him.

There was a murmur of agreement around the table.

"I am _not_ wearing a silly hat." Douglas affirmed a little grouchily.

"Worried it'll ruin your hair?" Aggie teased him as she returned to her own chair.

" _No._ "

"Oh, stop being such a grumpy old sod." Aggie told him firmly before picking up Douglas' discarded hat, opening it up and placing it unceremoniously on his head.

"There." Aggie stated once she had finished. "Much better. An improvement even."

Douglas looked like thunder, but didn't say another word as he took a sip of his drink and everyone else laughed heartily.

-oOo-

Douglas had felt bad. Douglas never felt bad. Or at least, never admitted he felt bad. But he did.

Martin had clearly put thought into the Christmas present he had brought him and all Douglas had done was buy something as a joke. He really hadn't expected anything quite so nice, in fact, he hasn't expected anything at all, truth be told.

So now Douglas, God help him, felt bad.

This needed to be rectified. He couldn't very well take the piss out of Martin, not at the moment. Balance needed to be restored to the universe; which is why Douglas found himself arriving early at MJN's portacabin the day after Boxing Day.

"Douglas." Martin looked up at him with surprise as he strolled through the door. "You're early. We're not flying until eleven."

"Thought I'd get an early start." Douglas stretched as he put his bag down next to the desk. It wasn't a total lie, he'd wanted to get in before Carolyn and Arthur."Coffee?"

"You're offering _me_ coffee?" Martin looked perplexed.

"Yes. Something odd in that?"

"No, no. Uh...yes...that would be lovely, thanks." Martin turned his attention back to the paperwork.

Douglas moved over to the kettle and switched it on, before shrugging his coat off and putting it on the back of a chair. He looked at Martin, still engrossed in the work in front of him, concentrating. This was going to be a tad awkward.

"You know, I've been thinking, Martin." Douglas ventured.

"Hmmm?" Martin answered distractedly not looking up.

"About the present you got me for Christmas."

This time Martin did look up, with a worried look on his face. "You didn't like it?"

"No, no. Of course I did."Douglas reassured him. "It was incredibly thoughtful, Martin." He paused at Martin's quizzical look. "It's just that...well I..." Douglas struggled for the words. "It did make me feel rather guilty that you put so much effort in and I...well, let's face it...mine wasn't quite up to the same standard." Best just opt for the truth. Surely he knew by now that Martin wasn't the kind of man to hold it against him. "So, with that in mind..." Douglas continued before Martin could open his mouth to reply. "...and only to alleviate my guilt you understand..." Douglas reached into his coat pocket and produced a package. "I bought you these."

He handed the package over to a rather perplexed looking Captain.

"Douglas. You really didn't need to...I...I wasn't expecting you to...you don't give to receive."

"Well, if you don't want it, I'll just..." Douglas went to take the present back, safe in the knowledge that Martin wouldn't let it go that easily.

"N-n-no...I wouldn't be so...ungrateful." Martin held the package in a vice like grip and Douglas couldn't help a grin.

"The idea is to open it, Martin. Not just clutch it to your chest."

Martin looked flustered and Douglas decided to busy himself making the coffee, rather than continue to keep staring at him. He could hear Martin carefully unwrapping the package behind him. He was one of those annoying people who peeled the paper off carefully so it could be reused. Helena had been like that. It was irritating.

After a few minutes Douglas patience started to wear thin. "Oh for goodness sake, Martin. Just rip it open!" He berated him as he poured hot water into the mugs.

Martin gave him a look, but ripped into the present just the same. Douglas hadn't wrapped it himself, he'd been sure to let the women in the shop do that.

Martin finally got the gift open just as Douglas put a mug of coffee down in front of him.

"Oh." He looked stunned for a second. "T-t-thank you." He looked up at Douglas, holding in his hand a brand new pair of rather expensive Aviator shades. Not cheap garage ones these, that wasn't really Douglas style. "They're...they're great." Martin crinkled his nose. "But I thought you said I looked silly in them."

Douglas sat down at the table and took a sip from his own drink, leaning back nonchalantly in the chair. "I don't believe I said anything of the sort. It pains me to admit it, but they rather suit you actually."

It looked for all the world like Martin was blushing, which pleased Douglas immensely and made him feel like things were back on a slightly more even keel.

"Well...thank you. You really shouldn't have." Martin didn't seem to be able to suppress a smile now.

"You're very welcome, Captain. Just try not to break these in exasperation."

Martin laughed. "As long as Arthur doesn't leave a missile in the engine, I think they'll be fine."

They both chuckled for a moment, before Martin looked at the sunglasses again thoughtfully.

"You're still going to take the mickey when I wear them aren't you?"

"No idea what you're talking about... _Maverick_."

The universe was balanced once again.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is specially for Luminous_Bluebell ;-)

" _Douglas?_ "

"Ah...Martin. Hello." Douglas looked momentarily like a deer caught in the headlights, before composing himself again.

Martin had elbowed his way through the packed pub to the bar only to find himself next to his errant First Officer, which was the last place Martin had expected to see him.

"What on _earth_ are you doing here?" Martin asked him, speaking loudly to be heard over the hubbub of the pub.

"I'm not allowed to frequent Fitton's finest pub?" Douglas quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, of course you are. But you told me you hated New Year's and planned to spend it at home with a rather nice Camembert and the latest Robert Ludlum novel."

"A gentleman is entitled to change his mind, Martin." Douglas seemed to change the subject quickly. "You're here with Kate?"

Martin nodded, whilst simultaneously trying to get the attention of the barman. "Yes, we've got a table in the corner."

The barman finally walked back in their direction, bringing with him two drinks and putting them down in front of Douglas. "That's £6.25, mate."

Martin studied the drinks as Douglas fumbled with his wallet to pay the barman. One was quite obviously a tonic, which Martin had to assume was minus any gin, but the other was a fancy cocktail, the name of which Martin would probably be too embarrassed to say in company. He crinkled his nose, thinking. "Douglas? Are you here with someone?"

Douglas finished paying the barman and gave Martin a look. "Your powers of deduction astound me, Martin."

Martin narrowed his gaze, studying Douglas and the drinks intently, before coming to a conclusion. "You're here on a _date_ aren't you?!" Martin accused him with glee.

Douglas nonchalantly picked up the drinks. "Is there any particular reason that should surprise you?"

"No...no not at all." Martin cleared his throat. "So who is the lucky woman? Please don't tell me it's an air hostess..."

Douglas looked him straight in the eye and began to walk away. "A gentleman never tells. Have a good evening, Martin. Oh...and Happy New Year."

-oOo-

Kate checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror, wiping away smudged mascara for the umpteenth time that evening. Why wasn't waterproof ever actually party proof? Just another hour until the start of a New Year and she finally had someone decent to kiss at midnight. It would be even nicer if she didn't look like a panda at the time.

"Oh... Kate. Hi."

The familiar voice made her spin on her heels, just as Aggie stepped through the door to the toilets.

" _Aggie?_ "

"I thought you were staying home?" Aggie looked a little sheepish. "Romantic evening for two, you said."

"We were, but we decided..." Kate paused studying her friend carefully. "...no...hang on. You said _you_ were staying home."

Aggie strolled over to the mirror and checked her hair, seemingly to avoid Kate's gaze. "A girl can change her mind, can't she?"

"You got a better offer didn't you?"

"Possibly." Aggie smiled.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Who is the unlucky bloke?"

"Oh, no one." Aggie looked a little defensive.

Kate narrowed her gaze at her friend, before a realisation sudden flashed before her. "Oh my God. You're here with _Douglas_ aren't you!?" She suddenly blurted out, as another woman came into the toilets looking a little startled. Kate carried on more quietly as Aggie fussed with the clips in her hair, saying nothing. "Martin saw him at the bar earlier." Kate hadn't seen Douglas herself, but then the pub was unbelievably packed, so it wasn't all that surprised she hadn't noticed either him _or_ Aggie.

Aggie finally looked at her, grinning sheepishly, but said nothing.

Kate poked her in the ribs. "You _are_ aren't you?!"

Aggie held her hands up playfully. "OK, ok! Yes..." She paused. "Yes I am."

"Are you on a _date_?" Kate asked her incredulous.

"Maybe." Aggie admitted.

"I thought you hated him."

"Hate is a strong word, Kate."

"Hmmm..." Kate put her hand to her chin in an exaggerated thoughtful pose. "I believe your exact words were _'he's unbearable'_ , were they not?"

"Oh, he is."

"The why on earth are you on a date with him?" Kate didn't quite understand, though something about the thought of her best friend and Douglas dating filled her with horror.

"Because he asked."

Kate looked at her quizzically and Aggie sighed before continuing.

"Look. Given the choice between sitting at home on New Year's Eve with a bottle of cheap Chardonnay and a DVD of Bridget Jones, or being wined and dined by a handsome, suave, older, airline Captain..."

"First Officer." Kate reminded her gently.

"Oh...ok First Officer! Either way...pilot. My point remains."

"Your point being?"

"My point being that I still find him unbearably smug and annoying, but..."

"But...?"

"It's infinitely more interesting than any date I've been on in quite some time."

Kate couldn't help grinning at her friend. "God help us."

Aggie grinned back. "It's ok, apparently I'm on a date with him."

They laughed together for a moment, before Aggie checked her reflection again and made her way towards the door. "Well, if you'll excuse me I'd better get back. I'll find you after the bells chime?"

"I imagine you'll be busy when the bells chime." Kate shouted after her. "Come to that, so will I! With the Captain!"

As she finished speaking a rather startled looking woman made her way out from one of the stalls and Kate made a rather hasty exit with an apologetic look.


	44. Chapter 44

"It's Aggie."

"What is?" Martin looked at Kate quizzically as she took a seat next to him again.

"Who Douglas is on a date with."

Martin nearly spluttered his drink everywhere. " _What?!_ "

"Yep...that right there, pretty much my reaction too." Kate laughed.

"Douglas is on a date with _Aggie_?"

"That's what I said."

"But...why? Why? _Why?_ " Martin found himself stuck on a loop as the thought of Douglas and Aggie on a date sunk in.

Kate simply shrugged at him as she took a sip of her wine.

"But I thought that they _hated_ each other?" Martin exclaimed.

"To be fair, it's not so much hate as _extreme_ dislike."

"And _that's_ better?!"

"Apparently, so."

" _Oh, God."_ Martin groaned and let his head fall forward onto the table. "We're doomed if it works and doubly doomed if it doesn't."

Kate nodded as she patted Martin's back absently. "Yep."

-oOo-

"I can't even begin to tell you the ways in which you are wrong."

"And yet, I fear you're going to try." Douglas rolled his eyes.

"If I thought I had a chance of getting through that thick skull of yours, I might. But sadly I don't think I have that long to live." Aggie grinned at him.

Douglas sighed and took another sip of his drink. Part of him didn't know what possessed him to ask Aggie out on a date in the first place. Oh, it wasn't that she wasn't attractive, which she most certainly was. She was _exactly_ Douglas type if the truth was told, blonde and curvaceous; Douglas was nothing if not a traditional type of man. It was that she was just so _damn_ infuriating. She not only disagreed with virtually everything that Douglas said, she was also incredibly headstrong, wilful and wayward.

But that wasn't the main reason for his uncertainty. No.

Douglas was painfully aware of the years catching up with him and agonizingly aware that Aggie was much younger than him. In truth, he was way past spending New Years Eve in a crowded noisy pub, he'd much rather leave that to younger men like Martin. He'd sooner be in a classy restaurant or at the opera, or even better, at home on the sofa with a black and white film and...

Well there was the crux of it.

At home with whom?

There were times, in the dead of night usually, that Douglas began to suspect he was too old for this game really. Oh sure, he could tease Martin all he wanted about his 'Sky God' ways, but he was no longer the young man he once was, and the tricks that had served him well didn't always work on women of his _own_ age, never mind ones as young as Aggie. He was a middle-aged, thrice divorced, alcoholic with a little extra weight around the middle. As dating CV's went, it really wasn't a thrilling read.

Though, he did still have a _really_ good head of hair.

More to the point, he just really couldn't be bothered with it all; the meeting and the wining and dining and the impressing. It was all so much _damn_ effort. What he really wanted, what he really _missed_ was someone to be comfortable around, someone to share things with, someone to come home to. And, of course, to rectify that, the first part was a necessity.

However, he knew he wasn't impressing Aggie in the slightest. Every one of the usual tricks had failed to work on her. _Every single one._ He'd flashed the famous Richardson smile, spoken a little Shakespeare and lowered his voice at least another octave, and there wasn't even a flicker of reaction from her. Not a fluttering of the eyelashes or a nervous laugh.

Yet somehow, though of course he would never admit it, this alone made him begin to like her all the more. In his younger days he could pull women with ease. It was almost shameful when he looked back on it, but Douglas Richardson the dashing, handsome (for he knew he was then) pilot had women virtually falling at his feet. It hadn't been much different when he met Helena. She'd fallen for him without much effort on his part, thinking he was all kinds of wonderful.

Perhaps that had been the problem.

He never had to put much effort in with Helena. Of course he loved her; he loved her with all his heart. But perhaps he hadn't tried hard enough? Perhaps that's why her attention had fallen elsewhere? Had he just assumed that she would always feel that way? What was it that Martin had said?

" _And that's enough to make_ _you_ _happy together, is it? Your shared belief in the_ _terrificness of you."_

If only he'd listened to the man.

Aggie was a different animal entirely. Perhaps it was the fact she didn't think he was at all terrific that made all the difference. Aggie was a challenge and he never could resist a challenge.

"So how long have you been sober then?"

Aggie sudden question startled him, though he was practised enough not to let it show.

"I'm sorry?" He stalled.

Aggie nodded to the glass in front of him. A straight-up tonic. Not that anyone else would know by looking.

"How long?"

He contemplated denial for a moment, but thought better of it. He wasn't proud of his problem, but neither was he ashamed of it. It had been a hard fought and won lesson.

"Nine years." Douglas answered smoothly, before adding. "Mind if I ask how you figured it out?"

Aggie smiled slightly. "I'm not an idiot." She paused. "Plus, I tasted it when you went to the bathroom."

"Ah." Douglas didn't quite know what to say to that, though he had to admire her deviousness.

"It's a long time. Nine years. Do you miss it?"

Douglas studied her face. There wasn't a hint of judgement, just what appeared to be genuine curiosity.

He stretched his back a little. "Sometimes. I suppose I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

Aggie nodded at his answer. "Does it bother you when others drink?"

Douglas shook his head. "Not at all." He paused for a moment. "If nothing else I make a _fantastic_ designated driver."

Aggie actually laughed at that, which made Douglas smile himself.

"Good to know." She nodded.

There was a brief pause in the conversation, as they both looked around the crowded pub. Midnight was just moments away now.

"Does it bother you?" Douglas found himself asking suddenly.

Aggie cocked her head to one side. "You being tee-total?"

Douglas nodded.

"Should it?" She paused. "Besides, there are _so_ many things about you that bother me much more than that."

"Such as?" Douglas answered taking a sip of his drink.

Aggie leant forward slightly and put a hand on his knee, which caught him completely by surprise. "Well...any second now it will be a New Year and you still haven't kissed me."

Douglas raised an eyebrow at her. "To be fair, you've never shut up long enough for me to be..."

He didn't get the chance to finish his reply as Aggie closed the gap between them, swallowing up his words in a kiss. The cheers of the crowd as the clock counted down faded away around them as Douglas found himself once again experiencing something new. In all his years of experience he'd never not been the one to instigate a kiss.

He had to admit, he really rather liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really beginning to love writing Douglas!
> 
> Sorry he is the subject of some angst this chapter, but hey makes a change from our favourite pilot and he also gets a happy ending :-)
> 
> Suddenly struck me how similar Martin and Douglas are in many ways......


	45. Chapter 45

"Douglas, you're late." Carolyn berated her First Officer with her hands on her hips and a look of disdain as he stepped into GERTI's galley.

"I really don't think fifteen minutes is going to make a huge amount of difference." Douglas dismissed her.

"It's not the point and you know it." Carolyn glared at him, as she pulled the curtain to give them some privacy from the cabin. "How does it look when the First Officer arrives ten minutes after the passenger does?"

Douglas shrugged his coat off. "I assume Martin was here on time?"

"Yes."

"Well then..." He countered. "I'm sure our esteemed passenger is more than happy the Captain was here to greet him."

"Douglas, you know very well that passengers are _never_ very impressed to meet Martin...God help him. I _need_ you here when I ask you to be. Do you understand?"

The look she gave him told him she would brook no excuses. He sighed loudly. "The Alpha dog has spoken." He paused for effect. "Is it ok if I go and fly the plane now? Or is the admonishment ongoing?"

Carolyn scowled at him. "Yes, yes. Off with you!" and shooed him towards the cockpit, before stalking into the cabin with a sharky smile.

Douglas stifled a yawn as he paused outside the cockpit door. Today's trip was rather a rude interruption into what had turned into rather a pleasant weekend; a pleasant weekend in the company of an utterly maddening young woman with the ability to constantly surprise him.

Douglas had never been so wrong footed by a woman in all his life. After their New Year's kiss two weeks ago, he'd very much feared being in over his head with Aggie. She was energetic, lively, the very life and soul of the party and Douglas had begun to wonder whether he could actually keep up with her, or if he would exhaust himself trying to. Nevertheless, he'd done his best for the past few weeks, accompanying her to parties and events, which seemed to be never ending, all the while trying to act the perfect gentleman whilst simultaneously butting heads with her at every turn.

Finally on Friday he'd told her that perhaps he really wasn't the right man for her, and when she'd asked him why he'd taken a breath and told her the truth; that he really was too old for her.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected her to do or say, but he hadn't expected her to walk out.

Only for her to walk back in a minute later with an overnight bag, which apparently she'd kept in the boot of her car for the day she finally stayed over. She'd kissed him gently and told him not to be so bloody stupid and that if he preferred to stay in he really should just say so. And then she walked off towards the bedroom asking him over her shoulder if he was coming.

To his eternal surprise they'd then spent the remainder of the weekend snuggled on the sofa in dressing gowns watching old movies or listening to opera; punctuated only by the odd rip roaring debate.

Douglas couldn't remember feeling happier. Perhaps there was life in the old Sky God yet.

-oOo-

"Good morning, Douglas." Martin looked up at him from his seat with a decidedly smug smile.

"Is it?" Douglas shot back as he stowed his bag and coat under the jump seat.

"Oh...bad morning then?"

"On the contrary..." Douglas took his own chair. "...it was an entirely pleasant morning until I arrived here with you."

" _Really?_ " Martin looked at him knowingly with a sly smile. Douglas had intended him to be insulted, but the dig seemed to bounce off his impervious Captain.

"Though, not for the reasons you're clearly thinking." Douglas glared at him, hoping to deflect his interest. Any other day Douglas would have been more than happy to gloat, but he was startlingly aware he was dating Martin's girlfriend's best friend. Best keep his mouth shut. For now.

"I have no idea what you mean." Martin said innocently, before turning his attention back to the controls and changing the subject. "Walk round is done, as are most of the pre-flight checks."

"Excellent." Douglas buckled his seatbelt, thankful for the change in conversation. "And who is the lucky passenger today?"

"Some lawyer apparently." Martin answered absently as he wrote in the flight logbook.

"Well. he can't be a very good one." Douglas noted.

"Why not?" Martin looked up at him quizzically.

"He's flying with _us_."

"Good point." Martin agreed with a grin.

"So what's his name then, this lawyer?"

"No idea...um..." Martin flipped back to the flight manifest, running down the page with a finger. "...here it is...uh...David...David H-H-Harrison." He seemed to hesitate over the name.

"David-David H-H-Harrison eh? Unusual name."

When Martin didn't respond to his teasing, Douglas tore his gaze away from the flight controls he was prepping and glanced over at him. Martin sat quietly looking rather pale and staring intently at the flight manifest.

"Martin? Everything ok?" Douglas felt uncharacteristically worried about Martin's sudden change in demeanour.

"Y...yeah..." Martin answered him uncertainly, not looking up. "...f-f-fine."

"Are you _quite_ sure? Only you look like you've seen a ghost."

Martin finally looked up at him. "Kate's last name is Harrison." He stated flatly.

" _Yes."_ Douglas agreed. "It's not an unusual name, Martin. There are probably a few around."

Martin continued like he hadn't even heard him. "And her ex-husband is called David."

"Again, Martin, not the _most_ unusual name on the planet." Douglas really didn't get his Captain's issue.

"And he's a lawyer." Martin explained finally.

"Ah." Douglas finally realised the problem.

Martin blinked hard at him. "You don't think..?"

Douglas considered for a moment. "Probably _not_ him."

"Just a coincidence?"

"Almost certainly so." He tried to reassure Martin.

Martin went quite for a moment and Douglas waited for the inevitable question.

"But what if it _is_ him?"


	46. Chapter 46

Martin fidgeted in his seat for the umpteenth time since take-off, unable to shake the edginess that had descended over him since learning about their passenger. Douglas had done his best to draw him into a word game, but he'd been even more rubbish than usual, his mind unable to process anything more than the panic growing ever more present.

Of course, he'd already met their passenger this morning, but that had been before he'd known who he was. He thought back to that first meeting, desperately trying to think if he'd said or done anything stupid. He was fairly confident that he hadn't made too much of a fool of himself. Their conversation had consisted mainly of an introduction and brief handshake. Martin hadn't really gotten much of an impression, if he was honest, his mind at the time being much more interested in the impending flight. He was tall, probably as tall as Douglas, with dark slightly foppish hair, swept back from his face, and that was about all Martin could recall.

An hour into the flight Carolyn came into the cockpit and spoke the words Martin had been dreading hearing.

"Ah, Martin, our passenger wants a word with you."

"M-m-me?" Martin stuttered, his heart starting to hammer in his chest.

"I do believe that's what I said."

"But why? Why? Why?" Martin could feel the beginnings of a panic attack. "Why?"

"Four questions that could be answered by your speaking to him, no doubt." Carolyn gave him a withering look, while Douglas, for once, stayed quiet about his stuttered nonsensical statement.

Martin took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. "I...er...I..." He struck upon a sudden idea. "Perhaps...Perhaps he'd like to speak to Douglas?" He shot a look towards his First Officer who, to his credit, backed him up for once, though not without covering it up.

"Oh, _fine_." Douglas began to rise from his seat, reaching for his hat. "But I definitely get first dibs on the cheese tray today."

Carolyn put her hand on Douglas shoulder and pushed him back down into his seat. "Oh no you don't." She turned towards Martin again. "He specifically wanted to speak to the Captain, which...though it pains me to admit it...is you." She grabbed Martin by the collar and pulled him up, placing his hat firmly on his head. "Now off you go and if you can possibly help it, try not to create too bad an impression. He's quite rich and we need the business." Carolyn virtually pushed him out the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

Martin suddenly found himself in the galley, feeling completely bewildered. He could feel sweat beginning to bead on the back of his neck.

"Everything alright, Skip?" Arthur asked him cheerfully from the crew seat where he was busy playing with a handheld computer game.

"F-f-fine." Martin lied, gesturing towards the cabin. "Passenger wants to speak to me."

"Oh. It's probably to tell you how brilliant take-off was." Arthur grinned at him, blissfully unaware idea of the terror currently running riot inside Martin's head.

Martin allowed himself to get sidetracked. "It wasn't bad was it?" There had been a rather tricky side-wind at Fitton this morning, but he'd managed to navigate a rather smooth take-off, if he said so himself.

"It was brilliant." Arthur enthused. "Mum was sure it was going to be terrible, but it really wasn't."

"Well...thanks." Martin basked in the glow for a moment. OK, so Arthur would have been enthusiastic had the take-off gone either way, but the fact he'd actually managed to prove Carolyn wrong was a little bit of a win.

For just a second he completely forgot he was about to go and meet the man he'd replaced in Kate's affections. A man who, from what he'd gleaned from Aggie, would likely be able to eat him for breakfast. Not that Aggie had at all meant it as a slight to him; quite the opposite, in her roundabout kind of way.

Any information Martin had about the man he was about to face had mostly come from Aggie. Kate never spoke about him, which Martin supposed he could understand, it wasn't like ex's were a hot topic of conversation in any relationship. It did sometimes strike him as odd the way Kate would totally clam up if the subject even came close, but he shrugged it off; it's not like he was particularly experienced in that area anyway and he could imagine how he would feel if someone cheated on him. It didn't bear thinking about.

Martin subconsciously pulled himself up to his full height, tugged his jacket down and straightened his hat before striding as confidently as he could muster into the cabin.

_I can do this. I'm a Captain, after all._

David was sitting in the furthest row away, which Martin was grateful for. It gave him time to study the man, who was busy with some paperwork, as he approached. Now he had time to consider him properly Martin could see that he was clearly very handsome, certainly more handsome than Martin himself, but then that wasn't difficult in his eyes. The suit he was wearing, jacket now casually discarded over the back of the chair next to him, looked expensive. Martin felt himself bristle a little at his own thoughts.

_Yes, but Kate loves_ you _._ He chided himself, trying not to get hung up on his own insecurities and jealousies again.

David finally saw him coming and looked up with a dazzling, if slightly predatory, smile, putting his paperwork to one side. He stood up and held his hand out shaking Martin's once more. Martin surprised himself with the strength of his hand shake this time, those 'Man-with-a-van' jobs coming in handy once again.

"Ah, Captain." He spoke smoothly. "I appreciate you coming to speak with me, I know how busy you must be." His grin was still fixed on his face.

"Not.. Not at all." Martin faltered slightly, but managed to recover himself. "Was there something I can help with?" He tried his best to keep his voice neutral and professional, even if authoritative was out of the question.

"Well, I must confess I may have got you out here on false pretences." David purred.

Martin's heart started to hammer in his chest again. "F-f-false pretences?" He echoed, cursing himself for stuttering.

"Yes. I...uh..." David paused, though it wasn't the sort of struggling pause that Martin was used to himself. "I like to get to know the people who hold my life in their hands, so to speak." His grin still hadn't dropped. "And we didn't get chance to speak properly earlier." He gestured to the seat next to him. "Take a seat."

Martin felt awfully like he'd just been given an order and felt his hackles rise. He plastered a false smile across his face. "I'm afraid I don't really have time to..."

David cut him off. "Nonsense. I'm sure your First Officer can handle things for a couple of moments, no?"

He'd posed it like a question, but it was clear that it was more of a statement. Martin was torn between running for it or holding his own. In the end he decided it better to just get this over with.

"I really can't leave the cockpit for long." He started, talking quickly to stop David from interrupting, as he was clearly going to. "But I suppose I can spare a few minutes." He took a seat on the row opposite, rather than where David had indicated, which was a little victory at least.

"So, Martin..." David paused, turning to look at him. "It is Martin isn't it?"

Martin felt indignation at being addressed by his first name, something he clearly hadn't invited. "Actually I prefer Captain Crieff." He surprised himself by his bold statement, not that he usually had trouble reminding people of his title. He just didn't want this man, _this man_ , addressing him so informally.

David seemed to hesitate at Martin's words, before smiling broadly again. "Of course." He conceded. "Captain it is. I apologise for my informality, I'm a first name kind of guy."

Martin defiantly held his nerve. "I always think there's a time and a place."

"Quite right." David agreed with a nod. "Let's start again, shall we?"

Martin nodded slightly, trying to keep his face neutral. He'd always been rubbish at poker.

"So.." David started again. "..Captain." He drawled over the word in much the same way Douglas did at times, but Martin could swear he detected an undertone. "Tell me about yourself."

Martin faltered at the question, taken aback. Did this man know who he was? "W-w-what did you want to know?"

"You're quite a young Captain, are you not? Bit of a child prodigy?"

Martin snorted out loud, unable to help himself and momentarily forgetting who he was talking to. He caught himself quickly. "I-I-I mean...prodigy is probably a bit...strong."

_And so far off the mark it's not even funny._

David seemed to nod thoughtfully. "Still, must be a God send with the ladies, right?" David laughed heartily, giving Martin a nod.

"Well...I...I wouldn't say that."

"No? Really? God, I would have imagined being a pilot would have brought them rolling in." David pursed his mouth in a thoughtful way. "...Oh sorry...you mean you're married?" He stepped in quickly.

_Oh God._

"N-n-no...not _married._ " Martin answered carefully.

"Oh, girlfriend?" David persisted in his questioning.

_Oh. God._

"Yes. Yes...I do." Martin lifted his chin a little and spoke as confidently as he could manage. It seemed that David really didn't have a clue that Martin as the man living with his ex-wife, but then he supposed really there was no reason why he would.

"Great. Great." David replied distractedly.

"You?" Martin heard himself blurt out.

_Why on earth did you ask that?!_

Martin honestly didn't care whether David had a girlfriend or not; although, perhaps if he did it might make things less awkward.

David raised his eyebrows. "Divorced." He stated simply before pausing. "Although, it's complicated."

"C-c-complicated?" Martin heard his voice again like it wasn't his own.

David sighed loudly and pushed himself back in his chair. "Well, you know what they say?" He caught Martin's eye. "It isn't over until the fat lady sings."

Martin felt his heart drop and the sweat start to bead on his neck again. "It isn't?"

"Well, it's difficult, obviously." David leant forward conspiratorially, speaking in a hushed tone. "Between you and me, I didn't exactly...well...I wasn't very well behaved." He admitted.

_That's an understatement!_

"No?" Martin heard his disembodied voice yet again.

David winked at him. "You're a man of the world, Captain. I'm sure you understand."

"Not, really no." Martin felt defensive. For him. For Kate. He would never, ever do the thing that David was alluding to.

David nodded knowingly. "Then you are clearly a better man than I. I admire that. I've learnt my lesson, of course. You don't know what you have...and all that." He gestured with his hands. "Not too late to put it right."

"It isn't?"

"Noooo..." David intoned, leaning back again. "Never. Just takes some work that's all."

Martin felt anger rising again. "But what if she.. _they_.." He corrected himself quickly. "...have moved on."

David nodded sagely as if acknowledging the problem. "Takes time to move on. When you compare that to the bond of marriage..." he gestured with his hands again, as if that finished the sentence.

Martin swallowed quickly, trying to control his anger and worry. "So your..." He began, unsure of how he was going to put this. "...ex-wife wants to get back together then?" He was sure he'd stumped him with this one. There was no way Kate would have said such a thing.

David smiled slightly. "Not in so many words."

_Ha!_ Martin felt relief.

Until David continued. "But last time we met she seemed fairly receptive to my advances."

_What?!_

"L-l-last time you m-m-met?" Martin's stutter became more pronounced.

"Yes. " David continued as if he hadn't noticed Martin's sudden discomfort. "We've been meeting for coffee for a few weeks now. I think we're making progress." He grinned at Martin, oblivious.

Martin felt like the bottom had just dropped out of his world. This couldn't be true. There is no way Kate would meet up for coffee with a man she barely spoke about. Was there?

"I...I..." Martin stood up, feeling wobbly and struggling for words. "...I...really have to get back."

"Of course." David answered smoothly standing with him and holding his hand out again. "I've taken up too much of your time already."

Martin stared at his hand for a second before retreating quickly back towards the cockpit without looking back. He heard David call to him as he reached the galley.

"Nice to talk to you... _Martin_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a tough one to write. So any comments gratefully received!


	47. Chapter 47

Douglas glanced over at Martin. The younger man was sat determinedly gripping the flight controls, despite Gertie being on autopilot, his mouth set in a grim line and his gaze somewhere in the middle distance. He looked pale, Douglas noted.

He'd barely spoken a word since coming back to the cockpit after speaking with their passenger and, despite Douglas' best coaxing, wouldn't be drawn as to the nature of their conversation. Whatever had transpired, something was very wrong.

Douglas was pretty damn sure he knew what this _Harrison's_ game was and that his flying with MJN had everything to do with a certain unlucky Captain sitting beside him. From the little Martin _had_ said, and it was very little indeed, Harrison had given Martin impression that he wasn't aware who he was. Martin, bless his sometimes naiveté, had taken him very much at face value, and even now believed that Harrison was unaware of his being in a relationship with Kate.

Douglas didn't believe a word of it, but he wasn't about to get into an argument with Martin about that. He knew in his heart that Harrison knew exactly who Martin was, and he was here to cause trouble. Douglas unexpectedly found his blood beginning to boil at the thought of it.

 _He_ was allowed to tease Martin. _He_ was allowed to torment Martin. _He_ was allowed to get annoyed with Martin and _he_ was allowed to think Martin a size ten pain in the backside at times. But that was because he _knew_ Martin and, godammit, he was his friend. The thought of some utter bastard coming along to ruin Martin's happiness incensed him more than he thought possible and made him realise he cared very much more than he'd ever admit to anyone.

And Martin _did_ deserve to be happy, however much of a prick he could be at times.

This was difficult. On the one hand Douglas felt almost a duty to stick his oar in, but he was also acutely aware that Martin wouldn't thank him for it. Martin could be, despite his best intentions, awfully candid at times, but the way he'd clammed up in the last hour or so was making a warning light go off in Douglas' head. This was clearly not something that Martin wanted to share at the moment and Douglas needed to tread very carefully so as not to make a bad situation worse, or risk Martin's wrath.

Douglas pushed himself up from his chair, trying to act as nonchalantly as possible, which was very nonchalant indeed.

"Nature calls." He told Martin, as the young man looked up at his movement. "Back in a moment."

Martin nodded, giving a small smile before turning his attention back to his inner demons, no doubt.

Douglas glided smoothly from the cockpit into the cabin, managing to slip past both Carolyn and Arthur in the galley without notice, a feat in itself. He fixed his stare onto the man occupying the last row of seats on the plane and strode confidently towards him.

Harrison noticed Douglas headed towards him and stood up with his hand outstretched. "First Officer Richardson, I presume?" He asked, a little cockily Douglas thought, especially for a man who wasn't expecting him. "We didn't get chance to meet earlier."

Douglas took his hand and shook it, making sure to squeeze just a little too tightly and keep his handshake firm and authoritative. "You presume correctly." Douglas held his gaze steadily, keeping his voice low and careful not show any hint of anger. "I thought perhaps I should correct the omission." He plastered a fake grin onto his face, channelling years of experience.

"Ah, yes, always good to meet the whole crew. I've already had the pleasure of speaking with Captain Crieff." Harrison answered slickly, seeming to linger over Martin's name.

"Yes, I bet you have." Douglas answered knowingly and half under his breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, yes he mentioned you had." Douglas covered, not really caring if Harrison had heard him or not.

"Interesting fellow your Captain." Harrison continued holding Douglas gaze. "I must confess that had I not been told I might have thought he was the First Officer." Harrison chuckled, clearly hoping to find an ally in Douglas joke-wise.

He didn't. "Well, he isn't. He is, in fact, the _Captain_. A wholly deserved and first-rate one too." Douglas told him firmly, secretly glad that Martin, and indeed no one else, was around to hear that statement.

"Of course." Harrison waved his hand as if dismissing Douglas fears. "I didn't mean to insinuate..."

Douglas cut him off. "No, I'm sure you didn't."

Harrison looked briefly surprised, before his unflustered exterior slipped back into place once again. "I'm sorry, did I say something to offend you?" He asked coolly.

Douglas regarded him for a moment. "I suppose that would all depend, wouldn't it?"

"Depend on what? I'm afraid I don't follow."

Douglas leant forward on the seat beside him, lowering his voice to barely above a whisper. He looked Harrison straight in the eyes. "Oh, I rather think you do."He told him barely able to hide his contempt for the man. Harrison held his gaze, but furrowed his brow in confusion, as Douglas leaned in uncomfortably close to him. "Let's make it very clear that I know your game very well..." He started, holding a hand up as Harrison opened his mouth to speak. "And let me also make it very clear, in case there is any confusion, that should you choose to persevere down this particular track, life might become very difficult for you indeed. I trust that's understood?" Harrison opened his mouth again and Douglas cut him off once more."No, no. That was a rhetorical question. I'm going to take it as read that you concur." He leant back again, straightening his jacket and praying he hadn't overstepped the mark by too much. "Now, if you'll excuse me I must get back to my job."

Douglas stepped back and turned around to walk away, unexpectedly coming face to face with Carolyn. His facade wobbled momentarily as he wondered how much of the conversation she might have heard.

"Everything alright, gentleman?" Carolyn asked, eyebrows raised.

Douglas slipped back into normal mode with surprising ease. "Absolutely fine, Carolyn. I was just introducing myself to our passenger."

Harrison finally got his voice back and nodded. "Y-y-yes...yes, First Officer Richardson was kind enough to come and say hello."

Douglas noted the little stutter and felt an enormous amount of satisfaction in it.

"So glad." Carolyn grinned completely insincerely, but only Douglas could tell.

"Well, I must get back to the cockpit." Douglas turned back towards Harrison, looking him deep in the eye. "I do hope you enjoy your flight with us." He stated, not caring that Carolyn could also tell his insincerity a mile off.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simply couldn't resist a little BAMF Douglas!


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just preface this chapter by saying......I'm sorry.

"S-s-so..." Martin stumbled over his words, feeling like someone had punched him in the gut. "..you've been seeing him?"

Kate held out her hands towards him. "Martin...it's not...it's not like that. I'm not _seeing_ him!" She cried out plaintively.

 _That's not a definite no._ Martin's brain helpfully informed him, making the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach intensify a hundredfold. He wanted to hear an actual answer, despite the fear creeping into him. "But you _have_ m-m-met up with him?" He rephrased his question, trying his best to steady his voice.

Kate seemed to consider him for a moment, opening her mouth to answer, before shutting it again. After an eternity she answered quietly, dropping her gaze away from him. "OK...Yes. Yes I have."

Martin felt his stomach lurch dangerously.

_This isn't happening._

He staggered backwards onto the sofa as his legs gave way beneath him and his heart hammered dangerously.

_Oh God. Oh God. No...please._

Kate walked towards him, stopping herself a short distance away and speaking to him in an urgent, pleading tone. "It's not the way he's painting it. It really isn't. Martin, you have to trust me."

Martin snorted. " _Trust you_?" He asked her , looking up with a glare he scarcely knew he was capable of. Kate looked hurt and Martin suddenly felt horribly conflicted.

This wasn't at all how he imagined this conversation unravelling. After his meeting with David earlier in the day he'd known that he was going to have to speak to Kate about it, but he'd somehow convinced himself that everything was going to be just fine.

Actually, it was fair to say that Douglas had a hand in that. He hadn't pushed Martin for details after his and David's conversation, which Martin had been grateful for. However, Douglas had grabbed his arm as he raced to leave Gertie, spinning him around to tell him firmly.

" _I don't know what he said to you, Martin. But if I were you I wouldn't believe a word of it. The man is a trouble maker."_

Martin had considered his words on the drive home, the closer he got the more sure he was that Douglas was right. It would be ok. He'd get in, tell Kate about the meeting, she'd reassure him it was nonsense, get a bit angry about David being such a jerk and then kiss him senseless until he forgot all about the arrogant arse.

Only she hadn't.

Instead she went very pale at the mention of the meeting, and then red at the mention of the coffee dates. And now Martin found himself spinning from the revelation that David wasn't lying.

"It wasn't..." Kate started seemingly trying to find the right words. She sat down on the sofa next to him, defeated, and took a breath. "I met up with him twice. _Just_ twice." She emphasised as Martin tried hard to concentrate on her face through the mist in his eyes. "It wasn't social. It really wasn't. He's the last person I'd want to meet up with for a chat!" She paused again, visibly trying to calm herself. "There were... _are_...still some financial things we needed to sort out. That's all it was, Martin. Nothing more."

Kate stopped, reaching out for his hand and squeezing it gently. Martin looked away, down to the floor, trying to process her words.

"W-w-when?" He heard himself blurt out quietly.

"When?" Kate repeated, clearly unsure of the question.

"When did you meet him?" Martin asked more certainly, lifting his gaze to hers again, searching for truth in her eyes.

She hesitated for a moment. "A few weeks ago and...again last...last week."

"While I was in France?" Martin questioned further, already sure of the answer. It would have been the only opportunity she had.

Kate nodded slowly without saying a word, but watching him intently all the while.

Martin felt numb. He was sure he was supposed to be feeling something. Anger. Hurt. Betrayal. Anything. He pulled his hand away from hers and stood up quickly, his head swimming briefly.

"I need to go." He told no one in particular and made a move towards the hall.

"Martin? Wait!" Kate raced up and after him, cornering him in the near the front door as he quickly shrugged on the nearest jacket he could find. "Don't go. I'm sorry. We need to talk about this."

"I don't really want to talk right now." Martin told her, feeling quite emotionless, as if on autopilot.

"Don't do this. Don't let _him_ do this." She pleaded with him, tears at the edges of her eyes.

Martin started to reply, but shut his mouth again turning towards the front door and opening it quickly.

"Where are you even _going_?" Kate reached for him, as he avoided her touch.

"I don't know." He told her, not turning around to meet her gaze. He couldn't. If he did he might falter and he needed to leave for reasons he couldn't quite process at the moment.

He stepped outside the door into the cold night air, pulling it closed behind him and hearing Kate start to cry as she said his name desperately once more. " _Martin_..."

It was only once he reached the end of the road that his own tears started to fall freely and the robotic like composure he'd assumed crumpled spectacularly.

-oOo-

" _Aggie?_ "

"What's wrong?"

Aggie knew immediately from the sound of Kate's voice on the phone that something wasn't right.

" _I've...I've done something really stupid_."

Kate's words were forced out quickly as Aggie heard her stifle a sob.

Aggie shifted her legs from where they were rested on Douglas' lap and sat up quickly, her full attention suddenly on her friend. Douglas quirked an eyebrow at her movement and she mouthed " _Kate."_ at him, by way of an explanation. To his credit Douglas nodded knowingly and immediately got up, leaving her to speak to Kate alone.

Kate spilled the whole thing within seconds. About how she had met up with David twice, but not told Martin and then David had flown with MJN, deliberately, or seemingly so, telling Martin about the meetings. Now Martin knew and he'd walked out.

Of course, Aggie was already aware of part of the story. It hadn't taken long for Douglas to tell her about that days passenger. He'd been worried that David was out to cause trouble and Aggie could not have agreed more. He'd also told her about his warning to David, which had most definitely cemented the feelings she was already beginning to harbour for this self proclaimed 'Sky God'. Douglas, it seemed. was more of a soft touch than he let on.

But all this was beside the point.

Kate was in a complete state. She told Aggie how she had tried to phone Martin but he wasn't answering his phone. He'd been gone for over two hours now and Kate was beside herself with worry. Worry and guilt that she'd let him down so badly.

"Where are you? Are you home?" She asked Kate quickly.

" _Yes._ "

"Stay there. I'm sending Douglas over. I'll find Martin, don't worry." She paused, taking a breath. "It's going to be fine." She told Kate firmly, hoping that she wasn't telling a lie.

-oOo-

Douglas had finally found something he wasn't very good at.

It turned out that comforting a woman who was upset because her boyfriend had walked out and had been missing for hours, was not either within his comfort zone or, indeed, his forte. Add to that that this particular boyfriend happened to be Martin and you had a very uncomfortable situation indeed.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine." He told Kate for about the twentieth time as they sat at the dining room table.

She looked at him with a half smile, sipping at the tea he'd made her. "I lied to him." She told Douglas matter-of-factly, seemingly resigned to the facts.

"Well...that's only _technically_ true." Douglas reassured her.

"Technically?" Kate queried with an eyebrow.

"Yes. It was more of an omission of facts rather than an all out lie."

Kate huffed a laugh. "Not sure Martin's going to see it that way."

"No, perhaps not." Douglas had to agree, this was Martin afterall. "But I'm sure he'll come round once he realises why."

"I just..." Kate paused, seemingly exhausted. "I just didn't want him to worry." She explained for the umpteenth time.

Douglas put a friendly hand on her back. "I understand."

"But will he?" She looked at him with searching eyes.

"Certainly he will. It might just take some time. You know what Martin's like." He paused, unsure how to make her feel better. "You did it for the right reasons, and that's what's important in the end."

"Is that how you'd feel it was you?"

Douglas took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how to answer that. He _had_ been lied to, and more than once. Truthfully it felt awful. The lies were even worse than any actual betrayal could ever be. But he didn't need to tell Kate that, she already knew that, which is probably why she already felt so awful. He didn't need to make that worse. "I'd be hurt, certainly. But how can you stay mad at someone for trying to do the right thing by you?"He smiled at her, trying to back-up his words.

Kate sighed, letting her head fall into her hands, despairing. "Trouble is, I don't think it _was_ the right thing anymore."

-oOo-

"So this is where you're hiding?"

Martin nearly jumped out of his skin, not having heard Aggie approach from behind him. He shot a look towards her warily. "Aggie...er...hi."

"You're a difficult man to track down, Martin Crieff." She teased him as she plonked herself beside him on the bench he was sitting on.

Martin had chosen this spot because he knew how quiet it was and he really needed some time to think. He was sat in the dark on a bench beside the river, his arms wrapped around himself against the cold.

Ever since he'd left home he'd been unable to make sense of the emotions running riot around his insides. He'd spent an hour just crying, before pulling himself together trying to make sense of it all. He couldn't ever remember hurting quite this badly in his life, the thought of everything he had to lose tormenting him. There was a small part of him that wasn't as surprised as the rest. He really should have known this was coming. He couldn't possibly have the happy-ever-after he'd always wanted; a paying job as a pilot, a loving girlfriend and a little bit of respect. That would be too much to ask, wouldn't it?

_It was always going to fall apart, Martin. Just like Simon said it would._

He turned to sneak a look at Aggie, now sat on beside him, huddled into her own coat to keep warm. If she was here then she must have already spoken with Kate, which meant that he was probably in for a tongue lashing and he really didn't have the patience at the moment. "Look...if Kate sent you..." He started to tell her.

"Martin, do yourself a favour, shut up and listen." Aggie interrupted him quickly with a command he had little choice but to obey. Martin tensed himself for the pending onslaught of abuse. "Kate's an idiot."

" _Huh_?" Martin must have misheard.

"She's an idiot, Martin. " Aggie reiterated for him. "She should have told you about meeting up with David, it was stupid not to."

Martin was completely lost for words, completely taken aback that Aggie seemed to be siding with him.

She continued on, not waiting for a response from him. "I'm not going to go on about her doing it for the right reasons, because in your heart I think you already know that don't you?"

"I-I-I...I don't...kn..."

"Yes, you do Martin." Aggie answered for him, before changing the subject completely. "Christ, its cold out here." She shivered.

Martin was secretly glad of something else to say for a moment. "Teach me for storming out without a jumper." He tried to joke.

Aggie smiled at him more kindly than she ever had before. "Martin, I'm going to tell you something and I want you to listen to me carefully."

Martin nodded slowly, unsure that he had much of a choice in the matter.

"Kate is not in love with David." She stated simply, continuing quickly before Martin had chance to reply. "She just isn't. She doesn't have those feelings for him anymore."

Martin stayed silent for a long moment, mulling over her words. "How do you know?" She asked her eventually.

Aggie looked earnest. "Because she's my _best friend_ , Martin. And I'd just _know_."

Martin huffed a laugh, looking away to the river running silently and darkly below them.

Aggie placed a hand on his shoulder, making him turn back to her. "I _would,_ Martin. Trust me. We tell each other everything. Do you really think she wouldn't have mentioned that?"

"Maybe she has, maybe she..." Martin paused, suddenly unsure of his point. "Maybe you do know."

"I swear to God if Kate ever told me she was still in love with that cretin... I'd...I'd disown her." Aggie paused, humour glinting in her eyes. "She hates him, as well she should." She paused. " I don't know what his game is, I really don't. But you can be sure he has one. He's never forgiven her for leaving him, and I don't know whether he genuinely still has feelings for her...if so he has an odd way of showing it...or if he just doesn't want to see her with anyone else, but I promise you, Martin..." She paused again for effect. "...I absolutely _promise_ you...she doesn't love him. I'm not sure she ever really did...at least not the way she loves _you._ "

Aggie's words washed over him like a warm breeze. It was strange hearing that from someone other than Kate herself. However, it couldn't quite shake that awful feeling of betrayal.

"But she still lied to me." He stated sadly, realising with sudden clarity that it was this that hurt more than anything.

Aggie nodded. "Yes. Yes she did." She paused again. "Although, I think technically it was more of an omission than a lie..." She let her sentence trail off, a little smile on her lips.

Martin couldn't help himself huff a not-quite-but-nearly-genuine laugh. She sounded so much like Douglas it was scary. They really did make quite a pair, he thought idly.

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the river and what sounded like an owl in the distance.

"I know she doesn't love him." Martin said suddenly, almost surprising himself. "How could she? The man is a total...total...well...you know. A _total_ one."

Aggie nodded unreservedly. "Preaching to the converted."

Silence descended again for a moment, the owl once again hooting into the darkness.

"But the lie hurts more?" Aggie stated out of nowhere, clearly having a better handle on his conflicted emotions than he did.

He nodded at her sadly. "Why didn't she just _tell_ me?"

"She had her reasons, Martin, but it's not for me to say. You have to let her explain... And she's worried sick about you."

Martin sighed, checking the mobile he'd forgotten he still had in his hand. _12 missed calls_. His heart felt heavy; a turmoil of emotions welling up inside him.

"Martin?" Aggie prodded him.

"I want to, but..." He started quietly.

"But nothing. Get your backside home before you catch pneumonia... and talk to her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I was sorry....


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, just want to say a big huge thank you to all those leaving comments. You have no idea how much it means to get feed back, so thank you! ;-)
> 
> Secondly, this chapter was the hardest to write so far and I really hope it works in the way I intended it to. It was a toughie!

Martin gave a slight smile as Kate put a mug of coffee in front of him, before sitting down opposite him with her own drink. He put his hands around the steaming cup and let the warmth from the liquid defrost his cold hands as he studied it intently.

It felt odd, sitting here at the dining room table, a place which was so familiar and comfortable, and yet felt so utterly foreign at this moment. He risked a look up at Kate and she smiled back at him, a small faltering smile, looking for all the world like she thought he might bolt again at any moment.

Douglas and Aggie had already left. Once Aggie had safely deposited Martin through the front door, she'd more or less dragged Douglas just as fast out of it. Martin was thankful for that. He wasn't yet ready to face Douglas, though he suspected that this might be off limits for any teasing. The look of relief on Kate's face as he'd walked in had been apparent and, despite the misgivings he still felt, he felt bad for having worried her so deeply.

"Are you still cold?" Kate asked him tentatively. He wasn't sure if it was out of concern or simply something to say to break the ice, he suspected both.

"No, I'm fine." He lied. In truth, his feet felt like two blocks ice and he was fairly sure his immune system had taken a battering, but right at this moment he didn't care about any of that. "Hands are defrosting." He gestured at the mug, trying his best to muster a genuine smile.

Kate's face visibly brightened at his words, which made his heart skip a beat. The conflicting emotions were awfully confusing. He was still angry and hurt, but he wanted more than anything for everything to be ok again, to just go back to the way things were before.

"Martin..." Kate started, looking at him intently.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He asked her abruptly; desperate to get the words out before she started to talk.

-oOo-

Kate couldn't blame Martin for his reaction earlier. Had the boot been on the other foot, it's likely she would have done exactly the same. But that hadn't stopped her feeling like her world was falling apart when he shut the door behind him. The thought of losing what she had with him was almost too much to bear. Especially when the fault would have been entirely her own.

She was just grateful to have him home, to have a chance to try and explain. Of course, explaining was going to mean having to tell Martin some things he might not want to hear. But she owed him the honestly, the honestly she should have had with him before.

She took a deep breath, putting her hands in front of her on the table and looking Martin in the eye.

"I was wrong." She knew she needed to start with that. "I should have told you about meeting David. I thought I was doing the right thing. I...I suppose, at the time...I...I just thought it would be better if you didn't know. Not to hide it from you...I just didn't want you to worry about it."

"Why would I worry?" Martin looked her in the eye and all the doubts about her decision came rushing back in an instant.

"Because you _do_." She managed to answer truthfully. "You worry _too_ much." She took a deep breath." I thought I was...I don't know...protecting you maybe?"

Martin looked down and made a noise under his breath which she could only interpret as annoyance. Ignoring him, she ploughed on, knowing this was going to be the hard bit.

"I...I...suppose if I'm really honest, I've always felt like I had the upper hand between us." She pushed the words out quickly, carrying on before Martin, who now looked up at her hurt, could interrupt. "What I mean is...I stupidly thought that I knew better...that...that because I had more experience, I knew what I was doing...better than you. That you are always more worried about losing me than I am about losing you."

"Well, thanks for rubbing that in." Martin interrupted bitterly before she could carry on.

"No...wait, Martin. You're not letting me finish." She urged him. "I didn't mean it _that_ way...I didn't mean..." She took an awkward breath, knowing that she'd just said completely the wrong thing.

_Why oh why can't I word this the way I mean it?_

"Of course I'm _worried_ about losing you. I'm _terrified_ at the thought of it. When you walked out earlier I thought my heart would break." She urged him. "I just mean that... you spend more time worrying about it than I do. I've never doubted you...but ...sometimes I think you doubt me. Doubt _us_ , maybe. I suppose I thought that if you knew about me meeting up with David you'd start to doubt even more. I thought you were better off not knowing. That way you couldn't jump to the wrong conclusion or get stressed out about it."

She paused for a moment, looking up to meet Martin's gaze, surprised by what she saw there. Instead of the hurt she'd assumed she would see there was a flash of anger.

-oOo-

"You're _wrong_." Martin told her firmly, anger burning within. "I don't doubt you. I don't doubt us. Or at least...I _didn't_." He told her furiously, resenting the way she'd made such an assumption.

Kate looked both incredibly surprised, but also hurt at his words, looking away from him and down towards the table top. Martin noted tears forming in her eyes and his anger began to dissipate at the sight.

He took a deep breath, calming himself, before carrying on in a much softer voice. "I...I suppose I did feel like that...at the beginning. But I haven't had doubts about us for a long time now. You could have told me."

Kate nodded sadly, a single tear tracking its way down her cheek as she looked back up at him. "I got it wrong. I'm sorry."

Martin had to look away, down to the cup in front of him, trying to wrestle with all the different emotions currently vying for his attention. He was floored by the fact that Kate didn't seem to consider him to be her relationship equal, like he was some kind of emotional cripple who needed protection.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to find some kind of clarity within the chaos of his mind.

_She isn't completely wrong though, is she_?

His conscience gently reminded him. He _had_ been the one dragging his feet with doubts at the start. He _was_ the one who'd fretted over a lack of relationship experience. If he really thought about it, he'd been the one to place the misgivings in her mind in the first place. There had been so many nights during the early stages, when he'd lain awake fretting about how things would go wrong. As much as he abhorred the idea of being protected by anyone, was it really any wonder she'd felt a need to shield him for further panic ?

But things had been so different lately. Ever since they'd moved in together, Martin had felt utterly relaxed, his fears and worries had melted away. Those nagging doubts about how he could muck things up, or how Kate could meet someone better, had vanished. He hadn't even started fretting after an argument over his lost van keys a few weeks ago, and that one had included shouting and a slammed door. The making up afterwards was rather lovely though and he involuntarily smiled at the thought of it.

He opened his eyes to look at her again. He could see how sorry she was, the fear and worry etched onto her face. It was clear to him now that David wasn't a threat, at least not in the way that he might have feared earlier. In fact, he was rather irrelevant when all was said and done. He might have been the catalyst for this revelation and the ensuing conversation, but the only threat posed at the moment was whether Martin chose to let this go or not. For once, a decision rested firmly in his hands.

The smile on his face grew wider as the realisation dawned on him.

"You're not perfect." He heard himself say out loud without really meaning too.

Kate looked at him strangely, confusion on her face. "I... _what_?"

He looked her square in the eye, repeating his words with more certainty. "I said, you're not perfect."

"No." Kate answered unsurely. "I know I'm not..." She spoke quickly, as if worried where he was headed with this particular line. "...Martin, I really am sorry...I..."

"It's not a bad thing." Martin clarified quickly, speaking over her and making her stop talking abruptly.

"I... _it's not_?" Kate's expression was nearing something between total confusion and suppressed amusement now, obviously completely sidestepped by Martin's sudden change in, not only demeanour, but thought.

Martin shook his head. "No." He couldn't help the grin on his face now, as the pieces in his head finally began dropping into place. "I'm not either."

Kate was smiling now, but still utterly unsure. "No...but..."

"All this time..." Martin talked over her again. "I've been thinking that you were so utterly perfect in every way." He explained, hoping and praying that the words came out right and that Kate understood what he was saying. "I...I..just... I always thought it would be me who did something stupid and screwed things up somehow, but it isn't me. It's _you_."

Kate suddenly looked hurt all over again, the smile dropping away from her face. Martin lunged forward, covering her hand with his own, all earlier hurt or anger suddenly forgotten.

"Oh no...I didn't mean...I meant it as a good thing!" He exclaimed, cursing his lack of eloquence.

"How is it a _good_ thing?" Kate looked at him with bewilderment. "How is me screwing things up and getting it completely wrong a _good_ thing?"

"Because it's not _me_." Martin grinned at her.

Kate's expression was still one of utter uncertainty. She clearly wasn't following the revelation as Martin was. He tried to explain again.

"Don't you see? We're both as stupid as each other. You're just as likely to do something wrong as I am." He beamed at her.

Martin felt like a weight had been lifted from him. The turmoil of the last few hours suddenly seeming like it was a distant memory.

Kate looked at him for a beat as an unsure smile crept back onto her face. She grabbed his hand properly, intertwining her fingers with his. "Then tell me I didn't muck this up completely?" She urged him.

Martin stood up confidently and walked around the table, still holding her hand. He stopped beside her and reached down with his free hand to gently pull her to her feet, before wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. He felt the tension drain away from her as she relaxed into his embrace with a sigh, the wetness of shed tears seeping through the material on his shoulder. He reached a hand up into her hair, closing his eyes and whispering in her ear.

"You haven't."

And in two words Martin did the one thing for Kate that virtually no-one had done for him. He forgave a mistake.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little extra chapter for my Douglas/Aggie campaigners!   
> (Not Beta'd - so excuse an errors - all my fault!)

"Do you think they'll be ok?"

Aggie snuck up on Douglas as he worked the coffee maker in the kitchen, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Certainly they will." Douglas rumbled reassuringly, in that deep vibrating voice of his, as he clasped one hand over hers and continued to pour the coffee with the other.

Douglas, it turned out, was good in a crisis. Steady, quietly supportive and unflappable. All very attractive qualities, if Aggie was honest.

She had to love how Douglas had already got his coat and shoes on the minute she'd finished on the phone to Kate. There hadn't even been a question about not going to find Martin, although there had been a brief argument over who would be the one to locate him. Aggie had won, naturally, but it had been Douglas' idea to check down by the river. He'd remembered Martin idly mentioning something about liking it there some months ago. Turned out Douglas was nearly as clever as he claimed to be.

Aggie was taking great pleasure in peeling away the layers of Douglas' outer character and getting to know the actual Douglas underneath. Oh, he still drove her crazy in any number of infuriating ways, but she was learning that there was much more to the man. Much more than most people ever got to see.

Douglas was an old romantic and, though he would never admit it, a bit of a soft touch. She'd come to realise that he cared very deeply, just never really let on unless you were one of the very few who ever got that close, preferring instead to hide behind the personality of a care-free Sky God. Aggie had been lucky enough to glimpse that rather soft interior more than a few times now, and she had to admit he was more than beginning to grow on her.

The age-gap didn't bother her remotely, though Douglas was the first older man that Aggie had ever dated. She never really gave it much thought, except to remark to Kate how much nicer it was seeing a man as opposed to a boy. Douglas was opinionated, and a bit set in his ways, but far from this being something Aggie hated, she almost relished it. She could have full on debates with Douglas without him giving in just to keep her happy. It drove her crazy, but she knew how much she really loved it.

Douglas had baggage, but then who didn't? He'd told her all about his marriages, and more importantly his sobriety, with a refreshing honesty no previous boyfriend had ever had. Aggie felt she was one of the privileged few to ever have such a conversation with the man.

The only time Aggie had sensed any real vulnerability in Douglas was when he talked about his marriages or his daughter. That, and the time he'd told her that he thought he was too old for her. Aggie had already been well on her way to falling for him by that point anyway, but that certainly cemented those feelings. She knew very well that she'd been dragging him to parties for the best part of two weeks and he'd been graciously humouring her, despite it being obvious that he'd rather be anywhere else. Aggie had to admire that he'd rather let her go, than admit he was more a fan of a quiet night in. Almost as if he wouldn't want to tie her down to a life she wasn't happy in.

Aggie, for all her party-personality, had really already had enough anyway. Most men saw her as a good time girl, someone who could still party hard, but it wasn't what she really wanted. Of course she still loved going out and having fun with friends, but at 34 what she really wanted was to settle down, something that might have been contrary to the personality she projected. What she saw in Douglas was a man who would still challenge her every day, while not expecting her to live up to the name she had made for herself. She knew she had a forceful personality, but she also knew that a man like Douglas could handle her.

Aggie had never been maternal and children had certainly never been a high priority for her. She knew this was something else that Douglas' age would probably be an advantage for. Although they certainly hadn't spoken about such a thing, it was unlikely that he'd want any more children, something which would perhaps be a sticking point for a younger man. She knew all about his daughter, it didn't bother her. She might not be maternal but she was a _fantastic_ Aunt to her sister's children, and Douglas daughter didn't need a mother, she had one already. Aggie dared to think she could be the cool step-mum, the one who would take her to get her ears pierced and then defend her against irate parents.

Douglas was her chance to be happy and perhaps, she hoped, she was his chance too.

"Penny for them?" Douglas remarked, as he continued to make the coffee, her arms still around his waist. She'd rested her head on his back.

"Mmm?" She questioned, not moving.

"Your thoughts." He chuckled gently, finally stirring the coffee and turning around to face her.

Aggie moved her arms in order to let him spin round. "I think my thoughts are worth far more than a penny." She winked at him, making him laugh.

"Remind me to get my wallet later."

" _Excuse me?_ " She told him curtly. "Are you insinuating paying for my services?" She reached around him playfully to grab her coffee, taking a sip and watching him intently.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Madame." Douglas told her with a quirked eyebrow, before chuckling to himself at some kind of private joke.

Aggie poked him playfully in the ribs. "What's so funny?"

Douglas grabbed his own coffee."Just recalling having a similar conversation with Martin." He explained, taking a sip.

"You talked about paying Martin for his services?" Aggie raised her eyebrows. "I had no idea you were an equal opportunities Romeo."

"Why limit yourself to only 50% of the population?" Douglas replied coolly, not rising to the bait.

Aggie could help laughing and he chuckled along with her.

"No, alas, Martin's charms don't even come close to your own." He reached forward to pull her towards him. "Though perhaps I'm not the best judge." He pulled her in further for a kiss.

Aggie didn't argue, happy to let him linger for a moment, before she pulled back with a "Hey...watch the coffee."

Douglas stood back, smiling at her, and they lapsed into silence as Aggie studied his face.

"You're worried about them too, aren't you?" She asked him, reading something into his expression that perhaps she wouldn't have noticed a month ago.

Douglas leant against the sideboard with a sigh, taking another sip from his drink in a gesture Aggie recognised as a stalling tactic. "A little." He admitted at last.

Aggie poked him playfully again. "Why Douglas Richardson, you big softie you."

Douglas quirked an eyebrow again. "It's entirely selfish, I assure you. Do you have any idea what it's like being trapped in a flying tin can with a lovelorn Captain Crieff?"

"Oh, poor you." She humoured him, before silence lapsed again for a moment.

"They'll be ok though, I'm sure. Martin isn't _that_ daft." Douglas said eventually.

"I hope so. I've never known Kate so happy as she has been since they got together. And God knows she deserves it."

Douglas regarded her for a moment with an unreadable look. "And are you?" He said at last.

"Am I what?" Aggie wasn't quite following his train of thought.

"Happy?"

Aggie looked at Douglas earnest expression. This was as close as they'd got to having _that_ particular conversation.

She reached forward to take his mug from his hands, placing it on the side behind him along with her own, before wrapping her arms around him again. "Yes." She whispered to him. "Very."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope I've kept Douglas in character here. We've never really seen 'domestic Douglas' so not much to go on!


	51. Chapter 51

Make-up sex was, well to borrow a phrase, brilliant. There was something about the desperation of reconnecting with someone that added an emotional edge you couldn't normally recreate. Perhaps that's why some couples argue all the time, Martin thought idly. Though, given the choice, he'd rather not go through anything like the last few hours ever again. Thanks all the same.

"What you grinning at?"

Kate's soft voice next to his ear distracted him from his mental calculations of the best times ever.

"Oh...nothing." He hummed back. "Was just thinking that it's almost worth having a fight, just for the making up afterwards." He laughed a little.

"Don't even joke about that." Kate wrapped her arms around him just tighter, kissing his neck just below the ear. "Though, I take your point." He felt her smile against his skin.

Silence descended once more, as they revelled in the feeling of lying in each other's arms. Safe, comfortable, happy. Martin didn't want to dwell on how close they might have come to letting a little thing come between them and spiral out of control. He felt a little proud of himself for having been able to push past his fears, insecurities and the hurt, to be able to see the bigger picture. Perhaps he wasn't quite as rubbish at this relationship business as he thought.

And not as much as Kate had thought either, which was an even better realisation.

Before the inevitability of reconnecting in such a physical way, they had taken the time to talk some more; honestly and openly. Kate had explained better about what she'd really meant, and Martin had listened, taking the words in and not letting himself get defensive or upset. He'd taken the points she made, correcting her notions in a calm way, and conceded when she'd been right.

Then it had been Martin's turn to speak and he'd found that he was much better at articulating his feelings and thoughts than he'd ever given himself credit for. Oh, he certainly still stumbled and stuttered on occasion, but he didn't suppose that would ever truly go away. Kate had listened to him, really listened to him. She'd also accepted that she was wrong in her assumptions about him and reiterated how bad she felt about it.

However, there was one thing they still hadn't talked about.

"What was the financial thing?" Martin asked out of nowhere.

"Hmmm?" Kate muttered beside him, clearly not able to read his train of thought.

"You said you met up with David because of some...financial thing you needed to sort?"

Kate still tensed slightly at the mention of David's name, but she relaxed again quickly, shifting a little so Martin could turn his head and look at her. "He pays me maintenance." She said simply.

"He does?" Martin wasn't at all sure what he felt about that. Was David's money going towards the roof over his head?

"I don't use it." Kate spoke quickly, as if reading his mind. "And I never asked for it. It was never part of our divorce settlement."

"Then why...?" Martin let his sentence trail off.

"Power? Control? Smug self-satisfaction?" She answered. "Probably all three." She paused for a moment. "I have every penny he's ever paid in a separate, non-interest paying, account. I've never touched it and never will. I've told him that I don't want it but he doesn't listen. When we moved in together I contacted him about it, told him that he needed to stop paying it. Again."

"I take it he didn't listen?"

Kate sighed. "He said he wanted to meet up to talk about it. Stupidly.." Kate emphasised, looking Martin in the eye again. "...I agreed."

"But you met up twice? So he still didn't listen?"

"Actually he got called away from that first meeting. His mum was taken ill and he had to leave."

"Oh." Martin acknowledged.

Kate huffed a half-laugh. "Even complete tossers love their mum, Martin."

Martin couldn't help but giggle, the image of Simon suddenly coming to mind. "Yes, I suppose they do."

Kate stopped talking for a moment, before saying apropos of nothing. "He wasn't always like this, you know."

"Like what?" Martin wasn't sure how to feel about that statement.

"The way he is. " She explained, looking at him. "I'm not defending him, not at all. And I just want rid of him in my life, God I really do. But I don't want you to think I fell for such a...a..." She seemed lost for words.

"A dick?" Martin supplied helpfully, using a word that he would never normally say. Martin wasn't and had never been a sweary kind of man.

Kate laughed loudly at that. "Yes."

"So what happened next?" Martin prodded, not really wanting a conversation about David's good points. Though he had to admit he had wondered what Kate had ever seen in him.

"We arranged another meeting. Last week. I explained how I was now living with someone. I hoped that would make him realise he had to stop."

"Did you tell him about me?"

Kate shook her head. "Not in so many words, no. I...I mentioned you were a pilot...because I'm rather proud of that actually..." She kissed him quickly on the lips, taking him by surprise. "...and I thought it might wipe the smug look off his face if he knew what you did for a living."

Martin grinned. "Except that's not quite true is it? I'm a man-with-a-van."

"No." She disagreed. "You are a Captain-of-a-plane-who-happens-to-drive-a-van-in-his-spare-time, actually."

They both laughed.

"Not sure that'll fit on the advertising." Martin chuckled.

Kate kissed him yet again, before continuing on. "I'm sure that's all I told him about you. I didn't give him your name or the company you work for, but just because it's none of his business. Trouble is he's smart. I suppose he would have been able to figure the rest out. He has friends everywhere."

Martin nodded thoughtfully, mulling over whether to ask the next thing he wanted to ask.

"Did he...did he...try anything?" He asked tentatively.

Kate shook her head. "Not at that first meeting." She paused. "Not really at the second meeting either, if I'm honest. He talked about us getting back together again, but he always does that. There was nothing...physical."

Martin bit down his anger. "Did he stop the payments?"

"No. He wants to meet up again, but I'm not giving him the satisfaction."

Martin thought for a moment. "Maybe you should meet up with him again."

Kate looked up at him with a puzzled look. "No, Martin. I'm not risking..."

He didn't give her the chance to finish. "...and maybe it's time he met up with me too. Afterall..." He added pointedly. "...apparently he doesn't know who I am."


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.......

"Ready?"

Kate looked over at Martin and squeezed his hand as they approached the cafe.

"As I'll ever be." He smiled at her, running a hand over his hair to smooth it down and drawing himself up to full height.

"Thank you for doing this." She told him, really meaning it. She was still nervous about taking him with her to meet with David, but she was beginning to realise Martin could handle it. His self-assurance had risen more than a few points in the last few months and, although it wasn't even remotely important, he looked _damn_ good this morning.

Having toyed with the idea of wearing his uniform, in an attempt to look more authoritative she suspected, she'd managed to convince him that his jeans, a jumper and the rather nice jacket she'd brought him for Christmas were perfectly fine. In fact, they were more than fine; he looked handsome, relaxed and possibly even a bit trendy. Much better than the oversized uniform that drowned him because Carolyn was too broke to afford a nicer one.

Kate still felt incredibly guilty for having lied to him, and worse for the things she had to admit to him about her assumptions of their relationship. However, he'd proved once and for all that, not only was she completely mistaken, but he was actually far better at this than she was. If she'd ever had any doubts at all niggling at the back of her mind about wanting to spend the rest of life with him, then they'd gone, completely.

Now all she needed to do was get rid of the last piece of baggage holding her back.

Martin squeezed her hand. "Let's go tell him to get lost." He told her confidently, as if reading her mind.

They spotted David as soon as they stepped into the coffee shop; he was sat at a table in the corner, sipping at a coffee, his laptop open on the table in front of him. He looked up at the sound of the door and Kate watched as a flicker of doubt crossed his features at the sight of Martin next to her. Others might not have noticed, but Kate knew this man and recognised the slip in his perfect facade. It thrilled her to see it.

David closed the laptop lid and stood as they approached the table, a fake grin plastered all over his face. He greeted her first "Kate. Great to see you." Before turning towards Martin. "And Captain Crieff. What an unexpected pleasure. I had no idea you and Kate were friends."

Martin, to his credit, held his hand out to shake David's politely. "Now, we both know that isn't quite true, don't we?" He challenged him, as Kate's heart swelled with pride.

"I don't follow." David wrinkled his brow.

"Well..." Martin continued, as he took a seat and Kate sat next to him. "I'm fairly sure you didn't choose to fly MJN out of necessity. Unless, perhaps, things aren't going so well in the Law business these days?"

Kate couldn't help but grin, attracted to Martin in a whole new way. Snarky, confident, kick-ass Martin Crieff was all kinds of wonderful.

David gave a phony smile as he retook his seat opposite them. "Ah, well there you have me I'm afraid. Call it curiosity." He stated by way of an answer.

It prickled Kate completely up the wrong way. "I call it interfering, actually. Trying to make trouble."

David turned his attention to her, his expression softening in that way of his. "That wasn't my intention at all. Perhaps it came across wrong."

"It came across..." Kate stated angrily. "...exactly the way you meant it to."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. You know I'm just looking out for you." David stated, looking innocent.

Martin bristled beside her, jumping in to answer before she had chance too. "You don't need to look out for her, she's perfectly capable of looking out for herself. Besides, she has me." He stated calmly, far more calmly than Kate's own answer would have been.

David considered Martin for a moment with an unreadable look. "Yes." He said eventually, before changing the subject. "Well...Kate and myself have a personal matter to discuss. I'm sure you understand. Perhaps you'd like to get us all coffee?" David reached into his pocket and produced a crisp £20 note, handing it to Martin. "My treat."

Kate cringed inwardly, knowing it was exactly the wrong thing to say to Martin. She waited for him to explode the way she felt she wanted to herself.

Only he didn't. He calmly pushed David's hand with the £20 away before speaking. "No, _thank you_. I'm not thirsty and I'll buy Kate's if she would like one. As for you, well you know perfectly well where the counter is and are capable of getting your own."

If the circumstances had been more appropriate Kate might actually have jumped Martin then and there.

-oOo-

"No disrespect, Martin." David made a point of emphasising his name. "But this really isn't a matter for Kate's latest boyfriend."

"Martin isn't my _latest_ anything." Kate sounded annoyed. "Not that it is _any_ of your business."

"Well you've rather made it my business by bringing him here to discuss personal financial matters." David retaliated at her.

It seemed that Martin's controlled retort about the coffee had well and truly rubbed David up the wrong way. His face had definitely grown redder and his tone was one of all out annoyance.

"She doesn't have anything to hide from me." Martin asserted, keeping his tone as neutral as he could manage, proud of himself for not rising to bait.

"I'm sure she doesn't, but this really isn't any of your concern." David didn't even bother to hide the disdain in his voice.

"Actually...it does concern me." Martin drew himself up in his chair, trying to make himself look bigger and channelling all the authority he possibly could.

"Oh really? And _why's that_?"

Martin had David's full attention now. He'd turned to face him in his chair, staring defiantly into his eyes with a look on his face that told Martin to 'bring it on'.

"B-b-because..." Martin stuttered, burning under David's gaze and damning himself for it. He'd been doing so well.

" _Because_?" David prompted with a sneer.

"That's enough." Kate spoke angrily towards David.

"No, really. I want to hear this." David dismissed her. "Because what? Is it because you'd like to know just how much money it takes to keep a woman in a decent manner? I'm fairly sure it's more than you earn at... _M..J..N._ " David lingered over the letters, drawing them out like they were some kind of insult.

Martin had always thought of himself as a little old-fashioned if he was honest, but only in that he liked opening doors or holding out chairs for women. He liked to pay for meals and things too, because it just felt...well...right. But he would never ever make such a chauvinistic statement, or even think such a thing! He took a moment to swallow down his anger, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction of rising to it.

_What would Douglas say? How would Douglas handle it?_

Finally he found the words. "I don't want to _keep_ a woman." He told David indignantly. "Nor does any other _normal_ man born after 1908."

_Yes! Martin! Good one!_

In truth Martin had no idea about the date he'd given, but he hoped it made the point. He could see Kate smiling beside him and turned to catch her eye a little. He wasn't sure what he saw there, but it looked suspiciously like pride.

David scowled at him before making a huffing sound he supposed was a kind of laugh. Instead of acknowledging Martin's point, he chose to completely ignore it. "I suppose because you've been together five minutes you think you have some kind of right? Is that it? That you can swan in here dictate things. Well, sorry Martin, but I don't choose to share my financial details with a man who, in all likelyhood, will get dumped in a few months."

Martin looked at David squarely, feeling the anger and resentment bubbling up dangerously inside him. How dare the man dismiss him so easily? How dare he make the assumption that he and Kate weren't serious? Or that it wasn't going to last. It was nothing to do with him. Nothing at all.

Martin was aware of Kate speaking angrily beside him, though he couldn't make out the words though the fog in his mind. He wasn't going to let David get away with it. He wasn't going to let him write him off so readily.

And before he could think it through properly the words left his mouth. "We're...we're getting married!" He blurted out.

_Oh, Martin. What have you done?_

Both Kate and David stopped their angry exchange in its tracks, turning to look at him.

David's eyebrows had shot up into his hairline. "I'm _sorry_?"

Martin didn't dare look at Kate, as he felt his cheeks start to burn their usual shade of embarrassed red. Trapped in his lie he had no choice but to repeat it. "W-w-we're getting married."

_No Martin, what YOU are getting is dumped, after this._

Martin desperately wanted to close his eyes and pretend this wasn't happening. What a completely stupid thing to say, and all because he wanted one up on David. However, the look on David's face was _almost_ worth it. The man looked stunned.

"Is that true?" David directed his question towards Kate and Martin started to feel sick.

There seemed to be an eternity before Kate answered. " _Yes_. Yes it is."

_What?_

Kate cleared her throat, as if it had suddenly gone dry, and spoke again. "Yes, we are. So...so it _is_ Martin's business. And...and I want this all sorted before we do..." She cleared her throat again, gesturing with her hands vaguely. "...get married."

_Oh thank God. She's going along with it._

Martin reached very deliberately for Kate's hand, grateful when she curled her fingers around his. He admired the look of shock on David's face. Shocked and, if Martin read him correctly, crushed.

"I...er..." David looked lost for words, stumbling for something to say. His eyes eventually settled on Kate's left hand. "I don't see a ring." He asserted, some smugness creeping back into his voice.

"It's being adjus..."

"We wanted to..."

Martin and Kate both spoke at the same time, stopping immediately.

"We wanted to use my grandmother's ring." Kate clarified hurriedly. "It's being adjusted." Martin couldn't help but feel proud at how smart and quick Kate was.

" _Well_." David seemed to consider for a moment. "I suppose congratulations are in order." His voice was stiff and unhappy. Gone was the smugness, the arrogance. He looked almost hollow.

" _Thank you_." Martin replied with as much genuine courtesy as he could muster, feeling just a little bit smug himself now.

"So the maintenance payments need to stop." Kate told David curtly. "I never wanted them, and they aren't appropriate now. And you can have the money back you've already paid."

"Keep it." David replied looking only at Kate, his tone unreadable to Martin.

"No." Martin told him firmly, feeling more confident than he'd ever done in his life. "She won't need it. She has me."

_A £10 an hour man-with-a-van, with a tiny salary as an airline pilot. Not quite the same is it, Martin?_

David finally looked at him. "Yes." He responded quietly. "Yes...I suppose she does."


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my awesome Beta reader , Catswhiskers, for her encouragement once again.

"You could have let me in on the plan."

Kate looked at him with a grin, as they made their way back towards the van.

"Plan?" Martin queried, not sure what she meant, before the realisation dawned on him. "Oh...right...plan. Yes...plan. _The_ plan."

Kate chuckled a little. "Then I might not have looked quite so shocked." She explained.

"Right...yes...sorry. It was...it was still a work in progress. _The_ plan. At the _planning_ stage, you might say." Martin snorted a laugh, feeling a little lightheaded and not quite aware of his surroundings.

Kate wrinkled her nose at him. "You ok?"

"Me?" He smiled at her. "I'm...fine. All good here." He spoke in a sing-song voice.

"Only, you're acting a little strangely." Kate carried on.

Martin closed his eyes and made himself mentally calm down. "I'm just relieved it's over. That's all." He answered more sensibly.

Kate smiled widely. "Me too. Though you were... _brilliant._ " She teased him with a poke in the ribs.

"I...I suppose I was a bit, wasn't I?" Martin grinned back.

"And so modest too."

"Oh...I didn't mean...I wasn't trying to..." Martin stumbled.

"I'm kidding, Martin."

"Right... _Right_."

"You're sure you're ok?" Kate looked at him concerned again.

After Martin's, completely unplanned, outburst things with David had gone a lot smoother, as if all the stuffing had been knocked out of him. He'd agreed to stop the maintenance payments and given Kate his account details in order than she could give back what he'd already paid. Martin had seen how much it was when Kate had written it down for David on the back of a serviette, and the amount made his eyes water a little. If Martin worked for solidly for a year he couldn't hope to save _that_ much. But Kate didn't seem to care.

She also didn't seem to care that Martin had somehow made out they were engaged. In fact, she appeared to think it was part of some grand plan Martin had all along.

_If only I was that clever_ , he thought.

They'd left David in the cafe, licking his wounds. Martin had even begun to feel a little bit sorry for the man in many ways. There was no doubt he certainly deserved being brought down a peg or two, but it was clear that he still had feelings for Kate. Martin pushed any guilt to one side, reminding himself that the man had _cheated_ on her; something Martin would never do.

As they made their way back towards the van, the sky looked like it was about to burst forth with an almighty rainstorm at any given moment.

Martin looked at Kate again as he walked, he'd completely forgotten she'd asked him a question. "Yes." He said suddenly, looking sheepish. "Yes. No, I'm _absolutely_ fine."

Kate looked at him with amusement. "Good." She said slowly, turning back to look ahead.

"A-a-are...are you?" he asked her hesitantly, realising he hadn't already.

She nodded. "Yeah, of course I am."

"Great...that's great." He acknowledged, noting that she was still looking at him like he was half mad.

In truth he felt it at the moment. Like someone had put something in his coffee, or spun him around on a fairground ride one too many times. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling exactly, just...odd. Sort of daydreamy. Uncomfortably daydreamy.

They walked on in silence for a moment, before Martin felt the need to speak again. There was something they weren't talking about.

"So you didn't mind...?" He let the sentence drift, hoping she'd get the drift.

She didn't. "Mind what?"

"Mind...the...the _plan_." He settled for in the end, rather than the actual words.

Kate smiled. "No. Not at all. Like I said, I bit of warning might have been nice, so I could have been...you know...prepared. But...I...well...it was an inspired plan." She stopped with a tense little laugh. "I mean...he couldn't very well carry on with his little game if he thought we were getting _married_."

Martin laughed along nervously with her for a moment. "No...no...exactly!" He exclaimed. "That's why...why I said it. Obviously."

They reached Martin's van, parked in the high street and stood somewhat awkwardly next to it as Martin fumbled for the keys in his pocket.

Kate spoke distractedly. "No...as I said...great plan. Really...really..." She let her voice drift away and she appeared to studiously study the paving slab below her feet.

Martin found the keys and fiddled to get them in the lock, his normally dextrous fingers failing him. "I mean...it's not as if we're _actually_ getting married!" He exclaimed nervously and for reasons he wasn't quite sure of. "It was just...a ruse...to fool David."

Kate looked up at him and nodded with a smile. "Oh absolutely... _absolutely_." She gestured with her hands a little edgily. "It would be crazy to contemplate _actually_ getting married wouldn't it?"

Martin wasn't sure if the question was supposed to be rhetorical or not, but he found himself answering anyway. "Yes...yes... _crazy_." He fumbled one last time before dropping the keys in the gutter as the heavens opened with a torrential downpour a monsoon would have been proud of.

Kate moved to scoop them up, depositing them in his hand again as the rain poured down over them. For a moment she caught his eye and smiled, before running around to the passenger door exclaiming. "Hurry up, Martin. We're getting soaked!"

Finally Martin worked the key and heard the central locking clunk. They leapt into the van, the pair of them looked liked drowned rats. The rain was hitting the van so hard Martin could barely hear himself think. Neither of them spoke as Martin grabbed a handy old work towel from the behind his seat and handed it to Kate to dry her face first. She smiled, did the best drying job she could and handed it back to him to do the same.

When Martin had finished he placed it back behind the seat and looked over at Kate. She was sitting staring out the front windscreen with an unreadable look.

"We can't get married." Kate stated simply, as the rain abated a little, making it easier to hear.

"I-I-I know..." Martin stumbled, copying her pose almost exactly, without meaning to. Fear began to well inside him again. He hadn't meant what he'd said earlier as any kind of proposal. Not that he hadn't thought about it, of course he had. They'd even briefly talked about it, along with an admission that they both wanted children. But it was nothing more than the normal conversation that couples have. That was all.

"I mean...it would be mad." Kate continued still staring out of the window.

"Totally mad." Martin agreed.

"Crazy even."

"Pretty foolish."

"We've been together what? Seven months?"

"Exactly."

"We really couldn't."

"Absolutely not."

"...but..." Kate turned to look at him and he found himself returning her gaze just as quickly, his heart pounding in his chest. One little word suddenly changed everything. One little innocuous word and now an idiotic notion was running through Martin's head.

He let silence hang for just a moment, considering whether or not to do something completely crazy, and maybe just a little bit stupid.

"Kate?" He kept his eyes on her.

"Yes?" She held his gaze unwaveringly.

_Do it, Martin. Do it!_

"W-w-will you...will you marry me?"

The words seemed to echo around the van for an eternity with the silence afterwards stretching for eons more.

_Oh God, Martin. What if you've read this so utterly wrong?!_

"Yes."

Martin was concentrating so hard on his panicking internal monologue that he nearly missed her reply. "W-w-what?"

Kate broke into huge smile at his confusion. "I said yes."

"You..." Martin still couldn't quite believe what he'd heard. "We're..." Words seem to fail him completely. "You're... _really?!"_ He asked her finally, quite unable to process it.

Kate nodded at him with a massive grin and a laugh. "Should I write it down?"

"No...I..." Martin couldn't help it as he broke into a huge grin of his own. He launched himself forward to capture her in a kiss, bringing his hands to her face, water from her soaked hair dripping down his hands. He didn't care, he didn't even notice.

Martin drank her in, processing the fact that he'd just proposed and she'd said yes. She _wanted_ to marry him. He was getting married. He was _actually_ getting married!

And he'd proposed to her in an old van, on Fitton High Street, in the torrential rain of a bleak January afternoon, whilst drenched to skin.

Of _course_ he had.

He was Martin Crieff after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we finally got here! I never dreamed in a million years I'd end up writing a story with nigh on 10,000 words! 
> 
> I have now listed this story as being complete, as my original intention was always to end on this note. However...that said...there will be some appendices. How could I not?
> 
> Just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read thus far and stuck with me. And also a huge thank you for all the comments, reviews and messages. They are so utterly appreciated, you really have no idea!


	54. Family truths.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made a start on the first part of my appendices. I knew I couldn't leave it alone!
> 
> I was going to wait to publish it, but I think I'll end up posting piece by piece as before. Hope that you enjoy! Big thanks to my fab Beta Catswhiskers.
> 
> (Don't worry, I'm not finished with Douglas and Aggie either!)

"Honey, I'm home!"

_That's never going to get old._

Martin grinned as he closed the front door and the chill of the evening behind him. He heard a chuckle coming from the kitchen, before Kate shouted through the open doorway to him. "You must have smelled the coffee!" There was a pause. "There's some post on the side for you."

He dropped his bag to the floor and shrugged his coat off before hanging it up. He'd spent a boring day on stand-by, their client having decided he didn't need MJN services today after all. He and Douglas had passed the day playing word association games, which had nearly got Martin into a lot of trouble, and bickering good naturedly about which was the better approach to the airport at Nice. Arthur had driven them all mad wanting to play charades and Carolyn had finally caved in at about 3pm, instantly regretting it as they spent an half an hour trying to guess 'To kill a Mockingbird'.

All in all, just another day in the world of MJN.

Martin picked up his post from the side, two letters and an A4 packet. The first letter looked suspiciously like an MOT reminder for the van and he uncharacteristically cast it back onto the side to worry about later. The packet was clearly the latest edition of the Aviation Journal he subscribed to and he tucked it under his arm with a smile, eager to read it later. The last letter was a hand-addressed to him, with oddly familiar looking writing.

Martin walked to the living room and sat down heavily on the sofa, placing the journal on the coffee table and leaning back. He turned the envelope over in his hands slowly. Now he could see the postmark, there was no mistaking his mother's handwriting.

_Why on earth would she be writing to me?_

Martin was mystified. If his mum ever wanted to speak to him she'd just pick up the phone, like she did every week. Was there something wrong? Had she disowned him by letter?

Gingerly he opened the envelope and pulled out two pieces of paper from inside. He unfolded the first, surprised to find a cheque. He held it up to look at it closer, and very nearly dropped it.

_What the...?_

With shaking hands he unfolded the second piece of paper, which was a little note, and began to read.

_Martin,_

_Thought this might help with the wedding plans._

_All my love,_

_Mum (and dad) xx_

Martin couldn't quite believe what he was seeing, as he looked from the note back to the cheque and then back to the note again, his mouth open.

"Everything ok?" Kate appeared at the living room door and wandered over to him with a cup of coffee, which she placed on top of his journal on the table. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as sat down on the sofa beside him. "Earth to Martin?" She prodded him when he didn't respond.

"Y-yeah." He spoke finally, his mouth feeling a little dry, gaze still fixed on the cheque. "Mum sent a cheque to help with the wedding." He answered in a bit of a daze, handing the cheque over for her to see.

Kate smiled, completely unaware, as she took the cheque off him. "That's really kind of her, but she really shouldn't ha...oh _wow_." She stopped mid-sentence.

"Wow is right." Martin agreed still stunned, his gaze now fixed his coffee mug. He noted that Kate had placed it on top of his aviation journal, something that would normally annoy him enough to point out, but he stayed silent.

"That's...that's a lot of money."

"Yes...yes it is."

"You sure she didn't write it wrong?" Kate's brow knitted together. "Maybe added one zero too many?"

Martin didn't answer for a moment. It had to be a possibility. Though he noted that she'd also written the figure in words. "I think..." He started. "I think I might have to go and see mum tomorrow."

Kate nodded slowly, handing him back the cheque. "We'll take my car."

-oOo-

It was a two hour drive to Wokingham to visit Martin's mum and they passed the time talking about everything but a wedding.

It was clearly the elephant in the room, though certainly not for any bad reason.

They'd both mutually decided that a long engagement was probably on the cards for them. Weddings costs money and they needed to save. It might not be Kate's first trip down the aisle, but she certainly wanted to be her last, which meant saving up until they could afford to do it properly.

The cheque Mrs Crieff had sent was not only more than enough to fund a rather special wedding day, but have rather a lot left over.

But neither of them were talking about it.

Martin was sure that his mum had made a mistake, convinced she had nothing like that much money, and even if she did he wouldn't take it from her. She was retired, living alone and didn't need to be worrying about money. Kate had a feeling a small part of Martin was worried that his mum might have lost a little of her mental acuity.

Kate had already met Mrs Iris Crieff, despite Martin's jokey protests that he wouldn't let it happen. That first visit had been three months ago now and they'd spoken on the phone lots since, when she made her weekly calls to Martin. She wasn't sure what she'd been anticipating when they first did this drive all that time ago, but Martin's mum wasn't how she expected at all.

From Martin's descriptions of her, and the few stories he'd shared, she supposed she'd imagined quite a firm woman. True, Martin had mentioned that she fussed over him, but he always gave the impression it was in a bad way, trying to interfere in his life or deflect him from what he wanted to do.

The reality was far, far different. Mrs Crieff was, in a word, lovely. Not only had she welcomed Kate into her home with arms wide open, she'd positively radiated warmth and kindness. Yes, she had fussed over him a bit, and even tried to feed Kate up in the space of the three hours they'd spent there, but there was nothing hard or mean about her, nothing unsupportive or unkind. It was clear from the moment they arrived that Martin's mum adored him and she had to wonder what exactly Martin was seeing so differently.

She was a small woman, shorter than Kate, and much stockier than Martin. Her face was kind and laced with laughter lines, and her eyes sparkled a pure blue just like his. It was easy to see where Martin had got his looks from; he had his mother's hair colour, hers just started to grey now, and her cheekbones too.

After an hour she'd sent Martin out to the local shop for some bread, claiming she'd forgotten, but admitting to Kate that it was just a ruse so they could speak without 'big-ears' listening in. She'd confessed how much she worried about him, how she hated to think of him all alone, miles from his family, but that she was proud of him chasing 'his dream'. They chatted about how he was never the most popular boy and hadn't made friends easily. She told Kate how she was anxious he'd never meet someone, what with his 'little ways'. Iris had explained patiently that Martin was a 'good soul' and how glad she was he'd finally met someone who cared for him the way he deserved; she could apparently see it in Kate's eyes.

They hadn't had chance to talk any further, though Kate had desperately wanted to ask about Martin's father, brother or sister. Unfortunately, Martin had rushed back, in apparently having run to the shop and back just so he didn't leave them alone for too long. Iris had rolled her eyes at Kate when Martin couldn't see and smiled knowingly. Kate had tried to stifle her laughter and not give the game away.

Martin pulled the car into the drive and turned the engine off, peering out of the front windscreen in an effort to see if there was anyone home. They had called her to say they were coming, but only got her answerphone message in reply. Martin had decided to take the chance and turn up anyway. Her car was in the driveway, which was a good sign, but from what Kate had gathered, Iris Crieff had rather a good social life, so there really was no telling.

They got out of the car and walked up the narrow path to the front door. It was a nice looking house, a regular 1940's semi-detached; built solidly, but with enough character to give it a real charm. This was the house Martin had grown up in and last time she was here Kate had made him show her the room he shared with Simon as a child. Caitlin, as the only girl, had naturally got a room to herself and the third bedroom was his parents.

As Martin went to knock the door, it swung open suddenly.

"Martin! Kate! You should have called, I wasn't expecting you." Iris Crieff drew each of them in a hug, laying kisses on Martin's cheek, before ushering them across the threshold. Her welcome wasn't an admonishment of any kind, more of an apology.

"We...ah...we did call, Mum." Martin explained. "Left a message." He pointed to the phone sat on a table by the front door, its red light blinking for attention.

"Oh." Iris followed his gaze. "Is that what that means? Simon did try to teach me how to work the damn thing, but it's got so many buttons." She frowned at the phone.

"It doesn't matter. " Martin told her. "Are you busy?"

"No, no...never. Not for the lovely surprise of seeing you two. Come in, come in!" Iris started to wander off in the direction of the kitchen, calling over her shoulder. "You'll be wanting tea, I expect. Hope the traffic wasn't too bad."

Martin smiled at Kate before they both followed her into the kitchen, taking a seat each at the small dining table in the corner.

"Tea would be great." Kate told her with a grin. "Traffic was murder."

Iris clucked in agreement. "It's that bloody bypass. Siphons all that traffic onto the motorway."

"Ah...Mum? This wasn't...actually a social call." Martin shot in quickly, clearly anxious to get to the point of their visit.

Iris spun around to look at him. "Oh? This isn't about trying to get me up in a plane again is it? Because you know how I feel about them. I know that you and your dad..."

"No it's about the cheque you sent." Martin interrupted her again, stopping her mid-flow.

"Oh, you got it, good. What about it?" Iris spoke nonchalantly, before turning around to deal with the kettle which had just boiled.

" _What about it?"_ Martin repeated incredulous. "Mum, you sent me a cheque for _£25,000_!"

Iris continued to pour water into three mugs. "Yes, Martin. I'd rather you didn't shout, if you don't mind. I have neighbours."

Martin looked immediately sheepish. "Sorry." Apparently you were never too old to be told off by your own mother. He took a breath before continuing. "I...I can't take it."

Iris placed a mug of coffee in front of Martin. "It's that nice coffee, the one you like." She smiled at him, seeming to ignore his statement.

Martin didn't get sidetracked. "The money, Mum... I can't take it."

Kate smiled warmly and said her thanks as Iris placed a tea in front of her and took the seat opposite Martin with her own drink.

"Of course you can. It's yours." Iris told Martin simply.

"No, really. I...I can't. You can't afford..."

"No, Martin. It's _yours._ " Iris emphasised.

Martin looked completely confused. "What do you mean it's _mine?_ "

Kate took a sip of her tea, choosing to remain as quiet and invisible as possible, watching the conversation unfold in front of her.

"It's your inheritance, from your dad."

"I... _what_?" The bewilderment on Martin's face grew. "But...I-I-I have my inheritance. He left me the van, remember?"

"That wasn't your inheritance, Martin. That was just his van." Iris calmly took a drink.

"I don't...I don't understand." Martin was fiddling nervously with his hands on the table. "But...Caitlin and Simon got money from him..." Martin let his sentence drift, clearly having no idea how to end it.

Iris seemed to shift in her seat a little. "He didn't want you to have it straight away."

Martin seemed to have recovered a little from shock and confusion, crossing his arms defensively across his chest. "Because he thought I'd _waste_ it on becoming a pilot." He stated, a little sulkily.

"Yes." Iris answered honestly. "He knew the money would be gone in a matter of months."

"Nice to know he had that much faith he had in me." Martin looked hurt.

Iris put her mug to one side and reached out to her son with her hands. Martin hesitated before tentatively reaching forward so that she could hold his hand in hers.

"I've tried to tell you before that he had _every_ faith in you. You just don't listen."

Martin opened his mouth to speak, but Iris cut him off before he had chance.

"Your father was smart enough to know that it wouldn't be easy for you. If he'd left you the money, it wouldn't have lasted five minutes. You know that, Martin..."

Martin held his mother's gaze, but she carried on, not letting him get chance to reply. "So, he asked me to keep a hold of it. The idea was that I'd give you money every now and then, so that you always had enough to live on, to eat, pay the rent with, that sort of thing. Of course you were too damn stubborn to take it every time I offered you some, insisting on managing on your own."

Martin looked gobsmacked. "I...I didn't know."

"That was the idea." She smiled at him kindly, squeezing his hand.

"But..." Martin's brow knitted again. "Why did he leave me the _van_?"

"Because how else would you earn the money for all those flying exams?"

"But he thought I was wasting my time with them."

"I'd be lying if I said your dad didn't have his reservations. But he _wanted_ you to succeed, Martin. And if you chose to pursue it, he realised you would need a way to fund it. He knew that it wasn't likely to be easy for you, but that you wouldn't give up easily. _And_ he also knew how much sweeter success would taste if you 'd fought for it yourself."

Kate looked into Martin's eyes though they were still fixed determinately on his mum. She could see the tears forming there and when he blinked a single tear rolled down one cheek. She daren't move, even to take a drink, fearful of disturbing a tender and important moment between mother and son.

"H-h-he never told me." Martin spoke quietly, holding himself together admirably. "He could have told me."

"He did try, I think." Iris answered him. "But you know how your dad was. He never was very good at showing his emotions and I think the words always came out wrong." She paused for a moment. "You're like him in that, but thankfully not with your emotions. You were always such a sensitive little boy."

"Mum!" Martin berated her suddenly, flushing a fetching shade of red and withdrawing his hand.

"What?" Iris looked at him blankly.

Martin gestured towards Kate.

"Oh, Martin. I'm sure Kate already knows that. It's probably one of the things that attracted her to you. Isn't it, Kate?"

With the attention suddenly switched to her, Kate sensed the moment was over and risked a joke.

"Not really. It was the Captains hat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea about Martin's mum's name, as it's never been mentioned on the show. I toyed with the idea of never mentioning her name, but that really wasn't working. Hence, Iris was born. Why Iris? No idea.


	55. Family Truths Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of this before we move on.......

In the end they stayed for lunch, with Kate and his mum sharing giggles and gossip over toasted cheese sandwiches, while Martin felt like he was in a daze. He laughed in the right places but didn't really take the conversation in, instead, primarily focusing on his internal monologue.

Martin had always been so sure that he was a massive disappointment to his father, certain that he'd let him down by pursuing a different career choice than the one his dad had in mind for him. His dad had never said that in _so_ many words, but he had a way about him, a vibe of displeasure he gave off that wasn't difficult to read.

But now his mum was telling him that his dad _had_ always wanted him to succeed, even working out a devious way of supporting him whilst he struggled to achieve his dream.

Martin felt like he'd been floored.

Of course, his mum had toldhim countless times that his dad wasn't in the least bit disappointed in him, but he'd always just assumed it was a misguided attempt to make him feel better after his father's death.

He could clearly remember his dad shaking his head and telling him just how hard a flying career would be. You needed your private pilot's licence, countless flying hours and plenty of money, and that was before you even _got_ to a flight school; _If_ you got to a flight school, which he doubted Martin would. His dad had been right about that. Martin was told firmly during his application process that he 'wasn't commercial pilot material' and that perhaps he'd be better applying himself at something less ambitious.

His dad had also taken great care to remind him that he was unlikely to pass the required medical tests. Martin was short and scrawny with a dodgy ear; not precisely ideal pilot material. And even if he did get past that hurdle, he was likely to end up in an enormous amount of debt with nothing to show for it.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't think of a _single_ instance of his dad being supportive over his decision to become a pilot.

And yet, there as a cheque for £25,000 burning a hole in his pocket that spoke otherwise.

_Or did it?_

His dad clearly hadn't wanted him to have the money when Simon and Caitlin had theirs, so he couldn't waste it on piloting exams. Didn't that really prove his point? Surely if his dad had wanted him to succeed so badly, he would have left the money to Martin straight away? His mum's story about the van was all very lovely, but his mum wasn't above embellishing the truth to make him feel better. She'd always mollycoddled him like that.

_Yes, that explains it._

_Except..._

Kate made her excuses to use the bathroom and Martin took the opportunity to ask his mum the one thing that was still confusing him.

"Mum?"

"Hmmm?" His mum didn't turn around from where she'd got up to put the plates in the dishwasher, but he had her attention.

"Why is it so much?"

"Why is what so much?"

"The money. The cheque." Martin tried to explain, fiddling with the empty mug in from of him on the table. "Caitlin and Simon got five grand each. Simon took great pleasure in telling me that. So why would he leave me so much more?"

His mum wiped her hands on the tea-towel before coming over to the table to sit on the empty chair next to him. She regarded him for a moment, as if trying to choose her words carefully.

"Caitlin was married and doing well for herself and Simon already had the business. And we'd already paid towards both of their weddings, Caitlin's to Jake, and Simons to Anna..."

Martin cringed at the mention of Simon's first wedding and his mum clearly caught the reaction, moving the conversation along quickly. "...anyway...that's not important. The point is neither of them really needed the money. I think your dad assumed they'd only use it for something frivolous anyway." She looked him in the eye. "It's just your due, Martin and you need more than they do."

Martin opened his mouth to speak, but his mum cut him off quickly, holding a hand up.

"...And before you give me the 'I'm fine, I can take care of myself' speech. Yes, I know. Your dad knew, too." She paused again, placing a hand on his arm, before speaking hesitantly. "But mostly...well...the truth is, Martin. You were _always_ his favourite."

"H-h-his _favourite_?!" Martin spluttered the words out, completely incredulous.

"Yes." He mum nodded firmly. "He loved you all...of course he did. He would have laid down his life for any one of you, as would I. But...but...you were the only one who ever spent any time with him. Remember when you and he sat at the kitchen table and made that plane?"

Martin nodded. "A Tigermoth."

"Yes, that was it, wasn't it? He always talked about that. Neither Simon nor Caitlin even took the time with him like that. And he noticed how much you helped me around the house. You never complained, or moped around. Unlike your sister, who had moping down to a fine art. She still does if she doesn't get her own way, God help Jake. She and Simon were always off with friends, never to be seen...whereas you..."

Martin jumped in "...had no friends. Yes...I remember."

"Now, Martin." His mum admonished him. "Does that matter? You do now. Speaking of which..." His mum changed the subject suddenly. "Am I ever going to meet this _Douglas_ , you speak so highly of?"

"Yes." Martin asked distractedly, lost in his own thoughts, before realising what he'd said. "No! I mean...no. God."

"But I assume he'll be your Best Man?"

"I..." Martin hadn't even thought that far ahead.

"Tell me you've at least asked him?"

"Well...I...I haven't really..."

"Oh, Martin."

"We weren't getting married for ages!" He declared suddenly.

"Whyever not?"

Martin looked at her forlornly. "We were saving up to do it properly."

"You won't need to do that now will you?"

"Won't need to do what?" Kate's cheerful voice chimed in from behind him, an arm slipping around his neck in an affectionate manner, before she kissed the top of his head.

"Save up for a wedding." His mum answered for him, smiling broadly at the clear affection between him and Kate.

"I...I guess not." Martin answered unsurely, still a bit bewildered at the revelations of the day.

"Look at you." His mum continued to smile, her gaze flicking between him and Kate. "Who'd have thought, ten years ago you sat at this very table, convinced that you'd never pass your exams, certain that you'd never meet anyone or have any real friends.

Martin blushed involuntarily at the memory. It had been just after he'd failed his CPL for the fourth time. He'd had nowhere to go but back home, trying to hold his head up high and his emotions in. As he'd walked into the kitchen, to find his mum the only one home, that resolve had crumbled and he'd poured his heart out as she made soothing mum sounds about how everything would get better.

"And now here you are, and Airline Captain, engaged to a beautiful girl with more friends than you can shake a stick at."

Martin looked at her bewildered for a moment, before he realised that she was actually right. He _was_ a Captain. He _did_ have a beautiful fiancée. And he did have friends.

Hell, he even had a _best_ friend in Douglas. Two best friends, if you counted Arthur, and he couldn't not. Afterall, Arthur was the first person who had ever made him feel _brilliant._ Carolyn? Yes, even Carolyn. She was still his boss, and intimidated him, but Carolyn had given him a chance when no-one else would. Then there was Aggie. True, she was really Kate's friend, but she'd become his too; the two of them even met up for coffee on occasion, because, weirdly, she actually seemed to _like_ him. She'd become a useful ally, ever since their little chat on the riverbank not so long ago. He shouldn't forget 'Paramount' Martin, of course. They had gone for a pint in the end, and several more besides. Of course 'P Martin', as he'd become in Martin's contact list, was busy with his own family, but they were certainly on friendly terms.

_OK, so maybe I'm doing better than I thought. Friend-wise._

He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face at the thought.

_When the hell did my life change so much?_

"Was I _really_ his favourite?" He asked his mum suddenly, seemingly stuck on the point.

"Yes. But if you ever tell your brother or sister that, I'll deny it and disown you, Martin Crieff."

-oOo-

Later that evening, back home and settled on the sofa, Martin still couldn't get the conversation with his mum out of his head.

He'd spent so long thinking he was a disappointment to his father, it was hard to switch his thinking around.

"Martin..." Kate laid a gentle hand on his arm, startling him slightly. "Isn't it possible that you just misunderstood what he said?"

Sometimes it unsettled Martin to realise how easily Kate could read him. How she would know what was troubling him without even asking, like she could pull his thoughts from his head telepathically. He'd never had anyone in his life who knew him _that_ well, or perhaps it was just that she was the first to even bother to try. He hadn't mentioned anything to her on the way home, and even sat here now, he just appeared to be watching telly as normal, but she knew better. She knew what was going around his head.

"He told me... _TOLD_ me...that I'd never make it as a pilot." Martin emphasised. Not even bothering to joke about her mindreading abilities.

She smiled at him. "Is that what he actually said though?"

"Yes. I remember it." Martin paused, dredging up an unpleasant memory. "It was after I'd failed my CPL for the second time."

"But what were his _actual_ words, Martin?"

"I..." Martin started to answer, before realising he wasn't actually sure. Did it really matter? However he'd said it, it amounted to the same thing.

"Just try to remember exactly what he said."

Martin let his mind drift for a moment, trying to remember the exact words, the exact tone. His dad's voice filled his head.

' _Difficult isn't the word, Martin. People like you just aren't cut out to be pilots, son.'_

No...no...that wasn't quite right...

' _Difficult is the word, Martin. Some people just aren't cut out to be pilots, son.'_

Is that what he'd actually said?

Now Martin let the words drift around his head, they didn't sound _quite_ as damning as he remembered.

"I..." He tried to speak again, clearing his throat. "...maybe he didn't use those _precise_ words. But...b-b-but I know what he meant." He asserted, suddenly trying to convince himself more than her.

Kate laid her head on his shoulder before speaking. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you do..." She paused a moment, correcting herself. "... _did_...have a habit of hearing things wrong."

"What do you mean?" Martin felt abruptly defensive, shrugging his shoulder to make Kate sit upright again.

"I mean..." She looked at him with a firm but kind look. "It wasn't so long ago you misread things I said to you...you know...took the wrong meaning."

Martin continued to look at her, torn between feeling offended and understanding her point.

Kate continued. "I'm just saying, Martin, isn't it at all possible that you misunderstood what your dad said? Isn't it at all possible that he didn't mean it the way you took it?"

Martin had already begun to come to the same conclusion himself, and hearing Kate say it out loud seemed to solidify the thoughts in his head.

He'd never felt close to his dad, not if he was entirely truthful. His father wasn't the 'touchy-feely' type. Martin couldn't recall his dad ever hugging him, certainly not after he was old enough to remember it. He was a rather tall, thin man with a dark hair slicked back from his long face. He was strict with his children, though never cruel, and he certainly never laid a hand on any of them, his stern manner enough to encourage good behaviour. Martin could only recall his dad losing his temper once, shouting loudly at a rather cowed Simon after he'd been out all night at the age of 15 and worried his mother sick. He was a usually quiet man who spoke with a thick London accent; Martin knew he'd grown up in East London in a none-too-happy home.

Martin himself had tried his best to lose his slightly common southern English accent, teaching himself to speak instead with a rather posher slant, one more befitting a professional pilot. He'd taken no end of ribbing from Simon and Caitlin for that one, though now, after all these years, the accent had stuck.

The revelation that Martin had been the favourite was completely out of the blue. If he'd have thought about it, he would have assumed that to have been Simon, being the CEO of a company, or Caitlin, a Nurse Practitioner with a Consultant husband.

"Martin?" Kate's gentle voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"You think too much." She told him kindly.

"I know." He replied with a rueful smile.

Kate shifted her weight, so she could twist around to face him. "Luckily..." She smiled deviously. "...I know a trick to put a stop to that."

Martin was about to reply when Kate pushed forward, forcing him back until they fell in a heap on the sofa, her lying on top of him. He grinned up at her. "I think I might like this trick."

Kate reached down the final few centimetres to kiss him gently, before pulling back. "Oh I _know_ that you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks, as always, to my Beta Catswhiskers :-)


	56. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of a fun interlude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Catswhiskers who saw this chapter unfold!

Douglas knocked the door for the third time, tapping his foot impatiently on the doorstep.

_Come on, Martin. I don't have all day._

Carolyn had asked him to drop some paperwork off to Martin, who'd had the day off, and Douglas had uncharacteristically agreed; seeing as Martin and Kate's flat _was_ actually on his way home. However, it was a particularly chilly night and his home was warm, welcoming and had an Aggie in it. So, he'd rather not be waiting around for when the Supreme Commander deigned to open the door.

Douglas could see some movement though the frosted glass at last and prepared a suitable sardonic put-down.

However, when Martin did finally open the door, Douglas found himself rather lost for words at the sight of his Captain wearing a leather flying jacket, a white silk scarf, a pair of jeans and not a whole lot else.

" _Douglas_?!" Martin looked firstly shocked at the sight of his First Officer on the doorstep, before starting to turn such a startling shade of red Douglas was afraid he might actually combust. Martin pulled the jacket tight across his unmistakably bare chest, crossing his arms to hold it in place. "W-w-what are you _doing_ here?"

Douglas ignored the question.

" _Well._ Now I see why it took you so long to open the door..." He drawled, not bothering to hide the smirk on his face.

"I-I-I..." Martin stuttered, apparently unable to form a sentence and clearly trying to hide behind the open door.

"Interrupted a little _role play,_ have I?"

"No!" Martin snapped a little too quickly.

"So there's another reason you're currently wearing what looks suspiciously like a 1930's flying jacket, replete with silk scarf?"

Douglas was suddenly impervious to the cold weather, much more interested in winding Martin up.

"I-i-it was a present." Martin replied quickly. "I was just trying it on." He hesitated. "You know...for size."

" _Of course_ you were." Douglas answered knowingly.

"A-a-anyway..." Martin tried to assert some authority, still half hiding behind the door. "...why are you here?"

"Carolyn asked me to drop this off for you." Douglas held out the envelope he'd forgotten he was holding.

"You couldn't have just put it through the _door_?" Martin accused him.

"What...and miss the sight of the Supreme Commander in his costume? I think not."

If it was possible, Martin started to blush an even more vivid red as he snatched the envelope from Douglas' hand. "It is _not_ a costume."

"Of course not, Sir." Douglas answered in a measured tone. "You were just _trying it on._ "

"Is that it?" Martin snapped at him.

"Is that what?" Douglas replied, knowing full well what Martin meant.

"Was there something else you wanted?"

"Oh, I see. Eager to get back to it, are we?"

Martin glared at him. "It's _cold_ , Douglas."

"Yes..." Douglas intoned. "I can see that."

" _What?!"_ Martin turned almost purple.

"You hands, Martin. They're turning a little blue." He paused. "What did you _think_ I meant?"

"N-n-nothing. I..." Martin hesitated. "Yes, well. Thank you for dropping this off." Martin used his best authoritative tone, but the effect was somewhat lost by what he was wearing.

"You're very welcome... _Biggles._ "

Martin glowered at him. "I'm _closing_ the door now."

"Yes, I would if I were you. Don't want to catch your death. I can't imagine that flimsy scarf is much protection from the cold. Mind you, handy for..."

"See you tomorrow." Martin interrupted quickly before slamming the door firmly shut and cutting off the end of Douglas's sentence.


	57. Home Comforts Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all my Douglas/Aggie shippers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Catswhiskers for her help with this difficult chapter.

 

"Well... _that_ was interesting."

Douglas spoke to no one in particular as he made his way through the front door, shrugging off his coat to hang it up. His visit to Martin and Kate's had certainly been enlightening to say the least. It had also given him one or two ideas of his own.

Something delicious was clearly being concocted in the kitchen and the house was warm and inviting, just the way he liked it. It had been far too cold and empty since Helena had left, like the heart of it was missing, but Aggie had more than filled the void with her vivacious personality, even though they weren't technically living together.

God had, once again, moved in mysterious ways to do lovely things for Douglas Richardson. He just hoped that he might get it right this time.

"Aggie?" He called out as he walked towards the kitchen, assuming he'd find her there. There was no response, but as Douglas got the kitchen door he could see why. Aggie was standing over the stove with her back to the kitchen door and she was wearing headphones.

Douglas couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Aggie do what could only be described as a 'shimmy', her head nodding along to the beat of the music. Without warning she started singing, though Douglas wasn't sure you could call it that. It turned out she was a pretty tuneless singer.

Aggie turned around abruptly and startled at the site of Douglas leaning against the doorframe with an eyebrow quirked.

"Jesus!" Aggie put a hand to her chest and removed the headphones with the other. "You scared me."

"Not nearly as much as your singing scared _me_." He replied with an amused grin.

"Oi!" She walked towards him and slapped him playfully on the arm. "We can't all have your baritone, Richardson."

Douglas snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. "I should hope not. Not sure a woman with a _baritone_ would really do it for me." He grinned at her, before kissing her soundly.

Aggie pushed back from him. "No, no, no...dinner will burn." She wriggled free of his grip and made her way back over to the cooker.

Douglas felt the warmth of her disappear and frowned at her escape, before following her over to put his arms around her waist again, nuzzling the back of her neck. "Let it burn." He told her.

"I most certainly will not." Aggie told him firmly.

"But I have an excellent idea." Douglas whispered in her ear.

"Well, I'm sure it can wait until later."

" _Not_ sure that it can."

" _Douglas_." Aggie shrugged him off with a humorous warning and he found himself reluctantly backing away to give her space.

"Everything alright?" He asked her suddenly worried. He'd been trying to make sure he paid Aggie the attention he hadn't paid Helena; anxious to get things right, but perhaps he'd overdone it a bit.

She turned to him with a smile. "Of course it is. Just don't want you distracting me." She winked at him and he felt a surge of relief wash over him. Aggie continued. "So why don't you make yourself useful and get us a drink. You can make yourself useful in _other_ ways later."

Douglas grinned at her. " _Yes._ " He drawled slowly. "I had one or two ideas about that..."

-oOo-

"A _flying_ jacket?"

" _And_ a silk scarf."

Douglas and Aggie shared a giggle over their empty plates.

"Oh, poor Martin." Aggie took a sip of her drink. "He's never going to live that down is he?"

"It would be remiss of me to let that particular nugget of information pass without mention." Douglas confirmed.

Aggie grinned at him; clearly the same thought had passed through her mind too. "Mind you..." She remarked absently. "...Lucky Kate."

" _Lucky_?" Douglas echoed amused. "Have a bit of thing for the Supreme Commander, do we?"

"That's not what I meant." She smiled devilishly. " _Although_...he does look rather handsome in his Captain's hat..." She gave him a look.

"He looks like he's been playing the dressing up box." Douglas remarked a little sulkily. "And the amount of gold braid on his hat is simply ridiculous."

"Is that a pang of jealousy I sense there ... _Dougie?_ "

"Certainly not." Douglas smirked. "Not when I can wear my own uniform with such panache."

Aggie giggled at him; a sound Douglas couldn't help but love. "Oh, but of course." She agreed.

"In fact, perhaps we could test the theory a little later?" Douglas gave her a sly look.

"First Officer dons cap, eh?" She winked back. "Maybe..."

They chuckled together, before falling into an easy silence as Douglas got up to clear the plates away.

"Does it bother you?" Aggie asked him out of nowhere.

"Bother me?" Douglas half turned as he placed the plates in the dishwasher.

"Martin being the Captain?"

"Should it?" Douglas was suddenly a little worried at the conversation.

"No." Aggie replied, smiling at him. "...but that's not what I asked."

Douglas straightened up and considered the question. "I..." He started, unsure about how honest to be. "...I suppose...it does rankle a little at times."

"Really?" Aggie regarded him. "Why?"

"Because I'm old enough to be his father." Douglas answered quickly and truthfully.

"Hardly."

Now Douglas thought about it, this wasn't a route he wanted to go down. Aggie was a couple of years younger than Martin, and even though he really would have to have started _very_ young to have a son as old as Martin, it didn't bear thinking about.

"And more to the point..." He changed the subject. "...I'm the far better pilot."

He didn't mean to sound callous towards Martin, it was simply the truth. Douglas had far more experience than Martin, in pretty much every aspect of aviation, and while he couldn't recite the rulebook verbatim in the way Martin could, he was a much more of a natural authoritative figure.

"So why aren't you the Captain?"

Aggie's question caught him off balance. He really hadn't expected her to ask that. He hadn't expected anyone to ask that. Of course, people must have wondered why he, the older and more skilled of the two, was the First Officer, while the younger nervy pedant was the Captain, but no one ever actually _asked._ It was odd, now he thought about it.

Why _wasn't_ he the Captain?

When he'd taken the job, MJN already had a Captain and so the First Officer's job was the only one available. At the time Carolyn was the only one to offer him a position and he had no real choice in the matter. His departure from Air England had been less than mutually agreeable and he'd needed the work. He had maintenance payments to make from his first marriage and by the time he'd been fired from Air England his second was already on the rocks.

It hadn't taken him long to get rid of MJN's then Captain, an annoyingly dull man of about 55 years called Alan. Alan droned on for hours and hours about procedures and refused to join in any of Douglas' games. Alan had to go and so Alan did; with some careful planning from Douglas and an unexpected job offer from an Air Freight company based in Brighton.

Next up had been Harry. Harry had seemed promising at first. He was about 40, suave, handsome, with a sense of humour. He played along with Douglas' pranks and diversions, and seemed game for a laugh. However, two months later Harry was taking every take-off and landing for himself and letting Douglas do all the paperwork, whilst gleefully telling anyone who'd listen how his First Officer was fired from Air England. Worst of all he was awful to Arthur, something of a crime in Douglas' book.

Harry also had to go, and so Harry did, when a case of illegal cigars was discovered in his flight bag after an anonymous tipoff.

After Harry's 'incident', Douglas was sure that Carolyn would _finally_ return him to the Captain's chair. At least, that was the plan. Instead Carolyn hired yet another Captain over him.

First impressions of Martin were not good. He was officious, oddly nervy and seemed obsessed with the 'doing it by the book'. Douglas pegged him as yet another Alan, albeit a smaller version with a _slightly_ less whiny voice. Worse than that, he was a _terrible_ pilot. A week after he'd started, Douglas had already started preparations for Martin's departure from MJN.

But then something strange began to happen. Martin started to grow on Douglas in a way he hadn't expected. Yes, he was still officious, he was still a stickler and his piloting skills were still very much in the development phase. But he also joined in Douglas word games, and lost...a lot. He gave Douglas his share of the take-offs and landings and seemed happy to do all the paperwork. Douglas also began to discover Martin had a good sense of humour, when not distracted by regulations. And best of all, Martin seemed to get on with Arthur.

Douglas had begun to realise he actually enjoyed Martin's company, and indeed looked forward to their flights together, however much he actually protested otherwise.

After three months his plans to get Martin fired were quietly shelved.

"Doug?"

Aggie's voice brought him back to the real world. "Hmm? Sorry...what was the question?"

"I asked why you aren't the Captain."

Douglas smiled at her. "Oh, who wants to be a Captain _anyway_? All that responsibility and tiresome paperwork. Everyone knows it's the First Officers who have all the fun." He walked over and pulled Aggie to her feet, wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing her. "Would you like me to show you?" He grinned.

"You're avoiding the question." Aggie grinned back at him all the same.

"Yes." He admitted. "Yes, I am. But you have to admit...I _am_ avoiding it rather well."

Aggie chuckled and kissed him back soundly. Douglas allowed himself to drink her in, driving his mind in another direction all together.

He'd once asked Carolyn why she hadn't promoted him to Captain, sure that her reason was purely because she didn't trust him. Carolyn had told him that she'd known he got Alan another job and she hadn't minded as he drove her crazy. She'd also known that it was he who planted the cigars in Harry's bag, but she hadn't minded that either, because he was an arrogant arse who was nasty to her son and she needed a reason to get rid of him. She'd also noted that Martin _hadn't_ mysteriously got another job offer, been caught smuggling or committed a sackable offence.

She'd smiled enigmatically before telling him. "Who else can I trust to keep an eye on the Captain, if not the First Officer?"

And Douglas had his answer.


	58. Home Comforts Part 2

Aggie snuggled into Douglas side, her head resting on his shoulder as she twirled his cap around a finger.

"Who knew you could do so many interesting things with a hat?" She remarked to him with a grin, as Douglas pulled the duvet around them both a little more snugly.

"What can I say? I do have _quite_ the imagination." Douglas purred into her ear, holding her just a little more tightly.

Aggie giggled despite herself, before lifting her head a little in order to put the cap on. "Although, I think it suits me better." She turned to Douglas.

"Undoubtedly."

It was moments like this that made Aggie love being with Douglas all the more; the quiet intimate moments, which could still be punctuated with underlying humour. Quite aside from the _obvious_ advantages of being with a more experienced man, and Aggie would whole-heartedly agree that particular advantage could never be understated, it was nice to be able to share something comfortable. There was never any awkwardness with Douglas, and there hadn't been from the start. There was definitely something to be said about a man who was content in his own skin; the difference between a man and a boy.

"You know, I've been thinking..." Douglas said out of nowhere. "Perhaps we should make this more of a permanent arrangement."

Aggie took the hat off her head and turned to look at Douglas better. "I think we'll probably have to get up sometime."

"Not _this._ " Douglas grinned back, gesturing to the bed beneath them. " _Although_..." He drawled, pausing dramatically. Aggie elbowed him in the ribs playfully and he continued. "No. Us, I mean."

"Us?" Aggie felt a rush of unexpected nerves.

"Yes. You and me. _This_."

"Doug..." Aggie felt nerves twisting in her stomach. "Are you...?"

He continued quickly, cutting her off. "Why don't you move in?"

" _Move in_?" She found herself echoing his words slowly, her mind suddenly spinning.

"Yes, you know. It's when two people throw their lots together." Douglas spoke in an easy going manner.

"I know what you..." Aggie started before stopping and shaking her head, trying to make sense of her racing mind. "I...I...No, Douglas." She heard the words leave her mouth before she had chance to edit them.

Hurt flickered imperceptibly across Douglas features and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Oh...well...fine." He seemed to compose himself. "Best forget I said anything." She noted how his hold on her loosened slightly and he turned his head away. He took a breath before fixing on a brave smile. "I fancy a tea. Make you one?" He went to get up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, but Aggie reached out to grab his arm.

"Douglas..." She made him stop with his back to her. "...wait...I..." The words just didn't seem to want to form in her mind or her mouth. She wanted to explain, _needed_ to explain. "Let me..." She started to speak again, but Douglas cut her off.

"There's really no need." He told her without turning to face her. The words were civil, friendly even, but she could hear the strain in his voice.

"There is every need." She told him firmly, before grabbing the duvet, wrapping it around herself and shuffling to sit next to him on the edge of the bed. She draped it around his shoulders too and grabbed his hand. "Doug?" He finally looked at her. His expression entirely benign to anyone else, but she could see the wound rippling beneath his facade.

_Make this good, Aggie. Make this clear._ She told herself.

She took a breath. "I love you." She told him firmly without taking her eyes off him. "More than I've ever loved any other man."

Douglas opened his mouth to speak, a staggered look on his face. "I..."

"No. Let me finish." She held a finger to his lips and he fell silent again. "I want to tell you that, because we haven't said it yet. And perhaps it isn't that important, because we both _know_ without the words."

Douglas nodded at her slightly, but didn't interrupt again as she continued. "And I love what we have, you and me. It's thrilling and exciting, but also somehow familiar and comfortable. In fact...it means so much to me that I'll do anything to protect it, even if that means holding back." Aggie cursed her normal way with words for deserting her. "It's ...it's not that I don't want to live with you...it's just...why ruin something that's so good right now?"

"By taking a risk on a thrice married man." Douglas finished for her.

"No...no..." She shook her head vehemently."That's not it at all, and _you_ know that." She berated him. "If I had a problem with that, I wouldn't even _be_ here."

"But it _is_ an issue."

"Not an issue no. It's..." She scrambled for the correct words. "We're good how we are at the moment, aren't we?"

Douglas regarded her for a moment before nodding. "Yes. Yes we are."

"Then what's the hurry?" Aggie asked him rhetorically."I know...I know you get lonely here..." She gestured around with her free hand. "I _know_ you do. But that's not a good reason for me to move in. You're not used to being on your own and you miss Helena."

Douglas protested. "That's _not_..."

But she stopped him. "Yes, it is." She told him firmly. "You _know_ it is. She hurt you, badly, but you miss her all the same. And I don't want to be your replacement for her."

Douglas squeezed her hand tightly. "You're not that. You will never _ever_ be a replacement for anyone. I would never..."

"I know you wouldn't _intentionally._ " She agreed with him. "But we're both clever people Douglas. We know how this works."

Douglas was quiet for a moment, looking away, and Aggie gave him time to gather his thoughts. "So, you're saying...you're saying this is..." he paused, sighing and scrubbing a hand over his face before continuing. "...what is _this_?" He turned back to her, gesturing to the space in between them.

"This..." Aggie told him steadily. "...is the _best_ thing to happen to either of us in quite a while. And we're not going to ruin it by doing something daft like moving in together."

Douglas sighed loudly, but she couldn't help but note the half smile that had formed on his lips.

"I'm not saying _never_." She told him, gripping his hand in both her hers tightly. "I'm just saying not _now_. It doesn't detract from my feelings for you."

"Nor mine for you." He finally smiled at her. "I suppose what you're saying makes sense... in a roundabout Aggie kind of way."

"Of course it does." She grinned at him properly. "I'm a lot better this relationship stuff than Kate ever gives me credit for, you know."

They both sat quietly for a moment or two.

"You ok?" Aggie asked him finally, still concerned.

"Never better." He placed a kiss to the side of her forehead. His words seemed genuine, and Aggie was sure he did understand, but there was still a hint of sadness that most people wouldn't notice.

"So..." Aggie jabbed him in the ribs again. "...what about this cup of tea then?"

Douglas rumbled with laughter for a moment before getting to his feet and shrugging on his dressing gown.

As he reached the door he swung around to address her again. "Oh...and by the way... _As do I_."

"You do what?" Aggie asked, confused.

"I think you already know." Douglas quirked an eyebrow before turning around and making his exit.

Aggie couldn't stop the massive grin that spread across her face.

_The L-word is in play._


	59. A Perfect Plan Part 1

Martin was a man with a _plan_.

It was a plan he was particularlyproud of, which had involved several weeks of planning and then playing a waiting game for the right 'opportunity' to come up.

But for once, his luck was cooperating.

The ideal opportunity had presented itself at last in a trip ferrying a loaded but clearly tight-fisted, entrepreneur to Venice. Martin had really been hoping for a trip to Paris, or maybe even Rome. But the more he'd thought about it, the more he decided that Venice was perfect.

Now he'd decided on the place, it was just a question of getting Carolyn onboard. This would probably be the tricky bit.

"Um...Carolyn?"

Martin stood awkwardly at the doorway to Carolyn's 'office' at the back of the Portakabin.

"If it's about the accommodation next week, we've already had this conversation and my position is crystal clear." Carolyn didn't even both looking up from her paperwork, reading glasses perched precariously on the end of her nose.

Martin cleared his throat. "No...no, it's not about that." He paused. "Well...at least, not _technically_."

Carolyn stopped writing and looked up at him with a sigh. "I'm a busy woman, Martin."

Martin squirmed under her attention a little. Even after all these years, talking to Carolyn still sometimes felt like being sent to the headmistress's office. He tried to step confidently into her domain.

"A-a-actually, I want to pay for my own accommodation for the Venice trip." He decided to start with the easy bit.

Carolyn looked at him like he'd suddenly grown two heads. "I'm sorry? I could have sworn you just told me you would _willingly_ pay for your own hotel room?"

"Yes, that's right." He confirmed.

"I..." Carolyn started, completely lost for words. "Not that I'm not _more_ than happy to let you foot the bill for your own room, but _why_?" She asked him at last.

Now for the the tricky bit.

"B-b-because...I...um...I want to bring Kate along, for the trip." He tried a bashful smile. Kate hadn't flown with MJN for months now. The regular runs they did for her company were now done with someone different; Kate only ever having been a stand-in anyway.

"You...you want to bring Kate to Venice?" Carolyn sounded incredulous. "Martin... not that I can't say the thought of having someone sensible to talk to for a change isn't appealing...but I run a charter air firm, not a plane for 'jollys' with your girlfriend."

"Fiancée." Martin corrected her with a grin.

"Yes, Martin. We're all thrilled that you've finally found a woman willing to marry you. No need to remind us every ten seconds."

Martin chose to ignore her jab. He couldn't help being happy, could he?

"It's not for a _jolly_." He told her firmly. "I'd pay for her seat. It would just be nice for us to have a break together. And we're going to be in Venice for _three_ days..."

"Martin, I..."

"Carolyn, I haven't taken a holiday in, what, fouryears?" He reminded her. " _Four!_ "

Carolyn seemed to back down a little. "Well, that's true I suppose..."

"A-a-and...it's not just that." He jumped in quickly, knowing that now might be the time to seal the deal. "I want to propose to her."

Carolyn furrowed her brow at his words, confused. "But you've _already_ done that."

"Yes... _badly_." He confessed. "Look, it...it wasn't how I planned it and I want to do it _properly_ this time."

"But you already know the answer, Martin. Isn't that cheating?"

"It isn't about the answer. I..." Martin didn't know how to explain this. He took a deep breath. "I know you probably can't understand this... but _nothing_ in my life has been the way I _planned_ it..."

"That's hardly a revelation."

He ignored her, carrying on. "Things _always_ go wrong for me... And I think we _both_ know that the day Kate and I do get married, something is bound to happen ...I'll ...I'll either pass out because of my ear... or trip over...or get the words wrong...or...or...or get sick...or the ring will get lost...or..."

"Yes, Martin, I get the picture." Carolyn held up a placating hand.

Martin cleared his throat before continuing. "The thing is...I...I _can_ get this right, the second time around. The perfect place, the perfect moment...and I've finally got a ring too." Martin pulled the ring box from his jacket pocket, handing it over to Carolyn to look at. "I want one _perfect_ moment to remember...for _u_ s to remember. I just want this _one_ thing."

Carolyn took the ring box from him, opening it and raising her eyebrows at what was inside. "I say, Martin..." She paused. "That's really...really _very_ lovely."

"You think so?" He asked tentatively. He'd chosen it himself, working every hour he could with the van and putting every spare penny towards it, including rather impulsively using everything from a 'rainy day' account he'd been putting into for years. Of course, this was before his mum had given him a rather large influx of money which had enabled him to pay off the remainder and finally take the ring home from the jewellers.

"I really do, yes." Carolyn looked up at him again with a look he'd never seen before.

"Can I bring her along then?" He asked tentatively, aware that he'd just poured his heart out to his employer.

"Well I can hardly say no _now_ , can I?" Carolyn's reply was typical, but Martin noticed how much her face had softened. "However, I'm afraid I simply can't allow you to book your own hotel room."

"But Carolyn! We _need_..." Martin started to protest instinctively, but Carolyn continued to talk over him.

"...I'll book you a nice one."

" _You will_?" Martin couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, his mouth dropping open.

"Martin, if I left the booking to you, you'd probably end up in some back street hovel, or miles from anywhere. You did say you wanted this to be perfect, did you not?" She handed the ring box back to him.

"Y-y-yes..." Martin replied tentatively.

"Then best leave it to a professional. Now, off with you. I have much to do."


	60. A Perfect Moment Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - blame Christmas and New Year! Just a short chapter, but more to come soon. Huge thanks to Catswhiskers for her invaluable help again.

The string quartet played the most romantic music as Martin took a deep breath and fell to his knee to the side of Kate's chair.

He had no idea where they had come from, though he suspected that Douglas may have had something to do with it. Either way, they just added the icing on to what was already shaping up to be the perfect moment Martin had dreamt about.

Everything had gone to plan. _Everything._

The plane had taken off on time, and landed on time. The flight itself had been smooth and trouble-free. The client was pleasant and undemanding. The hotel was absolutely perfect, and Carolyn had even managed to wangle an upgraded room. He'd found a romantic restaurant with a table overlooking the Grand Canal and the weather was warm enough to eat outside. Martin could barely believe his luck for a change.

"Martin...what are you...?" Kate looked down at him with confusion as he took her hand in his.

He was ridiculously nervous, despite already knowing that he wasn't going to get turned down. He tried to imagine doing this without _that_ particular nugget of knowledge and was actually thankful for his unplanned outburst in the van all those months ago. His palms were sweating and his heart was pounding at an unnatural rate. His nervously fiddled with the ring box in his pocket with his free hand.

"Kate." He forced his voice to stay even, gripping her hand gently and holding her baffled gaze. "I wondered if..."

_Come on, Martin. Get this right._

He took a deep breath, taking the ring box from his pocket and flipping it open to hold up towards her. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Kate seemed to search his eyes and Martin felt sure that any second she was going to tell him to get up off the floor and stop being so stupid. Perhaps she was wondering if he'd gone mad? Or suffered some kind of serious memory problem? He returned her gaze unwaveringly, hoping with every fibre of his body that she'd understand what he was trying to do.

And then her eyes fell onto the ring and the most beautiful smile Martin had ever seen crept across her face.

 

-oOo-

From a table across the restaurant, hidden from view, but with an eye on proceedings, Carolyn, Douglas and Arthur watched with bated breath as Martin bent down on one knee.

"Oh wow...this is so exciting!" Arthur enthused.

"It's slightly less exciting when you know the answer." Douglas intoned, taking a measured sip of his drink.

"Will you two be quiet." Carolyn swiped at them with an arm. "I'm trying to hear what Kate says."

"I had no idea you were such an old romantic, Carolyn." Douglas raised an eyebrow at her.

"And exactly why should that surprise you?" She shot back defensively.

Granted, it wasn't exactly the persona she gave off, she knew that, but Carolyn wasn't beyond romance. In fact, she was a sucker for a romantic gesture. However, the tough female CEO of a private air charter firm was not.

"No reason." Douglas looked back at her knowingly.

_Damn Douglas._

She'd already revealed far more to him that she'd ever intended, when she roped him in to help with Martin's 'perfect proposal' plot. Naturally, Martin had sworn her to secrecy about it, but she'd known the minute he walked out of her office that in order for things to go perfectly they were going to need the famous Richardson luck. God knows they couldn't rely on Martin's fortune any time soon.

Quite contrary to what Martin thought, Carolyn _did_ actually understand his need to have something perfect to look back on. She understood that only _too_ well. Nothing in Carolyn's life had _quite_ gone according to plan either. Perhaps she wasn't so dissimilar to her erstwhile Captain, if the truth was known.

Except, of course, Carolyn wasn't nearly so irritating, or full of her own self importance, or socially inept, or unable to talk about anything other than flying, or obsessed by the rulebook, or just generally...Martiny.

It wasn't at all obvious to anyone else, but Carolyn could see a lot of herself in Martin. She to had been told many times that she wasn't capable of doing the job she currently held. She to had to faced failure after failure, only to have to pick herself up and try again. She knew what it was like to have to work hard to achieve what she wanted, and even she had to admit Martin was a hardworker. Just like Martin, she'd had to fight hard against her working class roots, creating a new persona for herself. Though in this she had been slightly more successful than Martin.

And she also knew the pain of sacrifice needed to achieve an impossible goal.

Yes, she and Martin were more alike than Carolyn would ever care to admit out loud, or Martin would ever guess to be true.

So when he'd come to her with his little plan, as much as Carolyn Knapp-Shappey fearsome CEO wanted to tell him not to waste company time, Carolyn Knapp-Shappey 60-something hopeless romantic didn't quite have the heart.

Not that getting Martin his perfect moment had been easy. Far from it.

 

-oOo-

"What do you mean fully booked?" Carolyn scowled as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone apologise again. "But it's _May_ , surely it's not your high season yet?"

The voice once again gushed in Italian flavoured English.

"A hotelier conference?...At _all_ the hotels?...Well surely...No?...I _see._ "

Carolyn tapped her pen on the pad in front of her as the man on the end of the phone expressed regret once again at the lack of available rooms. She half heartedly listened to him whilst running though the various options in her mind.

She'd already booked MJN rooms at a hotel in Venice, but it wasn't one she'd chosen for its romantic atmosphere or beautiful decor, so much as its budget price. More than that, because her chosen hotel was slightly more expensive than the normal dives she booked, she'd taken it upon herself to save money by booking Douglas, Martin and Arthur into a triple room. This hadn't been a popular choice with anyone except Arthur and the ensuing row with Douglas had threatened to break the Portakabin windows.

Carolyn had, of course, won.

But now it left her with a big problem. She'd promised Martin she would find him a nice hotel room; a room that Martin was paying for himself. But it seemed that every decent hotel had already been fully booked due to a convention. It wasn't looking good for Martin's special moment, and they hadn't even got off the ground yet.

"Tell me..." Carolyn interrupted the Italian receptionist mid-flow, an idea suddenly striking her. "...do you have a Honeymoon Suite?...Excellent. And is it, by any chance, booked for the dates I mentioned?...It _isn't_?...How interesting..."


	61. A Perfect Moment Part 3

"Ah, _that_ could be a problem."

"What could be a problem?"

Douglas hadn't heard Martin slip into the flight deck behind him and turned to face him quickly. "Oh nothing." He answered less than coolly, cursing himself.

"But you just said ' _that could be a problem'._ " Martin furrowed his brow in confusion as he took his seat.

Douglas pressed the button to silence the radio. "Carl and I were just discussing the match fixtures for next week." He replied idly, regaining his cool composure.

"Oh. Football... _right_." Martin looked suddenly bored and thankfully none the wiser. "Did you do the walk around yet?"

"Yes, I did, and it was cricket actually."

"What was?" Martin looked at him confused.

"The match we were discussing." Douglas lied. Quite why he was labouring on an unnecessary point he wasn't sure.

He had _actually_ been on the radio to Carolyn finding out that their passenger, having arrived at the airfield ten minutes ago, had now taken a phone call and completely changed his mind about going to Venice at all.

This was, to put it mildly, a bit of a disaster.

Despite Carolyn's best negotiations Mr Loughlin, the client, was adamant that he no longer required MJN's services and was only willing to pay a cancellation fee. He could hear the edge in Carolyn's voice; she was desperately close to losing her cool and telling Mr Loughlin exactly where he could put his business. Something that would not bode well for either MJN or Martin.

Not that Douglas was supposed to know about Martin's plan. Carolyn had been forced into enlightening him in desperation, hoping that the famous Richardson charm could persuade their erstwhile passenger into changing his mind about the trip, or at least paying the full fee so that Carolyn could still justify the trip. Without either, Gertie was going nowhere, and neither was Martin's scheme.

"If you'll excuse me for a second..." Douglas went to get up from his seat.

"Douglas? Where are you going? We're due to leave at any moment."

"I...uh..." Douglas struggled for a reason to leave the flight deck without arousing Martin's suspicions that something was wrong. "I accidently left my phone in the Portakabin."

"Do you really need it?" Martin huffed, clearly antsy about getting away on time.

"Yes, Martin, I do. My daughter is due to call me tonight."

"Oh." Martin looked suddenly contrite. "Yes well. You'd better get it then."

"Thank you for the permission, Captain." Douglas drawled at him, relishing in making Martin squirm.

Without further comment Douglas opened the flight deck door and strolled out into the cabin greeting Kate, who was already in her seat, with a wink and a smile, before heading out of Gertie and towards the Portakabin. He had ten minutes in which to either persuade their pain of a passenger that he really wanted to visit or Venice, or cough up the money. This was going to require doing something clever, and quickly.

-oOo-

Carolyn closed her eyes and counted to ten, taking a deep breath.

"You alright mum?"

She opened her eyes again, to see Arthur looking at her with a concerned expression as they stood in the galley. "No, Arthur. I'm not." She told him earnestly. "If Mr Loughlin makes one more demand, I might just have to shove him out the plane without a parachute." She reached up and rubbed the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

"Uh...Mum..." Arthur started with worry.

"No, not really, Arthur. It's just an expression." She reassured him. "Now, do you think you can get him a Gin & Tonic?"

"Yep."

"Actually, make it a double. With any luck he'll pass out."

Their passenger had been nothing but a pain since the moment he'd arrived at the airfield, making demand after demand. He'd completely changed his mind about flying at one point, though somehow Douglas had managed to change his mind; which was just as well, as Carolyn had been two steps from throwing her desk paperweight at him.

So far, they'd managed to keep Martin in the dark about the wobbles in his plan and Kate away from their obnoxious passenger, which wasn't easy on a 16 seater plane. Carolyn had mainly been using Arthur as a sort of human shield, keeping Kate too distracted by his cheerful rambling to get involved with the loathsome Mr Loughlin.

"Uh...Mum..."

Carolyn spun around at Arthur's voice, to see him peeking into the cabin from behind the curtain.

"What is it, Arthur?"

"Well...you know you said to keep Kate away from Mr Loughlin?"

"Yes..." She asked him hesitantly, worried about where this was conversation was going.

"Only you didn't mention about keeping Mr Loughlin away from Kate."

"Arthur, what _are_ you on about?"

Carolyn strode over and peeked out the curtain with him, only to see Kate hovered over by the figure of their unpleasant passenger.

"Oh dear God." Carolyn muttered before quickly striding out of the galley towards their passengers. As she approached she could hear the tail end of Mr Loughlin's sentence.

"...and another thing...did you see the so-called Captain? I'm not sure I'd put him in charge of my..."

"Everything ok?" Carolyn interrupted quickly, not allowing him to finish his train of thought.

Kate smiled at Carolyn gratefully.

"Mr Loughlin?" Carolyn verbally prodded the troublemaker. "Arthur has your G&T at your seat for you. Perhaps you'd like to..."

"Yes, yes. Fine!" He spat at her annoyed, before headed back to his chair.

Carolyn took a deep breath, smiling at Kate, before heading back to the galley, where she found Douglas helping himself to a bottle of water. "Ah, just the man I need."

"Carolyn, I never knew." Douglas winked at her.

"No, idiot." She shot back. "Can you manufacture a turbulence warning and keep the seatbelt sign on?"

"Why?" He looked at her puzzled.

"Because I need to keep that...that...man." She spat. "In his seat."

-oOo-

"Douglas?"

"Yes, Martin?"

"You've left the seatbelt sign on."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes. I am aware that I haven't turned it off."

"Are you going to?"

"No."

" _What?_ Why?" Martin blustered. "You're _not_ playing passenger derby with my Fiancee, Douglas!"

"Now don't get your gold braid in a twist. I have no intention of playing passenger derby." Douglas held out a placating hand.

"Good glad to hear it." Martin looked visibly relieved.

"Besides..." Douglas continued as if he hadn't stopped talking. "You can't play it with two passengers. You need four, minimum."

Martin glowered at him. "Very funny. Are you going to turn it off now?"

"As I said before, no."

"Douglas, I don't..."

Douglas interrupted him before he could get into full flow. "I happened to see the weather report and it looked as if it might be a bumpy ride. I thought it might be a touching gesture to keep both our client and your lovely lady safe back there."

"Oh...well..." Martin was nearly fooled. "No, hang on. The weather report was clear all the way. I read it myself."

"Oh, you did, did you?"

"Of course I did. It's my job as the Captain to be fully informed. Besides, I did the briefing. You were there!"

"How remiss of me to forget."

"Something's going on here..."

Douglas sighed. Martin was a bit of an idiot at times, but he was no Arthur. He needed to come up with something fast.

"I just have a pilot's sense that we'll hit turbulence, ok?" Douglas examined the sky in front of them with a serious look on his face to accentuate his point

Martin sat silently for a moment, before piping up. "What gives you that idea?"

"My gut, Martin. My gut gives me _that_ idea. When you've been flying as long as I have, you pick up certain...instincts about these things. You learn not to rely on weather reports and air traffic controllers."

Martin snorted a little. "Oh, so you've developed a _spider sense_ , have you?"

The glee in Martin's voice was somewhat ruined by the sudden vibration that shook Gertie ferociously.

Without missing a beat Douglas turned to his Captain. "You were saying, Martin?"

-oOo-

"Yes, but Arthur, it's a _surprise._ Which means Kate doesn't know."

Carolyn watched the expression on Arthur's face change to one of non-comprehension. "But how can she not know?"

"By the definition of it being a surprise." Douglas took his seat at the table.

"Yes, but..." Arthur's voice drifted off and he clearly tried to understand. "She's already said yes, surely she'd remember that?"

Carolyn suddenly understood Arthur's confusion. "No dear, she _knows_ they are engaged already, but Martin wanted to ask again. Properly."

"Was last time not proper?" Arthur asked innocently.

Carolyn was a little stumped how to answer. "Yeeees..." She began slowly. "But...oh Douglas, you explain." She shot a look towards her errant First Officer.

Douglas sighed in a put upon way. "The thing is Arthur, Martin's first proposal wasn't in the most idealistic of scenarios'. So he'd like to do it again, only this time in a much more romantic setting."

"Oh right!" The penny seemed to have dropped. "Like a romantic movie?"

"Well, yes, I suppose..." Douglas didn't get chance to finish before Arthur interrupted him.

"Brilliant!" Arthur paused for a moment, apparently thinking. "Although, Martin's missing something important."

"Just _one_ thing?" Douglas replied drolly.

"For the proposal, I mean."

"And what might that be?" Carolyn had to ask.

"Music, of course!" Arthur responded, as if the answer was obvious.

"Arthur..."

"No, they have to have music. A band! They need a band! Playing in the background!"

"Arthur..."

"No, it's ok. Because I got talking to this guy at the hotel and he has a band. I bet if I asked him he'd come and play for Martin and Kate."

"No, Arthur. They really don't need..."

"Of course they do! It won't be perfect without music."

Before either Carolyn or Douglas could stop him, Arthur bounded out of his chair and started away. "I'll just run back to the hotel. Won't take me long. Oh, this is brilliant!"

"No Arthur, wait!" Carolyn shouted after him to no avail. "Douglas, you'll have to run after him."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I can't and if you don't he's going to show up back here with...with...a mariachi band for all we know!"

Douglas rolled his eyes as he got up. "Fine. But Martin owes me rather more than the cheese tray for this one."


	62. A Perfect Moment Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of this bit. Huge thanks to my lovely Beta Catswhiskers. 
> 
> For the purposes of this story, I'm not including series 4 (as I started writing way before). 
> 
> (Though I will just say that series 4 is awesome so far!)

"Douglas, where have you _been_!"

"Where have I _been_?" Douglas spat as he sat back down in his chair, out of breath. "I have _been_ chasing _your_ son all over Venice. That's where I've been!"

"Well, where is he?" Carolyn looked around the restaurant.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"You mean you didn't find him?"

"Does it _look_ like I found him?"

"But you were supposed..."

"I know!" Douglas shouted despite himself, drawing looks from fellow patrons. He continued a little more restrained. "I followed him to the hotel, but he disappeared. The receptionist was kind enough to point me in his direction, so I followed again, finding out that he'd visited a bar, the barman told me he'd gone to a concert hall, and at the concert hall they directed me to another bar. In short, I have visited every bar, music venue and hotel it is possible to visit in an hour in Venice!"

"But what if he turns up here! Douglas, you'll have to wait outside the restaurant and catch him."

" _I'll_ have to? No, Carolyn, what I need is a drink..." Douglas caught the waiter's attention and deftly ordered a Coke in 'restaurant sign language'. "...and a sit down."

"Oh fine. I suppose I'll have to..." Carolyn pushed her chair back and began to rise.

"Too late." Douglas nodded towards the entrance as Arthur made his way in followed by two men and two women. Douglas couldn't make out any instruments or their faces from where he was sitting, but they at least appeared to be formally attired.

"Oh dear God." Carolyn exclaimed. "What can we do without making a scene?"

Douglas watched as Arthur pointed the 'band' in Martin and Kate's direction. Thankfully the couple seemed oblivious to everything around them, holding hands across the table and engrossed in conversation.

"I fear there is nothing we _can_ do, but be thankful they aren't wearing Mexican hats."

Arthur made his way back to the table with a grin on his face.

"Arthur, what have you done?" Carolyn was the first to respond to his presence.

"It's ok..." Arthur was oblivious. "...when I told them about the special occasion they were only too happy to come. They don't even want paying."

"Yes, but Arthur, it's _supposed_ to be a special occasion." Carolyn stated, exasperated.

"So it needs special music." Arthur replied naively.

"How special _is_ this music?" Douglas asked, an eyebrow raised.

Arthur crinkled his nose in confusion.

"What kind of band _are_ they?" Carolyn elucidated.

"Oh. A romantic one."

Douglas opened his mouth to reply but his attention, and indeed Carolyn's, was suddenly taken by the opening bars of a tune drifting across the restaurant terrace. Rather than something terrible as they had feared, what actually reached their ears was the most beautiful classical music.

Douglas almost let his mouth fall open. _Almost._

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Douglas?"

"That _isn't_ a band. That's a string quartet."

"Oh, are they? I just assumed that a group of people with instruments who played together were a band."

"Apparently."

"They're really rather good aren't they?" Carolyn chimed in, watching in awe along with just about everybody else in the restaurant.

"Outstandingly so."

"I told you it would make it perfect." Arthur said proudly.

"Yes..." Douglas replied slowly. "Of course, had you mentioned that the _'band'_ you were talking about was the Pavel Haas Quartet, I might not have had to chase you all over Venice."

"Are they well known?" Carolyn asked distractedly.

"You _could_ say that, yes. Last year I paid £40 to see them in concert."

"Goodness!" Arthur answered enthused. "Good job I got them for free then."

All Douglas could do was nod, as Mozart drifted exquisitely into his ears.

"Are you speechless, Douglas?" Carolyn teased him with a grin. "That must be a first."

-oOo-

Douglas, Carolyn and Arthur had all played their part, and now the final flourish was down to Martin.

And Douglas couldn't help thinking this is where it might all fall down.

Martin had changed from the man who first walked into MJN all those years ago, but there was no getting away from that fact that Martin was Martin. And if something could go wrong for him, it probably would.

Douglas watched with interest as Martin got down on one knee, holding the ring up towards Kate. He could barely make out the words over the music, but Kate was facing towards him and a little known fact about Douglas was that he could lip-read rather well.

The restaurant had grown hushed, all interest on the couple in the corner of the terrace. Thankfully, Martin, with his back to them, didn't seem aware of the attention. Which could only be a good thing.

"What's she saying?" Carolyn leant towards Douglas and whispered.

Douglas watched Kate's lips closely. "I believe she is saying..."

-oOo-

"...Yes." Kate's answer was unfaltering as she held Martin's gaze. "Of course I will."

The applause and cheers that erupted throughout the restaurant caught both her and Martin by complete surprise. Martin started to flush slightly, but it didn't detract from the enormous grin on his face.

She'd been completely confused by Martin suddenly getting down on one knee. They were already engaged, had been for a while, so she wasn't sure what he was doing. Until she saw the ring and the look on his face, and she had just _known_ that this was Martin trying to do things right, trying to make it perfect. They'd talked about an engagement ring before Martin had received the money from his mum and they'd decided that it could wait a while longer. Kate wore a ring she already owned on her wedding finger, but Martin had been insistent that he would get her a proper engagement ring.

As the attention of their fellow diners fell away, Kate took the ringbox and Martin pulled himself up off the floor. She couldn't stop staring at the ring, as Martin shuffled his chair next to her.

"Oh, Martin. It's so beautiful."

"You really like it?"

It was a daft question, but probably borne from that little bit of insecurity that would never truly go away. "I really do." She reassured him. "It's gorgeous."

Martin took the ring from the box and, taking it gently from her hands, placed the box on the table. He bit his lip in concentration as he tenderly took her left hand and pushed the ring into place. It fitted perfectly.

"How did you...?" She started.

Martin looked up with a grin. "Oh, I have my ways." He told her by way of an answer to how he got the size so right.

-oOo-

"...is _that_ a promise, Captain Crieff?"

"A promise _and_ a guarantee."

Martin and Kate giggled as they fell through the hotel room door.

"Oh, hey, what's that?"

Martin frowned as Kate let go of him and wandered towards the window. "What's what?"

"Champagne." Kate turned to him with a grin, pointing to the icebucket on the table containing a bottle; two champagne flutes and a red rose next to it. "Did you do this?" Kate picked up the rose and wandered over towards him again, dragging the flower over her lips.

"Well...I...er..." Martin stumbled, knowing full well that he hadn't been him, but loathe to admit it as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You are just _so_..." Kate drifted off as enveloped him a passionate kiss, before drawing back. "...brilliant."

"Oh _no_ , now I'm thinking about _Arthur_." Martin complained.

Kate laughed, pulling him in a little tighter. "OK...not _brilliant_ then." She looked up in an exaggerated thinking pose. "How about...romantic...sweet...funny, loyal, kind, hardworking, gorgeous and sexy?" She looked back down at him.

For a moment Martin wasn't sure what to say, rendered speechless by her words. It wasn't that she never paid him compliments; she did frequently, just never so many at one time. He swallowed. "Yes." He paused for effect. "But enough about you, what about me?"

Kate laughed, as he knew she would, but she placed the rose down on the sideboard and brought her hands into his hair, looking at him intently. "One of these days, Martin Crieff, I shall teach you to take a compliment."

He smiled as she closed the gap between them again, kissing him fervently. Martin absently thought about the Champagne on the side. He had no idea who had organised it. Douglas? Carolyn? _Arthur?_ He just hoped they didn't mind him taking credit for it.

Because, boy, _was_ he going to take credit for it.

-oOo-

"Well, well...Sir is looking pretty chipper this morning. Good few days?"

"Yes, thank you Douglas. Wonderful."

Douglas watched Martin almost bounce down the lobby stairs to meet up with himself, Carolyn and Arthur.

"We're so glad." Carolyn answered distractedly. "But now, we have an awful client to fly home."

"Awful?" Martin questioned. "But you said he was..."

"Yes...well..." Carolyn tried to cover quickly. "All clients are awful, Martin."

Douglas chimed in quickly to change the subject. "Kate all packed?"

"Yes, yes, she'll be down in a moment."

"Was it all as perfect as you wanted, Skip?" Arthur chimed in.

Douglas winced, knowing that Arthur wasn't supposed to be aware of Martin's plan, nor come to it, was he.

Martin seemed completely oblivious. "Everything was great, Arthur, thank you." He stopped talking for a moment, a smile on his face. "Honestly, I don't know why I worried so much about it. It wasn't even difficult." He laughed.

Douglas managed to conceal the look he shared with Carolyn. "Yes, Martin. Easy as pie."


	63. The Best Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't not write this....

"Fuel balanced?"

"Fuel is _balanced_." Martin stated with a flourish as he flicked the switch off again.

"Magnificently done, Sir." Douglas playfully congratulated him.

"Thank you."

They both chuckled a little before an easy silence descended over the flight-deck. Martin couldn't quite remember when his working relationship with Douglas had become quite so _easy._ Maybe it had been since he'd given up trying to establish any kind of authority over his errant First Officer, or indeed the plane in general. It was obviously never going to happen and in some ways, despite his protests to the contrary, it was a blessed relief.

Instead they'd settled into a comfortable tag team of late, with Martin just accepting that Douglas was always going to be the better pilot. Douglas, for his part, seemed to be more trusting of Martin's ability and less liable to point out his mistakes.

The teasing was the same though. The teasing was _always_ the same. Martin had long ago accepted that Douglas was always going to tease him, and although he still occasionally allowed himself to get riled up, he mostly let it go over his head and took it in the manner it was meant.

Martin had known for some time now that Douglas was essentially the best friend he had, indeed the best friend he'd _ever_ had. All of which should have made it easier to ask what he needed to ask. And yet...

"Douglas?" Martin asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"I...er...I was wondering if you...um...well...if you would want to...because if you didn't want to...I...I..I'd understand, obviously."

"Martin, I fear you are going to have to give me a clue just as to what you are currently talking about. My Martinese is a little rusty."

Martin took a deep breath. "I wondered if you'd consider being my Best Man?" He let the breath out holding his First Officer's gaze and praying for him to respond quickly.

"I'd certainly _consider_ it." Douglas quirked an eyebrow, pausing deliberately. "And I dare say even accept the job if you are, in fact, actually asking."

"I am." Martin responded clearly. Realising that once again he wasn't making himself clear. "I am asking. Douglas, would you be my Best Man?"

"I'd be delighted." Douglas replied with a smile.

"Really?"

"But of course! I'm deeply honoured that you'd ask. And I want you to know that I won't let you down."

Martin smiled like a loon for a few seconds before it suddenly dawned on him what he'd actually asked. "I don't want a stag-do, Douglas." He told him with a warning glare.

"You can't not celebrate your last days of freedom, Martin. It's tradition."

"I don't care about tradition, and they aren't my last days of freedom."

"Of course they are...before the old ball and chain weighs you down."

Martin made an unfortunate squeaking sound. "No...no no...Kate is not... _that_!"

"Oh relax. I'm just teasing. Of course she isn't. But you have to have a stag-do. I assume you're only planning on getting married the once?"

"Yes." Martin agreed vehemently.

"Well then. This is your only chance."

Martin regarded Douglas for a moment, before realising this was a conversation he wasn't going to win. "Fine. But I'm not ending up handcuffed to a lamppost semi-dressed!"

"Perish the thought!" Douglas looked horrified at the notion.

"Or halfway to France on a ferry..."

"Never."

"Or...or...on a train to Edinburgh dressed as a rabbit."

"You have my word."

"And no strippers."

Douglas looked disappointed. "Now, come on Martin. You can't do away with all the traditions."

"Yes, yes I can." He asserted. "It'll just be a nice quiet evening at the pub. A few drinks...maybe some pool..."

"Steady on, you party animal. I'm not sure we could stand the pace."

Martin glared at him for a moment. "We're grown-ups." He shot back.

"Martin. You are a 34 year old man, not a _85yr_ old one."

"That's not the point." Martin countered, before sighing and realising a truth he'd need to speak. "Besides...it's not like there's going to be some huge crowd, is there? At most it will be me and you...and Arthur...which incidentally is another reason not to include strippers..."

"I don't know. I think Arthur would probably appreciate the strippers. He'd tell them how brilliant they were and ask them for dancing lessons."

They both chuckled at the thought.

"And besides..." Douglas continued. "...I'm sure we can drum up a few more attendees than that."

"Like who?"

"Well...there's Carl...and Dirk. The engineers and the fire-crew. And that's just for starters."

"You think they'd come?"

"I have no doubts." Douglas reassured him.

"Well...that would be nice, I suppose."

"Martin, if you only recall your stag-do as 'nice' I haven't done my job properly."

Martin sat quietly for a moment, considering the thought of being at a party which was solely for him. He couldn't ever remember having a party, not even a birthday one. Not unless you counted his birthdays as a child, when the only attendees to his 'party' were his siblings and parents.

"I'll have to get writing my speech too."

Douglas voice interrupted Martin's thoughts and he groaned inwardly. He'd forgotten all about the Best Man's speech.

"Now, don't worry." Douglas seemed to read his mind. "I promise to keep the embarrassing stories to a minimum. Although I will have to mention the time you landed with the brakes on."

Martin half laughed at that before replying sincerely. "Thanks, Douglas. It really...it really means a lot to me."

"I feel privileged to be asked."

They shared an awkward moment as only two male friends can when faced with a conversation about feelings, before Douglas broke the silence.

"Besides, it'll be nice to be at a wedding where I'm not the groom for a change."


	64. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Martin's Stag-Do!

It was nearly 2am when Kate heard knocking on the front door.

As she made her way into the front hall, wrapping her dressing gown around her tightly, she fretted for a moment. Martin obviously had a key.  And if it wasn’t Martin, who else could be knocking the door at 2am?  
  
As she flicked the hall light on and moved closer to the front door she could hear the laughter drifting through it. There appeared to be a rabble of men outside attempting to remain quiet and failing quite badly. Her momentary worry melted away as she recognised Douglas voice above the rest, trying to shush them. Reassured she slowly opened the door.

“Good evening, M’lady.” Douglas bowed exaggeratedly as the others stifled giggles. “We’re very sorry to bother you at this late hour....or indeed _early_ hour.”

“Douglas? What’s going on?” Kate crinkled her nose in confusion. “Is everything ok?” She couldn’t see Martin in amongst the throng and a pang of worry started to edge in again.

“Everything’s fine.” Douglas reassured her, with a surreptitious wink, before clearing his throat and speaking louder again. “As Martin’s Stag....uh... _buddies_. We felt that....as a group...” He gestured to the 10 or so men behind him. “..... it was our responsibility to return your fiancé to you safely and in good working order, at the end of the evening.”

A giggle rippled though the men again.

“And as we all take our responsibility _very_ seriously....” Douglas gestured grandly behind him as the crowd seemed to part in the middle dramatically.

She watched with utter amusement as Martin suddenly appeared from the back of the crowd, pushed forward by the others. He was dressed in his flying jacket, boxer shorts and nothing else save for the white scarf draped around his neck. His hands appeared to be handcuffed in front of him and the look in his face was one of pure embarrassment and silent apology; though he was clearly a little worse for wear.

Kate couldn’t help but laugh, bringing a hand to her face to stifle her giggles at Martin’s dismayed look.

 _At least it’s not a lamppost._ She thought with some relief.

“I trust you find him to your liking?” Douglas winked at her again.

Kate decided to get into the spirit of things, still giggling at her unfortunate fiancé. “What can I say, Douglas? You know me so well.”

The crowd in front of her tittered again, as Martin tried his best to join in, his face flaming red.

Kate took pity on him. “Now, if you’d all kindly bugger off, seeing as you’ve had him all evening , I’d quite like him to myself.” This earned jeers from the men as Martin received several hearty slaps on the back, accompanied by renditions of _‘You lucky sod!’_ and _‘Get in there, my son!’_ If possible he turned even more cerise, but there was also a strangely pleased look on his face as he tried to wave off the congratulations.

“Right, you lot! Out!” Douglas commanded the throng, who all turned without arguing, still giving Martin enthusiastic encouragement as they started to disappear down the corridor.

Kate opened the door wider for Martin and he stepped in quickly, nodding to Douglas curtly as he went, clearly eager to get out of public view. “Douglas.”

“I have a feeling I might pay for this.” Douglas told Kate with a sigh as Martin disappeared down the hallway, padding his bare feet.

“I think you just might.” She laughed.

“His clothes are in my car. I’ll drop them off tomorrow.” Douglas informed her, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Sure. It’s not like he’ll need them tonight.”

Douglas raised an eyebrow. “Lucky Martin.”

Kate flustered for a moment. “I didn’t.....I didn’t mean like _that._ ”

“Unlucky Martin.” Douglas didn’t miss a beat. “Oh...and you’ll need this.” He took a key from his shirt pocket and handed it to Kate with a grin. “Or perhaps you won’t. I leave that entirely with you of course.”

“Douglas.” Kate warned him with a smile.

“Right. Time for Bedfordshire I think. I shall bid you a goodnight, my fair lady.” Douglas tipped an imaginary hat and started to make a move.

Before he could get far, Kate laid a hand on his arm. “Thanks, Douglas.”

Douglas turned to look at her quizzically.

“For.....bringing him home safely...and not....doing anything too...you know... _bad_.” She explained.

“As if I would do anything else. “Douglas paused. “Though I’m not entirely sure that Martin will agree with that assessment.”

“He’ll get over it.” Kate winked at him.

Douglas grinned at her before pointing his head towards the front door. “Your Prince awaits, m’lady.”  
  


“Goodnight, Douglas.” Kate reached to give him a peck on the cheek and stepped back into the hall. As she went to close the front door a thought crossed her mind and she called out before Douglas disappeared down the corridor. “Douglas?”

 He turned back to her. “Hmmm?”

 “Just one thing.....how did you.....you know....get hold of his flying jacket? It was in the wardrobe.”

 “Well.......”

 “Actually, you know what? Never mind.”

 

-oOo-

 

Martin stood sheepishly in the middle of the kitchen, waiting for Kate to finish speaking with Douglas. His head felt pleasantly woolly but the mortification of being stood handcuffed in boxers and a flying jacket was sobering him up pretty fast.

Thankfully, save for the last half an hour, the evening had really been a lot of fun. That is, if he forgot about the episode with the stripper, a story he would _definitely_ wouldn’t be sharing with Kate.

The turnout had been much better than he’d imagined, with most of the male contingent from the airfield turning up, alongside Martin Davenport and several of Kate’s friends. Not everybody had made it to the end of the evening, but all seemed to have had a good time. There was much leg pulling and raucous talk of course, but Martin had somehow managed to circumnavigate it without losing too much dignity. He had even managed to come third in an impromptu and, if truth be told, slightly drunken pool tournament. Naturally, Douglas had won, but then he had the advantage of being able to see straight; not that anyone but Martin and Arthur had known that.

In fact everything had gone _so_ well, that Martin really hadn’t been expecting it when he’d been pounced on at the end of the evening. They had then proceeded to get him into his current state of undress, despite his embarrassed and drunken protests.

Kate padded into the kitchen, having clocked the front door, and Martin immediately felt the need to apologise.

“I’m _so_ sorry....I-I...I tried to stop them, but there was eleven of them and one of me and.....well.......I did tell them how late it was.......and......”

Martin trailed off as he realised that Kate was stifling giggles behind her hand again. He watched her for a moment and then, realising the absurdity of how he looked, couldn’t help joining in.

“You’re not supposed to laugh at me.” He pretended to huff.

Kate shook her head and moved over towards him.”Sorry.” She was clearly trying to look contrite.

“I’m going to kill Douglas for this.”

Kate smiled at him. “No, you’re not.”

“But it was _so_ embarrassing.” Martin protested. “I have to work with most of those people.”

“It was your _stag_ do. I think you got off pretty lightly.” Kate reassured him.

Martin sighed loudly. “I suppose so.” He raised his hands in front of him. “Undo me?”

Kate winked at him with a grin. “Well now....how can a girl resist such an invite?”  

Martin gave her a look. “The cuffs.”

“Spoilsport.” Kate took the key from her pocket and moved to undo his wrists, before pausing her brow wrinkled.

Martin suddenly had a horrible feeling. “Please tell me Douglas gave you the right key?”

He was answered by Kate looking up with a glint in her eye. “Oh, I’m sure he did. I’ve just changed my mind.” She gave him a grin before walking away towards the kitchen door.

“What? _Wait!_ ” Martin called after her dismayed. “You can’t leave me in these.” He held up his hands.

“Oh, I think I can.....” Kate turned to look over her shoulder at him, still grinning. “At least until you’ve told me all about the stripper......”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks again to my great Beta, Catswhiskers. 
> 
> Now.....onto a wedding....!


	65. The Big Day - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge apologies for the VERY very long delay in updates. Sometimes life throws you a curveball and time just flies away. Thanks to all who have sent messages or left reviews. Yes, I promise I have every intention in writing in the wedding. Here is a little to be going on with...

"And the ring, you have the ring, right?"

"Yes, Martin. For the hundred and twentieth time, I have the ring."

"You're sure? Can I see? Is it in your pocket?"

Douglas sighed with the greatest of patience, before reaching into his inside jacket pocket and holding the ring out for Martin to see. "Happy?"

"Yes." Martin nodded, before immediately changing his mind. "No. You shouldn't have it loose like that...it could fall out...and...and roll down a drain."

Douglas looked around the room exasperated. "And which drain might that be? The one downstairs on the airfield?"

"You could drop it...or...someone could steal it...or..." The panic was beginning to make Martin's voice get shrill.

"Martin." Douglas took his friend firmly by the shoulders, attempting to head the panic attack off at the pass. "Take a breath. The ring is fine. The guests are fine. Everything is...fine."

Martin nodded a bit over-enthusiastically. "Yes, yes. Yes...yes."

Satisfied the terror had passed for the moment, Douglas let him go and wandered over to pick his bag up from the corner of the room. He took out a bottle of Talisker, one of the many stolen on Birling Day and safely stored in The Hose and Hydrant for safe-keeping, and poured a small glass.

"Douglas!" Martin rushed over horrified. "You...you can't!"

Douglas turned with a weary sigh. "It's not for me, you berk. It's for you."

He held the glass out as Martin took it uncertainly. "Me? I don't think getting drunk is going..."

"Not to get drunk!" Douglas rolled his eyes. "Dear _God_ , how on earth have you survived 35 years on this earth? The idea is to calm the nerves."

"Oh." Martin looked apologetic. "Do you really think it will help?"

"How do you think I got through _three_ weddings?"

Martin laughed a little before downing the glass in one go, just as Douglas tried to stop him.

"No, Martin, I didn't mean..."

"What?" Martin looked at him innocently.

"Never mind."

-oOo-

"How's the groom doing?"

"A big bag of nervous panic. How about the bride?"

"Worried about the groom being a big bag of nervous panic."

Douglas laughed as Aggie wrapped her arms around him. "And how is my favourite Bridesmaid?"

Aggie leant forward to kiss him. "If I see her, I'll let you know." She grinned. "Seriously though, is he ok?" She nodded towards the door behind Douglas.

"Oh, he'll be fine." Douglas reassured her. "I gave him a small whisky."

"Is that wise?"

"Always worked for me." He winked at her.

"Yes, but do we want to give Martin a drinking problem?"

"Harsh." Douglas pretended to look hurt, but Aggie silenced any further comment with another kiss.

Aggie had learnt some time ago how far she could joke with Douglas about it; quite far, as it happened. She had already told him that she wasn't prepared to pretend that his 'problem' didn't exist. It would be silly to, like it was something to be ashamed of or hidden away. Douglas, for his part, had told her how he'd tried to keep his drinking secret for years, hiding it from Helena, as well as everyone else. She wasn't about to let that happen again.

Of course, it wasn't something he wanted, or needed, to share with the whole world, but then she wasn't just anyone. So she joked with him about it, talked about it on occasion, if only to remind him that it was just part of who he was and she was proud of him for overcoming it.

"Do you think he'll make it through the service?"

"Oh...I expect so. I'll hold him up if he faints. No one will notice."

Aggie couldn't help but giggle. "I'd better get back to the bride. Not sure I should be fraternizing with the best man anyway."

"Actually it's an unwritten rule that the chief bridesmaid _must_ fraternize with the best man."

"Oh really?" Aggie raised an eyebrow. "Well, perhaps later." She winked as she went to walk away.

She turned back as Douglas laid a gentle hand on her arm to stop her. He looked at her, suddenly serious and earnest . "Do you think..." He started unsurely. "...that perhaps one day...if the time is right...we might..." He paused again, seemingly searching for the right words in a distinctly un-Douglas way. "...that we might do this?" He finished finally.

It took Aggie a moment to realise exactly what it was he was saying. "Get married you mean?" She asked him out loud without meaning to. "Are you proposing to me, Mr Richardson?" She half joked, a thrill rising in her unbidden.

"Perish the thought." The old Douglas was back in an instant.

"Good. Because I was worried there for a moment." She grinned back at him, trying to cover the surprising disappointment.

"I was merely enquiring..." Douglas started. "...as to whether it might be a possibility."

Aggie regarded him closely. The normal Richardson confidence was certainly in place, but there was something hidden behind his eyes. She was well aware that the subject of the future had been quietly avoided since she'd turned down his offer to move in. Things were still great, fantastic even, but Douglas was always careful to make no mention of anything further. Until now.

Aggie reached forward to grab his hands firmly before kissing him. "Do you really think.." She started as she pulled back, staring into his eyes. "...I'd be happy to be the only one you _didn't_ marry?"

The grin on Douglas' face told her all she needed to know.


	66. The Big Day - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After another long delay I finally have another bit of the chapter! Thank you everyone for your patience!
> 
>  
> 
> Just a quick note: I know that we have now met Martin's mum, brother and sister in canon, but for the purposes of my story I'm continuing with my version of them, because it wouldn't work to change things now. 
> 
> I've also not gone into too much detail with Kate's parents and brother, as I think to introduce more new characters at this stage might get a bit confusing.

 

* * *

Kate took another look in the mirror and smoothed down the front of her dress for the millionth time. She had chosen a simple cream dress as she'd never been a one for flounce or fussiness. It was long and elegant, fitted around the waist, with delicate lacy capped sleeves and a deep V neck which wasn't too revealing. Her long hair was up in a loose bun, with waved tendrils loosely framing her face.

As she moved her hands away again the sparkle of her engagement ring caught her eye and she lifted her hand to admire it again. It was a beautiful ring, simple and unpretentious, exactly the kind Kate would have chosen for herself. She just knew that Martin would have agonised over finding the right one, taking his time. Lord only knows how many trips to the jewelers he must have taken. Even after he'd given it to her, he must have asked at least twenty times if she liked it. She did. Very much so.

Her engagement ring from David had been a huge diamond set with two emeralds and, while there had been no denying its beauty, Kate knew now that it had only been chosen for its 'bling' value. There wouldn't have been any sentimental reasoning behind his choice, it was probably just the most expensive one in the first shop he went to. Martin's ring was different, it was from a man who wasn't interested in what the world thought, just what she did. For that alone Kate would happily have accepted any ring he'd have offered, even it had been the most hideous thing on earth.

As she held her hands in front of her she fiddled with the charm bracelet on her other wrist. It was the one Martin had given her as a present all that time ago, except now the one little charm had been joined by at nine more. Martin seemed to relish finding another charm to add to it, especially so when he found them on trips abroad. Every single one had significance or meaning; a time, a place an event. The only exception being a tiny silver heart, which Martin had found in Budapest and just liked.

"Having second thoughts?"A familiar voice broke into her reverie.

"Not even remotely." She grinned.

"Well, I'm not going to pretend I'm not disappointed. I rather fancied my chances."

Kate looked disapprovingly at her guest. "Don't let my best friend hear you say that."

"It shall be our little secret."

Kate grinned. "Well...will I do?" She did a quick spin.

"You look absolutely beautiful. Martin is a very lucky man."

"Thanks, Douglas." Kate walked forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, before pulling back with a worried look. "Is everything ok? Martin's not having second thoughts?"

"Relax." Douglas reassured her, gently steering her back into the middle of the room by her shoulders. "Everything is fine. Martin is fine. And of course he's not. He's not _that_ much of an idiot."

Kate wasn't overly worried about Martin doing a runner, she just knew what a state he could work himself into. "Hang on..." She got side tracked. "Isn't this bad luck?"

"I do believe that's seeing the groom, not the best man." Douglas answered smoothly. "Unless there _really_ is something you haven't told me."

Kate made a face at him. "Seriously, Douglas. You have _got_ to stop flirting with me. I'm virtually a married woman."

"But not _quite_ yet." He winked at her.

Kate couldn't help but chuckle at him. Over the past few months Douglas had become not just Martin's friend, but hers too. It helped that his and Aggie's relationship seemed to be working so well.

Kate couldn't have been happier for them. She'd been a little dubious at first, imagining the fallout should things go wrong, but they'd proved to be quite a team. Aggie had always protested that she didn't really need a man in her life and that she wasn't in a hurry to settle down, but Kate knew her better than that. She deserved the happiness, and Douglas was exactly the kind of man to handle her sometimes difficult nature. As for Douglas himself, Kate could now see right through the Sky-God routine; she could see how much Aggie meant to him and it was heart-warming.

"I'd better get back to his nibs." Douglas smiled at her. "Make sure he hasn't drunk the _entire_ bottle of Talisker."

Kate furrowed her brow at him. "You gave him _whisky_?!" She exclaimed, before realising that Douglas had a devious grin on his face and was winding her up. "Ha ha."

Douglas turned to leave, but as he reached the door handle Kate felt a sudden need to tell him something.

"She really loves you, you know."

He turned back around to her, slight surprise and confusion on his face at her words.

"Aggie." She clarified, as if it wasn't obvious already. "What I mean is..." She struggled for the words. "...I've never seen her this way about anybody before. She doesn't fall easily, never has."

Douglas smiled at her, nodding slightly. "Well, I must admit that's good to hear."

Kate walked towards him again with a smile, reaching out to lay a hand on his arm. "Look, she told me about you wanting her to move in." She told him in a slightly hushed voice. Douglas looked a little uncomfortable and she continued quickly, explaining. "We're best friends, we talk."

"Ah, of course." Douglas smiled. "I suppose nothing is off limits, is it?"

Kate grinned at him. "Not really." Before she continued quickly. "But that's not the point. I just wanted you to know... Aggie has been my best friend for a long time, I _know_ her. And she's _crazy_ about you. It'll happen. Don't ever doubt that. "

Douglas looked uncharacteristically vulnerable for an instant and Kate wasn't sure what he was going to say as he opened his mouth.

"Why ever would I doubt it?" He drawled confidently, the implacable Richardson charm back in place.

But the gentle squeeze on her hand spoke far louder than his words.

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

Martin took another look in the mirror, fiddling nervously with the cuff of his suit jacket. The glass of whisky had done nothing to settle his nerves, but thankfully hadn't gone to his head either. He stared hard at his reflection before trying to slick down an errant curl on the side of his head. Martin would have preferred his hair shorter, more professional looking, but Kate liked it longer. She liked running her fingers through it and, if Martin was totally honest, it was completely worth the sacrifice of some professionality. She said it softened his features too, but Martin wasn't entirely sure about that. He'd never been the kind of man who spent hours pouring over his own reflection in the mirror; it was usually restricted to a morning shave and occasionally checking that he didn't have food stuck between his teeth or lint on his collar.

He looked his reflection up and down again. The light grey suit was unlike anything he'd worn before. It fitted for a start, and it fitted well. He'd never had a suit tailored to him, let alone owned one this expensive. The waistcoat was definitely a departure from his usual look but he had to admit it looked rather good. That said, there was a part of him that would have been happy to get married in his Captain's uniform. In fact, he had _wanted_ to. Kate hadn't put her foot down so much as gently dissuaded him from doing so, and Martin hadn't wanted to disappoint her; especially given that the choice of venue had been his. Now, as he stood here, smoothing the expensive and rather lovely suit material, he had to admit it was the right choice. He thought he almost looked handsome. Almost.

Martin glanced nervously at his watch and felt his stomach lurch again. 1.30pm. Half an hour to go.

There was a conflict within him, eagerly waiting for the ceremony and yet simultaneously wishing it was all over already. The nerves were worse than any exam he'd taken in his life, his mind rampant with all the things that could go wrong today.

But, if all went to plan, in just over an hour there would be a Mrs Crieff, and it wouldn't be his mother. That thought alone brought an involuntary grin to his face.

The sound of the door opening made him turn to see Douglas returning. "You all set?"

Martin nodded with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Good stuff. Well I think we should make our way downstairs about now. Greet your guests."

Martin nodded again, this time less certainly. His mouth had gone dry at the thought.

Douglas seemed to notice. "Martin." He told him firmly. "You are capable of delivering a Captain's address laced with Agatha Christie references to a cabin full of complete strangers. This..." He gestured with his hands. "...is nothing."

Martin wasn't entirely sure how he would be coping today without Douglas by his side. He smiled at him, pooling all his confidence. "Yes." He said firmly. "Yes, you're right."

"Right then." Douglas gestured to the door. " Shall we?"

Martin pulled his jacket straight once again and headed out the door past Douglas, who fell into step behind him. His legs felt like jelly as they walked down the two flights of stairs towards their destination. As they reached the bottom, Martin heard a familiar voice ring out.

"Oh wow, Skip, you look brilliant!"

Martin couldn't help but smile as he turned towards his beaming friend. "Thanks. Arthur. You've scrubbed up pretty well yourself." He gestured to Arthur's own suit. He, Douglas and Martin were all dressed to compliment each other in the same shade of light grey, with just slight variations in style.

"I think I even prefer this to my uniform." Arthur smiled at him.

Douglas had given Arthur the job of Usher, a job that he'd taken very seriously and was proving surprisingly good at. Martin and Douglas watched on with smiles as Arthur seamlessly directed some arriving guests with a practiced "Bride or groom?" whilst handing out an Order of Service.

It had only seemed right that Arthur was included as one of Martin's groomsmen. Martin wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Come on you two. People are waiting." Carolyn's voice broke into the conversation, as she shepherded Martin and Douglas towards the door. "And you can't be in here when Kate comes down."

"Yes, we know." Douglas rolled his eyes at her.

Carolyn stepped forward to straighten Martin's tie and then stood back to give him the once over with an approving smile. In an instant it was gone again. "Now shooo!" She virtually pushed them through the door.

Martin turned to see every face looking in his direction and began to feel his cheeks burn. There seemed to be an awful lot of faces. He didn't remember them sending this many invites, he wasn't even sure he knew this many people. And yet, _both_ sides of the room were full.

He smiled shyly, standing up straight. After a moment he felt a reassuring hand on his back, as Douglas began to guide him down the aisle towards the front.

He was greeted by people on both sides all the way down. Lots of slaps on the back, congratulations and smiles. Eventually they reached the front where both his family and Kate's family were seated. He smiled nervously at his soon to be brother and mother-in-law, as they smiled back at him. Kate's brother, Evan, clapped a hand on his back, as her mum gave him a peck on the cheek and clasped her hands over his.

Kate's family had been incredibly welcoming to him, despite his worries that they wouldn't like him or consider him good enough for her. Her brother was a full eight years younger than Kate and seemed actually impressed in Martin's status as a pilot. Both Kate's mother and father seemed to like him, and he them.

He gave them both a warm smile before turning to his own family. His mum gathered him into a huge hug, a smile on her face. "Oh Martin." She sniffed. "You look so handsome."

"Thanks mum." He beamed back at her, before acknowledging his sister sat next to her. "Cat."

"Hi, Martin." She too enveloped him into a hug, which was slightly unexpected as they'd never been particularly close. She drew back and looked at him, hands on his arms. "Not too shabby, bro." She grinned.

Martin found himself slightly wrong footed by the compliment."I...er...thanks."

"And we thought this day would never come." His sister continued and Martin felt himself back in familiar territory.

"Well..." He started to reply before his gaze fell to the empty chair beside her and a well of panic accompanied by an unexpected pang of regret surfaced. Douglas was guiding him towards his own chair before he had time to dwell on it or continue and he sat down, nervously fiddling with his cuff again and trying not to think of the eyes burning into the back of his head.

"Everything ok?" Douglas seemed to have noticed the sudden change in his demeanour.

Martin nodded a little too determinedly. "Fine. Fine...fine."

Douglas fixed him with a stare, his voice hushed so no one could overhear. "Your brother?"

Martin turned to look at him and nodded a little sadly, but said nothing further.

"He might still turn up. There's time." Douglas seemed to be trying to reassure him. Which of course he would, not knowing the full story.

Martin huffed a laugh. "That's exactly what I don't want!" He exclaimed in a whisper.

Douglas' brow knitted. "I don't follow."

"It's a...very long story." Was all Martin could concede.

Simon had crossed his mind several times in the past few weeks, and nearly every hour in the last day or so. The memory of his brother's ruined wedding haunting Martin like a very persistent ghost. Kate had written out an invitation to Simon, but Martin had refused to send it, choosing instead to bin it in front of her, which had caused a bit of a row.

He understood that she was just trying to help, but he couldn't fight the overwhelming fear that Simon would turn up just to wreak revenge, ruining Martin's own wedding in retaliation for his own. Not inviting him was ridiculous of course, Simon would know the date and time from Caitlin or his mum, so he could turn up perfectly well without one. But Martin's just couldn't seem to move past it. Kate had relented in the end, but warned him that he'd probably regret not inviting him.

Martin had dismissed her warning, without a second thought, but now the regret was starting to set in; along with the ever present fear that Simon would turn up at the wrong moment.

Thankfully Douglas didn't enquire any further, though he was sure the matter would be brought up again later.

"You have the rings, right?"

Martin didn't need to even look to see Douglas roll his eyes.

"Yes, Martin. I _still_ have the rings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to follow!


	67. The Big Day Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for this taking so long! Have had lots happening and this has had to take a bit of a back seat. However, I have managed to get some more done at last. I only plan on their being one or two more parts (depending on length) until the very end and hope to get that done far sooner! 
> 
> This has only had a cursory check and not run past my lovely beta either - so I apologise for any mistakes, which are entirely mine!

Kate couldn’t stop the grin that spread over her face as she walked down the aisle arm in arm with her dad. Duxford had been Kate’s compromise to Martin. Neither of them had particularly wanted to get married in a church, and a Registry Office had seemed a little clinical, so when Martin had raised the possibly of Duxford she couldn’t dismiss it immediately. If she was honest, she wasn’t overly keen; it didn’t strike her as the most romantic place in the world. But the more she thought about it, the more she it made sense. She would be lucky enough to have her dad with her on the day, but Martin wouldn't have that. What he did have were some lovely memories of his dad taking him to Duxford as a child. The decision had been an easy one.

However, Martin hadn’t let her see the venue before the ceremony. He’d insisted on sorting everything himself and having it as a surprise. Kate had secretly worried, her mind going back to those terrible Christmas decorations that Martin had been in charge of, but now, as she got her first look at the place she was getting married in, she realised she’d underestimated him once again.

The lights had been dimmed and the place was decorated with masses of fairly lights and flowers, with candles lighting the way down the aisle. Several of the planes nearest the congregation had been decorated and lit up with spot lights. Martin had set it up so that the ceremony itself would take place under the Tiger Moth, which brought an even bigger grin to her face as she approached it. It had been strewn with lanterns, candles and flowers.

Despite her worst fears, it was probably the most romantic setting she could imagine.

As she reached the end of the aisle and her dad took his seat, she finally turned to look at Martin, taking his hand. He had the most stupid grin on his face and she couldn’t help but return it as she whispered to him.

“This is perfect.”

* * * *

 

 

“If anyone here knows any reason why these two.....”

The words drifted away as Martin’s palms began to sweat.

_If this was a film, this would be the moment it would happen._

He automatically turned around looking towards the door, momentarily forgetting where he was.

“Martin?”

Kate’s whisper in his ear brought him back to reality with a bump and he turned back towards the official who had stopped speaking and was looking at him with confusion. Martin looked from him to Kate and then back again. “Sorry.” He felt his face burning as he realised that everyone was looking at him. “I...I thought I heard....” He trailed off in shame.

“Alright?” Kate asked him quietly, squeezing his hand.

“Yes...yes.” He reassured her, squeezing back. “I’m sorry....please continue.” He indicated to the official, who nodded doubtfully before checking the book in front of him and carrying on where he’d left off.

Martin’s attention drifted away again and he was only half listening; his mind working overtime with embarrassment, and the ever present fear that Simon would put in an appearance at any moment. Kate seemed to sense his tension as she squeezed his hand again without looking at him; bringing him back to the moment again, just in time to realise the Registrar was looking at him expectantly.

Martin panicked.  He had absolutely no idea what had just been said, or what he was expected to say in return.

“I...er......” He started, with no idea what he was going to say. There was a hushed sound of shock from the congregation behind him.

“Is everything ok?” Kate turned to look at him with a very worried look on her face.

“Fine.” He heard himself squeak out, completely aware of the 100 pairs of eyes now burning into the back of his head. “I.....I....” The terror began to bubble up. He had absolutely no idea what point in the ceremony they had got to. Was he supposed to say 'I do', or was this the bit before?

_Oh God, oh God, oh God._

He looked from Kate to the Official and back again twice, beginning to feel nauseous.

“Would you like a minute?” The official asked gently and quietly, so that no one but Martin and Kate could hear.

“Y..yes.” Martin heard himself replying quite automatically. “Please. I don’t feel too well...”

_No no no! No! I want to get married. I do! I do! I do!_

“Ladies and gentleman, we are just going to take a short intermission in the ceremony. If you could remain seated.....” The rest of the official’s words drifted away as Martin started to make his way back down the aisle, still clutching Kate’s hand as she trailed behind him. He daren’t turn to look at her. He could only imagine the fury, hurt and embarrassment on her face at this moment. The whispers of confusion from the congregation were so loud they made his head hurt.

Douglas stood as he passed and Martin looked at him with what he hoped was an expression of ‘please don’t follow us’. As he carried on down the aisle towards the door as quickly as he could, he hoped that Douglas hadn’t fallen into step behind them.

Once they had safely made it through the door, Martin finally turned around to face Kate.

“I’m so so sorry.” He started quickly, still clutching Kate’s hand, and checking the door was closed properly, relieved to see that Douglas had understood his silent command.  

She didn’t look angry, or even hurt. She looked concerned and confused. He wasn’t sure if that was better.

“Are you ok? What’s going on?”

“I....”

“Are you ill?”

“No....no I’m not ill.”

“But you said you didn’t feel well. Do you need a doctor?”

“No, honestly, I’m ok.”

“Then, what’s going on?”

“I....” Martin still hesitated, ashamed to admit anything and unable to look her in the eye.

Kate looked suddenly deflated. “You’ve changed your mind?”

Martin looked up at her words, reaching forward and cupping her face in his hands. “No. No. God no. I haven’t...I mean, I wouldn’t.....I want this more than anything. More than flying even.” He told her with certainty.

It was the first time he’d ever said such a thing. The first time he’d admitted such a thing to himself.

_More than flying? Yes! Yes! God, more than even that._

Kate beamed at his words, looking slightly teary, before clearly remembering what had just happened.

“Then why the hell are we out here?!”

Martin took his hands away again and looked to the floor, taking a deep breath. “I...I wasn’t listening.” He admitted quietly.

“Listening?” Kate looked completely confused again.

“To the Registrar.” Martin looked back up at her. “I wasn’t listening and I didn’t hear what he said and I didn’t know what I was supposed to say and then I panicked and now... here we are.” He blurted.

Kate looked at him for a beat before laughing.

Martin knitted his brow. “It’s hardly funny.”

“Well it is a bit.”

“Why?”

“Because he’d just asked you if you were lawfully free to marry me.”

“Oh.” Martin cringed. “Oh God.”

Kate stepped forward to him, taking his hands in hers. “Where was your head this time?”

He looked up at her. “Huh?”

“Well, I’m assuming if you weren’t paying attention to the ceremony that your brain was off worrying about something.”

Martin had to marvel at how incredibly calm and good humoured Kate was, considering that he’d just ruined their wedding ceremony. He owed her the truth.

“I was thinking about Simon.” He admitted quietly. “I....I just kept... _keep_...”He reminded himself. “...thinking he’s going to walk in any moment and ruin everything.”

The irony was not lost on Martin. He’d just ruined the ceremony by worrying that his brother was going to ruin the ceremony. If Kate realised it to, and she surely did, she was kind enough not to mention it.

“Martin...” She started gently.

“I know, I know.” He interrupted her. “I should have invited him....I should have gone to talk to him.”

“Martin...he’s here.”

 “I should have just manned up about it. And now I’ve.....” Her words suddenly sank in. “...what?”

Kate took a breath. “I said, he’s here.”

“Here?” Martin couldn’t help himself from spinning on the spot looking around.

“No...” Kate took his hands again. “Not _here_ here. I mean....He’s inside.” She nodded towards the door.

“I don’t....what? Why? Where?” The questions came tumbling.

“I’m sorry, I should have told you.”

“Told me he’s here?”

“No....told you that I went to see him.”

Kate’s admission floored him. “You went to see him?!” Martin almost shouted.

“Sshhh.” Kate put a finger to his lips. “Do you want everyone to hear?”

“But I don’t....”

Kate continued in a hushed voice. “I thought I could help....perhaps it was stupid. But I could see how it was affecting you, I didn’t think I had anything to lose.”

“Where did you...?”

“His worksite.”

Martin wasn’t sure what to ask next. “So.....”

“So, it was fine. Really.” Kate squeezed his hand. “He was ok. I introduced myself and we talked. I told him about the wedding and gave him an invite.....”

Martin opened his mouth at that, but Kate continued quickly, not giving him chance to protest.

“....and he explained that he would rather not come. He didn’t wish you any malice, but given your history he didn’t think it was a good idea. I begged him to change his mind, but he was fairly adamant. I left and thought that was it. At least I’d tried.” She paused for a moment. “Yesterday he called me, said that he’d been thinking about it and that I was probably right. That he’d come along to the wedding, but that he didn’t really want you to know he was here.”

He couldn’t stop the feeling of hurt at her words. His own brother didn’t want to speak to him.

Kate seemed to sense his thoughts. “I think that was more for your benefit than his.” She explained. “He knew you’d be worried about him exacting revenge.” She squeezed his hands. “He doesn’t want to Martin. He’s not here to do that.”

Martin tried to take it all in. So many questions were still unanswered but all he could manage was. “Where is he?”

“Right at the back...partially hidden by a pillar.” Kate admitted.

Martin took his hands back and walked away slightly. He wasn’t mad at her, how could he be? But he needed some head space for the moment.

At that moment the door opened slightly and Douglas tentatively poked his head in. “Everything ok?” He asked cautiously.

Kate answered for them. “Yes, yes, everything’s fine.”

“Only the Registrar has to be at another wedding in half an hour.” Douglas explained.

“We’ll be right out.” Kate told him. “Martin?” She looked over.

Martin saw the question in her eyes and pulled himself together. “Yes.” He nodded. “I’m feeling better.”

“Excellent.” Douglas went to leave, but Kate stopped him.

“Douglas, can I ask you a favour?” Her voice went quiet as she spoke to Douglas at the door and Martin couldn’t make out what they were saying. Once they’d finished and Douglas had left again, Kate walked over to him.

“What was that about?” He nodded at the door.

“Oh nothing. Just asked Douglas to make our apologies to the congregation.“Explain you were unwell. Is that ok?”

Martin nodded. “I’m sorry.” He told her again.

“What for?”

“I just ruined our wedding.”

“Hardly.” Kate smiled at him fondly. “To be honest, I expected something like this.” She winked at him and he knew at once she was joking, and yet not.

He chuckled a little. “Well...I’d hate to let you down.”

She held his gaze for a moment and Martin marvelled at how utterly gorgeous she looked. He couldn’t resist stepping forward to kiss her. But she was too fast for him and stepped back before he had chance. “Now, now...none of that. Not until you’ve made an honest woman of me.”

Martin grinned. It was worth waiting for.

“Well, at least we’ll have a wedding day story for our kids!” He joked with a laugh.

“Uh huh.” Kate nodded, taking his hand and leading him to the doorway. “About that...”

“Kids?” Martin asked hesitantly as he put his hand on the handle and started to turn it. They’d talked about children, but perhaps she’d changed her mind.

Kate leant in to whisper in his ear as the door opened in front of them. “I’m pregnant.” 


	68. The Big Day Part 4

It was a risky move and she knew it. She just hoped that she knew the man she was marrying well enough by now to judge it right.

Kate had needed a distraction, something to keep Martin from looking for his brother when they made their way back down the aisle, something to keep his mind occupied.

She’d told a bit of a white lie.

Although Simon _was_ at Duxford, he wasn’t sitting in on the ceremony. He’d refused. The only reason he was even at the venue at all was to keep his mum happy. But despite Kate’s best efforts he couldn’t be persuaded to get involved with the nuptials. What _wasn’t_ a lie was that Simon didn’t have any intention of ruining the wedding. Kate had already asked him outright. She didn’t have the heart to tell Martin the truth. Despite his protests to the contrary, she knew that it bothered Martin, his brother not being there. At least this way Martin might stop worrying.

What also _wasn’t_ a lie was the new life she and Martin had created.

She had meant to tell him about the pregnancy tonight; a sort of unplanned wedding present. A couple of months ago they had been talking about children again, when Kate had expressed her worry that, being in her thirties, the clock was ticking. Martin had been the one to tentatively voice not waiting long before trying and Kate had been relieved that he’d been thinking along the same lines. She knew friends who had tried for years before success. Neither imagined that it would happen straight away.

And yet, it had.

Martin had already pushed the door open by the time she’d whispered the confession into his ear. To his credit, he managed to fix smile at everyone who suddenly turned in their direction, not betraying the shock that he must be feeling.

“Y-y-you’re.....?” Martin queried in a barely audible whisper, keeping a smile plastered on his face and not looking at her as they walked hand in hand back to the front of the venue.

“Yep.” She whispered back using the same ventriloquism.

Martin fell silent, but as they reached the front and took their places again, he turned to Kate with the biggest grin she’d ever seen him sport.

The beauty of it all was that Martin hadn’t noticed Simon’s absence.

Neither had he noticed Douglas wasn’t in place either.  

 

* * * * *

 

Douglas stuck his head into the function room and spotted the man he was searching for sitting on a stool by the bar, studying his phone. He pulled his suit jacket straight and summoning every bit of his confidence, which was quite a lot, strode over to the stranger.

He stuck his hand out. “You must be Simon?”

Simon immediately looked up from his phone and stood up, shaking Douglas’ hand firmly while studying him. “Yes. You are?”

“Douglas. I’m Martin’s best man.”

Simon looked at him quizzically. “Shouldn’t you be...?” He started.

“Yes, I should.” Douglas confirmed. “And so should you.”

Simon rolled his eyes and sat down on the stool again. “Look...did my mum send you. Because...”

Douglas interrupted. “No, no. Your mum didn’t send me. Kate did.”

“I’ve been over this.” Simon sighed heavily. “She’s perfectly lovely, but why won’t she bloody well take no for an answer.”

“Because she bloody well cares.” Douglas returned the curse.

Simon ran a hand through his hair. A gesture that very much reminded Douglas of Martin. “I’m here, aren’t I?” He questioned. “I’m keeping my mum happy, isn’t that compromise enough?”

“Sitting in the bar isn’t _quite_ the same as being in the ceremony.” Douglas reminded him.

“Look. I have my own reasons for not wanting to be in there. I don’t really want to go into it with a stranger.” He paused. “No offence.”

“None taken.” Douglas confirmed. “I have no idea of those reasons and frankly I couldn’t give two monkeys about them.” He paused. “No offence.”

Simon smiled at that, which Douglas had to admire. He couldn’t even begin to fathom what had occurred between the two brothers, and Kate had explained that she couldn’t tell him. When she called him back earlier, asking for a favour, that favour had been to get Simon to the ceremony. Apparently she had tried to no avail, but figured if anyone could do it, it would be Douglas.

Although Douglas was happy to be thought of as a miracle worker, working miracles without the full facts was going to require all his genius.

“It’s important to Martin that you’re there.”

Simon made a sound that Douglas couldn’t quite place.

_OK. So perhaps not that route._

“It would mean a lot to Kate too.”

“Kate seems nice, but we barely know each other. I really can’t imagine it would make any difference one way or another.”

_Ok, that’s not going to cut it either._

He watched Simon take a sip of his drink and could sense just how stubborn this man was. Douglas took a deep breath, judging how to play this.

“Right...” He started. “...well listen up. I don’t pretend to know what had happened between you and Martin in the past. And, as I stated a moment ago, I couldn’t care less. What I _do_ care about is Martin and Kate. Two friends of mine, who are in there...” He pointed in the direction of the ceremony. “...getting married as we speak. And, Lord knows why, but it appears to be important to them both that you attend. So this is how it’s going to go...” He took a deep breath. “In thirty seconds I need to be back in that room to hand over the rings and you’re coming with me.”

Simon opened his mouth to protest, but Douglas cut him off.

“The thing you should know about me, Simon, is that I am very loyal to my friends and I tend to get _most_ infuriated when anyone does something to hurt them. So If I have to drag you kicking and screaming into that room, then rest assured I will. And I don’t think either of us wants to make a scene today.” Douglas gave the most menacing look he could muster, hoping his height and relative bulk would sell it. “ _Do we_?”

 

* * * * * *

 

Martin’s face was beginning to hurt from grinning, but he couldn’t help it. Every time he started to think about Simon the realisation that he was going to be a dad would interrupt, and if that distracted him from what the Registrar was saying then Kate would gently squeeze his hand and whisper the words at him so he knew what to say. It was ridiculous, but no one in the congregation could see or hear, and if the Registrar thought it was odd....well...Martin couldn’t care less. He was happy.

Ridiculously happy.

“Do you have the rings?”

Martin tuned in long enough to realise the official was speaking to him and this was the point he needed his best man.

As he started to turn towards Douglas, he was suddenly aware of someone standing beside him holding the rings out to him. Of course Douglas would be on the ball.

“Thanks Doug....” Martin’s gaze rose to the face of the man beside him and he was suddenly looking at a face that most definitely wasn’t Douglas’.

 “S-s-simon?” Martin stuttered out, fear coursing through his body.

He tensed, waiting for the humiliation, waiting for everything to go wrong.

But nothing happened.

Instead, Simon proffered his hand again, the rings in his palm. “Are you going to take them?”

“Yes.” Martin found himself reaching for the rings. “Yes, of course.” He paused looking up at Simon’s face again. “Thanks.”

Simon held his gaze for a moment, before simply nodding and stepping back again. Martin turned back, handing Kate the ring intended for him. He caught her eye and she smiled reassuringly at him. He remembered her words, that Simon wasn’t here to ruin things, and a sense of calm started to descend again. Could Simon possibly be here, at the forefront of the ceremony, just because he wanted to be?

The rest of the ceremony was a blur, a grin making his face ache once again. He fumbled when trying to get the ring on Kate’s finger, but he didn’t mess up when he was finally allowed to kiss his bride.

His wife. 


	69. The Big Day Part 5

Martin’s head was spinning.

On one side of the room was his brother, who’d actually turned up, taken part in the ceremony and had yet to ruin the day. On the other side was Kate who’d just become his wife and told him that he was going to be a dad. In between them was a throng of people vying for his attention with congratulations.

He didn’t know who to head for first. He and Kate hadn’t had chance to talk about her bombshell in the church yet. After the ceremony they had been ushered into the reception room under a deluge of confetti (little planes, naturally) and hadn’t yet had a moment to themselves. He was still processing what she’d told him, but his overall emotion was excitement and he needed to tell her that, in case she thought otherwise.

But similarly he’d barely had chance to acknowledge Simon since his surprise of presenting the rings. He had so many questions he needed to ask and it felt wrong not to acknowledge the fact that he was even here, after everything that had happened.

Martin looked over at where Kate was talking with some of her friends, glass of champagne in hand. She looked absolutely radiant and so happy. He still couldn’t quite believe she was his wife, and as he processed the information a grin involuntarily spread over his face. Kate caught his eye and returned the same grin. Something about it told him he should talk to his brother first. She wasn’t going anywhere.

 

* * * * * * * * * 

Simon had moved by the time Martin made his way over to him and was now standing just outside, lighting up a cigarette. Martin had caught him smoking when they were kids and promptly told their father, who had grounded Simon. It had been months before he’d spoken to Martin again.

“Simon.”

Simon spun round at the mention of his name, blowing cigarette smoke away to the side. “Martin.” He responded curtly, just like every time they’d passed the time of day since that fateful day.

Martin wasn’t sure where to begin, he opened his mouth but the words wouldn’t come. He was so aware of Simon staring at him, waiting. Simon always had been intimidating. Finally he decided on “Thank you for coming and for....you know....taking part. I know it can’t have easy what with....” He let his voice drift away, realising there was no good way to end the sentence.

Simon sniffed, before taking another drag on his cigarette. “It kept mum happy.”

He couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed, but he wasn’t surprised. “Well still....I...I appreciate it.”

“It’s fine.” Simon dismissed his words with a flick of his hand.

Martin let his gaze drop to the floor. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. Simon had clearly only done what he did for their mother, it had nothing to do with wanting to bury the hatchet. He kicked a stone near his foot before looking up again. “I should get back.” He pointed half-heartedly at the crowded room behind them.

Simon simply nodded, before stubbing his cigarette out on the wall behind him.

Realising there was nothing else left to say, Martin turned and began to walk away. He couldn’t help but be disappointed. Kate had been right, it had meant something to him to have Simon there and he wished more than anything they could put the past behind them.

“Martin.”

Simon’s voice made him freeze. He turned back around slowly, expecting a barrage from his brother.

Instead Simon stepped towards him slightly. “You’re a lucky man.”

“Hmmm?” Martin was momentarily side tracked.

“Kate.” Simon carried on. “She’s quite a catch.”

He was completely wrong-footed by Simon’s sudden change in demeanour. “I.....yes I know. Who’d have thought, eh?” He laughed nervously at his own expense.

“That awkward little Martin would get married? Never in a million years.”

Martin wanted to cringe at the use of his dreaded nickname again, but somehow the words didn’t seem to have venom in them. In fact, Simon’s chuckle afterwards was downright warm.

An awkward silence fell between them as Martin considered whether or not now would be a good time to say the thing he’d never had chance to.

“Simon....I...er....” He took a deep breath. “I just wanted to say sorry. For what happened at your wedding. I was....”

Simon held a hand up to stop him continuing, and for one horrible moment Martin thought he had said exactly the wrong thing.

“Martin....” Simon paused, looking everywhere but at him. He sighed deeply before continuing. “It’s ok. It’s done. It’s not like I didn’t have it coming, is it? You probably did us all a favour.”

“I...I did?” Martin wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say.

“Yeah. In the long run.” He paused again. “Of course your timing sucked.”

A laugh had left Martin’s lips before he had chance to think and he shot a look towards Simon. A surge of relief passed over him as he realised that even Simon was smiling ruefully.

“I thought you’d come here to do the same to me.” Martin confessed, glad to finally have the words out there.

Simon shook his head. “How?”

“By.....by....” Martin couldn’t seem to put it into words.

“By declaring to all that you’re having an affair with a guest?” Simon finished for him, continuing before Martin could answer. “Hardly.” He snorted. “It’s not really your style is it?”

There was an undertone of accusation in his words, but Martin wasn’t sure if it was a comment on his fidelity or his inability to find anyone interested enough in the past.

Simon spoke again quickly. “I didn’t mean.....” He trailed off for a moment. “You’re loyal Martin.” He finished. “And besides....what could I have said to stop Kate marrying you?”

Martin contemplated it for a moment and realised Simon was right. In all the time he’d spent worrying about Simon ruining things he’d failed to realise how impossible that would be.

“I’d better get back inside to mum.” Simon pushed off from the wall he was leaning on and made to move past Martin. He paused beside him. “You deserve this. You deserve her.”  He momentarily placed a hand on Martin’s shoulder before walking away.

Martin was stunned. 


	70. The Big Day Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last chapter!
> 
> It's taken over well over a year and a half, and 120,000 words, but we have finally reached the end. Huge thank you to everyone who has continued to read this and stuck with me, especially during the rather long hiatus this year. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And genuine thank you for all the comments you've left. Although I haven't had chance to respond to them all, I have read every single one and your feedback has been invaluable. 
> 
> On with the last part.....

 

“So when is the due date?”

“Huh?” Kate spun around at the sound of Douglas' voice.

“When is the happy day supposed to be?”  He gestured towards her stomach with a wave of his hand.

“How did you....?” Kate was completely taken aback.

“I’m assuming there’s a reason why you are also on the apple juice on your wedding day?” Douglas raised the glass in his hand before indicating to the one in hers.

Damn the man was far too clever for his own good. They were thankfully stood out of earshot of anyone else, behind the head table. Even so, she kept her voice low. “It’s early days.” She told him; resigned to the fact he’d worked it out. “Some time in January.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” She smiled at him. “But you can’t tell _anyone_.”

“Perish the thought.” Douglas replied with a smile. “Does Martin know?”

“Of course Martin knows.” Kate whispered to him.

 “And yet he’s still here. Unless.....” Douglas looked around.

“He’s still here.” Kate told him firmly, but with warmth in her voice. “He’s gone to talk with his brother.”

“Ah yes.”

“Thank you, Douglas.” She reached out to touch his arm. “For getting Simon to the ceremony. I know how much it means to Martin.”

“Glad to be of service.”

“And you even got him to take part! I bet that took some persuading.”

“Not at all. He was only too happy to lend a hand with the rings.” Douglas paused. “Once I’d threatened him with actual bodily harm he positively jumped at the chance.”

Kate couldn’t help but laugh. “He’s really not that bad. It’s just this thing with Martin....” She trailed off again before she said too much.

“Yes.” Douglas intoned slowly. “About that....”

Before he had chance to enquire further, Aggie snuck up behind Douglas and threw her arms around his waist. “Fraternising with the bride?”

He chuckled, bringing her to his side with an arm around her shoulders. “As if I would.”

“Oh, I have no doubt you would. Given half the chance.” She winked at him, before turning her attention to Kate. “So....apple juice huh?”

“Oh for the love of...!” Kate threw them both a look. “Do you both practice at home or something?” She glared at them good naturedly. “Yes. Alright? Yes I am.”

Aggie squealed and launched forward to catch Kate in a hug. “Oh, I knew it!” She drew back, still holding Kate by the shoulders. “That is such brilliant news. I’m so happy.” She gave Kate a worried look.”Does Martin know?”

“Yes!” Kate admonished her as Aggie stepped back. “He’s happy about it. Ok?” She looked from Aggie to Douglas and back again.

Douglas held his hands up in mock surrender.

“I was just asking.” Aggie smiled at her. “Knowing what Martin can be like.”

“Well, he’s fine.” Kate reassured her, trying not to get defensive. She knew they were mostly joking. “In fact, it was his idea.”

“It was?” Aggie asked.

“Yes. He suggested we try straight away. We just didn’t expect it....” Kate paused, realising she was divulging something quite personal to not only her best friend, but Douglas too. Somehow though, it seemed quite natural. “.....to happen quite so soon.”

“Well...” Douglas intoned. “Martin _was_ due.”

Both Kate and Aggie turned to look at him quizzically, so he continued.

“I mean....there had to be something Martin got right.... _first time_.”

 

 

 

*************************************

 

 

 

 

 

“So how did it go?”

Kate had been worrying after Martin ever since she saw him step through the outside door to speak with his brother. Her mind had been racing with the million and one ways the conversation could go and the fear of dealing with a dejected Martin whose wedding day had been utterly ruined.

His face was unreadable as he reached her, but instead of answering her question he stepped into her personal space, put his hands on her face and kissed her, before letting his hands slip down to her waist.

“Hello Mrs Crieff.” He grinned at her.

She couldn’t help but laugh at him. “I take it everything is ok then?”

“Oh yes.”

“You and Simon.....?” She let her question drift.

“It’s all good. Well....” He hesitated. “It’s not bad. It’s not great.” He clarified. “..but it’s significantly better than it was.”

Kate brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders, letting the rest of the room melt away around them. “I’m glad.” She told him with a smile. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about going to see him.”

Martin shook his head quickly, cutting her off from saying anything further. “It doesn’t matter. None of it matters.” He paused. “What does matter.....” He slipped a hand from her hip to rest briefly on her stomach. “How long have you known?”

“Not long.” She grinned at him. “A couple of days. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well you certainly did that!”

“Sorry about that.” She looked sheepish. “I was going to tell you tonight, but I....”

“....needed a distraction to sneak my brother into the ceremony.” Martin finished for her with a knowing look.

“That’s about the size of it.”

They both chuckled.

“Are you ok?” She asked him hesitantly. It occurred to her that Martin hadn’t yet given his thoughts on the news, despite his cheerful demeanour and her assumptions.

“I have never been better.” He grinned.

“I mean....about the news specifically?”

Martin drew her closer again. “ _I have never been better_. “ He repeated clearly for emphasis, before adding. “And I have also never been so utterly terrified.”


End file.
